This War's Not Over
by thebluecat21
Summary: Ichigo has regained his powers. What will he do when Aizen escapes and plans to finish what he started? Why is Ichigo feeling sick every time he comes in contact with the Hogyoku? When he finds out, he wishes he never discovered it in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

This War's not Over

Ichigo stood in shock in front of Aizen as the betrayer began to speak to him. The young teen couldn't stop himself from shaking. _Don't listen,_ he told himself. Aizen was only going to tell him lies to make Ichigo lose his only advantage.

_Why did I listen?_

"Because you are a human and a—"

"Goooooooood Mooooorning Ichigooooooo!"

Slam.

Ishin went abruptly silent as his face connected with Ichigo's foot. The orange haired teen sighed, his teeth gritted with silent anger.

"Why are you still doing this, goat face?"

His hands made a grab for his uniform, not bothering to spare his father another glance.

"Ichigo, let's go," Rukia said, hopping over Ishin.

It had been a month since he'd regained his soul reaper powers again since his battle with Aizen. He carried out his soul reaper duties like he always did, just like the good old days. _It's good, like this. _

While Rukia jumped out the window, he raced down the stairs, grabbed a toast and ignored his younger sister's cries to come back and properly have breakfast.

Ichigo walked out onto the pavement, absentmindedly watching the cars as they rolled back and forth on the driveway. The weather was welcomed and the sun felt good as it shined over the teen's head. He then noticed Rukia's petite form running up to him, her stray bangs bobbing up and down as she did so. Then they walked quietly side by side like they always did, in silence, as they made their way to school. _It's nice to spend time like this. _But fate loved to toy with Ichigo. These moments never lasted.

"Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!" his badge screamed.

Without hesitation, he pressed the badge to his chest and let his soul rip free from his body. Rukia immediately joined him by leaving her gigai, leaving Chappy to take care of Ichigo's body. As they leapt through the air, Ichigo couldn't shake this uneasy feeling he was having. He knew he was no good at sensing reiatsu but—something was definitely wrong.

"Rukia…Don't you sense anything…odd?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia frowned. "No. Why?"

"It's nothing," Ichigo replied hastily, shaking his head to clear it.

Ichigo and Rukia continued to spring with ease after that onto the rooftops, Ichigo trying to hone his weak senses on the hollow. But there was no need for it in the first place. It was already shrieking for all it was worth. Ichigo landed lightly on the cool green grass, which was rippling from the breeze that was passing over Ichigo's head. He almost stopped to relax and enjoy the welcome freshness, when the hollow's roar snapped him back to reality.

He took it down easily, cleaving its head in half before it disintegrated, disappearing from view. _See? There's nothing to worry about. _

"**All of that's about to change!"**

Ichigo froze. The voice. It was talking to him again. His inner hollow. He'd recognize the warbled voice anywhere. Ichigo hadn't heard it in ages since he'd lost his powers. He'd even started to wonder if it would ever return.

"**Looks like Kingy's shitting bricks. Thought you were rid of me?"**

Ichigo snarled. He hadn't forgotten how the hollow had relentlessly tried to take over his body.

"_If you're here to take over my body, then you can forget it," _Ichigo replied, his voice filled with hostility.

Ichigo could hear Rukia's distant voice. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"**Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Why don't you look up at the pretty sky?" **Ichigo could practically see its insane smile.

Ichigo felt the hollow's influence recede, so he stood up, his strength returning to him. His brows knitted together in confusion. Why hadn't his hollow tried to cease control?

"Ichigo!" Rukia repeated in frustration.

The teen's attention whipped back to the raven-haired girl. He blinked.

"Sorry, just… thinking about something."

That was when Ichigo dared to look up. And almost immediately, immense reiatsu began to flood over the bewildered duo as the Senkaimon opened up above them in the cloudy sky. Ichigo felt his heart leap into his mouth. He recognized that reiatsu. The same reiatsu that made him tremble in fear. The owner in which could make Ichigo doubt himself to the extent that he would stop fighting. Ichigo eyes were as wide as his mouth. He took a step back, his chocolate orbs wide with dismay. _This can't be happening. _

Aizen.

There was just no mistaking it. But how did the traitor escape from his prison? Everything was there. The brown hair, the cruel and calm eyes along with his sardonic smile—and the Hogyoku—in the middle of his chest.

As soon as Ichigo laid his eyes on the powerful object, he felt this sickly feeling he had never felt before. Ichigo's head began to throb with pain. His nails dug into his orange locks and he winced in pain. What was this?

"Ichigo?" Rukia turned her violet gaze towards him. She seemed to be slowly recovering from her own shock.

She blinked her relief as Ichigo seemed to be recovering from his pain.

"I don't know what's going on with you, Ichigo, but get it in gear. If this is really Aizen…then we have to be on our guards!" she murmured, readying her zanpakuto.

Ichigo knew that Rukia recognized the hopelessness of the situation. Ichigo didn't know how the hell Aizen had gotten out of prison, but Soul Society should hopefully be on his heels. And with Aizen's monstrous reiatsu, the Subsitute team would probably be making there way to the scene too. But Ichigo wasn't sure how long he could hold until they made it. Sure, Ichigo used to be as strong as Aizen. But now, even if Ichigo had regained his previous powers, Aizen's strength only seemed to have sky-rocketed since there last battle. _Is it—is it the Hogyoku?_

Ichigo was still puzzled by his feverish reaction at the sight of the Hogyoku. What was wrong with him?

"Well?" Aizen's voice threw him out of his thoughts. "Aren't you going to attack me? Kurosaki Ichigo?"

There was no time for thinking now. If Ichigo was going to stop Aizen, it was here and now.

"Bankai!"

Aizen smiled. "Good. Let's finish what we started."

But it wasn't Aizen's comment that made Ichigo freeze.

"**Watch out. If he touches you, it's all over."**


	2. Chapter 2: Look But Don't Touch

This War's Not Over: Chapter 2

Look but Don't Touch

_**Hi! I want to thank everyone for all of his or her reviews! I will try and get better at not making mistakes! ^^**_

_**Hope you enjoy Chapter 2.**_

_**Slight Ichiruki, but see it how you want to.**_

* * *

><p>A shiver ran down Ichigo's spine. What could his hollow possibly mean? And why was he even helping him?<p>

Ichigo shook his head to clear it. His hollow was just taunting him like he always did. Trying to force him into a corner with fear. Ichigo would not let him win.

Now in his bankai state, Ichigo took a step forward, readying his stance. He couldn't leave any openings. It was then that he noticed someone else behind Aizen. Ichigo squinted, since the sun was in his eyes. The shadow behind Aizen moved to whisper something in the traitor's ear. "We should retreat to Hueco Mundo, Aizen-sama. The soul reapers will be arriving soon."

Whoever it was, it must be an arrancar, the way it addressed Aizen, Ichigo concluded.

Aizen didn't turn towards the arrancar. He simply said. "There is no need to worry about them."

And with that the Arrancar shut up.

"Rukia," Ichigo uttered the name his friend, his voice strained.

In one glance, Rukia could already tell what he was thinking. Funny how they didn't need words to communicate with each other—they knew each other so well.

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Don't worry about me. I'm not so weak that I need you to shield me from harm all the time!"

Ichigo was taken aback by her outburst. He smoldered her violet gaze for a moment. She didn't flinch or back off. _That's so Rukia. _They continued to have this little stare off until Ichigo finally backed down. _Why does she always win?_

It was his turn to sigh now. "Take care of that Arrancar standing behind Aizen then."

She opened her mouth as if she wanted to argue, but then closed it again. "Fine."

Should they wait for the enemy to attack? Probably not.

Ichigo attempted at a bit of humor before they went into a battle where the odds were stacked against them. "Any words of advice, Miss Kuchiki?"

Rukia grinned. "Don't die."

And with that the duo sprung into battle. Ichigo lunged at Aizen, immediately being blocked with the traitor's own sword.

"Aren't you going to use your hollow mask?" Aizen smiled dangerously.

Ichigo hesitated. He hadn't used it for so long. Even before he'd lost his powers, the mask had gone haywire when Ichigo went berserk in his fight with Ulquiorra. It was unclear whether or not his inner hollow was still under Ichigo's control. An uneasy feeling told Ichigo that Aizen was only coning him to use it. He decided to ignore his enemy's taunt.

Ichigo leaped away from the parry, looking for any openings. There were none. He cursed. He settled to work with his Getsugatensho.

Ichigo flash-stepped behind Aizen, before unleashing his first attack. The getsugatensho smashed into Aizen when the betrayer turned around, followed by a huge explosion of Ichigo black and red reiatsu. From the calm expression on Aizen's face before he was enveloped by the blast, Ichigo could tell it was far from over. He flash-stepped into the smoke, trying to sense his enemy's reiatsu. Bad move.

The traitor's hand shot out from the smoke, right in front of Ichigo's face. It seemed to be attempting to grab him. With a feeling of horror, Ichigo was instantly reminded of his hollow's warning: _If he touches you, it's all over._ Ichigo ducked at the last second, flying out of the smoke.

Ichigo swore. He had been so afraid of Aizen grabbing a hold of him that he had missed the perfect opportunity to strike his enemy, since the smoke screen had concealed Ichigo as well as Aizen himself.

His hollow really was only trying to make him lose.

He waited for the smoke to clear to reveal his enemy. When it did, Ichigo shivered. Aizen came out unscathed. Not even a scratch. Ichigo readied his blade. _He's only toying with me. I better finish up before he begins to fight seriously. Why are the others taking so long?_

"Are you quite finished, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo's attention snapped away from his thoughts. Aizen didn't have any openings. His getsugatensho had failed. What more could he do then try again?

"If you are waiting for the soul reapers to come to your aid, you are mistaken," Aizen said.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"They are too broken and wounded to send a team after me."

Unease prickled through Ichigo. "You're lying."

Aizen easily brushed off Ichigo's last comment. "It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not."

Ichigo decided to remain quiet. He wasn't in the mood for getting into one of Aizen's endless arguments.

Aizen smiled at Ichigo's disturbed expression. He pointed a finger at Ichigo. "Instead, why don't you tell me why you're even on their side?"

Ichigo was getting more and more confused and he hated it.

"Don't you feel stabbed in the back, after the soul reapers have lied to you this whole time?"

Ichigo's brows knitted tightly together. Aizen was surely referring to Ichigo's substitute badge and how the soul reapers had used it to monitor him, which he had only discovered just recently during his fight with Ginjo Kugo.

"If you heard about it that you should definitely have heard my answer." Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to say it again."

"But were you telling the truth?"

This made Ichigo freeze. Then it angered him.

"I didn't come here for a chat!" Ichigo yelled.

Was Aizen questioning his loyalty? Or was he only trying to get Ichigo worked up? _It's just like the last time we fought. _

Powered by fury, Ichigo raised his blade to fire another getsugatensho but Aizen's voice interrupted his attack.

"You're right. I'm getting tired of this."

Then Aizen let out a burst of reiatsu as he ended those words. Ichigo saw in the corner of his eye Rukia fighting on par with the Arrancar. She even appeared to have the upper hand. But she didn't seem to sense Aizen's reiatsu, since it was so high. Only Ichigo could. _Why?_ Isn't it only someone who has the same level as Aizen who could feel the traitor's reiatsu? Ichigo was definitely not there.

The reiatsu was mixed in with the power of the Hogyoku. Immediately Ichigo felt like his heart was pounding in his head and the teen winced in pain again, just like the last time. He felt like he was going to be sick. Ichigo clutched his head with one arm, tensa zangetsu rattling in his hands as he began to shake uncontrollably. The reiatsu seemed to choke him, surround him and—

"Is there something wrong, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen's sardonic smile was on.

Ichigo looked defiantly through his fingers. This was no coincidence. This was definitely Aizen's doing. But what was the traitor doing to him?

He shakily widened his stance to keep himself from falling over. _I can ignore the pain. _But his vision was beginning to blur and the throbbing in his head of a few moments ago had turned into a merciless pounding sensation.

What was happening to him?

"I—I won't let you win," Ichigo tried to not make his voice quiver.

But Aizen had already disappeared from his view.

"That's not something to say," Aizen's bone-chilling voice murmured in his ear, "When you're just about ready to fall over."

Ichigo's head slowly turned around, shock plastered all over his face.

His eyes dropped down to the hand touching his shoulder.

Agony exploded through Ichigo as purple vines began to climb their way from the Hogyoku, using Aizen's hand as a bridge to get to Ichigo. Ichigo screamed as they sunk into his flesh, pain tearing through every single cell in his body. Rukia had stopped fighting after hearing Ichigo's cry, her eyes widened in alarm. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo's knees buckled from underneath him, his limp body following as he began to fall. Aizen only stared down as Ichigo hurtled down towards the ground. Rukia shot down after him. He was already unconscious by the time she managed to grab him before he hit the ground. She laid him down on the rubble and watched helplessly as his body began to convulse on the floor.

"Kurosaki!" a familiar voice called.

A cloud of arrows rained down on Aizen and the arrancar. They easily evaded them. Uryu Ishida landed in front of Rukia and Ichigo, his bow at the ready. A burst of energy shot at the betrayer signaled that Chad was here too.

"Kuchiki-san, what's wrong with Kurosaki?" Ishida asked.

Rukia stared down at Ichigo in dismay as he thrashed around in pain. Both friends did the best to block out his pain-filled screams. She watched as the purple vines began to fade.

"I don't know."

Ishida huffed in frustration at the situation they were in. "Where are those soul reapers?"

It wasn't really a question that was directed to anyone in particular because with that he joined Chad to defeat the enemies at hand.

But Aizen was already instructing his subordinate. "Open a Garganta. Our business is finished here."

Without a word, the arrancar obeyed. The sky tore open, revealing a rip of abyss that interrupted the peaceful morning sky.

"You're not getting away!" Ishida said furiously.

However, the arrows just missed them as the sky swallowed the duo whole.

Ishida cursed, before turning his attention to his wounded friend. "Inoue-san!"

The girl appeared behind Chad, running towards the unconscious boy. "Kurosaki-kun!"

She touched her hairclips in an attempt to try and heal him, but when the healing bubble formed, after some moments it immediately shattered. Everyone gasped. Inoue was distraught and confused at the same time. "What just happened?"

The friends simply stared dumbfounded at each other.

"Mah," a voice interrupted the team's distress, "it seems that we're in a bit of a pickle here."

They all turned around, to see a man who seemed to have a green theme going on with a bucket hat over his head.

"Urahara?" Rukia said.

He gave a smile, before closing his fan and pointing it at Ichigo. "Let's bring him back to my shop."

* * *

><p>Deep in the depths of Ichigo's mind, Ichigo could see only darkness. He sat up and shivered. He had never felt so lost and alone. He tried to stand up, but his legs couldn't support him. He came crashing back down. He remained on his hands and knees, panting; feeling like every bit of his strength was slowly being drained away. Even the slightest movement caused him pain. <em>What's wrong with me?<em>

Sweat dripped from his bowed head. But it didn't make the noise Ichigo expected it to do as it hit the floor. No. This wasn't a floor at all. It was a gooey black substance, which seemed to make Ichigo sink further in what seemed to be an endless pit. Ichigo frantically tried to pull himself up, his arms pushing the black substance away from him as it began to stick itself to orange haired teen's body. It was in vain. He was already to weak to resist it. His whole body was already in it, only his head remaining afloat. He desperately tried to cry out for help, but no one came. But the soul reapers had to come. Renji, Rukia, Hanatoro, Ikkaku, someone was going to co—

But a mocking warbled voice cut through his thoughts like sledgehammer.

"**They won't come. Ever."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it! Will try and update soon.<strong>_

_**Please review! ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3: When It Rains, It Pours

This War's Not Over: Chapter 3

When it rains, it pours

_**Hi everyone! I'm trying to update as many chapters as I can before I leave for a school trip next week.**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews (they make me very very happy). ^^**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p><em>I don't understand. <em>Rukia sat watching as Ichigo's entire body was wracked with a massive shudder. She listened to his breathing, which had become hoarse and raspy from his earlier screaming. _This is so deja vu. _Rukia remembered when she had sat in Ichigo's room when he had been injured in his fight with Grimmjow. Except right now they were at Urahara's shop.

Rukia cupped her hands around her mug, hunching her shoulders in an effort to stay warm. _It's so cold. _She shivered. Her hands tightened around the mug. She felt so helpless. Ichigo was suffering for some reason that she couldn't determine. He had been out cold for a whole day now. She frowned, her mind flashing back to when she saw Aizen behind Ichigo. Had the traitor cut him? There was no wound. But Rukia had caught a glimpse of the purple vines that had come from Aizen to in some ways hurt Ichigo. Rukia bit her lip. _So stupid. _If she hadn't agreed to let Ichigo fight Aizen on his own, if she had been there to hopefully make a difference, this wouldn't have happened. Guilt spread through her like ivy on a tree.

A cheery voice interrupted Rukia's thoughts. "Mah, don't look so down Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia turned to face the hearty shopkeeper, ignoring his comment. "Did you find anything?"

Urahara's face fell. "I'm still looking. So far I haven't found anything—except…"

He trailed off, but Rukia wasn't going to let him hide anything from her. "Except what?"

"There's a change in Kurosaki-san's reiatsu…I recall that with his fight with Grimmjow in the world of the living, Grimmjow's reiatsu intermingled with Kurosaki-san's own, leaving him injured," Urahara said reluctantly.

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "And?"

"It seems that it's the Hogyoku's reiatsu this time that has mixed with Kurosaki-san's own—that's why he's in the state that he is. Although what really stumps me is why Kurosaki-san is having such a feverish reaction to it… For now he's stable but…with the Hogyoku, you can never be sure."

Rukia's fists tightened as she took in the information. It seemed so little to work with. The two of them both jumped as Ishida's voice startled them.

"Aizen left as soon as Kurosaki was hurt. He must have been targeting Kurosaki since the beginning, trying to take down whoever seemed most of a threat. Is it possible that Aizen is afraid of Kurosaki?"

"It is a possibility," Urahara responded.

They both glanced at Rukia, but she didn't seem to be listening, too absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Kisuke," a feminine voice interrupted their pondering.

They all turned to look hopefully at Yoruichi. "What did you find out?"

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed, one hand on her hip. "I went to Soul Society to see the damage. The Seireitei seems to be recovering, but some of the captains have sustained serious injuries due to Kyokasuigetsu's power."

Everyone had the same reaction as all their shoulders hunched. Was Aizen resuming the Winter War? Rukia absent-mindedly swapped the wet towel on Ichigo's forehead. Ishida leaned on the door, pondering.

The only thing they hadn't noticed was that Yoruichi had slipped out of the room, signaling with her head for Urahara to follow.

* * *

><p>Urahara followed the goddess of flash into another room, quietly closing the door behind him. Yoruichi stopped then turned towards him, her eyes gleaming with worry.<p>

"What is it Yoruichi-san?"

Yoruichi bit her lip, her yellow eyes clouding. "There's something else."

Urahara raised a brow.

"Some of the captains heard…that when Aizen broke out—he said—that he was planning to create a second Hogyoku."

* * *

><p><em>It hurts. <em>

_I… can't move…_ Ichigo winced. He was floating in the darkness again. There seemed to be a cycle to all this. First, he was floating. Then it would come to the moment where he would begin to sink into the floor. _I have to get out of here!_ Ichigo thought desperately. He tried to move once more, but to no avail. Ichig cried out for help again. The soul reapers hadn't come. They wouldn't come now. Ichigo's eyes closed in defeat, and drifted into unconsciousness once again.

The next time Ichigo woke up, he was surprised to find solid floor underneath him. He was face down on the black ground and his immobility hadn't evolved. Ichigo couldn't have moved if he'd wanted to anyway. He felt so weak.

Ichigo bristled as footsteps echoed towards him. Ichigo, who was deprived of movement, couldn't look up. But he could tell who it was because of the white sandals, blacks socks and the bottom of a white shihakusho. Ichigo did his best to look defiant but the truth was that he felt completely helpless. His inner hollow could do whatever he wanted now. If his inner hollow was going to kill him, no matter how painful, Ichigo would stare him down with whatever pride he had left. Ichigo tried to fill his gaze with contempt.

He could just see his hollow smirk, his lips pulled back over his fangs.

"**Don't give me that scary look. I did warn you didn't I?"**

Ichigo managed to snarl. His alter ego grinned with pleasure. Ichigo knew more than anybody that his counterpart wasn't interested in anything that didn't fight back. So Ichigo decided to play along, to try and buy some time for something, anything. But his inner hollow saw through it. His lips twisted downwards.

"**No one's going to come and save you. You're the savior, remember?"**

"…Screw you."

At this, his counterpart's lips twisted upwards again. **"You know, you and I just might get along with that kind of language."**

Ichigo wasn't going to give in to this worthless excuse for someone posing as him. Ichigo's teeth grinded in effort as he planted one hand on the floor flat surface, pushing himself up.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you." **

And as if to prove his point, Ichigo let out a scream as the purple vines appeared on his shoulder and began to crawl up his neck. He crash back down, now free to move, but only to express his agony. He writhed and squirmed on the ground while his hollow stared down at him, his yellow eyes showing nothing.

The vines halted their climb when they reached his jaw line before disappearing once more. As the pain began to recede, Ichigo curled into a tight ball, his breaths coming out in short, exerted gasps. Shame prickled through Ichigo for acting so helpless in front of his sworn enemy. His hollow only leered at him, crouching down at the teen's shaking figure.

"**Whatever that bastard Aizen did, it's working."**

Ichigo only stared blankly at the ground, saying nothing. His inner stared at him searchingly, trying to see if Ichigo would respond. His eyes narrowed when Ichigo didn't.

"**Guess I'll take you out of your misery then."**

Ichigo wondered at the back of his head why his hollow was acting so merciful towards him. Death seemed like a good escape to Ichigo right now. The young teen could see from the corner of his eyes his counterpart unwrap the white version of Zangetsu and raising it for a killing blow.

Ichigo remained still. He had no strength left. He really was going to die here. _No one is going to come._

* * *

><p>"What?" Urahara stared intently at Yoruichi for another confirmation. Urahara continued to stare until he realized Yoruichi wasn't joking.<p>

He gave a disgruntled sigh, pulling his hat over to shadow his eyes. "This is not good."

"Kisuke. Why do you think Aizen is trying to make another Hogyoku? He's already merged with the first," Yoruichi said, shaking her head slowly.

Kisuke held a hand to his chin, looking up at the sky to show he was thinking.

"If what you say is true, then Aizen's changing strategies. He's low on arrancars to go to war with, but I doubt he needs them, with all the reiatsu he has. But the Hogyoku in his body probably only grants him his desires to enhance his body's power, since it's merged with him. The reason why he's trying to create another Hogyoku…my guess would be to grant Aizen's desire for the King's Key—which is something outside of Aizen's body that the first Hogyoku cannot grant."

Yoruichi stiffened, summarizing. "So you're saying he thinks Karakura isn't worth the risk just to get a thousand souls, because he is low on soldiers."

"Probably. But he could be just fooling us."

Yoruichi was already leaving, "I'll talk about this with Ukitake and Kyoraku."

Before Kisuke could reply, she had flash-stepped away.

Kisuke lowered his head, putting a hand on his hat, before looking back up at the sky. "My, oh my. With Aizen's experience, I'm sure he'll have this second Hogyoku ready soon."

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt a rush of air as the sword swung down towards him. It didn't hit him. The ground made a metallic screeching sound right by his ear. Ichigo opened his eyes. The white version of Zangetsu was right next to his head, not in his head.<p>

"**Pathetic."**

Ichigo stared at his inner hollow in confusion. Why hadn't his counterpart killed him? Ichigo was surprised to see the disappointment flicker through his hollow's eyes—maybe because Ichigo wasn't putting up a fight or something. Ichigo raised his upper body by pushing himself up on his elbows, wincing. But his evil counterpart's sudden grip on his neck made him crash back down. Ichigo gasped for air, his fingers clawing at his hollow's pale hand. The vines started to climb again, until they reached his lip. Ichigo immediately released his grasp on his alter ego, going limp with pain, and his body shuddering. The agony was so great that Ichigo had already lost his will to live. His inner hollow could see that.

Despite the pain, Ichigo remembered what he had told himself to do, as his duplicate's hold didn't lessen. Ichigo would stare him down. _It's okay. I can die here. _But when he opened his eyes, Ichigo was even more shocked. His hollow's eyes were narrowed, not with the murderous intent he had seen him with so many times before, but more with an angry expression. It reminded Ichigo of the hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu's look.

"**King…If you keep this up we're both going to die!"**

And that's when Ichigo noticed the purple vines climbing up his hollow's jaw.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope that didn't give away too much… <strong>_

_**My chapters are going up quick cause I'm still on holidays so I got more time to spare. **_

_**Next week will be more spaced out.**_

_**Thanks again for everyone's support ^^**_

_**Please keep review to tell me what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Fear Is A Useless Thing

This War's Not Over Chapter 4

Fear Is A Useless Thing

_**Hey!**_

_**Am back with another chapter.**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared.<p>

"You…"

The hollow didn't seem to want to listen to Ichigo's discovery as he brought him crashing against a wall that Ichigo didn't know even existed. Ichigo made a choking sound; he wasn't going to be able to hold his breath for much longer. He knew if he moved, the vines would consume him. Ichigo frowned. _I'm not fighting back because I'm afraid of those vines? _What was he doing? Ichigo's scowl deepened.

_Coward. _

He shakily lifted his hand with teeth gritted, and gripped his inner hollow's wrist. The hollow seemed to notice the change in Ichigo's demeanor because his angry glare seemed to go down a few notches. His unblinking yellow eyes still seemed to be watching the teen's every move.

Ichigo noticed the little space between them. He gathered up his strength and kicked his hollow in the gut, making him release his grip on the teen and sending the duplicate flying across the floor. Ichigo landed heavily on his hands and knees, his breathing becoming immediately feverish from the exertion and watched defiantly as his counterpart landed lightly on his feet.

But what surprised Ichigo was that the angry look had been immediately replaced by the hollow's trademark smirk.

"**Now **_**that's**_** more like it."**

* * *

><p>Rukia swapped the wet towel on Ichigo's forehead once again. Apart from Ichigo being sick, she noticed something different then five minutes before. She blinked, before sitting bold upright from her slouching position as she realized his breathing had become labored and even raspier than before. She noticed his tight grip on the bed sheets and his body was trembling slightly. She stood up, the side of her ankle accidentally coming in contact with Ichigo's arm. It made her realize at what point Ichigo's skin was burning hot.<p>

She was about to call for Urahara and Tessai when she saw Urahara's head pop out from behind the sliding doors.

"Urahara, come look," she said in a low urgent voice.

Urahara raised a brow before coming to Rukia's side. When he noticed right away, Rukia was immediately angry with herself for not realizing sooner.

"What do you think?" she asked quietly.

"As I predicted, his stability won't last much longer. It might even get worse from now on," Urahara murmured with a look of concern crossing over his face.

Rukia's fists tightened. "Isn't there anything we can do? Can't you ask Tessai to heal him?"

Rukia was immediately interrupted by Ichigo's choked cry. Rukia eyes widened before she stared desperately at Urahara. Ichigo began to thrash from side to side, his mouth parted into a silent scream. Urahara's eyes narrowed when Ichigo's eyes caught his attention. His scleras were slowly becoming black, the darkness spreading like ink over the white surface. Urahara stiffened. _It's just as I thought._

The purple creepers appeared on the side of Ichigo's neck, growing until they reached his jaw line.

"Kuchiki-san, I need you to hold him down for me," Urahara ordered.

Rukia, who was frantically trying to calm Ichigo, did as Urahara said. Another spasm ran through Ichigo's body as he made another choking sound. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of a chain that Urahara wrapped around Ichigo's neck. Every loop of the chain seemed to glow as Urahara drew a sign in the air. "Bakudo 64, Darkness Seal!"

Immediately the chains began to shine a brilliant light and Rukia, who was holding Ichigo down, noticed his movements gradually becoming weaker and his breathing slowing. The black ink slowly began to recede from Ichigo's eyes and the teen's tight grip on the bed sheets relaxed, his thrashing head going limp and his eyes gradually closing.

It was quiet for a moment in the room before Rukia took in a breath for the first time since Ichigo began to scream.

"What did you do?" Rukia asked, releasing her grip on Ichigo.

"It's a seal that I concocted to help Ichigo if his hollow ever went out of control," Urahara said, and then pulled his hat over his eyes, clearly embarrassed. "Of course, Ichigo went to the Vizards instead, which is better. This seal is only temporary."

Rukia raised a brow, her eyes glittering with alarm. "His hollow?"

But Rukia never received her answer because the duo was immediately assaulted by a blast of heavy reiatsu. Urahara stood up immediately while Rukia picked herself off the ground, seeming to become used to the reiatsu's weight. She stood up too, her hand flying to her zanpakuto. "An arrancar?"

"An espada-level arrancar it seems," Urahara confirmed.

Rukia followed Urahara out of the shop, where they both tensed, as an arrancar seemed to be waiting in the sky above of them.

Urahara's eyes narrowed. "I don't like this. If it's an attack, it's too obvious. Unless this one is a decoy."

Rukia turned to Urahara, frowning. "For what?"

* * *

><p>The scenery began to change around Ichigo. The black curtain of darkness seemed to fade, leaving Ichigo in a surrounding which was incredibly familiar. The tall skyscrapers, the vertical travelling clouds… A feeling of nostalgia instantly washed over him, and his flaming brown eyes softened.<p>

His inner world.

Ichigo's eyes travelled past his inner hollow, and his gaze immediately met his sword, Zangetsu's gaze. Ichigo sighed inwardly in relief. It was the old man again. Ichigo couldn't say he had had a great time with Tensa Zangetsu's cold ice-blue stare. Ichigo blinked. _That's right._ It had been ages since Ichigo had seen both Zangetsu and his inner hollow, Ichigo realized.

Ichigo let out a laugh, and he saw his hollow grin at him mockingly.

"**About time." **

Ichigo didn't say anything for a while as he took everything in. It had been so long since he'd been here. He even felt guilty. He'd been fighting alongside his sword for a month now, and hadn't even considered dropping down to say hi.

"I thought I'd never see you guys again," Ichigo said, trying to hide his emotions, failing terribly.

"Indeed," his zanpakuto's low voice responded.

His hollow seemed surprised at Ichigo's display of sentiments. Ichigo mentally slapped himself from appearing so weak _again_ in front of his alter ego. But to his disbelief he felt that he had actually missed them both.

Ichigo frowned at his hollow as his counterpart said nothing and stared hatefully back. They stared until both of them looked away, their gazes filled with contempt while Zangetsu watched his two charges with hidden amusement from his pole.

Ichigo himself was surprised by his hollow's behavior. It seemed odd, having a conversation with his duplicate without them trying to kill each other. But Ichigo's experience with his hollow led him to not trust his counterpart. Yet.

"So, you were trying to kill me some moments ago. What was that all about?"

It was Zangetsu who answered. "We were trying to rid you of your fear."

Ichigo frowned, clearly confused.

"That same fear is what pinned you down to the floor."

"**And made you stop fighting," **his inner hollow said, disdain showing briefly on his face.

Ichigo took this in, and he understood. The fear meant the vines.

"Fear is a useless thing," Ichigo agreed.

"**Doing all of Zangetsu's biddings," **his hollow spat, before looking back at Zangetsu. **"Just be glad I'm here! I keep him sharp and on his toes."**

Ichigo's gaze travelled to were he had seen the vines on his hollow's neck. His double immediately knew what he was thinking.

"**I'm good with you shouldering all the pain. No, I can't feel it."**

Ichigo let out a grunt. It instantly reminded him of what Aizen had done to him. He let a welcomed breeze ruffle his orange hair.

His alter ego stiffened, then cursed. **"Damn that Urahara."**

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in misgiving, but felt confused at the same time. Ichigo had a sneaking suspicion that his hollow could be doing something behind his back. Then it suddenly hit Ichigo.

"You bastard!" Ichigo said, his eyes blazing in fury.

His hollow turned his attention away from the outside world, staring evilly back. Zangetsu's eyes trailed on the both of them as they stared murderously at each other, the sense of peace vanishing in a single moment. Both looked about ready to lunge at each other.

"**You don't seem to get it do you?" **his inner hollow said, sardonic smirk on.

Ichigo stiffened. _Get what?_ Both his zanpakuto and his hollow heads suddenly snapped up at the same time, making Ichigo even more puzzled. "What?"

"**There's no way we're getting kidnapped. Screw this, I'm taking over your body."**

* * *

><p>Rukia's sword met with the arrancar's, sparks flying as both their zanpakutos made contact. She was confused because Urahara was just standing there, a pondering look on his face.<p>

"Don't just stand there! Come and help me!" she yelled at the shopkeeper. "We can't let them get to Ichigo!"

She froze. _Ichigo._ She turned to look at Urahara with a look of realization on both their faces.

"Ichigo!"

Urahara took a swing at the decoy arrancar, taking over the fight. "You go back into the shop and protect Ichigo. The other arrancar might already be in there!"

Rukia dashed into the shop before the arrancar could come after her, her heart pounding. How could they have been so stupid? They had come for Ichigo. But why? She barged into Ichigo's room, not bothering to keep the noise down. She noticed that the arrancar's reiatsu gradually faded and she heard the clatter of Urahara's clogs against the floor as he rushed in after her. Had the decoy arrancar fled?

But when she arrived at Ichigo's bedside, a heart-sinking feeling along with a rush of anguish swept over her.

"He's gone," she whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's done!<strong>_

_**I hope I didn't make the people too out of character. (is worried) ^^"**_

_**Please tell me what you think! **_


	5. Chapter 5: When You're Being Hunted

This War's Not Over: Chapter 5

When You're Being Hunted

_**Am finally back from my school trip!**_

_**To compensate for my absence, this chapter is longer.**_

_**In this chapter, everything is spinning out of control! ^^**_

* * *

><p>At first glance, when the orange haired teen woke up, someone who didn't know him wouldn't have noticed anything different. But when you had a closer look at him, you could immediately tell something was wrong.<p>

The teen sat up, his yellow eyes flicking angrily from side to side. That's right. His eyes were yellow. And his scleras were black. The teen immediately ripped off the chain around his neck with alarming ease, before kicking it with a look of disdain plastered across his face. Then the odd looking boy winced, as he looked accusingly down at his seemingly injured shoulder. Vines seemed to have already made its way past his lip, and he moved with a certain difficulty due to the pain.

Ichigo's inner hollow's head snapped up as an arrancar crashed into the room, flying towards him. His yellow eyes narrowed and glittered with bloodlust, and he easily dodged the arrancar's lunge towards him. The sudden movement made pain lance up the hollow's shoulder, which let out a low hiss of frustration. This injury was depriving him of having a little fun. He couldn't fight like this.

The hollow bent down and grabbed the wrapped Zangetsu before he flash-stepped outside the hole the arrancar had created, leaving the confused opponent behind. He leaped over two roofs before he was really starting to feel sick. _**Maybe I should just let King take control again. This sucks.**_ No. King would just mess crap up and get caught. There was no way that was happening.

He could tell by the noise behind him that the arrancar was giving chase, and he could make out a second pair of feet clattering on the roof behind him. _**Two? Shit. **_

Despite the risk of losing control over the body, the hollow quickened his superior flash step, ducking and swerving in an attempt to lose them. The inner hollow swore. Ichigo's two days rest had permitted the hollow to tap into some gathered up strength, but the immunity to the vines' pain wouldn't take long before it was agonizing enough for the hollow to black out.

He gradually managed to outrun the other two arrancar, but the exertion had taken its toll on him. The vines were beginning to snake its way to the top of his cheekbone now, and every step he took seem to scream at him 'pain'. He cleared another two roofs before he missed his landing, crashing onto the ground, and furiously relinquishing the control as the vines forced him unconscious.

* * *

><p>Rukia didn't know what to think. Had the arrancars been sent captured Ichigo? Why?<p>

Urahara was bent over something, and when Rukia leaned over to see, she gasped. The chain had been left on the floor. They both exchanged a glance. Hope fluttered in Rukia's chest. Had Ichigo somehow managed to escape? But her mood immediately darkened. The chain had been removed. And it meant that it wasn't Ichigo that had escaped, but rather, his hollow.

"Even _he _wouldn't have been able to get that far with his injury…do you think they got him?" Rukia asked Urahara in despair.

What was more, Ichigo might not be in control anymore.

"We should go and look for him," Urahara said seeming to be fixated by a sudden thought unbeknownst by Rukia.

_Why do they want Ichigo so badly?_

Rukia was about to leave to search for the teen, a concerned look on her face, when a knocking interrupted Urahara's pondering. Rukia slid open the door, her eyes widening as she recognized a bandaged figure.

"Renji?"

The injured man was out of breath. "Rukia…Rukia! Soul Society wants to…they want to hunt Ichigo down!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt a wave of nausea run through his weak body. He couldn't move, and his breathing was dangerously shallow. He felt like his windpipe had shrunk into nothing more than a tiny hole he could barely draw air through. His body gave another massive shudder as he lay in the dark alleyway.<p>

By the time he heard the hammering of footsteps against the roof tiles, Ichigo was already on the verge of falling into unconsciousness again. As the two creatures neared him, Ichigo immediately recognized two arrancars. One of them nudged Ichigo with his foot, as if testing to see if Ichigo would put up a fight. He didn't.

Then the other bent down and lugged Ichigo over his shoulder, before giving orders to his companion. "Open the Graganta."

Through Ichigo's closing eyes, Ichigo stared into the black nothingness that ripped open before him, before delving into it himself as he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Rukia stared in horror as she watched the arrancars carry Ichigo inside the Garganta.<p>

She looked at her friend, Renji, who had come from Soul Society to exchange news with her. Soul Society had recovered, but not to its former strength. Yet, Captain Yamamoto had ordered an immediate attack on Hueco Mundo. It seemed that Aizen had injured the Seireitei a great deal, but not their spirits. Every soul reaper was eager to get revenge and hit Aizen back full force. But when he had revealed to her that Soul Society was after Ichigo as well, she didn't understand. She had informed Renji of the situation, but to her surprise, he already seemed to know. When she asked the reason why they wanted Ichigo, Renji said he would explain after they had retrieved him.

Rukia stared at Renji, her mind in turmoil.

"Renji," she said anxiously.

Renji gave her a nod. "Don't worry, we're not letting them get away."

He leaped into the closing Garganta with Rukia at his heels, just barely making it through the shutting portal. As they ran through the darkness that was lit by their reishi, Rukia feared the worst. Her teeth gritted together.

_I don't know why Soul Society is after you, but this time, it's our turn to save you, Ichigo._

* * *

><p>Ichigo's eyelids opened slowly as he blinked his way back into wakefulness. He lifted his hand to rub his eyes and immediately groaned as he felt them encrusted with sand. He began brushing it away, clearing his vision.<p>

Ichigo stared.

The sky above him was black. He frowned. _Wasn't it day when I was last awake?_ Then again, he had no idea how long he had been out for, so it could be night. But the crescent moon above him was eerily familiar. He flicked through his memories, trying to remember where he had seen that moon. He blinked. _Sand?_

Then it dawned on him. With a gush of horror, Ichigo sat bolt upright as he let out a surprised yell. Hueco Mundo. He was in Hueco Mundo. He also noticed that the pain from the vines had vanished. Ichigo scrambled frantically in the sand, trying to get to his feet but finding them numb and useless. He looked around for help, or rather, threats as he immediately remembered the arrancars that had brought him here.

There was no one. Ichigo stopped abruptly. _Something's odd. _He lifted his hands, staring at his palms uncomprehendingly. The air felt…different then when he had first come here.

Then he heard footsteps approaching him, and he recognized the two arrancars. His legs being useless, Ichigo was helpless against the both of them. They rammed him down into the ground, Ichigo writhing and squirming as one of them pulled a syringe out and plunged it into Ichigo's skin.

Then a sudden feeling of burning in his head made Ichigo collapse onto his back, Ichigo letting out yet another scream. He convulsed for a while in the sand, agony coursing through his limbs. Holding his head in agony, black ink began to sprad over his eyes once more.

Hidden amidst the sand dunes, a pair of turquoise blue eyes seemed to be watching him.

* * *

><p>Slam.<p>

Ichigo's eyes flew open. He could barely breathe. A shudder wracked through his body again as he lay planted like a stone, unable to move, in the place he recognized as his inner world. The object that had interrupted his state of unconsciousness connected with his face again.

Ichigo seethed in pain, sitting bolt upright as it slammed into his eye.

"Hey!" he screamed with rage at the object, clutching his eye.

Realizing the object that had been harassing him was someone's foot, Ichigo flipped over onto his stomach to see whoever was behind him. He was immediately shocked by who he found. There in the only spot of darkness that clung to him, his inner hollow stared back at him with glowing yellow eyes and his usual smirking mouth.

His foot was still raised up menacingly. **"Do you need another kick?"**

Ichigo immediately leaped to his feet at the sight of him, snarling. He hadn't forgotten that the hollow had tricked him and taken over his body. Even for a short period of time.

"What do you—" Ichigo began, but he stopped abruptly in what he was saying as he saw his dark copy jangled chains that bound his legs and arms right in front of Ichigo's nose.

"**There's no point."**

Ichigo stared at the chains that bound his hollow to the building behind it.

"You…"

"**After you defeated me that one time, these chains are the things that are supposed to keep me suppressed. The times when you saw me free was because Zangetsu allowed it,"** his other half smirked sheepishly.

Ichigo said nothing, gawking. He gave a nervous look around, his eyes searching for Zangetsu, but the zanpakuto was nowhere to be seen. His attention switched back to the hollow. He had never seen him like this. The hollow must hate it.

"Yeah," the hollow spat, as if reading his thoughts.

Ichigo frowned. In fact, the response seemed almost too coherent with Ichigo's thoughts that led Ichigo to wonder: could the hollow read his mind?

"**Of course I can read it,"** his copy snorted, **"As much as I hate to say it, I am you, after all."**

Ichigo gapped at him. Since when could he hear his thoughts?

"**Ever since you went to save Rukia Kuchiki, when you fought me, I was able to read your thoughts. Although I didn't really need it to defeat you, since your moves were so slow and predictable,"** the hollow shook his head in disgust.

It would only be rational that it worked the opposite way. And yet, Ichigo couldn't read his inner hollow's thoughts. Even with his ability to understand someone's heart with his sword, Ichigo couldn't understand his counterpart's. Ichigo shook his head. Where would the world be if he could read whatever his hollow was thinking about? Ichigo would go insane himself.

"**Is it just me, or have you not even said a complete sentence until now?"** his darker half's face split into his trademark wicked grin.

Ichigo ignored his taunt, instead looking around, desperate to find Zangetsu. He needed to ask his sword so many things.

"**You really are stupider than I thought. What are you trying to do, win the world record's greatest stupidity? **_**What**_** are you doing?"** his inner hollow hissed, his eyes mocking him.

Only then did Ichigo's memory flood back into him, how the arrancars had taken him away, and the weird syringe was now infecting his body.

Ichigo jolted like he had just woken up from sleep, fear unleashing its cold grip on him. What _was_ he doing?

Ichigo shook himself. Turning his attention back towards his hollow self, Ichigo couldn't help feeling this fear that he knew the hollow could sense from him.

"**You've gotten us into some pretty deep shit, you know that?"** his hollow shook his head slowly, the grin still forever on his face.

"Shut up." Ichigo looked away, and for once he didn't attempt to hide anything from his other half, bowing his head in shame. The hollow had taken over his body only in an attempt to escape the two arrancars. It was Ichigo's fault that Aizen had touched him with the Hogyoku in the first place.

His dark copy was watching him closely, and for a moment Ichigo caught a small glint of surprise registering in the hollow's eyes at Ichigo's despaired reaction.

Ichigo, with nothing to say, sat down cross-legged, facing away from his inner hollow. He didn't want to look at his counterpart in the eye anymore. He wanted to talk to someone, but whatever friends he wanted to speak to weren't here. He felt like talking to someone, anyone, even if it meant talking to the thing he hated the most. But for now, Ichigo stayed silent. His counterpart watched.

"**Does it hurt?"**

Ichigo stiffened. Ichigo's mind flashed back to the substitute badge that Soul Society had used to monitor him. He had forgiven them. Then to what Aizen had said. _Where you telling the truth? _

"**Your so-called friends betrayed you—again."**

His hollow was surely referring to why Soul Society hadn't come to aid him. Ichigo knew, they both knew, that deep in the corners of Ichigo's mind, that Soul Society hadn't come to help him not because they couldn't, but rather, they wouldn't.

"Renji would never do that. Neither would Rukia. She fought right beside me. I know they're looking for me. I have not been betrayed."

The hollow blinked, doubt obvious in his eyes at the teen's words. Ichigo felt this interaction odd. In their previous conversation, when the vines had almost consumed Ichigo, even then his hollow had acted strange. It almost seemed like after Ichigo had defeated his dark half, he had somehow…developed respect. He was less hostile. But maybe that was because of the fact that chains restrained him. Ichigo still couldn't get over the fact that them having a _conversation_, without them trying to kill each other, seemed almost like a fairytale.

"**If that's the case, then why're you so **_**ashamed**_**?"**

The words shocked Ichigo like ice cold water.

He felt the hollow's stare bore at the back of his neck, watching his every move. He almost seemed fascinated by these so-called _emotions _that he barely seemed to possess. Ichigo's eyes narrowed in pain as he looked at the windowed ground.

"…Ever since I got my soul reaper powers back, I was happy that I had them again. It meant—that I could protect people again—with my own hands. "

His dark counterpart stayed quiet, not interrupting what the substitute was saying, his eyes narrowed.

No doubt about it, something had definitely changed here. The hollow attitude had clearly changed. What was his darker half planning?

"But when we were attacked, all of a sudden that power proved not strong enough. I was useless."

Ichigo sat there, frozen, immediately shocked by how he had told his sworn enemy how he felt.

His inner hollow laughed.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Although this time, it wasn't a loud laugh. It wasn't cruel. It was just a laugh.

"**You're an idiot."**

Ichigo stared at him, his fury returning. "What?"

"**You're. An. Idiot."**

Ichigo finally turned around to face him, catching a satisfied glint in his counterpart's eyes that Ichigo was finally paying attention to him.

His hollow's eyes narrowed in disgust. **"How long has it been that you haven't had your powers anyway? You've gotten so soft. I don't know about your stupid feelings that will get us both killed. But I don't need a king who let's such useless things trip him up into despair. It just proves you're weak."**

Ichigo's eyes widened again at this. As much as he hated to admit it, his inner hollow was right for once: what was he doing here feeling sorry for himself? Aizen still needed to be stopped.

Ichigo stood up, eager for another battle to prove himself.

"I can't believe I'm taking this from my inner hollow, of all things," Ichigo managed to smirk.

His alter ego's crazy grin grew even wider at this. **"So what do you plan to do?"**

Ichigo slashed at the chains with his sword, cutting them all off, earning a shocked stare from his inner hollow.

"**What are you d—?" **

"Can you help?" Ichigo interrupted his counterpart's shocked words.

He had no idea why he was doing this. But somehow, he found no other way to free himself from this strange poison's grasp. The hollow, which still seemed in a state of shock, didn't answer.

"Can you help or not?" Ichigo snapped, on edge.

If his hollow decided to attack, Ichigo wasn't sure he could hold off his inner hollow and the poison at the same time.

"**It depends what you're asking,"** his alter ego replied slyly, a smirk splitting his face again.

"The only way to stop whatever this poison is doing is that you actually…_lend me your power,_" Ichigo spat the last words out with disgust.

His hollow was standing up, shaking off the chain remains off his arms. He looked up with a grin of pleasure, but Ichigo could still see the faint traces of surprise in his hollow's eyes. This was new. Since when had they ever shown such remarkable tolerance for one another? It seemed that since the very beginning, it had been hard drilled into the very core of their being to hate each other.

"**I hate owing people,"** his counterpart spat in annoyance.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to be surprised. He had been just waiting for the hollow to laugh and attack him.

"**The poison is meant to turn you into a hollow," **said his darker half knowingly, his permanent smirk still ever present on his face.

Shock began to spread across Ichigo's features.

"**Although, as much as you'd like to think, it isn't my doing," **his hollow said shrewdly.

Ichigo gave him a doubtful look that made the other one shrug.

"**At this rate, both are minds will be completely warped."**

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in distrust. "Are you saying that the poison isn't just handing the control over to you?"

"**I'm saying that Aizen is trying to turn us both into a mindless killing machine,"** his dark counterpart grinned.

_Aizen? _Ichigo took a pace forwards towards his dark copy. "Wouldn't that be in your interests?"

As he said this, the darkness behind his copy began to grow. Ichigo's muscles tensed. Was the hollow transformation augmenting the darkness in Ichigo's soul?

His copy was now crouching in a parody of 'The Thinker' by Rodin, a hand underneath its chin. His face was concentrated in fake thoughtfulness, mocking Ichigo. Ichigo felt the felt the sudden tug to beat the shit out of the arrogant bastard.

"**Maybe. But as much as the idea of killing is appealing, I'd prefer to have control of my own mind while I'm in control of our body,"** the hollow laughed flatly, before resuming a standing position.

He began to walk towards Ichigo, his piercing yellow eyes unflinching as he stared at his opposite. The hollow stopped once it was next to Ichigo, although they were both facing opposite ways. Its face split into a wide grin once more, showing its fangs.

"**Okay. Fine. I'll lend you my power, but you need to promise me one thing,"** it smirked.

Ichigo tensed. He knew it wasn't for free. "Spit it out then."

"**Using my power won't be easy. If you lose it, it's all over for the both of us." **

Ichigo opened his mouth to word his confusion but his other half laughed.

"**Good. Let's blow crap up." **

The last thing Ichigo saw was his hollow's evil smile before he was enveloped in darkness once more.

_Wrong move?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whew! This one was especially long.<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoy and as always, please review! **_


	6. Chapter 6: The White

This War's Not Over: Chapter 6

The White

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Here's yet another chapter.**_

_**Thank you for all your amazing reviews! :D**_

* * *

><p>The two arrancars watched emotionlessly the writhing boy as he let out screams of agony. His eyes had been completely overcome by the blackness now, and the arrancars assumed that it was too late for the boy to ever return back to normal. It would be any moment now before the teen would fully turn into an arrancar himself.<p>

Finally, the orange-haired teen stopped moving, his eyes wide with dismay, as he seemed to be staring at some distant point of Hueco Mundo. Then an enormous gale of wind began to twist and turn around him, enveloping the teen within it, hiding him from view. Sparks flew amongst the howling storm, yet it didn't seem to touch the arrancars. Nor were they concerned. This was all to be expected.

But they were wrong. Ichigo wasn't someone to be considered as 'expected.' The violent storm ripped the ground and sent the sand flying.

Out of it, a crouching figure appeared out of the hurricane, still wearing his black shihakusho but the rest didn't seem to resemble Ichigo's usual form. The arrancars gasped. No. This wasn't going as planned.

He was in his bankai state, except he had reassumed the form where he had defeated Aizen. His orange hair had become shoulder length, and his right sleeve was ripped due to tensa zangetsu's chain wrapped around his arm. But something was wrong. His soft and confident brown eyes glowed an unearthly yellow—and yet, his scleras had remained white. At the top of one side of his head jutted a long horn that resembled Ichigo's Vasto Lorde form.

The arrancars took at step back. Ichigo face was so cold and detached, and yet he didn't seem to be on the brink of attacking whomever he saw on sight. This was not the killing machine they had expected him to be. Both of them blinked. But it only took one blink for both their lives to end. Ichigo had already cleaved their heads, effectively killing them.

He stared unaffectedly back as the two horrified faces disintegrated, before blinking back to wakefulness as if he had been in some sort of trance. The teen seemed to be slowly registering the events, before lifting his hand to look at his palm. He flexed it, staring. Then those cold yellow eyes regained their usual softness, yet the color remained the same. He was shocked.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Renji had landed in a part of Hueco Mundo that did not seem to have Ichigo in the distance. Rukia stomped her foot to express her frustration while Renji's forehead creased. Rukia had never seen him so worried.<p>

A sudden blast of reiatsu immediately shook them out of their daze, both of them with their jaws agape. It was so heavy—but there was no doubt about it now. Rukia would recognize that oozing reiatsu from anywhere.

Rukia looked at Renji with a hopeful glance. "It's Ichigo!"

But Renji seemed to be puzzled. "There's…there's something off about his reiatsu."

Rukia paused from her excitement, standing still to concentrate.

Renji was right. Ichigo's reiatsu did feel odd. In fact, it frightened her. It reminded her of the time when she had seen him just after he had defeated Aizen. And yet…a much darker reiatsu seemed to be shadowing it, adding to Ichigo's already immense power. It seemed to slowly drown Ichigo's reassuring aura—

Rukia didn't realize what she was doing before she was a good distance away from Renji. She ran.

"Rukia! Hold on! Wait for me!" Renji said, his eyes clouded with confusion.

But Rukia didn't stop. She knew that reiatsu. She had felt it when Ichigo had fought against Yammy to save her. That dark, sneering reiatsu that had caused Ichigo so much suffering.

_It's a trap, Ichigo._

* * *

><p>Ichigo couldn't believe it. When he had asked his hollow for help, he had expected just before he blacked out that the hollow was going to take over his body. However, the teen was finding himself in full control. He looked at his garb, immediately recognizing the form he had used to fight Aizen. But as his head turned from side to side, he caught a glimpse of a white sharp object that seemed to be obstructed part of his view.<p>

Ichigo froze. He shakily lifted his hand up to touch what seemed to be attached to his head, and immediately let out an angry scream. He fell back on the ground, tugging and heaving at the horn on his head but in vain. It wouldn't come off.

"_You bastard!" _Ichigo screamed inside his head.

He was just about ready to strangle the sneaky bastard. He heard his hollow snigger.

"_Son of a bitch…" _Ichigo could have thrown insults at the hollow all day, but he was waiting for an explanation.

"**You asked me to lend you my power. I did," **his hollow said innocently, **"Tensa helped too. I had no idea it would turn out like this."**

Ichigo slammed his fist with frustration on the sand, cursing.

"**At least you haven't lost your mind,"** his counterpart grinned wickedly.

Ichigo said nothing, only standing up and beginning a slow walk across the sand dunes, fulminating. Tensa Zangetsu's chain uncoiled from Ichigo's arm so that Ichigo could slide it into his cloth belt.

He needed to get out of here. Back to—

Ichigo stopped dead, his eyes widening. He was going insane. He blinked, pinched himself, and tried again. He was going back to…back to where again? Ichigo couldn't believe it. What was going on with his memory?

He desperately tried to finger who had helped him after he had been injured from Aizen. There was Ishida, Chad…who were the others? Ichigo knew there were others. Ichigo was now in a state of panic. What was wrong with him?

"**I thought the air smelled differently then the first time we came here," **his hollow's voice interrupted Ichigo's despair.

Ichigo blinked. _"What?"_

"**Seems that Aizen did this just for you," **the hollow said cheerfully, as if he was commenting about the weather. **"Some sort of miasma or something. You'll probably slowly lose your memory of your human and soul reaper life as you slowly become a hollow."**

Shock began to spread across Ichigo's features. _"What are you saying?"_

"**If you don't get out of Hueco Mundo pretty soon, maybe we might actually turn into what Aizen wants."**

It took awhile before the news began to register in Ichigo's mind. Then Ichigo began to run across the endless white desert. His heart was beating against his chest, and the fear of losing his memory and forgetting everyone he cared about was unbearable. _Have to get out, _Ichigo thought desperately.

After awhile, Ichigo stopped to take a breather, panting. He couldn't even remember the name of the town he loved. He closed his eyes in pain. He didn't even know where he was going anymore. Wherever he needed to go, he knew to get to it that he had to go through a the Garganta. Ichigo silently mocked himself. He was really losing it—so quickly. Ichigo wished his friends were here. Where were they when he needed them the most?

"**I know they're looking for me," **he heard his hollow imitate his voice with a sneering smile.

Ichigo said nothing. He was so tired. He curled up in the sand, not bothering to find cover and closed his eyes. He had never felt so lost and alone.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Renji marched across the desert of Hueco Mundo, but Rukia stopped abruptly as she caught sight of crimson splotches that interrupted the sand's pure color. Renji stiffened at her side.<p>

"It's hollow blood," he said simply.

"And Ichigo's reiatsu is within a twenty mile radius…" Rukia said, her eyes lowered with worry. "Do you think…do you think he killed those arrancars?"

Renji rolled his eyes. "They're hollows. Even if he did, it's nothing to be so surprised about."

Rukia's fists tightened. "Ever since I've met Ichigo, he never killed a hollow just to protect himself. That's not Ichigo."

Renji finally noticed at what point she was worried. His eyes softened. "Don't worry Rukia. We'll bring him back."

* * *

><p>Urahara was researching the possibility of the creation of a second Hogyoku when he sensed a looming presence in front of his shop. The door slid open, and a stocky looking man's silhouette casted a shadow across the room. But despite the new visitor's intimidating arrival, Urahara only smiled from behind his fan. He closed it with a simple flick of his hand, grinning broadly to the newcomer.<p>

"If it isn't Kurosaki Isshin-san. Are you ready?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared. He couldn't take his eyes off it. It was there, weak and wounded, easy to kill. <em>So tasty.<em>

Ichigo snapped out of his daydreaming, a look of disgust and horror all over his face. He really was turning into a hollow. He was even trying to eat this thing. Ichigo turned away from the wounded hollow, the terror surging in him like a tidal wave. He didn't want to lose himself. Not here. Not all alone. He had to get out.

He hadn't eaten for two days, four if you counted the time he had been unconscious because of the vines. He was so hungry that he wished he were just a regular human soul, with no need to nourish themselves because of their lack of reiatsu.

He was so disgusted with himself. How could he be reducing himself into killing like a hollow would do? _I'm a human and a…_

Ichigo trailed off. He knew the black shihakusho had something to do with it. The sworn enemy of hollows. Ichigo crouched down, and buried his hands into his face. _Let me out. _

He heard his inner hollow's voice scream at him angrily. **"If you don't eat him, than I will."**

Ichigo hissed back at him.

The teen clutched his head as the two both struggled for control for a moment, hissing and spitting. But as the hollow didn't make much progress, he angrily stopped, letting out a furious snarl.

Ichigo continued to walk around aimlessly. Whatever bits of memory he had left were already getting fuzzy, and he couldn't remember any of the names of his friends, or their faces. _This air really is killing me._

* * *

><p>It had been another two days since Ichigo had killed the hollow. He still hadn't eaten. But the hollow, empty feeling in his stomach was starting to have its side effects. Ichigo stumbled forwards but kept going. He was so afraid that if he lied down, he would never get up again.<p>

Finally, Ichigo staggered, swayed, before tripping over his own feet. He crashed onto the sandy floor with a large thump, screwing up his eyes as the sand danced around his face before settling once more. Ichigo knew he couldn't get back up. He was going to die here.

But whatever happened, Ichigo was _not_ going to eat. He refused to do such a thing. It was his pride as a…

His mind trailed off again, leaving Ichigo with nothing more than an empty gap that he couldn't fill.

_I won't eat. I'm not a hollow. I will not lower myself to their level!_

Ichigo eyes closed shut, his body finally relaxing. His inner hollow didn't say a word.

_I won't eat._

* * *

><p>Ichigo tensed as light began to pierce through his eyelids. He opened his eyes slightly, immediately recoiling from the brilliant light that shone in his face. As he gradually grew used to it, Ichigo realized that the room he was lying in wasn't bright at all. He had probably been in the dark so long that he wasn't used to a little light.<p>

Ichigo's eyes were completely open now, as he looked around the room. It was so dull and grey. _Familiar. _Ichigo sat up stiffly, and realized the burning hunger in his stomach had not vanished. Then he looked at the mirror positioned in front of him and stared.

A young man with shoulder length orange hair and yellow eyes stared back, a horn protruding on one side of his head. But Ichigo already knew that part. That wasn't what made Ichigo scream.

It was the immaculate white uniform that the Espada wore. That he was now wearing.

Ichigo hadn't lost enough of his memory to not realize that he was wearing the uniform of his enemy. He was about to leap out of bed and escape when immediately three arrancars were holding him down, their eyes showing nothing.

"Let me go!" Ichigo screamed as he tried to wind one of them.

He managed to knock one of them with his head, but the arrancar immediately recovered and continued to hold him down.

"I'm not a hollow! Let me go!" Ichigo cried vainly.

But a sardonic voice made him lie very still, before slowly turning his head with a look of horror plastered all over his face.

"There is nothing to worry about, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo's voice trembled. "Aizen."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally done!<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed this one. ^^**_

_**Again and always, please review! **_


	7. Chapter 7: There Is No Escape

This War's Not Over: Chapter 7

There Is No Escape

_**Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! (is so happy)**_

_**Hope you liked the previous cliffhanger and enjoy this next chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Rukia and Renji were flash stepping across the desert. Beads of sweat had now formed on Renji's brow.<p>

"Why is Ichigo in Las Noches?" Rukia asked her companion with alarm.

Renji shook his head uncomprehendingly, but he seemed to be hiding something.

"Rukia," he began in a low voice. "I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p>"Let him go."<p>

The arrancars immediately released Ichigo, who flopped off the bed he had been previously laying on and onto his hands and knees.

Ichigo gasped. He was so weak with hunger. His angry yellow eyes burned into Aizen's, his teeth bared.

Aizen seemed to be unaffected by Ichigo's display of hostility. In fact, he seemed rather elated.

"Wonderful," Aizen smiled unpleasantly. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Don't give me that crap," Ichigo snarled. "So this is all part of your plan too, isn't it?"

Aizen said nothing except to nod at one of the arrancars. The arrancar immediately slipped out of the room.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I haven't lost that much of my memory to forget that you're my enemy."

Aizen smiled. "So you know that too."

Ichigo's eyes nervously searched for his zanpakuto, but it had mysteriously disappeared from his cloth belt. _Shit._

"There is something you don't seem to understand, Ichigo. You cannot escape from here. After all, in your state of hunger, you aren't capable of moving, are you?" Aizen said.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Aizen knew everything.

"I'm not hungry," Ichigo spat.

Aizen's eyes lit up with pleasure. He turned to the arrancar he had dismissed moments before. It seemed that the arrancar had made its appearance again. The subordinate dropped something into Aizen's hand, before bowing respectfully to his leader.

Then Aizen turned to Ichigo, and showed the object right in front of the teen's nose.

Ichigo stared.

He had never seen anything like it.

It was small, as small as his palm. It was fat and round and it glowed a light hue of blue in an otherworldly way. Ichigo recognized it as a soul. Ichigo had never seen one before. Usually, its spiritual body always surrounded it, but to see just the soul was something Ichigo had never really had the curiosity to wonder about.

But then there was the hunger. Ichigo's eyes widened as his yellow eyes glowed. He clutched his stomach in a desperate effort to try and calm his hollow impulses. Aizen only smiled.

Ichigo tried to stare furiously at Aizen for doing this to him, but the truth of the matter was that Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off the soul.

Ichigo held himself back. He wasn't going to give Aizen what he wanted. _I'm not going to eat this soul!_

But the smell made Ichigo sympathize with the hollows. No wonder they risked their lives trying to eat these. They smelt so good.

_Risk their lives. _Ichigo blinked. _Because of—the people who want to stop them from eating souls. _

Ichigo's jaws parted, his eyes locked onto the soul. Aizen was watching him, a glint of satisfaction in his eyes. But Ichigo froze.

"**Your mother's soul was eaten by hollow."**

Ichigo was caught off guard. His inner hollow's voice was hesitant, as if he too was tempted to eat this delicacy he had never had the opportunity to taste as well. And yet—his hollow seemed to be tense.

"**You are not a hollow, King."**

Ichigo blinked. _I'm a soul reaper. _

And a part of his memory flooded back into him. All his duties as a soul reaper: how Rukia had first given him his powers as a soul reaper, and how he had accepted it by protecting the souls of those he loved.

Finally out of his trance, fury rose within Ichigo. How dare Aizen try to make him eat a soul?

Ichigo knocked the soul out of Aizen's hands, sending it flying against the wall. The soul burst open, then disintegrated. The arrancars gasped in shock at Ichigo's resistance.

Aizen tried to hide the surprise in his eyes, blinking it away.

"I'm _not _hungry," Ichigo hissed proudly.

Aizen smirked. "Very well then. But you know sooner or later, Ichigo, you will no longer be able to resist your hunger. And you will no longer be able to tell who are your enemies and who are your friends. You shall be confined in a room until then."

* * *

><p>Renji and Rukia were exhausted. They were lying flat on the desert sand, huffing and gasping for a breather.<p>

"This is the times when I wish Bawabawa was here," Rukia sighed.

Renji grunted in agreement.

"So tell me," Rukia said, her expression tense. "Why is Soul Society after Ichigo now?"

She felt Renji stiffen at her side. "Aizen broke into the Head Captain Yamamoto's office."

Rukia gasped. "What?"

"Yeah," Renji shrugged. "But that isn't the worst part. He told Captain Yamamoto that Ichigo had joined the Espada."

Rukia felt her blood freeze. Her hands gripped the white sand.

"What? But how is that possible? Ichigo was with us—"

"I know. Aizen lied. I realized that after I arrived to Karakura Town. But the reason why Yamamoto believed it, was because Aizen questioned Yamamoto's faith in Ichigo."

Rukia was becoming more and more confused. She was standing up now, her face showing nothing but her Kuchiki glare that only Ichigo seemed to be able to wash away. "What are you saying?"

"His substitute soul reaper pass," Renji shivered. "We used it to monitor him. But Ichigo forgave us. But Aizen questioned whether Ichigo had actually meant it. Yamamoto wasn't too sure himself, so Aizen made him doubt Ichigo. After Aizen disappeared, Yamamoto spread the news. He decided that it was safer to consider Ichigo as an enemy until they could get more information. Many captains weren't happy with being ordered to capture Ichigo."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with Ichigo becoming an Espada," Rukia said, stress showing clearly on her face.

"Well, maybe the reason why Aizen abducted Ichigo was to make him an Espada, and was counting on the fact that Ichigo hadn't completely forgiven us to con him into joining their side," Renji trailed off, seeing Rukia's angry expression.

She stomped her foot on the ground once more, her eyes wide with fury. "How could you say that? How could you doubt Ichigo? Ichigo would never! That stupid moron needs us!"

Renji was taken aback by the petite's outburst. He took a step back with his hands raised. "You're right."

Rukia huffed, turning around. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p>It had been another whole day. Ichigo was starved.<p>

But he was puzzled though. When he had been too weak to resist and got dragged away into his 'confinement', Ichigo had expected more—of a prison. But it wasn't like that at all. Despite the dull gray walls, there was a bed, a table, a chair, and it was all well kempt and neat.

Ichigo sat on the chair, boredom plastered all over his face. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the table.

He wanted to go back home. Wherever that was. He knew there were warm, reassuring people there at least.

But what made Ichigo even more confused was the fact that it was his hollow that had actually stopped him from eating the soul. Ichigo felt so ashamed. _Sinking that low, huh?_

And yet, the thought that his hollow had helped him—again—was simply….

Ichigo shifted to a more comfortable position. At least this would take his mind off his hunger.

"_Why…Why're you helping me?" _Ichigo thought.

"**I hate owing people," **he heard his hollow spit.

Ichigo frowned. _"What do you owe me for?"_

"**The chains. You cut off the chains."**

Ichigo blinked, almost falling off his chair with surprise. It took a moment before Ichigo managed to compose himself again, drawing in a breath.

"_You're helping me because I caught off your chains?"_ Ichigo thought disbelievingly.

"**You have no idea how humiliating that was for me," **his hollow hissed, his voice stinging with resentment.

Ichigo withdrew from the conversation. It was getting too weird. His hollow was acting so strange. He wished Zangetsu would tell him why.

Ichigo lifted his head off the table, blinking at the image of himself in the mirror in front of him. He still couldn't get his head around the fact that he looked so much like…a hollow. The pristine white uniform made it worse. Ichigo's teeth gritted. _At this rate I'll really…_

He turned to the guard who was standing by the only exit to his room. Ichigo sized him up. The arrancar was definitely weaker than Ichigo—but right now, Ichigo was too weak and starving to put up a fight.

The arrancar's flat and detached expression reminded Ichigo vaguely of Ulquiorra. Ichigo sighed. He hadn't seen a single face he recognized among the Espada. Had they all been killed off?

Ichigo switched his state of mind for a bit of a conversation with the guard. Unfortunately, the arrancar wasn't very talkative. Instead, Ichigo took amusement in annoying the arrancar.

"Can I go outside?"

"No."

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"No."

"Can I have a drink?"

"No."

Ichigo gave a huff, shaking his head irritably. Somehow, the arrancar never seemed to be bothered by Ichigo's questions, to Ichigo's own annoyance.

His stomach grumbled. Immediately, the arrancar's face lit up.

"Are you hungry?"

Ichigo imitated the arrancar's stone cold voice. "No."

* * *

><p>Frustrated turquoise eyes peered from behind one of the sand dunes, glaring up at the tall white wall of Las Noches. "Shit! I can't believe it. Aizen got him!"<p>

Another pair of yellow eyes joined his. "There's nothing to worry about. You should go fetch him."

The turquoise eyes turned on the yellow ones, gleaming in fury. "Don't order me around!"

The yellow eyes' voice came out authoritarian and flat. "It's not an order. It's advice and I suggest you follow it."

* * *

><p>Another day went by and eating was practically the only thing Ichigo could think of. He was sitting on his bed, chewing one corner of his pillow, while nervously trying to avoid the guard's watchful gaze.<p>

He wished he had his zanpakuto with him. He could still remember he was a soul reaper. But as Aizen had predicted, he had no idea who were his friends. He had resulted to desperate measures, and had scratched onto the table: _**Aizen is bad. **_

He probably wouldn't have known otherwise.

The sentinel had changed, and this time, Ichigo was left with an arrancar whose eyes were filled with admiration.

"How do you resist for so long?" the arrancar asked Ichigo.

Ichigo laughed flatly. "Resolve."

But it wasn't only his hunger that kept Ichigo from escaping. It was the Hogyoku's aura that lingered with Aizen's reiatsu that made Ichigo ill every time he even approached the door. In his state, there was simply no way Ichigo was about to get sick again.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's eyes flew open as his room's only window exploded inwards, rubble and dust filling the room.<p>

Ichigo by reflex sprang off his bed as the wall came down on it. He gave another weak leap and crashed down onto the sandy floor outside, coughing and spluttering.

Alarm jarred in him as he felt someone's grip on his collar. He was about to turn around and snarl at the person who had recaptured him and come to deny his freedom, but when he saw the face, his heart almost leaped out of his mouth.

"You're coming with me," turquoise eyes flashed.

Ichigo was immediately lugged over the person's shoulders like a sack of potatoes, and the pair disappeared from the scene in a couple of flash steps.

Ichigo writhed and squirmed, hissing and spitting. He was sick and tired of being abducted from place to place.

"Let me go!" Ichigo yelled.

To his surprise, the familiar figure dropped him, and Ichigo's body convulsed as he wretched whatever emptiness he had left in his stomach.

"Do you have any idea—do you have any idea how sickening the Hogyoku is to me?" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs.

He turned furiously to his kidnapper and savior, his brows knitting tightly together. He knew that face.

When it came back to him, Ichigo was surprised to find himself grinning. "Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow, his old enemy, was alive. Ichigo had wondered what had happened to the Espada after Noitora had cut him down. Ichigo was surprised that his memory was returning to him so quickly.

Grimmjow flung what Ichigo recognized as Tensa Zangetsu down on the floor at his side. Ichigo took his zanpakuto gratefully, sliding it into his cloth belt.

"That's not all," Grimmjow grinned back, revealing his sharp teeth.

He pointed over Ichigo's shoulder, and Ichigo just turned around to see a green flash crash into him. Ichigo swore he had never felt so much pain in his life. Suffocating in what Ichigo believed were breasts, Ichigo was finally wrenched free from the female's grasp with Grimmjow's help.

Ichigo drew back; frowning at the wavy blue hair and the round, yellow eyes he was staring at.

He gasped as she drew him into another crushing hug. "Ichigooo!"

"Nel?" he asked hoarsely, struggling for air.

Grimmjow had to slowly pry her fingers off one by one in order to save Ichigo from her bone-crushing hug.

Afterwards, silence settled on the trio. Ichigo blinked at Grimmjow.

"Why are you helping me?"

Grimmjow turned his back on Ichigo with a proud spit. "It's common knowledge that hollow's hate owing people. It was only rational for me to come and help you after you helped me."

Ichigo blinked once more. That's almost exactly what his hollow had said.

He turned to Nel, who seemed to be permanently in her adult form now. He cast her a nervous glance, worried that she would squeeze him to death again.

"This is the second time you saved me," Ichigo spoke softly.

Nel smiled. "The first time was because you protected me, Ichigo."

Ichigo shook his head slowly. "But you've saved me again now, so we're no longer quits."

"It doesn't matter," Nel laughed quietly.

Ichigo smiled. Well, at least he and his hollow had one thing in common. Ichigo had learnt one more thing about himself today. _We hate owing people, huh?_

But Grimmjow and Nel's expression had switched from friendly to serious. Grimmjow advanced towards Ichigo, his teeth gritted. "Enough with the small talk, we need to move on towards more pressing matters."

Ichigo backed off as he saw Grimmjow draw his sword. "W-Wait Grimmjow!"

Ichigo barely had time to react as Grimmjow slashed at Ichigo's Espada uniform. To Ichigo's surprise, the sword didn't cut him. Instead, it left a rip in the left side of his uniform, revealing something Ichigo wished he'd never seen.

It was the number zero inked on his chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finished! <strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**_

_**Will update soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8: The 0 Espada

This War's Not Over: Chapter 8

The 0 Espada

_**Sorry for the wait! **_

_**I was busy this whole week.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Slight Ichiruki ^^**_

* * *

><p>"Shit!"<p>

Ichigo would have felt a small twinge of surprise that Nel had just sworn if it wasn't for the fact that he had the number 0 on his chest. He tottered a few steps back, dizzy with shock, before slumping to the ground.

Shock wasn't exactly what Ichigo needed right now. As hungry as he was, any kind of mental or physical exertion would make him collapse. But he still couldn't believe it. Aizen had—

"When?" Grimmjow hissed, shaking his head. "How did Aizen capture you in the first place Ichigo?"

It took a few moments before Ichigo could regain his bearings and his thoughts and to recover from his shock.

"I was unconscious," Ichigo said, before adding defensively, "I was starved. Still am."

Grimmjow snorted. "Must have done it then."

Ichigo was surprised. The two espadas obviously didn't seem very happy about Ichigo's sudden marking. But Ichigo could easily understand why. After all this escape routine they had pulled, Ichigo was still in that prison, still under Aizen's controlling grasp.

"I'll never be free of him," Ichigo shuddered as he glanced at the 0.

He managed to dodge Nel as she attempted to bring him into a comforting hug. He didn't get to avoid the second one.

"Don't worry about it—all it means…well…" Nel trailed off, her eyes dropping to the sandy ground.

"You…you don't think that Aizen gave me any powers do you…?" Ichigo gave another shudder.

He was trying not to make his voice quake but he could tell he was failing terribly by both the concerned looks on their faces.

"We believe he already gave them to you the moment that syringe back there went into your flesh," Grimmjow spoke this time.

Ichigo was on his hands and knees, his head bent. He couldn't believe it. After every method he had tried to not be a hollow through all of his soul reaper years, all those efforts had been wasted. He was an Espada now.

He could tell Nel was fidgeting beside him, clearly uneasy of the situation.

She tried to change the subject. "You said you were starved?"

Ichigo immediately recoiled. "I'm not eating a soul."

Grimmjow crouched down to level his eyes with Ichigo's. "No worries. We got it all right here."

Grimmjow pulled a tiny gourd out of his pocket, and handed it to Ichigo.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"For your hunger."

"_What_ is it?" Ichigo demanded again.

Nel smiled. "Well…we saw this soul reaper come by. We've never really met him before, but he seemed to know us. Said he was looking for you. He gave us this gourd and winked at us: _'in case he's hungry,' _he said."

Ichigo looked up, hope fluttering like a trapped bird in his chest.

"Someone was…looking for me?"

"Just drink it, for crying out loud," Grimmjow snarled.

Ichigo could see the espada was losing his patience. Ichigo knew from his past experience that Grimmjow's patience wasn't his strong suit.

Ichigo hesitantly uncorked the gourd's lid, and took an uncertain sip. It tasted like heaven on Ichigo's tongue, but it could have been dirt and Ichigo would have still considered it as food.

Gradually, as he finished the gourd, Ichigo's hunger vanished. Immediately Nel and Grimmjow were assaulted by Ichigo's re-energized blast of reiatsu, which almost brought both of them flat on their faces. Ichigo gave them an apologetic glance.

He looked at the bottle with wonder, passing a tongue over his lips.

"What is this stuff?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Dunno. Just glad it wasn't poison or anything."

Ichigo cast Grimmjow an irritated glare. That was a good sign. Now that Ichigo didn't seem as hungry, his old traits seemed to be reappearing. The old Ichigo that Nel and Grimmjow once knew had come back.

Nel exchanged a relieved glance with Grimmjow. She stood up while Grimmjow gave Ichigo a hand and pulled him up.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked, confused.

He was subconsciously trying to hide the small 0 behind a few remaining strips of some of his espada clothing. He hated it and wished it wasn't there at all.

"We're going after that soul reaper of course. And your friends. Can't you sense their reiatsu?"

Relief sparked in Ichigo's body. _They really are looking for me. _

Nel nudged him forwards. "Can you sonido? We can't stay here long. Aizen will be after us soon."

Ichigo flinched at the word 'sonido', as he was so used to the word 'flash step' that his faceless and nameless friends used to tell him about.

"Yeah."

The trio immediately sonidoed away from the spot they had been seconds before, heading towards Ichigo's friends' reiatsu signal. Ichigo hoped he would remember them as easily as he had remembered Nel and Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Soifon stared from amidst the sand dunes, a few men from the punishment force behind her. She hadn't seen everything, but Ichigo's appearance was all she needed.<p>

"It is clear that Ichigo Kurosaki has joined the Espada," she announced to her men.

She turned to one of them. "Tell the Head Captain."

Without a word, the subordinate disappeared in a couple of flash steps. Soifon stood up, her authoritarian gait pacing towards the remainder of her men.

"The rest of you are coming with me. Kill Ichigo and whoever helps him on sight."

* * *

><p>Renji flinched.<p>

"That huge reiatsu is back. Is it…Ichigo?" his voice was filled with doubt.

Ichigo's reiatsu had changed so much recently that Rukia and Renji had completely been thrown off the trail. The fact that Ichigo kept moving in and out of Las Noches was already confusing enough.

"He's coming towards us," Rukia said, her eyes glowing.

She shook her head slowly, a certain smile playing on her lips. "That Ichigo. Always making us worry."

"Rukia! What if it's not Ichigo?" Renji shook her.

Rukia frowned. "How could it not be?"

Renji was angry now. "Rukia, don't be stupid. Can't you see how...hollow-like Ichigo's reiatsu is?"

Rukia turned on Renji, her Kuchiki glare making Renji flinch.

"Do you have so little faith that Ichigo's in control?" she said coldly.

Rukia and Renji were having some many rows arguing about Ichigo's state and reiatsu. It made Renji resent Ichigo a little, and it made Rukia sad.

"We'll wait here. You'll see," Rukia said stubbornly, but Renji could see worry flickering through her dark blue orbs.

They didn't have to wait long. The dark smothering reiatsu was upon them now, and both had to use their swords to keep themselves up on their feet.

But the reiatsu had been so overwhelming that neither Renji nor Rukia had sensed other reiatsu signals coming towards them.

The punishment force's men encircled them, causing both to lift their swords up in sudden alarm. Rukia's head whipped back in forth, bewildered.

Her eyes landed on Soifon. "What is the meaning of this, Captain Soifon?"

Soifon's eyes were narrowed scathingly, and she barely seemed to acknowledge that these soul reapers were from the Gotei 13.

"'_Kill or capture any who disobey orders.' _Hence were the orders of the Head Captain. It is clear to me that you are waiting for the traitor Ichigo Kurosaki's arrival. It was specifically ordered that you should not aid him."

Rukia took a step forwards, her eyes wide. "Wait Captain Soifon! Ichigo did not betray Soul Society!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki is dead. He no longer stands for what he was. He has joined the espada," Soifon said robotically, her eyes narrowed.

Renji opened his mouth to support his friend, but he was immediately attacked by Soifon's blade.

"Rukia!" Renji called her name as she was attacked by multiple kicks from the punishment force.

But he closed his mouth again when all of the sudden the black garbs were replaced by crimson. Renji's eyes widened in horror as all the men who had attacked Rukia dropped to the floor. They were either seriously injured or dead.

Rukia took a step back, her eyes parted with terror, tripping backwards over one of the bodies and landing heavily on the sand.

Soifon was next. Someone's blade had obviously raked itself across her chest, and the shocked captain crumpled down to the ground.

Rukia and Renji's head spun round to look at the direction that the attack had come from.

The smile that Rukia had previously worn because of the familiar reiatsu signal had long gone.

Three espada stood on top of one of the highest sand dunes. The leader made Rukia shiver. The orange locks were so familiar to her…and yet—those gentle brown eyes she had the habit of staring into had disappeared. Instead, they were replaced with cold yellow ones.

And when he looked at her, his eyes were so dead and…empty.

The espada leaped down and slowly, almost hesitantly walked towards them.

She barely noticed that Renji had put himself in between her and the espada until it was too late.

The teen had slashed his sword into Renji's legs, making them fail to support his weight, before Renji keeled over and gave a stifled cry.

"Renji!" Rukia said as she tried to scramble to her feet.

But she was so crushed by the reiatsu coming towards her that her body wouldn't do as she said. It immediately took her back to when Aizen had wrenched the Hogyoku out of her. Those cold, detached eyes—never would she have guessed that they would soon be Ichigo's.

She sat there, helpless and unable to make a reach for her sword to defend herself. Still the espada walked mercilessly towards her, clearly oblivious to the fact that his reiatsu was crushing her soul.

But something was a little off about this 'espada' that she had pictured this teen to be. Behind those eyes that frightened her, there was this confusion and concentrated look. His eyes never left her. It even seemed the teen was desperately trying to figure something out.

Rukia's shoulders sagged, and her eyes narrowed in acceptance. She had long ago killed her former lieutenant, Kaien. It would only seem fair if someone like Ichigo, who resembled her lieutenant so much, killed her in return.

She only wished she had come sooner when the arrancars had come to take him away. She wished that she hadn't let him become a hollow. And yet—she had failed him terribly.

Rukia was unaware that the two other espada were hurrying after him, calling out his name.

Ichigo's calculating eyes were burning into hers now. He flicked the blood off his blade, barely missing Rukia's face as he did so.

Rukia gave a weak smile. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo."

At this, the teen blinked as if he had just woken up from sleep at the sound of his name. His yellow eyes stared at Rukia disbelievingly. Rukia sighed. Ichigo had never forgiven the soul reapers for what they did to him after all. This was really the end.

But she was wrong. The blade that had been raised to kill her had dropped back down to his side before being slid back into his cloth belt once more.

Rukia raised a questioning brow. "Ichigo?"

And that invisible wall that had been created between them instantly shattered when he spoke to her.

His warm yellow eyes glowed humorously. "Yo, Rukia."

Ichigo's bone-crushing reiatsu immediately receded, only slightly, but just enough for Rukia to be able to stand up and move around again.

At first Rukia wasn't sure how to feel. She felt relieved and warm. Ichigo had come back to them. Then she felt worried. What had happened to Ichigo? Then she felt guilty. Was Renji okay?

But one emotion blotted out most of her feelings.

Her foot connected with his face. "You moron!"

Ichigo took the kick like he always did, flying backwards into the sand at Nel's feet. He stared at her uncomprehendingly, rubbing the side of his face. "Rukia?"

She tried to get another kick in, which Ichigo dodged.

Ichigo had joined her anger now. He balled up his fist, his face red.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You almost killed me!"

"Did not!"

Nel slowly backed away, giving an uneasy giggle in a weak attempt to calm the duo down. Both Rukia and Ichigo's faces were inches away from each other now, their faces as red as tomatoes.

"It's not my fault you have the reflexes of a banana slug!" Ichigo screamed.

"Say that one more time!" Rukia snapped back, readying her fist.

"Um…Guys? We need to tend to Renji," Nel interrupted.

They both turned around to look stupidly at her, before guilt immediately spread all over Ichigo's face.

"I hurt Renji too?"

Renji gave an angry groan in response.

While Rukia used her healing kido on Renji, she was finding it hard to tear away from Ichigo's pained face.

"Don't you remember?" she said quietly.

Ichigo turned to look at her. "The…the soul reapers all looked the same until I heard you call me."

Rukia frowned. "You know every single soul reaper in the Gotei 13! How do they all look the same?"

Grimmjow was sitting in a sulking position a bit away from the others. "The miasma must be thinning for you to remember this easily. What is Aizen planning?"

Rukia was even more confused. "Miasma?"

So Nel went through the pleasure to explaining to the two soul reapers how Ichigo had lost bits of his memory because of the miasma that Aizen had placed in Hueco Mundo.

Renji gradually healed, but not fully because of Ichigo's vicious hollow reiatsu versus Rukia's basic healing kido. They would need someone who they called "Inoue Orihime" to heal him completely. Ichigo could not remember who she was. Hopefully his memory would return to him when he saw her face.

They decided to heal only slightly Soifon enough for her to have the strength to get away.

Then they left silently with a couple sonidos and flash steps.

* * *

><p>Rukia couldn't help but feel sorry for Ichigo. He still had that pained look on his face for injuring Renji, Soifon and the punishment force. Every time Rukia caught his eye, Ichigo quickly looked away, in fear of having her physically injure him again.<p>

"Where are we headed now?" Renji asked, as he struggled to keep up with the others on his weakened legs.

It seemed that Renji had forgiven Ichigo quickly.

"We are looking for a soul reaper whose energy signal should be around here," Nel said to them.

Rukia was frowning. _I know that reiatsu from somewhere._

But there was another thing that particularly bothered Rukia. She hadn't missed the 0 that was marked on Ichigo's chest. There were so many things going on that Rukia couldn't keep up with. Her instincts screamed at her the answer, but she immediately denied them.

Ichigo seemed to be doing the same. He was constantly telling himself over and over that the 0 on his chest meant nothing. It must be some mistake.

"**How long are you going to deny it?"**

His hollow's voice made him jump. He hadn't heard it for a while now.

Anger instantly pulsed in Ichigo. Who's side was his hollow on anyway?

"_What do you want?" _Ichigo hissed.

But his hollow was ignoring his questions. "**How long are you going to consider the soul reapers your friends?"**

"_As long as you're here!"_ Ichigo snapped.

Ichigo was not in the mood for this. Not again.

"**Wake up King!"** his hollow grinned.** "This is War. In a war, there are no good or bad guys. It's just two opposite ways of thinking who are trying to win. That's all there is to it. The question is—do you think the same way of the side you're on now?"**

Before Ichigo could answer, Ichigo's hand moved instinctively to reach for his zanpakuto and block someone's blade from digging into his flesh.

Ichigo moved only a couple inches backwards, his eyes cold, while his new opponent flew several meters away.

This was good. More soul reapers had arrived. The more he saw, the more he would remember. But what confused Ichigo was why these supposed 'friends' were attacking him. _Did I do something wrong? _

With one swing of his blade, Ichigo took care of five soul reaper subordinates. Renji and Rukia stood well back; still not used to Ichigo killing so easily soul reapers as if they were only annoying flies.

Ichigo's glare swiveled to the first soul reaper that had attacked him. Judging by his reiatsu signature, this soul reaper was a Captain.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the name of this captain came to him. "Toshiro!"

"I'm sorry for doing this, Ichigo," Toshiro said, his eyes torn.

The group of renegades was immediately encircled with captains.

Soifon appeared behind Rukia, a blade at her throat. Komamura was restraining Renji's sword arm and Nel and Grimmjow were encircled by most of the remaining captains. Ichigo was encased in between Byakuya and Toshiro.

Ichigo knew he had to act carefully. One wrong move and he knew that the captains could easily finish them by majority.

Ichigo's hollow impulses screamed at him to kill and slaughter. Ichigo resisted, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"**I told you so," **his hollow laughed.

Ichigo ignored him again. His hollow was always talking about useless crap…right?

Byakuya had flash stepped next to Ichigo, placing a hand on Ichigo's sword.

"I would act with caution if I were you," Byakuya said coldly.

Ichigo stared into Byakuya's eyes steadily. "I never had any means of betraying you. I don't understand why you're doing this."

Ichigo never got an answer.

"Bakudo 63. Sajo Sabaku." Byakuya said in a monotone voice.

Ichigo's arms were immediately bound by golden tendrils, which sent him crashing to the floor. Ichigo's hollow instincts immediately responded, flaring his reiatsu, causing the tendrils to snap.

"Bakudo 75, Gochutekkan!" Byakuya followed.

Tall pillars came crashing down on Ichigo's arms and legs. Ichigo felt so helpless. If he attacked, his friends could possibly get hurt.

Byakuya's blade was at Ichigo's throat.

"Say it. Say that you are a traitor to the Soul Society."

His hollow's words echoed in his head. _The question is—do you think the same way of the side you're on now?_

Ichigo hissed as his hollow's anger began to boil up inside of him. _Taking my friends as hostages! _The 0 Espada's reiatsu was getting higher and higher, and it never really seemed to have a lid to it. He ignored Nel's warning cry to the soul reapers to stop making Ichigo angrier.

Ichigo's fingers clawed at the sand, his body writhing and squirming.

"Say it," Byakuya repeated, as his blade made a small cut on Ichigo's neck.

The pillars pinning Ichigo crumpled to a thousand pieces, ceasing to exist under Ichigo's limitless reiatsu. Anger was blinding Ichigo now. He grabbed Byakuya's blade and used it to throw Byakuya several meters back.

Everyone was shocked as Ichigo drew himself up again. But Rukia noticed that his eyes had gone from being warm to dead again.

"I'll say it then."

Rukia gasped, trying to wriggle free from Soifon. "Ichigo!"

There was no denying it now.

"I am the 0 Espada."

The battlefield was now exploding with Ichigo's reiatsu, but what Rukia feared the most was actually happening. The dark, smothering reiatsu had completely overwhelmed Ichigo's own. When Ichigo looked up again, his scleras had been overcome by the blackness of his reiatsu.

Rukia shuddered as a sardonic smile creeped across Ichigo's face.

"**Okay. No more owing."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's a long one for you! ^^<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9: In Pieces

This War's Not Over: Chapter 9

In Pieces

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**Am back with some more.**_

_**This chapter starts us off with a flashback.**_

* * *

><p>"So…She that important to you?"<p>

Ichigo turned to Ganju, his voice flat. "Not really."

"I know! She paid you to save her!"

Ichigo huffed impatiently. "That's not it. Besides, how am I supposed to use money from your world in my one?"

Ganju scratched his head. "Then…then why are you so damn determined?"

"I owe her! She saved my family's life and mine. I don't want to turn into some punk who'd just turn his back on her."

_So I hated owing since the beginning, huh?_

Nel and Grimmjow both released the zanpakutos, all three espadas reiatsus almost flattening the captains themselves and killing anything within a ten-mile radius.

But Nel and Grimmjow knew something was wrong with their leader. This was not the Kurosaki Ichigo that they knew and loved. Nel let out a low hiss. _They shouldn't have made him so angry!_ But the two espada would stand by the 0 espada, Ichigo or not Ichigo.

Now both in their resurreccion forms, they charged at the captains. If Ichigo had decided to fight, they would fight too. Not that Grimmjow wanted to complain.

Only then did Nel notice the absence of some of the Gotei 13's captains. Well, that was one good thing. Some of them had stayed behind to protect Soul Society. At least Yamamoto hadn't completely lost his mind.

Nel charged at Komamura to free Renji. The captain, who was momentarily distracted by Nel's sudden attack, released his grip on Renji to block her spear. Renji slipped away, spinning in the air to face the captain as well.

"I've got this," Nel warned Renji quietly.

She was still obviously angry with the soul reapers for pushing Ichigo too far. Renji opened his mouth to object, but a slight movement in the air caught his eye. He flash stepped to protect Nel's back, blocking Rangiku's sword.

"See? I've got your back," Renji assured her, a grin on his face.

Nel let out a huff before throwing herself into battle against the 7th Division Captain.

Renji pressed blades with Rangiku, his loyalty to the Gotei 13 and his friendship with Ichigo tearing him apart.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku-san," Renji started.

Rangiku gave a tight smile. "We all do what we have to do."

Nel seemed to have the upper hand on Komamura. Renji and Rangiku were having a halfhearted battle against each other. Rukia had managed to slip away from Soifon's hold, but was now desperately trying to avoid the captain's attacks. Grimmjow and Kenpachi had both decided that they had hit the jackpot by clashing swords with each other.

Amidst the exploding reiatsu, Ichigo's inner hollow pointed his blade in Byakuya's general direction, teasingly tracing how he was going to rip the captain's chest open.

Byakuya stared at the hollow in disbelief, while Toshiro was watching cautiously from the side.

The hollow's yellow eyes glowed an eerie gold, smiling wryly at the 6th division captain. He tapped Tensa Zangetsu against his shoulder, taking a lazy stance.

"**My, my, what have we here?**" the hollow grinned widely from ear to ear. **"Remember me?"**

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, lifting his zanpakuto to level his face, his sword beginning to shine a pink glow.

"I wouldn't be talking so smart if I were you, _boy._"

Ichigo's counterpart crouched down, licking his lips with anticipation.

"**Now, now, who was it who beat the shit out of who on Sokyoku Hill?"** the alter ego faked a confused frown, before erupting in a bout of laughter. **"Oh! I remember now…"**

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," Byakuya scowled, before dropping his blade into the floor.

The hollow's yellow eyes narrowed knowingly, his lips twisting upwards. He knew the attack all too well.

As soon as the rows of blades behind Byakuya erupted into a massive pink fury, the hollow leaped from his crouching position and shot up in the air. As expected, the barrage of blades followed.

But the evil counterpart hadn't forgotten. He blocked Toshiro's zanpakuto as the short captain came at him from behind. What he didn't expect was for his arm to be instantly frozen.

"You're Ichigo's hollow aren't you?" Toshiro said coolly.

The hollow rolled his eyes.** "Not the brightest side of the Christmas tree are you?"**

"You're out of season," Toshiro's face flushed with anger, taking a swing at his opponent.

The hollow shrugged. **"In Kingy's inner world, you can easily lose your sense of time."**

The hollow easily dodged Toshiro's swing and effortlessly shattered the crystal fragments around his arm with a blast of black and red reiatsu that burned the ice away like fire.

Toshiro gasped, stiffening at his enemy's ease.

The inner hollow grinned. **"Be seeing you**_._"

Toshiro turned around just in time to see the huge wave of cutting blossoms rising behind him. But the 10th Division captain didn't possess Ichigo's inner hollow's speed. While the hollow disappeared from the scene in an amazing display of sonido, Toshiro was enveloped by the flow of blades.

When the short captain emerged, cuts and wounds mercilessly crisscrossed his skin.

"Kuchiki!" Toshiro snapped furiously in between gasps.

Byakuya had his hand raised, still in command of his blades that had pulled back to assert the damage. But Byakuya's orbs showed no shock in them.

"Do not get in the way of my blade," the 6th Division captain told the 10th Division captain coldly.

"**I wouldn't want to be distracted if I were you, **_**soul reaper,"**_ hollow Ichigo's interrupting sneer sounded from behind Byakuya.

Byakuya turned, shock plastered all across his face as a frontal Getsugatensho smashed into his body. The blast was so powerful it reached Toshiro, whose injuries had dulled the young captain's senses. They were both caught in the blast.

Ichigo's Getsugatensho was no longer reiatsu that burned your skin. With Ichigo's recent power boost, it was now a lethal attack that was highly fatal on contact. Both captains crashed to the ground, burns all over their bodies.

The hollow advanced mercilessly towards them, his face surprisingly dead. The grin on his face was replaced by a hateful downward curve of his lips.

Byakuya was shocked. He had never seen such hatred in the boy's eyes before.

"**Did you get the 0 Espada that you wanted so badly?" **the hollow's warbled voice sliced through the air like a serrated knife.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. The hollow's lips pulled back to reveal his fangs, his brows deepening into a hate-filled scowl.

"**No answer, huh?"**

And with that a huge red ball began to form at the tip of hollow Ichigo's horn, until it seemed the size of the moon itself.

Toshiro's eyes widened. "Cero!"

Byakuya's blossoms formed a barrage to protect their master, but the blades would never be able to withstand a blast of the 0 Espada's cero.

But one voice rose above all, high and pleading.

"Ichigo! It's Nii-sama! Don't do it!"

Ichigo's inner hollow cast a sideways glance at Rukia, who was being restrained by Soifon to throw herself at the hollow. The hollow shrugged Rukia's plea off, turning back towards the two injured captain's. The size of the cero hadn't stopped growing. Soon the sand itself seemed to be suck into the red ball of energy.

Rukia writhed and squirmed, her eyes wide with horror. This was overkill. This was not Ichigo.

"Ichigo, wake up!" Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs.

The hollow diverged his glare once more at the petite soul reaper, annoyance beginning to flare up within him. But then there's was that feeling he had experienced countless of times before. The inner hollow tensed, then froze. Ichigo. He was awake.

Ichigo rammed himself against the invisible barrier that had been created to prevent him from accessing his body. An angry scream ripped itself free from his inner hollow's throat, followed by a low hiss as the two counterparts struggled for the control of Ichigo's body.

Everyone was still, shocked by the turn of events. Everything was passing by so quickly.

But the fight going on inside of Ichigo's mind was enough for an opportunity to strike Ichigo down. The soul reapers didn't take it. They were still frozen by the inner hollow's words. _"Did you get the 0 Espada so badly?"_

Something wasn't right here. That wasn't the way a traitor should talk like. Hesitation clouded the captains' eyes. But the decision was decided for them.

A burly form bowled the struggling teen over before ramming his fist into the the hollow's face. The cero the inner hollow had been charging blew up in the air, blasting Soifon and Rukia ten meters away.

Ichigo blinked his way into consciousness once more, the black ink slowly beginning to clear away from his eyes. But the hollow wasn't giving up.

"**They're going to kill us Ichigo!"**

It was one of the rare times the inner hollow used his real name. Ichigo let out a hiss, trying to push the hollow down into the corner of his mind. The figure above him sensed his struggle, as the black was still edging back and forwards over the surface of his eye.

What appeared to be a man opened Ichigo's mouth and inserted a small pill that Ichigo was forced to swallow.

As Ichigo's vision started to grow hazy, he stared up at the man who had come to stop him.

Shock spread across his features. "Dad?"

* * *

><p>Uryu slammed his fist down on Urahara's table, anger all over his face.<p>

"Why didn't you tell us Kurosaki was in trouble?"

Urahara tried to make a calming gesture by putting his hands up in the air as the quincy edged closer. "Calm down, calm down! Rukia and Renji are out searching for him! Not to mention Kurosaki-san's own father."

"Uryu's right. You still could have told us," Chad's low voice agreed with his friend.

"Yes! We would have gone with Rukia and Renji to save Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime piped up.

Urahara put a hand on his hat, concealing his face with his fan. "But Kurosaki-san was already being taken away when Renji and Rukia caught up. They couldn't have waited for you or the Garganta would have closed up."

"Send us now in your Garganta then!" Uryu demanded.

"I'm pretty sure Isshin Kurosaki-san has already retrieved him. You would just end up missing each other and then we'll end having to rescue you," Urahara laughed uneasily.

Uryu grunted in frustration. "I can't believe this! How come you didn't tell us in the beginning!"

"I don't know what you're getting so worked up about Ishida-kun. Didn't you swear not to help another soul reaper again?" Orihime smiled warmly.

"But Ichigo's not a soul reaper!" Uryu growled, shaking his head.

Urahara stared from the shade of his fan and hat, which hid his concerned expression. _"Ishida-san right. Kurosaki-san is not a soul reaper."_

* * *

><p>Isshin watched as his son's eyes gradually closed, before pulling the limp boy up off the ground and into his strong arms.<p>

Byakuya and Toshiro had joined the soul reapers in the sky, panting and gasping heavily frm their injuries. Soifon had retrieved Rukia, and was now pointing Suzumebachi at her throat and Renji was surrounded by the remaining captains. Nel and Grimmjow had joined the soul reaper who was now carrying the 0 espada in his arms.

For a moment the two sides stared at each other quietly, both gazes forlorn and scornful. Byakuya broke the silence.

"Very well then," he said quietly. "If you insist on protecting Kurosaki Ichigo, we shall return with more soul reapers to end this. Until then, Rukia and Renji will be brought to Soul Society to receive punishment for helping the 0 espada."

Rangiku lifted up a small radio device to her mouth.

"We are retreating," she whispered into the radio that was probably connected to the 12th Division's control room.

As a Garganta gapped open behind them, Isshin didn't say a word. He didn't disconnect his glare off Byakuya's.

Renji was nudged into the Garganta by sword point, casting one last regretful glance down at Ichigo. Rukia had been knocked unconscious, so there was no protest there.

Byakuya was the last to leave. He gave one more cold stare down at Isshin and at the three espadas. "And do not expect to save them. Saving your friends from Soul Society will not happen again."

And with that, the Garganta closed shut and disappeared, Rukia and Renji with it.

* * *

><p>Ichigo blinked his way into consciousness, sitting up on the windowed ground beneath him. He realized with a sudden jolt that he was in his inner world.<p>

Ichigo was furious with his inner hollow. How dare he take over his body when Ichigo was at his weakest?

Ichigo squinted, his eyes flicking searchingly across the buildings. The hollow was nowhere to be found. Ichigo's teeth gritted together in frustration.

"Over here," Ichigo recognized Zangetsu's voice.

Ichigo turned around to see the flowing black cape of his zanpakuto. They stared quietly at each other for a while before Ichigo hesitantly started a conversation.

"Zangetsu…Why—why am I here?"

Zangestu remained quiet for a moment, only the sound of his flapping cloak in the non-existant breeze signaling that there was anyone there at all.

"Something had changed Ichigo," Zangetsu said.

Ichigo frowned to express his confusion. "What?"

"The sky that has remained without clouds has disappeared. Now, the grey clouds are threatening to bring me rain."

"Why is that?" Ichigo's brows knit tightly together.

"Perhaps—it is because of the confusion in your heart."

"The confusion in my…?" Ichigo trailed off, clearly confused.

His mind subconsciously flicked back to what his hollow had told him. _The question is—do you think the same way of the side you're on now?_ The question still haunted him.

"Zangetsu…I…"

"Take some time to reflect upon it Ichigo. You do not have to answer yourself right now."

And with that, Ichigo's sight of his inner world disappeared.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo came to, he was lying flat out on the white sand of Hueco Mundo again. With a whimper, he realized that his hunger had made its return.<p>

He flipped over onto his front before pushing himself up into a sitting position. His gaze wondered across the sand dunes, before finally resting on his father, who was sitting cross-legged with a phone in his hand. Noticing his son was awake, Isshin flipped the phone shut before replacing it back into his shihakusho.

"I've contacted Kisuke so he can open up a Garganta for us on the other side. It might take some time to open because of some 'mechanical' difficulties," Isshin frowned impatiently at an imaginary Urahara over Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo said nothing. He had an odd sense that something was missing. Seeing his son's unresponsiveness, Isshin stiffened and tried to break into an uneasy smile.

Ichigo blinked in surprise. It was the first time he had ever seen his father look so worried towards him. What was going on?

"Man, what did they do to you…? …How are you feeling?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo flinched at how uneasy his father was towards him. It made him feel so cold.

"I'm alright," Ichigo nodded.

But then he realized how shocking his espada appearance must be to his father, especially the cold yellow eyes that he now possessed. Rukia had told him on their way here how much his eyes had changed. Ichigo had never realized that his face was so emotionless now: if he was appeared to be like that, it never was on purpose.

Ichigo froze. Rukia.

"Where…Where are the others?" Ichigo asked quietly, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

His father stiffened, before looking away. "Nel and…Grimmjow left to go hunting. They'll be back soon."

"No—Where is Rukia and Renji?" Ichigo demanded, his eyes pained.

He already knew his father's answer the moment his father's gaze flopped downwards to the floor. Ichigo had never seen his father like this. It was obvious that something was bothering Isshin. Deeply.

But Ichigo's surprise was eclipsed by immediate anger. His yellow eyes crackled with fury and loss, and before he knew it he had pinned his father down to the floor with a fist raised to hurt him.

Ichigo was so lost amidst his anger, he barely felt the shock of attacking his own father.

"You left them to die, didn't you? You left Rukia and Renji to die!" Ichigo screamed at Isshin.

"We were outnumbered. Renji and Rukia were already surrounded by the time I arrived. There was nothing we could do."

"Soul Society will kill them!" Ichigo said, his eyes screwing themselves shut and his teeth gritted together as he shook his head.

"Soul Society…betrayed me!" Ichigo snarled, his yellow eyes glowing gold.

His father said nothing, his eyes narrowed in concern for his son's state of mind.

As Ichigo's fist raised to strike his father, something hit Ichigo that had never crossed his mind ever since he lost bits of his memories.

Ichigo's raised hand lowered to clutch his face. He slid off his father, weak with pain and as he bent his head with his face in his hands.

"I…I can't remember what Karin and Yuzu look like," Ichigo whispered.

Isshin sat up, his eyes narrowing. After several days in Hueco Mundo, being an espada, had indeed, completely broken Ichigo.

"We'll return to Karakura. You'll see them soon. Then we'll rescue Rukia and Renji," Isshin promised.

Ichigo lifted his head. _Karakura. _That was the name.

Ichigo had recomposed himself by the time Nel and Grimmjow arrived. Ichigo was hungry, but he didn't complain. This was nothing compared to the trauma he'd been through in the past. The presence of his father had somehow reinforced some of the old Ichigo again, but he was still all over the place. It would take a while before he would truly return to being himself.

"So…he was the soul reaper you were talking about?" Ichigo asked Nel.

Nel brought him into a bone-crushing hug. "That's right! I'm so glad you're okay."

Soon, after a few minutes, Urahara had apparently opened up a Garganta somewhere nearby, and Isshin left the three espadas to scout for the path of home.

The three espada sat lazily in the sand. Ichigo glanced at Nel, who was bouncing up and down. Ichigo guessed her childish half had never really gone away.

"So this will be your first time in the real world then?" Ichigo asked Nel.

The espada nodded excitedly.

"I don't see why you're so happy," Grimmjow snorted. "There's nothing really to see. And the sky over there is too bright."

Grimmjow had been sat there sulking half the time because he had been forced to cancel his fight with Kenpachi. The two were so much alike; it was almost a pity that they weren't sparring partners.

After another awkward moment, Grimmjow started again.

"How did you defeat Aizen?" the espada asked Ichigo suddenly.

Ichigo hesitated before answering. "I trained in the Dangai. The time that elapses there is much longer than the outside world. So I had time to get stronger."

Grimmjow thought over this quietly before he came up with another question.

"I never would have thought that you father was a soul reaper," Grimmjow cocked a brow.

Ichigo frowned. "Yeah…Had to say it shocked me too when he appeared in front of me when Aizen…"

Ichigo trailed off before looking at the ground.

"When Aizen…?" Grimmjow prodded, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"…Told me I was a human and a, well…he didn't get to finish the rest cause my father interrupted him. But I got my answer since my father showed himself to me as a soul reaper," Ichigo laughed nervously.

Grimmjow exchanged an uneasy glance with Nel before reacting.

"Aizen always seemed to have a certain interest in you. But don't you think it's kind of odd that he would be interested in you just cause you're a soul reaper? Couldn't he have taken interest in the growth of some other random soul reaper while remaining in Soul Society?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo flinched. Grimmjow had just asked the questions that Ichigo himself had feared so much he had banished them out of his mind.

Ichigo tensed, his eyes narrowed. He forced himself not to tremble.

"Are you saying…that Aizen never meant a human and a soul reaper?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end! Sorry, this one was a little rushed.<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed this one. **_

_**Please tell me what you think and review! ^^ **_


	10. Chapter 10: Black Or White

This War's Not Over: Chapter 10

Black Or White

_**Hey!**_

_**I hope my previous chapter didn't look too rushed. Maybe that's what changed. XD**_

_**Thanks again for all your awesome reviews! ^^ **_

_**Slight Ichiruki, Ichihime rivalry if you squint.**_

_**Let's get on with this chapter then…**_

* * *

><p>Amidst the sideways tilted buildings and splattering rain, a pale figure sat crouched down, a grin plastered across his face.<p>

The duplicate copy of Kurosaki Ichigo looked up at Zangetsu, who was standing in perfect balance on his pole.

"Do you realize that you might have destroyed the last chance of Ichigo ever being able to trust you? Those chains will return," Zangetsu warned the hollow.

"**King is too soft. He trusts the soul reapers too much. He doesn't want to believe that the soul reapers are his enemies now,"** the counterpart hissed, clearly unaffected by Zangetsu previous comment.

Zangetsu lowered his gaze from the raining skies to finally meet the hollow's, his eyes narrowing. "That is not for you to decide."

"**It will be if he doesn't make his mind up soon,"** the darker half snarled. **"I've done my part Zangetsu. I lent him my power. When are they going to do theirs? When are **_**they**_** finally going to tell him?"**

* * *

><p>Uneasiness squirmed in Ichigo's stomach as he ran inside the abyss of the Garganta. The topic of the conversation hadn't left him after his father had signaled to them that he had found the way home.<p>

_Home. _

A rush of relief coursed through Ichigo at the thought of it. He was finally returning home—where all of his memories were. He hoped the question that was stuck into his mind wouldn't overshadow his joy.

"Hurry up Ichigo, you're falling behind!" Nel squealed excitedly.

Ichigo ran faster to catch up with her, passing her as he saw the glowing light up ahead. He couldn't take the dark anymore. The light—the sunlight that he had missed so much was right in front of him.

He made a final leap towards it, and when he did, the light was so bright he had to cover his eyes with his arms.

As he heard the others join him, followed by groans and hisses, and he heard Grimmjow mutter. "See? Too bright."

As Ichigo's eyes got used to the sunlight of the world of the living, a nostalgic ache made its presence in his soul as he recognized the town immediately.

"Karakura," Ichigo breathed.

His moment was interrupted by Isshin's flying kick, which Ichigo grabbed by reflex and flung him across the sky. Isshin landed a few feet away, grinning. "Feels good to be back home, eh?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes furiously. "You seriously need help."

But he was again interrupted by a cheerful voice that made Ichigo shiver.

"Mah! If it isn't the Kurosaki-sans!"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, another part of his memory coming back to him as he recognized the blonde. "Urahara-san."

* * *

><p>"Inoue-san! Hurry up! I sense Kurosaki's reiatsu!" Uryu called to Inoue as he exited the Urahara Shoten, breaking into a run.<p>

Orihime followed Chad and Uryu, picking up her long skirt as she did so, her heart racing. Karin and Yuzu, who had stayed at the Urahara Shoten while Isshin had gone in search for his son, were racing at her heels.

There were so many questions that she needed to be answered with her own eyes. Was Kurosaki-kun okay? Was he hurt? Did she need to heal him?

As they neared the gapping Garganta, Orihime's joy quickly evaporated as she saw three Espadas surrounding Isshin.

"Ishida-kun!" she said, alarmed.

But Uryu had stopped, his eyes wide with disbelief. "K-Kurosaki?"

Orihime stopped too, as she tried to squint to get a closer look at the Espadas that had made Uryu so shocked. Her heart almost stopped as she recognized all three of them, one of them, which was the one and only Kurosaki-kun.

But something had changed that frightened Orihime. It was his eyes again. She could not see her reflection in them. Those soft brown eyes were yellow now.

Orihime's eyes widened with more alarm than before when she saw the white espada uniform he was wearing. "Kuro—"

His detached gaze lowered from Urahara to her, squinting. There was no sign of recognition on his face. Only uneasiness.

But then his face brightened up, his eyes glowing. Orihime's chest fluttered with hope that this was not the Kurosaki-kun who had appeared before her as a hollow during his fight with Grimmjow but the one she had fallen in love with.

She could only watch as he sonidoed towards her, the warmth still in his eyes—and walked past her.

"Karin! Yuzu!" Ichigo smiled broadly as he hugged them both.

The two had both properly developed their spirit sight, being around their older brother so much. Yuzu displayed hesitation at first by the change in her brother's appearance, but Karin didn't.

"Ichi-nii! Why are you always getting into so much trouble! And what's wrong with your face!"

Orihime tried not to show the hurt in her eyes as she turned around to greet Ichigo, weaving past Nel and Grimmjow.

"Don't forget good old—" Isshin was interrupted by both Karin and Ichigo's foot in his face.

After a long family squabble, Ichigo finally turned to greet Orihime and his friends.

"Hey—"

Orihime's eyes widened as Ichigo's eyes rolled at the back of his head and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she said with alarm, crouching over him. She raised her hands to touch her hairpins, but a hand stopped her.

"Leave him be," Urahara said. "The hollowfication miasma is no longer present in the Karakura air. He should be returning back to normal now. His body just might be…in a bit of a shock."

Orihime exchanged a confused glance with Chad, who hadn't said anything this whole time. Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose, his eyes narrowing. "Are you saying that Kurosaki is returning back into a normal soul reaper?"

"Yes," Urahara smiled.

"So…no more yellow eyes and long hair?" Karin cocked a brow.

Urahara put a hand on his hat. "You could put it that way as well, Kurosaki-san."

"We should get out of here," Isshin said. "The soul reapers will be making their arrival soon. They must be convinced that Ichigo is still in Hueco Mundo for now."

"I'll carry him," Chad offered.

They disappeared from the scene by a display of sonido and flash step.

As they laid Ichigo down in the Kurosaki residence, Yuzu had sat herself next to her brother's body, her eyes clouded with anxiousness. Amidst this world of soul reapers and hollows, she felt so terribly lost. Isshin rested a hand on her shoulder.

"All we can do now is wait."

* * *

><p>Ichigo's eyes opened to his inner world, surprised that for once he wasn't flat out on the ground. He paced across the windowed floor, glancing around at the sideways skyscrapers.<p>

"Ichigo."

Ichigo whipped around, only to look into the eyes of his zanpakuto. "Oh… Zangetsu."

"The one you seek is not here," Zangetsu's monotone voice echoed and bounced off the building walls.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in hostility. "He better not be."

The wind ruffled Ichigo's orange hair, and he realized it had returned to its usual shortness. He hugged his shihakusho—he hadn't seen it for so long. Especially not on him.

"Your body is returning back to normal," Zangetsu stated.

Ichigo looked away, feeling an odd twinge of resentment.

"What? Is that not what you want? Or is there still that confusion you have?"

Ichigo's gaze dropped to the ground. Zangetsu was right. There was this confusion. But for what?

"Why does your gaze go downcast when you look at me in the eye Ichigo?" Zangetsu asked.

Ichigo hesitated at first but than reluctantly spoke.

"Zangetsu…There is this feeling that I have. And all the time, I feel so _angry_—what is that?"

His hand gripped his shihakusho, his teeth gritting together. He felt so miserable all of a sudden.

"I feel like…my hollow impulses haven't left me at all—and that they're growing. This anger that I have…won't leave me."

Zangetsu eyes narrowed. "Do you hold a grudge against the soul reapers for turning against you?"

Ichigo flinched, because the accusation seemed so blunt—and accurate.

"I don't…The Gotei 13 are my friends—aren't they Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked quietly, but as Zangetsu didn't answer, he went on. "Zangetsu…I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

* * *

><p>Karin sat hunched over a magazine, finally back in her own house. She had missed her room so much since she had been ushered to stay momentarily at Urahara's place. As she flicked the page, her thoughts drifted to Ichigo, who had remained in a comatose state in his bedroom for a whole day. He was making Yuzu so worried.<p>

Karin's teeth gritted.

"Can I come in?" a muffled voice came from behind the door.

Karin turned to look at the door, an expressionless look on her face. "Yeah, sure."

Orihime slotted herself into the room in a gingerly manner, clearly bothered by entering Ichigo's sister's room. Not to mention invading Karin's space.

Orihime sat herself on Yuzu's bed; her straight position contrasting with Karin's splayed out lazy one.

"How is he?" Karin asked, flicking another page of her magazine.

"Still no change," Orihime said softly.

"Oh," Karin answered flatly.

Orihime fidgeted nervously as the silence in between the two girls dragged on.

"Did Kurosaki-kun…always like to protect people?"

What an odd question to ask. Karin lifted her gaze from her magazine, caught off guard.

"What? Oh… Yeah, he was always like that. Ever since mom died, Ichigo was always so hell bent on protecting people. I guess, that was another way to try and rid himself of the guilt he had for not being able to protect her."

"Oh. I see," Orihime nodded.

Karin tried to act friendly to the teen. Otherwise her dad would never let her hear the end of it for 'not offering hospitality to such a pretty girl'.

"After mom died, he was probably the last one of us to recover. He was in a very dark place before our good-for-nothing father slapped some sense into him," Karin said, shacking her head slowly.

"A dark place?" Orihime repeated.

"Yeah. That was the time when Yuzu and I had never seen so much hatred in his eyes before. We were worried he'd never return back to normal," Karin sighed.

Orihime's eyes narrowed. _That's how I felt—when I looked into his eyes back then._

* * *

><p>Ichigo kept on falling in and out of sleep.<p>

When his eyes opened, he had returned to his inner world. Anger pulsed through him as he laid his sight on his inner hollow, who sat crouched on the windowed ground, a grin all over his face.

Ichigo leapt forwards, lunging at the hollow. He could finally give his counterpart what he deserved for taking over his body.

"You bastard!"

The two Zangetsus clashed against each other, screeching as they came in contact.

"**Just remember what I said King," **his hollow smirked. **"I'll lend you my power, but you have to promise me not to lose your head."**

"I didn't lose my head!" Ichigo let out a hiss, before confusion crossed his face. "Why does it matter to you anyway?"

The hollow's eyes glittered, the same anger in them back when the vines of the Hogyoku had attacked Ichigo.

They broke apart, the counterpart reassuming his crouching position. The hollow's eyes narrowed in misgiving, his lips curving downwards. **"Don't go there King. You won't like what you find."**

* * *

><p>Ichigo fell off his bed with a thump, his covers wrapped around his legs and body as if he'd been tossing and turning all night. Footsteps clearly indicated that everyone had heard him, and as he untied himself from his covers, Yuzu burst into the room and threw herself at Ichigo.<p>

"Ichi-nii!"

His back slammed against his bed frame, being so ready to fend off Isshin's flying kick rather than Yuzu.

Karin and his father stood in the doorway, grinning. Karin pointed at Ichigo.

"See? His eyes are brown again!"

Ichigo blinked as he took in his clothes. Human clothes. Warmth spread through his veins as he realized how long he had yearned for having this kind of family atmosphere again.

"Where are Nel and Grimmjow?" Ichigo said after a few moments of reassuring Yuzu that he was okay.

"They stayed at Urahara's. Yuzu and Karin had a hard time dealing with an espada's reiatsu level," Isshin answered.

Ichigo stood up, pressing his long-lost badge to his chest, only to reveal his soul reaper form. "Good. I'm going to go get everyone so we can rescue Rukia and Renji."

* * *

><p>Ichigo was about to set off with Uryu, Chad, Nel and Grimmjow when Yoruichi appeared in front of them with her hand on one hip.<p>

She had a devilish smile on her lips. "Ichigo. I thought you might do with some…interesting information. Soul Society is being attacked."

At some time in the past, this would have immediately alarmed Ichigo, but now, it was to their advantage. Ichigo's smile joined Yoruichi's.

"Distractions, huh?"

* * *

><p>Rukia and Renji had been all but forgotten as war raged in Soul Society. The Seireitei was in chaos. It had happened all so quickly. The arrancars that Aizen had created had come to Soul Society to wreck the whole place. The Gotei 13 had been completely unprepared. Instead of attacking the Seireitei, the arrancars had started eating the souls of the Rukongai. It was so big, it had taken awhile before the soul reapers could pinpoint their exact location.<p>

Now soul reapers were running back and forth in front of them, and both looked at each other stupidly. The captains had hastily entrusted them to two guards, but Rukia and Renji had managed to knock them out, even with their reiatsu-suppressing handcuffs on.

"So this must be the second time your in this kind of crap for the same person," Renji laughed awkwardly.

Rukia's eyes narrowed in annoyance, knowing he meant Ichigo.

"Let's not just stand here. Don't you know the meaning of the word 'escape'?"

"Don't you know that you belong to the Gotei 13, and that it might be natural for you to be concerned about the safety of your comrades?" Renji threw back at her.

"Well we won't be much good with these handcuffs on. Help me get my sword."

It became awkward since both of them had their hands behind their backs. After some great difficulty, Renji finally managed to pull out Rukia's sword. It took a moment before both of them were free.

"You don't think Aizen's with them too do you?" Rukia asked as they started to flash step across the roofs of the Seireitei buildings.

Renji shook his head vigorously. "Not a chance. That ass would never expose himself to us like that. But who really knows with Aizen?"

Silence settled on the duo as they continued their journey towards the actual fight.

"You…you think Ichigo's alright?" Rukia asked suddenly.

Renji gave her a weird look. Rukia wondered what it meant. "Yeah. He should be alright."

Again silence. But the quiet ended with the distance sounds of battle, when burning objects and blood assaulted their noses as they came across the arrancars.

The battlefield over the houses of the Rukongai was a bloody mess. Rukia's head turned from side to side, wondering where she would be of any help. When something caught her eye, Renji was already leaping to spring himself into battle.

"Wait Renji!" Rukia called after him, but above the turmoil of sounds, Renji couldn't hear her.

She gave an angry huff, turning her attention back to what had caught it moments before. She landed on the ground, coming towards a broken skeleton of a house where someone was hiding, shivering under the hay.

"It's all right now…" Rukia tried to speak softly to the abandoned child.

But Rukia didn't realize she had just turned her back and exposed it. As she turned around just in time to see an arrancar lift his blade to cut her, Renji yelled in alarm. "Rukia!"

"Shit!" she said, closing her eyes.

But the clash of swords that sounded inches away from her told her someone had arrived in time to block the attack. _I'm so stupid._

When she looked up, her eyes widened in recognition. "I-Ichigo!"

Ichigo's blade tore into the arrancar's flesh, throwing the arrancar back. Renji went on to finishing the arrancar off while Ichigo, in his bankai state, turned to look at the petite soul reaper.

"Hey Rukia."

Rukia gaze met his brown eyes, confusion crossing her stare.

"I thought you were an espada and everything and now you're a soul reaper again. Will you make up your mind already?" Rukia grinned.

Ichigo smiled, his glare veering towards the battle.

"Kurosaki's gone back to being a soul reaper since he's out of the miasma of Hueco Mundo. He'd probably return back to being an espada if he ever returned there," Uryu explained, coming from behind Ichigo, before sending a rain of arrows onto the battlefield.

"Let's go then," Ichigo told his friends as they sprung into battle.

Rukia got up, guiding the child away from the fight, looking back at Ichigo with an amused smile on her face. _He looks so much like Kaien. Especially when he's giving orders. _

Rukia hesitated before bringing the trembling child to where the soul reapers seemed to be rounding up the habitants of the area in one place. She was a criminal now after all. But she went on ahead since there was no soul reaper she recognized. She left the child without any problems.

When she returned to the battle with her sword in her hands, she came across Ichigo who seemed to be distracted by something in the distance when an arrancar assaulted him from the back.

Rukia charged in to block the enemy's sword, fending him away. Ichigo turned around, dazed and surprised.

"Pay attention!" Rukia snapped.

Ichigo's gaze flicked nervously back at the place he was looking at moments before, then looked at the opponent in front of him again. "Oh…Sorry."

Rukia flicked her sword downwards, calling out to her zanpakuto. "Dance, Sodeno Shirayuki."

Then she flashed stepped beside the arrancar. "Tsukishiro."

She disappeared from the scene as the snow of her zanpakuto encased the arrancar, before casting her sword out to command her pillar of ice to shatter into a thousand pieces.

She landed gracefully back to the ground, flashing a grin at Ichigo's general direction and holding up a thumb. "How's that?"

But Ichigo was nowhere to be seen. Rukia turned her head from side to side, confused and angered. "Ichigo?"

"He ran off somewhere with no explanation," Uryu's voice came from behind her, making Rukia jump.

Rukia frowned. "Oh…"

It was then she felt Ichigo's deperate blast of reiatsu shoot up in the direction he'd been staring at earlier, before plummeting to an absolute zero.

* * *

><p>An arrancar bowed to Aizen as the traitor held up the vial that his subordinate had brought him.<p>

"The boy is coming, Aizen-sama," the arrancar warned.

The traitor didn't answer as he tipped the vial onto a cloth before wiping Kyokasuigetsu with it. "There is no need to worry. We are ready. He is not."

The arrancar looked nervously at the vial as Aizen dropped it back into his hands. "That could kill him, Aizen-sama. We are only trying to—"

"I know. Bu as I said before, there is no need to worry," Aizen smiled sardonically. "He will come to our side. Eventually."

* * *

><p>As Ichigo skidded into the clearing, his eyes widened as his glare met Aizen's. The teen dropped into a fighting stance, his sword at the ready, recomposing himself.<p>

"Round Two," Ichigo tried to grin.

"Indeed," Aizen turned away from the arrancar that had been bowing to him.

Sweat began to form on Ichigo's brow as they took the air. What if Aizen used whatever the Hogyoku did to make Ichigo feel sick again? Ichigo's teeth grinded together. No. He wouldn't let that happen. He would attack first.

"It's a pity that I did not have the chance to fight you in Hueco Mundo," Aizen said. "There were some…unfortunate interventions."

Ichigo knew he was referring to Nel and Grimmjow.

"It is interesting how you have a certain knack for bringing people to your side," Aizen smiled.

"And how you have a certain knack for bringing them away from my side," Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you go back to wearing an espada uniform? White looks better on you."

The orange haired teen showed no warning as he charged at Aizen, clashing swords with the traitor.

"I'll take that as a no then."

"**King."**

Ichigo did not want to talk. He ignored him.

"Getsugatensho!" Ichigo threw his reiatsu at Aizen.

"**King, listen to me."**

It was a desperate attack that Ichigo knew would do nothing. But he knew even if it did nothing, he had to defeat Aizen.

"**King!"** the voice turned into a vicious snarl.

Ichigo refused to listen. His hollow could not be trusted. He blotted out whatever his hollow had to say.

The traitor came out unscathed from the black and red reiatsu, but Ichigo only saw a glimpse of him before Aizen's sword impaled itself in Ichigo's gut.

"I tried to go easy on you," Aizen said with a downward curve of his lips. "You can't say I didn't give you any chances."

Ichigo coughed out blood, which dribbled down the side of his lip. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. He hadn't changed anything.

Ichigo fell to his hands and knees, still managing to keep himself in the air. But when Aizen withdrew his blade from Ichigo's body, Ichigo felt a pulse in his reiatsu. The teen's hand clutched his stomach, his eyes wide with horror as black ink began to spread over his eyes.

Agony tore through Ichigo's limbs as his black and red reiatsu enveloped and smothered him, before finally vanishing back into his body after a few moments.

Ichigo lifted his hand, realizing that he had regained the powers that he had once had in Hueco Mundo, and was once again wearing the white uniform of the espada. What was going on?

His reiatsu hit an absolute high, before falling to an absolute zero.

"What did you…do to me?" Ichigo gasped before his eyes closed and his body fell forwards to the ground below.

_Why didn't I listen?_

* * *

><p>Rukia and the others shivered as they heard Ichigo's pained screams fill the Urahara Shoten. Orihime's eyes were all teary as she had her hands clasped over her ears. Rukia sat stiffly next to her, numbly staring at the ground. This was her fault. Again.<p>

After a long search for Ichigo's fatally low lying reiatsu, they had found him, convulsing with a deep wound in his stomach. No one was around to blame for his injury. They had to carry Ichigo all the way through the Dangai, slipping past the guards and back to Karakura before he could be properly seen to. Ever since, Ichigo reiatsu had felt…odd.

Rukia tried to tune in once more to what Uryu was yelling to Urahara about.

"How many times does Aizen plan on almost killing Ichigo and never finishing the job? Do you think Aizen's performing some sort of tests on Ichigo?" Uryu demanded.

Urahara gave a sigh. "He's done it in the past."

* * *

><p>Rukia began to nod off as her head started to droop forwards, the petite soul reaper hopelessly trying to resist the lull of sleep. It had to be around 3 am.<p>

"Kuchiki-san," said an alarmed voice, shaking her awake.

Rukia pried her eyes open, turning herself sleepily to Urahara.

"What?" she asked grumpily.

"I've—found something," Urahara said uneasily.

Rukia shot up, all signs of grogginess disappearing. She knew something was serious when the usually cheerful shopkeeper had such an alarmed look on his face. She prepared herself for the worst.

"What did you find?" Rukia asked, tensing. "Is it the Hogyoku again?"

"No. Aizen is trying to do something else entirely."

Rukia watched as Urahara pointed at his screen. "We can see here that Ichigo's reiatsu is intermingling with his hollow's—even though it shouldn't. They are two separate souls that should be left alone…"

Rukia froze as what Urahara was trying to say dawned on her. "You—you can't be serious."

"Yes. Aizen is trying to merge Ichigo's soul with his hollow's."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was a really long chapter!<strong>_

_**Sorry for those who are Ichihime fans. There was no Ichihime really intended, I just needed someone who cared about Ichigo to ask Karin some questions about Ichigo's past which will be relevant to the story later on. :) Also needed some rivalry to spice up the story! XD**_

_**I really hope you enjoyed this one and again and always, review! **_^^


	11. Chapter 11: Feelings Are A Burden

This War's Not Over: Chapter 11

Feelings Are A Burden

_**I'm so thrilled by your so positive reviews! Many thanks! ^^**_

_**I have so much free time on my hands now, so I'm making the most of it by bringing you a new chapter! :D**_

_**This chapter starts with two flashbacks, one from Ichigo, and one from Rukia.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Mom is dead. <em>

Nine-year-old Ichigo sat with his head buried in his knees, staring numbly at the fabric of his shorts under the bridge where his mother had died.

_Why won't she come back?_

He'd tried to tell them. He tried to tell them that there was something off about that girl he'd been trying to save. But no one would listen to him. They'd bring him into a comforting hug, then pull his cheek teasingly and ruffle his hair.

No one took Ichigo seriously.

_Why won't anyone listen to me?_

And then there was this…hatred. It wouldn't go away. Ichigo tried to throw it away; he didn't want it anywhere near him. Because hatred was an awful thing to have. It was something that the villains in TV shows had and tried to rule the world with. _Go away. _

And it hurt. The bonds he had shared with his mother. They hurt now that she was gone. Ichigo's resentment turned and directed itself at his feelings. It was because of them that he was feeling so miserable—these emotions that he did not need. He wished he could throw them away too.

Ichigo had failed. Despite his decision to attend to karate class so he could defend and protect everyone, he had failed. His mother was dead. And now, his name, 'he who protects' meant nothing. It was almost like, as soon as his mother had died, his name had ceased to exist, vanishing in a single instant.

_I have…no name._

* * *

><p>Rukia watched the sleeping Ichigo, letting his rasping breaths lull her to sleep on her chair. Rukia was tugged into her memories.<p>

She remembered, when she had been jailed in Soul Society for breaking the law by transferring her powers to Ichigo.

She was sitting in her prison cell at the time, when she heard familiar voices. Arguing. Always arguing. It was Nii-sama and Renji.

"It's not her fault," Renji was saying. "_He _stole her powers."

"There is nothing even I can do against the law Renji," answered Nii-sama. "If anything, _he _is to blame."

Sudden anger rose inside of Rukia as she stood up and threw herself at the bars of her prison. "Ichigo is not to blame for my actions!"

"Quiet Rukia," Nii-sama's voice was so cold. "You are nothing more than ice that shatters when it is stepped on."

She immediately recoiled, retreating, wounded and humiliated to the corners of her cell. Was it hurt that she felt? Or apprehension that perhaps Nii-sama was right?

But she knew now, when Isshin told her about the pains Ichigo had endured through his childhood, how Ichigo felt. When you have no one who seems to listen to you, or denies your very existence.

But she realized now, at what point Nii-sama was wrong. For she was not ice. She was snow.

And snow does not shatter when it is stepped on.

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki-san," Urahara was shaking Rukia awake again.<p>

Rukia's eyes flew open, her senses returning to her. "What?"

"Ichigo is in pain," Urahara stated.

Guilt crept across Rukia's face as she saw how much Ichigo was shaking under his sheets. She hated herself for sleeping through all of it.

"It's fine Kuchiki-san, really. You haven't slept for two nights already."

As Rukia said nothing, Urahara decided to take it to the next step.

"Also…There's the wound. It doesn't seem to heal. Orihime and Tessai's healing just won't work."

Rukia's eyes narrowed in anguish as she examined the crimson splotch appearing through Ichigo's bandages. He looked so pale and drained.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" she demanded.

A smile lit Urahara's face for the first time since they had brought Ichigo in. "I was hoping you'd ask that Kuchiki-san! Because there is!"

Rukia cocked a brow, tapping her foot expectantly. "Well?"

"It seems to be a wound that physically damages the body, but in fact, it's an injury inflicted upon his soul. That's why it can't be healed from the outside."

"…So you're saying we actually have to go inside Ichigo's own soul to heal it? That's impossible!" Rukia's face paled.

Urahara flicked his fan open, a wide smile spreading across his face. "That's why I invented this!"

He placed a flat, rounded looking object into Rukia's hand. Rukia stared dumbfounded at it.

"It looks just like a pebble," Rukia muttered.

"But it isn't! This 'pebble' as you say is what will give you access to Ichigo soul," Urahara said cheerfully.

Rukia stared at Urahara as if he'd just grown another head. "Eh? Me? What, you're not going to send in Orihime or Tessai, you know, the ones who can actually _heal_?"

Urahara flicked his fan shut, waving his hands in the air in his defense.

"Orihime called in terribly sick. There's no telling when she will recover. So I couldn't just wait—since it is a rather…_pressing _matter," he replied, designated with his fan Ichigo's rasping body.

"And Tessai?" Rukia asked.

"I thought we should send in someone who knew Ichigo—since…there might be some…unwelcoming figures that are unknown to Tessai," Urahara said haltingly.

"You. Want. Me. To. Go. Inside. Ichigo's. Soul."

"Yes!" Urahara beamed, fanning himself as he did so.

It only earned him an elbow in the face.

"I had a feeling you two were alike…" Urahara said, holding his bleeding nose.

Rukia stared at him evilly. "Sorry, did you say something? I can't hear you with your mouth behind your hand."

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at what he believed was his inner world. But he didn't recognize it at all. For one, what had led him to even think of it as similar to his inner world was because he could see the windowed ground through the ice. <em>Ice. <em>

Ichigo shivered, his breath fogging up the crisp cold air. Yes. It was exactly like his inner world, except the buildings he had grown so familiar with had been covered by a thick layer of ice.

The teen started to wonder—maybe this really was his inner world. Ichigo hated thinking about it. The more the idea seemed to grow on him, the more he resented it.

No. This could not be his inner world.

He didn't dare stand up. He was worried he'd slip forwards flat on his face. He stiffened. He knew why he had come here. It was…to apologize. For not listening to his hollow when it could have saved them both.

"Hollow?" Ichigo called awkwardly. "Hollow!"

Ichigo shivered once more, because the answer never came. There was nothing. Only a cold and angry silence that greeted him like the ice beneath him that burned his skin.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have a feeling that you know more than you're telling me?" Rukia asked suspiciously.<p>

Urahara ignored her comment, his beam still attached to his face. "I'm sure your healing kido will be enough to heal whatever wound has been inflicted on a part of his soul."

"A part of his soul?" Rukia repeated quizzically.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure it's not all of his soul, otherwise Ichigo would be dead. You'll have to look for whatever part is injured."

Rukia wondered if it was right for entering Ichigo's soul like this. It just seemed so unnatural to enter someone's inner world where you didn't exactly belong.

She picked up the stone off the floor.

"Just press it against his chest. You should remain in a comatose state until you return."

After a slight pause of hesitation, Rukia nervously pressed the cold rock against Ichigo's chest, and for a moment, she could almost hear Ichigo's voice screaming to her: _"Rukia don't! He'll tear you to pieces! He'll—_

She never got to hear the last of what he had to say as she felt herself being sucked into Ichigo's inner world.

* * *

><p>When Rukia opened her eyes again, she found herself standing in the middle of a frozen wasteland of buildings. <em>How odd. <em>

She hesitantly placed her feet over the ice, but found that the appearance of it was unusually decisive. It was not slippery at all. She took a more confident step forwards, looking around, eager to find the injured part of Ichigo's soul.

Would she find here Ichigo's zanpakuto spirit, Zangetsu?

She was mistaken. She was only greeted by a thick white blade, which she just barely managed to block with her own sword.

She flew several meters back, her eyes wide. What was that?

As her eyes came across a crouching white figure, she took a step back.

"I…Ichigo?"

She then shook herself thoroughly. No. Of course that wasn't Ichigo.

But the spiky hair and the scowl on the creature's face was definitely something that it had inherited from Ichigo. The grin wasn't.

However, the reiatsu emanating from it was unmistakable.

"A hollow?" she murmured to herself.

When he laughed, it made her freeze and shiver.

It seemed to be a distorted version of Ichigo's own voice, warbled and mocking.

"**Kuchiki Rukia."**

Rukia's eyes narrowed, readying her blade. "How do you know my name?"

But she had already lost the pale figure from her sight. The voice came from behind her when it spoke to her. **"I know it because King does. Isn't it obvious?"**

His sword came crashing down towards her, barely missing her by a few inches as she just barely managed to get away from his reach by resulting to flash step.

"King, huh?" Rukia frowned in confusion.

Those eyes seemed so familiar to her. They were the eyes that she hated so much. They had made Ichigo suffer for a long time.

"You're Ichigo's inner hollow," Rukia murmured.

They stared at each other, hostility thick in the air.

"**Why are you here?"** Ichigo's hollow asked, his grin fading and his lips pulling back into a snarl.

Rukia tensed, ready in case the hollow tried anything. "I'm here to—"

She stopped abruptly, gasping. How had she not noticed it before?

There was a scarlet stain that was slowly spreading its way through the pure white hollow's shihakusho.

"…**Heal me, huh?" **his lips twisted downwards.

Rukia flinched, her attention returning to the hollow's face. "You're…you're the injured part of Ichigo's soul?"

"**It doesn't matter. What does is that you don't belong here. Get out,"** the counterpart hissed.

He sonidoed to smash his blade against hers, Rukia grunting as he did so. _He's so strong even though he's injured!_

The scarlet only seemed to grow.

"Stop! We don't have to fight. I'll heal you and leave," Rukia promised, her teeth gritted as she pushed back against his blade.

"**You're only saying that because you're worried that King's wound will get worse,"** the hollow said with a laugh.

"You're probably right," Rukia countered. "Just remember that if he dies, you die with him."

She sprung away as his strength overpowered her own, his blade crashing down where she had been moments before as her blade gave way.

But it was strange. Guilt had crossed Rukia's feelings at the thought of just being there to save Ichigo. Because she hated the hollow right? It didn't matter if the hollow died, as long as she could save Ichigo. It seemed cruel, but the hollow was just…a hollow. Just the thought of Ichigo's soul being slowly merged to the thing he hated was simply…

"**It's too late Rukia. The dose is already doing its job as we speak. Hell, it might even kill us."**

"It doesn't have to be that way," Rukia tried. "I can heal you, and you can work together and—"

"**Work together?" **the hollow practically spat the words out. **"It's because of King that we're in this shit in the first place."**

Rukia's eyes narrowed as his eyes grew distantly cold.

"**I tried to tell him. But King never listens. He always tries to deny my very existence."**

Rukia took a step back, caught off guard. She never expected him to have emotions.

"**Ichigo is no different than the very soul reapers who betrayed him. I see that now."**

Rukia took a step forward, anger showing clearly on her face. "He may have some sort of hero complex, but he isn't perfect!"

"**Try saying those things when all he does is suppress you and deny you."**

The hollow seemed to freeze, hissing with a disgusted look on his face.

"**Even now, since our souls are merging together, Kingy's stupid feelings are interfering with me."**

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "What are they saying?"

And for a moment, Rukia was almost convinced that she saw a flash of Ichigo in his gaze. **"They're telling me not to kill you."**

Rukia was caught off guard once more, but she recomposed herself.

"Maybe you should just listen to me and let me heal you…because you know more than anybody how it feels like not to be listened to, right?" Rukia tried again.

She was surprised when confusion crossed his glare, as if there was a certain turmoil or battle that was waging itself inside of him. He returned to a crouching position, holding his hands over his ears. Was he losing to these feelings that slowly seemed to be appearing in him?

She hesitated before making a tentative step towards him, but her hopes were immediately destroyed as the hollow raised his reiatsu in warning not to approach him.

Rukia planted her sword into the icy ground to sustain her balance. She watched as he seemed to regain his senses.

"**I was right. These feelings that King has are only a burden."**

As he sprang to launch another attack on her, she was ready for him this time.

"Dance, Sodeno Shirayuki!"

She let her snow-white blade make its appearance before commanding it again: "Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!"

Her snow shot out to meet with the hollow's attack, covering him from view. She held her zanpakuto in both hands now, ready for her opponent's next attack.

When the frosted fog dispelled, she flinched when the alter ego came out unscathed.

"**Is it really that surprising that I know your attacks?"** his usual grin was plastered on his face. **"King and I are one."**

"So of course you would know," Rukia's teeth gritted, a bead of sweat starting to form on her brow.

"**You catch on quickly,"** the hollow smirked before disappearing into a sonido.

"Tsukishiro!" Rukia commanded as the hollow came within the range of Sodeno Shirayuki's frozen domain.

She sprang away as he was encased in the ice, but she knew it was too early for her celebrate. His white and red reiatsu blasted the ice apart, before throwing a Getsugatensho at her. She was so surprised she barely had time to block the blast.

Agony spread through her body as the blast caught her and she tried to stifle a scream. As she crashed back down on her hands in knees, her hand shakily lifted up to wipe the blood off the side of her mouth. Her body wouldn't move as the hollow walked towards her.

He stopped when he was about two meters away from her, his eyes mocking as she huffed and gasped for air.

"**The problem with you, is the same as King's. Your feelings are in the way of killing me, because you can't bring yourself to wonder what would happen to Ichigo if you **_**ever**_ **actually managed to kill me. That's why you can't defeat me, Rukia,"** a sardonic smile played across the counterpart's lips.

He came closer, raising his blade to finish her.

"I...didn't come here…to defeat you," Rukia said in between gasps, before tugging at the bottom of the hollow's shihakusho, raising her angered voice, "Ichigo, I came to heal you, you moron!"

The hollow froze, taking a step back before taking his white version of Zangetsu and pointing it at Rukia's throat.

"**I appreciate you considering that Ichigo and I are one in the same but, don't **_**ever**_** call me **_**that**_**. **_**Ever. **_**Or I'll kill you where you lie," **it was a furious growl that ripped its way through the inner hollow's throat.

Zangetsu's point pressed lightly against her throat, causing a trickle of blood to run down her skin.

Rukia's heart thumped against her chest. She couldn't believe she had just called this creature Ichigo. Was it because…she recognized the faint traces of Ichigo in him? Were their souls really merging in a way that Ichigo's feelings were intermingling themselves with the inner hollow's sense of instinct?

Rukia mentally slapped herself. No. That was not possible.

She tried to play along to buy her whatever time she needed to catch her breath and spring away.

"Does it really matter what I call you now that Ichigo's soul and yours are merging together?" Rukia asked quizzically, her breathing ragged.

This seemed to thoroughly perturb the hollow.

"**King's feelings will never become mine. I have no feelings and I have no name. You can't call me Ichigo."**

Rukia looked up at him, but her previous hatred had vanished from her eyes. _I think I finally understand you now. _

"Are you so sure about that? You're shaking."

The counterpart was so caught off guard; he leaped away from Rukia, anger spreading across his features. Rukia took a shaky step forwards, supporting herself with her sword.

"You and Ichigo are the same. Of course I can't kill you," her voice came out surprisingly soft.

The hollow said nothing, his eyes narrowing in fury.

"You said before that it is these feelings that are dulling my blade, and that they are nothing more than a burden," Rukia went on, before she flashed him a triumphant smile. "But now, these 'feelings' are to my advantage. They are no longer dulling my blade, but yours."

Rukia saw a glimpse of Ichigo for a moment as the hollow smirked, trying to hide his uncertainty. **"We're at a stalemate then, since these 'feelings' are dulling both our blades."**

Rukia restrained herself to laugh, because she would have, if it was Ichigo, but in this case, it would simply be too weird.

"Let me heal you then."

"**Let me just ask you one more question," **the hollow's devilish smile made Rukia fear the worst.

She wondered if this sudden softness in the hollow's demeanor was because Ichigo's feelings were finally taking its toll on the hollow. Their souls really were merging together.

"Go ahead," she said, stiffening.

"**You must have heard of Ichigo's power to feel the heart of others through his blade?"** this was getting more worrying by the minute.

"I have," Rukia replied tensely.

His devilish smile grew even wider. **"Then why is it, when I looked into your heart earlier, that you've fallen in love us both?"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoah! I didn't really expect the chapter to turn out that way. So yeah, Hichiruki and Ichiruki XP<strong>_

_**I'll be taking a vote on what to name Hollow Ichigo: Hichigo or Shiro? Cast your votes in the reviews please!**_

_**Damn, now I'm worried I made him out of character too. **_

_**Please tell me what you think and review!**_


	12. Chapter 12: I'll Pick Up The Pieces

This War's Not Over: Chapter 12

I'll Pick Up The Pieces

_**I've recently read other people's fics and I had no idea they were so similar! Argh. XP I promise I'll make mine unique! :D**_

_**Thanks for all your votes…I think we have a clear win on that one. ^^"**_

_**I'll probably use Hollow Ichigo's new name in the chapter after next or something, so others who haven't had a chance to vote, it's now or never!**_

_**So pleased to update another chapter so fast! :D **_

_**Thanks for all you encouraging reviews and enjoy this next chapter. :)**_

* * *

><p>Rukia passed over the inner hollow's shoulder, her sword drawn, her eyes narrowed in fury. She landed behind the hollow, her teeth grinding together and her face flushed.<p>

"**Well what do you know?"** the hollow smirked, turning around with a fresh cut on the side of his cheek. **"You fight so much better when you're angry."**

Rukia was so furious, she didn't even know what to spit back at him. She tried to cover up her doubts with anger and indignation, but somehow this…this hollow had read her blade.

"That's…that's not the truth," Rukia denied angrily. "You can't read the heart of your opponents like Ichigo does!"

"**Look sweetheart, I understand that it can be a bit of a sho—"**

He was cut off by Rukia unleashing a freezing white blizzard on him, catching him by surprise and freezing his left arm.

"Don't call me sweetheart!" Rukia screamed, infuriated.

The hollow looked numbly at his encased arm, before another sardonic smile appeared on his lips. **"I had no idea that your spiritual pressure lowers when you're thinking about other people." **

"Tsukishiro!" Rukia commanded, her brows knitted tightly together, rage plastered all across her face.

The pillar of ice encased the hollow, but she knew that he would easily break through.

This was not going how she had expected things to go. At all.

_He's toying with me._

It wasn't like as if the hollow cared about whatever her heart said anyway. Rukia had probably become nothing more than another source of entertainment for the duplicate. When he attacked in earnest, being as wounded as he was, she wouldn't be able to match him. Rukia knew that. She had to finish him now.

As soon as the hollow broke through the ice, she followed up with her next attack. How dare he make assumptions that weren't true?

"Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!"

As the whirlwind smashed into the hollow, Rukia moved in to ensue with another one of her attacks. She had to keep going or she was finished.

But to her horror, as she neared the fog, the hollow had sonidoed in front of her and was now smashing her into a building by her neck. Rukia let out a pained cry, the blood she spat splattering all over the hollow's hand.

"**Fine, if that's how you want to play it."**

The hollow had surely had enough now. Rukia was sure of it. Pain seared through her body as her face was dragged across the icy building, the cold burning her skin.

He finally let go, letting her drop down onto the ground once more. She sat coughing and spluttering, her face red with burns.

"**You can't say it's not King's fault now. You're here because of him in the first place right?" **the hollow hissed.

Rukia staggered upwards, but as she did so, light-headedness took over and she crashed back down to the ground. As he approached her, she realized she was completely helpless against him. Like a lamb. And the reason why he had gone easy on her for this long was unknown to her.

But now, he designated the frozen array of buildings, his eyes cold and filled with bitterness. **"Look at this place! When King trips into despair, his world usually fills with water. But now, there is only ice, this form of water that will not disappear and remains glued to the buildings, preventing any growth! It is so easy to break that Aizen can shatter it with his own hands."**

Rukia had finally had enough time to stand up now, taking one last desperate step forwards, trying over and over again.

"If you let me heal you, I will clear the ice from this world and cover it with snow."

* * *

><p>Urahara could only watch nervously as another trickle of blood ran down Rukia's lips and she remained comatose in a bed beside Ichigo.<p>

_Should I go help her?_

He had deliberated so long, tormented on leaving the lieutenant alone against what he knew lurked in Ichigo's soul. But if he left, who would be there to keep the energy of the stone that powered the confrontation stabilized? He simply couldn't leave.

_I promise I'll come up with something. Don't die or Ichigo will kill me too._

* * *

><p>Rukia hated being laughed at when she was being honest. Right now, the hollow had his head thrown back in a fit of laughter. Rukia's fists tightened, her anger and impatience starting to resurface again. How dare he mock her again?<p>

Finally, after a while, the hollow seemed to regain a grip on himself, but Rukia noticed now that the laugh wasn't for mockery, but rather, to express the bitterness that had now taken a permanent seat in his eyes.

"**It's too late sweetheart. This world will sooner or later disappear, and there will be no one to blame but King. Give up and leave."**

Rukia widened her base to keep herself from falling over. "You'll have to kill me. I'm not leaving until I've healed the injured part of Ichigo's soul. So feel free to go ahead and try."

"**I think I'll take your word for that,"** said the alter ego's harsh voice, his eyes glittering.

Rukia was beginning to wonder with a pang if Ichigo's feelings were beginning to wear off the hollow, because the sadistic look had returned in his eyes. Unless Urahara had—

_Dammit, what the hell is that shopkeeper up to?_

Rukia let out a loud gasp as the hollow's blade cut into her sword like butter. The sword's tip made a clinking noise as it clattered to the ground.

"Sodeno Shirayuki!" Rukia panted.

"**Looks like you'll be fighting with a broken sword now," **the hollow said, but to Rukia's surprise, there wasn't his trademark grin on his face.

Rukia only then noticed that the blood from his wound was splattering all over the ice, and the hollow seemed to be having more and more of a difficulty breathing. Rukia threw herself in to attack, her fury replaced by stubbornness. "I won't leave."

She clashed her broken sword with his, shocked to see the displeasure appearing on the hollow's face. **"Even if you heal me, this world will soon disappear to form a new one. It's inevitable. Leave or I'll kill you!"**

Merging souls didn't matter much to Rukia, because saving the two counterparts from bleeding to death was her first priority now.

Rukia sprang away, her face puzzled. _Something's odd._ He was only threatening her, but he never actually seemed to be fulfilling his threats. And for a moment, Rukia thought she caught a glimpse of Ichigo again in the hollow, telling her to leave and save herself before the hollow's instincts overpowered Ichigo's and actually killed her. **"Leave."**

But knowing now that the hollow was still holding back because of Ichigo's confusing emotions, she could put in another attempt of confusing him further until he finally broke down.

"I can't read your heart, but any fool can see the hesitation in your eyes," Rukia challenged, taking a more confident step forwards.

At this the hollow backed away, his eyes full of indecision. This was nothing more than a game of confusing and discouraging the other person, Rukia realized with a slight tint of humor. She immediately squashed that feeling down. _Stupid._

Rukia couldn't tear her eyes away from the inner hollow's wound, which had grown considerably since the beginning of the fight.

"Please don't fight," Rukia begged. "You'll both—"

"**Shut up."**

Suddenly, to the petite soul reaper's terror, Ichigo's inner world began to shake. Rukia hit the floor, her heart filling with despair. Ichigo's soul really was falling apart to form a new one.

The hollow planted his zanpakuto in the ground to support him, his head bent down, his hand trying to cover his wound as it got even worse, breathing feverishly. That definitely wasn't a good sign.

When the quake finally stopped, Rukia got up again, completely disoriented by the shaking. She had been so concerned with herself that she hadn't noticed Ichigo's counterpart fall forwards and crash to the ground, his eyes closing and his body going limp.

"Hollow!" Rukia yelled in alarm, racing towards him.

She crouched down, gasping as a pool of blood was starting to accumulate around the hollow. The instability in Ichigo's soul must have completely drained the hollow of his consciousness. Rukia was beginning to worry about Ichigo's own state.

She hesitantly rolled over the unconscious hollow onto his front to prevent him from drowning in his own blood. Crimson stained his snow-white hair, and it was odd to see the hollow's unconscious face when moments before it had been twisted in anger.

* * *

><p>The inner hollow's vision was blurry as they slowly opened, letting out a wheeze as yet another trickle of blood ran down the side of his lips. The anger that had momentarily been paused rose within him again. His bitterness towards King had not changed. It was all Ichigo's fault that they were in this crap. And now he had to be dragged down with the King and suffer with whatever shit Aizen had given them.<p>

_Trust,_ the hollow ripped the word to pieces in his head. Zangetsu had been wrong all along when he'd told the hollow to make Ichigo trust him and to lend King his powers. There was no such thing as trust between them.

Because trust is a mutual thing right? By lending the King his powers, the hollow was forced to trust Ichigo. Then, King had ignored and suppressed him as soon as the hard times had passed.

Bitterness swelled in the hollow, not only towards King, but also to his own foolishness for going along with what Zangetsu suggested.

As his vision began to recover, and his wound strangely better, the counterpart lifted his head as he distinguished a petite figure crouching over him.

With a gush of shock and anger, the hollow sat bolt upright, grabbing his zanpakuto that had been left beside him and pointed it at Rukia's throat.

"**What are you doing?"** the hollow growled, letting a snarl rip through his throat.

But despite being at sword point, the girl remained quiet and calm, her hands still held up to harbor the green light that was meant to be healing his wound.

"What does it look like?" the petite replied coolly.

The hollow absolutely hated this girl. This Rukia—this Kuchiki Rukia that Ichigo had gone literally all the way to the afterlife to go and save. This girl that Ichigo smiled at and protect when the only thing she deserved was to die.

And yet—here she was now, the target of all his hatred, staring at him as if he was some part of Ichigo's soul that needed to be healed. The hollow almost admitted to himself that that's why he hated the girl. There was no hint of fear in her eyes. He hated it.

His mouth opened, but then closed again, appalled that he couldn't find anything to spit back at her. And then there was these _feelings—_these stupid, unnecessary feelings that made King weak, that were tugging at him, making him go soft on her. Hated it.

Because Rukia's feelings towards them was now no longer unrequited.

And the hollow could feel it.

Their souls really were merging together. Every once and awhile, there would be King's memories that would interrupt the counterpart's own thoughts.

Ichigo's duplicate couldn't take it anymore—there was just too much. Too much feelings. He wished he could throw them away. Feelings made you weak.

He needed to get rid of it—now.

With his anger bubbling within him, the inner hollow let out a blast of reiatsu, pushing Rukia out of Ichigo's mindscape.

"**Disappear."**

Rukia looked up, alarmed by the sudden blast of reiatsu. The petite let out an surprised cry as her body began to dissipate from the inner world, gradually vanishing.

He didn't care. He wasn't Ichigo. He didn't need to be healed.

* * *

><p>Rukia awoke from her comatose state with a jolt, her eyes flying open. She sat up, wiping away the blood that had accumulated on her face. She turned her head from side to side, confused. What had happened? Had the hollow…pushed her out? This was the Urahara Shoten.<p>

"Kuchiki-san! I'm glad you're back safely!" Urahara's voice said cheerfully.

Rukia glanced over to Ichigo, triumph spreading through her body: the wound had been completely healed before the hollow had sent her out.

"You did surprisingly well Kuchiki-san!" Urahara continued to praise her.

Rukia passed Urahara, elbowing him in the face again.

"That's for not telling me what kind of shit I was going to go through in there."

While Urahara clutched his face, Rukia marched towards the door. She hesitated before sliding the shop's door open, turning back around.

"You better take care of him, Urahara. I'm going to go report to Ichigo's family. Ring me if…anything happens," Rukia said haltingly.

She was in deperate need for a rest. She felt completely sleep deprived and most of all, she was in desperate need of first aid for her face.

Her expression softened. At least she didn't have any broken bones or anything.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Rukia walked at a snail's pace towards the Kurosaki Residence. She was really starting to feel the after-effects of her fight. She tried not to think about what she experienced back there, because it was simply not possible. After Kaien's death, there was no such thing to Rukia about fallling in love.

It was just...impossible.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo opened his eyes, he was in desperate need of a bucket to throw up in. He'd never felt so sick in his life.<p>

His breathing ragged, he flipped over onto his front from underneath the covers, wincing at the healing wound in his stomach.

"You shouldn't move Kurosaki-san. If you open them up again, I believe Kuchiki-san will be very angry," Urahara smiled from beside his fan.

Ichigo was instantly reminded of his fight with Aizen.

"What…happened?"

He felt so odd. He felt like he was walking in a body that didn't belong to him any more. Shock slowly spread across his features as Urahara ran him through everything they had happened and what they had discovered and achieved.

Anger rose in Ichigo. "Rukia entered my soul?"

"Y-Yes. She encountered your hollow there. In fact, it was the injured part of your soul," Urahara gave an uneasy smile.

Ichigo grew unusually nervous, his expression a mixture of anger and guilt. "Is—is she hurt? Did he…hurt her?"

"Only a few cuts and bruises," Urahara assured the teen.

Ichigo stood up, his fury taking over. "Don't you realize that he could have killed her?"

But a feeling of nausea made Ichigo race to the toilet, his hand in front of his mouth. Urahara stood awkwardly in front of the locked door, his eyes full of concern. "Are you okay in there, Kurosaki-san?"

The only thing he heard was a horrified yelp, before Ichigo burst through the door, his mismatched eyes wide. He pointed at his left eye, his usual brown pupil replaced with an animal-like yellow. "What the fuck is this?"

Urahara took a step back from the infuriated teen. "I told you. Your souls are merging together—isn't it obvious you could take your hollow's appearance as well?"

Ichigo had his head in his hands, completely horrified. "This can't happen…! I was only supposed to be a hollow in Hueco Mundo!"

Urahara gave a reassuring smile. "Calm down. I found something that can freeze the merging of your souls—but it only works in the world of the living. The miasma in Hueco Mundo is beyond my control."

After recovering from his throwing up and gathering his emotions, Ichigo followed Urahara, eager to find a way to stop the merging. While Ichigo waited for Urahara to get whatever it was from his basement, Ichigo settled to just simply staring out the window.

His senses ringed as they signaled to him a hollow was close. Ichigo could practically hear its footsteps.

Without a moments thought, Ichigo dashed out of the Urahara Shoten, keen to stretch his muscles a bit. He found the hollow a little away from the shop and as Ichigo killed it, he felt this inexplicable feeling to laugh.

It bubbled inside Ichigo until the teen finally burst out into thrilled laugh. He'd never felt so good in his life. The rush of killing that hollow and—

Ichigo stopped abruptly as he saw Urahara standing there with an alarmed expression on his face. Ichigo blinked, shaking his head. What the hell was he doing?

"Eh…" Ichigo started.

"I think I should really give you the object I invented so we can stop the merging, shall we?" Urahara said with yet another nervous laugh.

Ichigo wondered if the shopkeeper was questioning Ichigo mental state right now.

"Er, yes let's," Ichigo mumbled.

He plodded after Urahara, shooting one last look at where he had felt that elation of striking his enemy down. He shivered. It seemed that the hollow's instincts was overlapping into Ichigo's mind as well.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at the object like it had teeth. "This is it?"<p>

It was a long white chain.

"Let me demonstrate," Urahara flashed Ichigo his very worrying smile.

Ichigo held Tensa Zangetsu, which had retaken the form he had used against his final fight with Aizen. He really was changing back into the 0 Espada. Ichigo tensed as the white chain looked fairly similar to the black chain that was wrapped around his arm.

"Watch," Urahara said.

He wrapped the white chain around tensa zangetsu's blade in a loose manner so that if Ichigo ever had to fight, his blade would still slice someone in half.

The chain immediately coiled around Ichigo's blade, Ichigo jumping as he felt his reiatsu go frantic at the sudden interference of the chain's suppressing feeling. Ichigo staggered, dazed, falling back onto his chair.

Ichigo stared at the white chain that was now wrapped around his blade. "What did it just do?"

"It builds an invisible wall that separates your hollow's reiatsu and yours to leak into each others any further. It should freeze the merging, not stop it completely, I warn you."

"Right," Ichigo nodded.

He still felt terribly sick. But he decided not to tell Urahara that. He didn't want to cause any unnecessary alarm.

"Thanks Urahara-san," Ichigo said with a tight smile. "I should be getting back to my family now."

"Kurosaki-san. I'm pretty sure you were in a comatose state because of the Hogyoku when we said this but—I think it would be wise if I informed you of Aizen's plans."

Ichigo turned away from the door. "Spill it."

So Urahara went through the displeasure of telling Ichigo about Aizen's plans to create a second Hogyoku to wish for the King's Key.

When Ichigo went home, he felt completely lost. To him, he was losing this war terribly. If another hogyoku was created, it would surely mean the end. He remembered Urahara's ominous words. _"Take my advice and go to Hueco Mundo to destroy it. Otherwise, there is no hope left for any of us if Aizen kills the Spirit King."_

Ichigo wanted to make the best of this last night with his friends and family, because due to the merging complications, Ichigo feared that once he arrived in Hueco Mundo, he would never be able to return.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter will be the grand revelation, which practically answers all of Ichigo's questions! ^^<strong>_

_**Please tell me if you think my characters are too out of character and review! :D (I'm always worried about that cause I really hate it when they are ^^")**_

_**Will update soon.**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth Behind The Lies

This War's Not Over: Chapter 13

The Truth Behind The Lies

_**Hi everyone! Oh noes! I'm so sorry for the wrong chapter update! :(**_

_**Hope you like the grand revelation of this chappy.**_

_**Enjoy, and once again many thanks to all your wonderful reviews! ^^**_

* * *

><p>"Zangetsu?" Ichigo called.<p>

The teen paced across the windowed ground of his inner world, the ice crackling eerily at his feet. He approached his sword, whom had his back to him and was staring out into the distance.

"Zangetsu, I'm…I'm leaving for Hueco Mundo again," Ichigo started.

His zanpakuto didn't turn.

"Do you think it's likely I'll return to becoming the 0 Espada again? …And the merging will continue as well, right?"

"You already know what I'm going to say," Zangetsu said simply.

Ichigo's gaze lowered, defeated. It was inevitable then.

"I'm still going though," Ichigo informed his zanpakuto, lifting his gaze back up again.

The orange-haired teen fidgeted nervously for a moment, uncomfortably waiting for Zangetsu to say something.

After a while, the sword finally turned to face his charge. "Ichigo. Do you know why there is ice lying across this world?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "It's something to do with my hollow, isn't it?"

Zangetsu walked off his pole, now standing on the same level as Ichigo to stare at him right in the eye. "You don't know that. Maybe it's something to do with you."

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened his eyes; only to fly backwards into his bedframe as his eyes met straight away with Nel's, who had been crouching down right in front of his face while he had entered his inner world.<p>

"Don't freak out on us," Grimmjow snorted.

"How can I not?" Ichigo yelled, waving his arms about, before pointing at Nel. "She was inches away from my face!"

Nel giggled. "You were taking ages. We started to think you were in a coma so I thought I'd give you CPR or something."

Ichigo went bright red. Nel probably had no idea what CPR even was. He gave an accusing glare towards Grimmjow, who only flashed him an evil grin.

"We should get going now that you're done Kurosaki," Ishida appeared behind Nel, pushing up his glasses.

Ichigo closed his eyes to recompose himself for a moment, before standing up and beckoning his team forwards. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Springing across the Karakura rooftops with Nel, Grimmjow, Ishida, Renji and Chad, Ichigo left the Kurosaki Residence.<p>

"You're asking for your death leaving Rukia behind without saying a word," Renji warned Ichigo with a teasing smile.

Ichigo tutted. He figured it would be best to leave both Orihime and Rukia out of this. He just simply couldn't admit to himself that he was concerned for their safety. He couldn't even imagine what Rukia would do to him if she ever found out. But fate hated him.

"Ichigooooo!"

By reflex, Ichigo dodged his father's flying kick, before landing a punch on Isshin's face as he passed. The whole team stood by the angry teen, holding back as they watched the boy scream insults at his father.

"Aren't you going to give daddy a hug before you lea—"

Isshin was interrupted by Ichigo's foot in his face. But what Ichigo didn't expect was another kick landing right on the side of his own face, sending him flying across the rooftops.

Ichigo looked up, his brown eyes flashing, holding the bruised side of his face. "What the…?"

And just barely managing to dodge Rukia's sword. "How could you leave me behind you fool!"

Ichigo backed off, worried for his life. "R-Rukia! Watch that thing will you? It's not like the last time! That's a real fucking sword!"

"Answer my question you dumb fool!" Rukia snapped back.

Everyone watched helplessly as Rukia kept trying to beat the crap out of him. After she had burned off some of her steam, Ichigo reluctantly answered. "I'm sorry. I—I wanted you to look after my sisters."

Ichigo hoped that would work. Her sword almost hit its target if Ichigo hadn't been prepared for another swing. "That's the stupidest lie I've ever heard!"

Again, more beating.

When Rukia cooled back down again, she returned her zanpakuto to its scabbard, giving an annoyed huff. "I'm coming with you."

Ichigo stared at her for awhile, measuring how determined she was to follow through with this. He broke their stare off, looking away. "Fine."

"And me too!" his dad screamed, leaping towards them and attempting to bring them all together in a hug, failing when he received yet again Ichigo's foot in his face.

"I don't get it. Since when do you come with us on our journeys anyways?" Ichigo asked suspiciously while rubbing his foot into Isshin's steaming face.

He removed it to let his father speak. Isshin looked at him awkwardly, trying to put on a dopey grin, but Ichigo didn't buy it. Not anymore. He knew very well now how serious his father could be. And how much he lied to Ichigo. With Urahara, they made a good team of liars.

"Orihime is looking after Karin and Yuzu," his father attempted to change the topic of conversation.

As he saw his son still waiting for his explanation of joining the team, Isshin lowered his head in defeat, reluctantly answering.

"You're dealing with the Hogyoku here, son. Of course I'm coming with you," Isshin said, picking himself up.

Ichigo raised a brow, his eyes full of distrust, before turning his back to his father. "So you're here to monitor me, huh?"

For a moment, Rukia was convinced Ichigo had returned to being a cold Espada again. After all, the merging was only frozen, and some of his hollow's influential instincts that had gotten through before still lurked in Ichigo's mind.

Isshin opened his mouth to answer his son, but lowered his gaze as he found nothing to say to defend himself. "I can't lie to you. Yes, if you lose control in Hueco Mundo, I'll be there to stop you."

Ichigo didn't turn, only his command sounded, being thrown across his shoulder. "Grimmjow. Open the Garganta."

"Sure," Grimmjow said moodily, flicking his wrist in order to make the gaping hole of abyss stretch out across the night sky.

Everyone followed, unease prickling through the mix of espadas, soul reapers and humans as they realized how tensed the situation was in between Ichigo and his father.

Rukia shivered. If he was like this now, what if they couldn't get Ichigo back to his normal self once they decided to leave Hueco Mundo?

* * *

><p>As soon as Ichigo's feet landed softly on the white sand of Hueco Mundo, he immediately felt his reiatsu and body begin to change. Before he was swept into the black and red gales of wind, he tried to catch Rukia's worried eyes. When their gazes locked, Ichigo realized there was nothing he could do or say that would make both sides feel better— because nothing good would ever come of this.<p>

Ichigo let the whirlwind sweep around him, tensing as he felt the familiar horn form at the top of his head. When he emerged, he had regained his white espada uniform, the zero inked on his chest and his yellow eyes without their usual black background. Tensa Zangetsu's chain was once again coiled around his arm, and he sighed inwardly in relief to find the white chain wrapped around the sword itself intact, thankful that it had managed to hold.

Ichigo's hollow instincts that rammed into him took the teen by surprise, almost knocking him over. Renji made a step forwards to support the stumbling teen, but Grimmjow put out an arm out to prevent him.

Everyone was watching the 0 Espada closely now. And Ichigo hated it.

For a moment, he almost felt like breathing in and letting his instincts get the better of him, but he instantly pushed them back and pinned them down, alarmed at the sudden thought of hurting his friends.

Ichigo sat down in the sand, closing his yellow eyes to try and regain control of whatever human qualities that had been left in him. When he felt all his heavy reiatsu calm down and resettle, Ichigo finally exhaled and looked up at his friends. "It's okay."

It was Nel who broke the tense atmosphere by throwing herself at Ichigo, followed by Grimmjow who came charging in to rescue Ichigo from suffocating.

When Ichigo finally broke free and assured Nel that he was fine, he was furious when he saw everyone sniggering in the background.

And almost on instinct, he raised his reiatsu to bring them all crashing down to his feet.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo…Stop!" Rukia gasped as she was pinned down by his smothering dark reiatsu.<p>

How had this warm, kind-hearted person changed into something so cold? Had they made him angry?

She stared into his detached yellow eyes, which seemed to be almost in a trance.

"Ichigo!" Rukia heard Ichigo's father scream angrily.

She glanced at Isshin, realizing he was the only one who had remained standing up against Ichigo's reiatsu.

Instantly, Ichigo snapped out of it, jolting awake. He turned his head from side to side, his eyes wide with shock. His reiatsu immediately receded.

"I'm—so sorry," the horrified teen gasped.

Everyone started to get up again, dusting themselves off and shooting uneasy glances at Ichigo. The teen looked down at his feet, ashamed, shuffling them nervously. How could he have lost control of himself so easily? It wasn't even over something to get so angry about.

He felt his father's hand rest on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We'll end our business here quickly and return to Karakura."

Ichigo nodded, remorse plastered across his face. With a sign of his head, he signaled for the others to follow him towards Las Noches. He knew that if it had been that easy for him to lose control, he had to finish the job as quickly as he could, or there would be nothing left of him to salvage after the battle was over.

* * *

><p>"You do realize that you're still the only one who hasn't seen Aizen's shikai, right?" Grimmjow whispered into his leader's ear.<p>

Ichigo glanced at him, the question catching him off guard. "You're saying this like as if we're going to be fighting Aizen. I thought this was some sort of 'silent breaking in and destroying the Hogyoku' kind of mission."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the boy's simple mindedness. Even if he had returned to being an Espada, it would take awhile before the teen would obtain common sense. "With Aizen, he probably already knows we're here."

Ichigo stiffened. The truth was, he didn't even want to get near Aizen. The Hogyoku that was in the traitor's body made him so sick, he never wanted to go through the excruciating pain again. "Funny thing is, when I fought Aizen, even up until the very end, he never used his shikai on me."

Grimmjow raised a brow. "Seriously?"

Ichigo looked away, uncomfortable. "Yeah."

The talk ended there because Ichigo had sonidoed up ahead, breaking up the conversation. He didn't want to have these question asked to him, because he had long ago swatted them down.

Another thing that particularly bothered him was the fact that he could actually _sense _his comrades' feelings. He didn't need to use his sword anymore to feel their hearts. It made Ichigo shiver. Since when had his senses increased so drastically?

He could feel how nervous they felt, and how much they wanted to try and reassure him that everything would be alright. But everything wasn't going to be alright—because Ichigo could read their feelings without using his sword.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia dived out of the way of a hollow's crashing fist. They were in Las Noches now, but a silent entrance wasn't the team's strong suit, much to Uryu's dismay.<p>

Now they were stuck in a corridor full of hollows that were blocking their path. Ichigo hissed in frustration. As much as he enjoyed slicing off their arms and feeling the gush of their pain, he would have preferred simply raising his reiatsu to send them all smashing down to his feet. But he had everyone else around him to think of as well.

"Ichigo!" Renji's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

He turned around to look at where Renji was pointing. "Can you get through? If I blast an opening through the hollows' defenses, you could easily sonido through right?"

Ichigo nodded, flashing him a grateful glance before signaling for Grimmjow to follow him. Renji switched into his bankai, the skeleton snake coiling around its master and throwing its head back to charge the huge flaming canon it had in its mouth.

"Hikotsu Taihou!" Renji cried, throwing the snake forwards and letting the blast rip through the hollows' bodies.

Ichigo charged in, using his blinding sonido to make his way through the gap, Grimmjow at his heels. He had no choice but to ignore his father's scream for him to come back. "Ichigo! Aizen is trying to split us up!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo landed on the other side of the barrage of hollows, pacing forwards, his steps echoing across the dome of Las Noches.<p>

"Ichigo…didn't you hear what your father said? We should go back," Grimmjow said.

Ichigo continued to walk across the grey corridors, ignoring his subordinate.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow growled.

The teen turned to face the espada, his yellow eyes cold. "And how do you expect us to go back?"

Grimmjow gave a huff, marching in step after the 0 Espada. "Fine."

The two espadas continued to walk at their leisure through the hallways of Las Noches, Ichigo letting Grimmjow lead, since the espada knew the place far better than Ichigo did.

Grimmjow finally halted in front of two grand double doors, tensing. "This is where Aizen usually sits on his throne and passes judgment on those who have either disobeyed him, or who have something to report to him. It's also where he kept a close eye on the first Hogyoku."

Ichigo forced himself not to flinch. He hadn't expected to reach Aizen so soon. He compelled his gaze to look cold and strong. "Open the doors then."

But before Grimmjow could word his reply, the doors opened slowly on their own. The two espadas stared into the room with shock, drawing their swords as their gazes fell on Aizen.

The traitor was sitting on his throne, his brown stare looking down at Ichigo.

"Welcome back home, my dear 0 Espada," Aizen smiled.

Ichigo's detached yellow eyes stared back, his lips twisting downwards in displeasure. Almost on cue, both of them raised their reiatsu in challenge, Ichigo's eyes glowing gold as they fell on his enemy.

Grimmjow took a step back, hitting the floor as he tried to fend off the crushing reiatsu. He would let Ichigo handle this. He was useless as long as he was under Kyokasuigetsu's spell.

Ichigo flew at Aizen, bringing his sword crashing down on Aizen's own, his eyes still cold with killing intent.

"It's always bothersome to be welcomed to a home that you don't belong to," Ichigo said, as if their struggle was nothing.

The force of Ichigo's reiatsu forced Aizen to stand up from his throne, which was slowly turning to rubble. The traitor only smiled as they pushed their swords against one another's. "Wonderful display of reiatsu, 0 Espada."

The teen didn't answer as he relaxed only slightly his pressure on Aizen's blade, only to kick him in the gut and send him crashing into the wall behind him.

"Getsugatensho."

The black and red reiatsu crashed into the rubble where Aizen would normally have been but Ichigo turned around, alarmed, when Aizen appeared behind him, just barely missing Ichigo and cutting a few millimeters of his shoulder length hair.

Ichigo could feel Aizen's exhilaration. He had felt it in Aizen's heart—the feeling of accomplishment. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. _For what?_

"Ichigo. What are you fighting for?" Aizen asked, a sardonic smile playing across his lips.

Aizen stared into the 0 Espada's eyes searchingly.

The teen stepped forwards, his eyes distant. "Don't you understand? I'm here to kill you."

At this, Aizen's eyes glowed in pleasure, before raising his finger. "Yes. But the Kurosaki Ichigo before landing in Hueco Mundo—what did he want?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in displeasure at being considered as someone different that what he had been in Karakura Town. Because he was still the same, right?

"I'm here," Ichigo began, "to destroy the second Hogyoku you've been creating."

Ichigo could feel how much Aizen wanted to laugh out loud right now. But that would be out of character. Ichigo tensed. What was so funny?

"What a laughable thing for you to say, 0 Espada."

Ichigo readied his sword, his anger rising up within him again. He didn't enjoy being laughed at. He didn't understand. What had he done for Aizen stare at him so mockingly?

"You can't destroy it," Aizen smiled.

Ichigo teeth gritted. "I'll give it a good try once I've killed you."

"It's impossible."

Ichigo lunged at Aizen, firing another Getsugatensho at the traitor. It hit Aizen full on, and yet when the betrayer appeared out of the rubble, he had remained unscathed.

Ichigo gave a frustrated hiss, but his anger distracted him from Aizen's attack. Ichigo stifled a scream of pain as he felt the traitor's blade rip a cut in his back. The teen was sent smashing into Las Noches' dull grey wall, dust rising and filling the air.

Ichigo pushed the blocks of walls off him, his chest heaving and agony spreading across his body as he tried to move. He watched helplessly through his blurring vision as Aizen slowly walked towards him.

"I sympathize with you, Kurosaki Ichigo. Even after your father realized what you were, he never decided to tell you."

Ichigo's eyes widened. What was Aizen talking about?

"I realize now that when I had tried to tell you the truth, your father leaped right in and protected your ears with lies."

Ichigo tried to focus his hand on grabbing his sword, but fear had overcome his senses and his body movements became sluggish.

"Didn't you ever wonder why the first Hogyoku didn't kill you?" Aizen smiled, still walking towards Ichigo. "Why you can sense the feelings of others?"

And all of a sudden, Ichigo didn't want to hear anymore. He wanted his father to be here—he wanted to be protected.

"It's because—"

_Don't listen,_ Ichigo begged himself.

"You're a human—"

_Please don't_…!

"—and the second Hogyoku that you want to destroy so badly."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done!<strong>_

_**Hope you like the turn of events! Everything will be explained by Aizen in the next chappy. Once again I'm so sorry for the double chapter!**_

_**Please tell me what you think and review! :D **_


	14. Chapter 14: Shattered Ignorance

This War's Not Over: Chapter 14

Shattered Ignorance

_**Sorry again for the wrong update for the last chapter! My computer was having a breakdown and I was about to snap it in two XD**_

_**And sorry for Shiro being MIA in the past chapter and in this one. Will make it up to you in the next chappy! ^^**_

_**Agh, the explanation of the hogyoku theory will be so very complicated…I hope you understand it! XD**_

_**Here's another update and I'm thrilled by all your reviews! :D**_

* * *

><p>"<em>You're a human and a hogyoku."<em>

Ichigo could only stare blankly at the ground, his body shaking with shock. "That's…that's…"

The traitor took a step forwards.

"Impossible?" Aizen smiled. "Let me prove it to you, Kurosaki Ichigo. The idea is perfectly plausible."

Ichigo lifted his wavering gaze up to look at the traitor, his eyes full of terror. "No."

Aizen stopped pacing towards Ichigo now that they were only a meter apart. The teen stumbled backwards into the rubble, edging away from the betrayer.

"In the beginning, the hogyoku was thought to be capable of dissolving the boundaries between soul reapers and hollows. However, its true power lies in its ability to sense the hearts of those around it, and to materialize their deepest desire. Does that sound familiar to you, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen reasoned.

Ichigo raised his reiatsu threateningly, his yellow eyes flashing with newfound hostility, but anyone could tell that he was desperate not to listen to the truth. Aizen ignored this, because he was having the pleasure of breaking Ichigo into pieces.

* * *

><p>Rukia gasped as she felt Isshin's heavy reiatsu hit her like a tidal wave. She turned, confusion plastered across her face as she glanced at Ichigo's father. "Isshin. What's wrong?"<p>

Isshin raised his voice so that everyone could hear. "Guys. We need to move quickly. I'm pretty sure Ichigo's reached Aizen by now. We—we should go help him."

The team assembled, back to back as they watched the writhing mass of hollows scream for their souls.

"There's something you're not telling us Isshin," Uryu said, firing an arrow dead into a hollow's head.

"You're right. I'll tell you as we fight our way through," Isshin murmured, his eyes narrowing with guilt. "Some will have to stay behind and fight, because I don't think the opening Renji will give us will last long enough for all of us to get through. The hollows just keep coming."

With a determined nod, Renji let another blast of his bankai rip through the hollows, giving the group another opening. Isshin, Rukia and Nel split from the team, charging through the gap in the enemies' defenses.

As they made it to the other side, Isshin broke into a steady run, the two girls at his heels.

Nel spoke this time, her eyes serious and narrowed. "So tell us Isshin-san."

* * *

><p>"We already know that you can sense people's hearts, can't you, Ichigo?" Aizen prodded, his eyes triumphant as he stared down at the defeated teen.<p>

Ichigo was on his hands and knees, his head bent in loss. He wasn't sure what he'd lost though. Was it his bearings? His thoughts that had been so clear a few minutes ago? Ichigo's body shook.

"And I'm sure you heard from Urahara Kisuke how Inoue Orihime and Yasutora Sado received their powers. They received them—because of you. Both of them hated their helplessness, and as soon as they came in contact with you, you granted their wishes. Does that not seem plausible to you?" Aizen asked rhetorically, because he already knew he had won a long time ago. "Your reiatsu revived the Hogyoku's dormancy. And because your reiatsu is so much higher than Kuchiki Rukia's, you undermined the other Hogyoku that was in her body at the time."

Ichigo never had time to answer. He wouldn't anyway because he couldn't. He was simply too speechless for not noticing these evidences sooner. All this time—all this time they'd been searching for the second hogyoku, when it had been right underneath their noses.

Ichigo swallowed, his teeth grinding together with anger. "You…You did this!"

"It was only to assist your development," Aizen's eyes glowed. "Did you really think you improved so quickly because of the result of your hard work? Because you trained to become stronger? No. It was simply the hogyoku hearing your will to become stronger to protect those around you."

The teen let out an angry hiss. How could this have happened without him noticing? He uttered one word, his eyes narrowing. "When?"

* * *

><p>Rukia and Nel both let out a gasp, their eyes as wide as their own mouths.<p>

Rukia gave herself a good shake, frowning. "That's nonsense!"

Nel nodded to assert her agreement with the petite soul reaper, only just recovering from her own shock.

"It happened—when Ichigo's mother died. I didn't know it until Urahara explored Ichigo's reiatsu when he was unconscious with his fight with Grimmjow. He told me back in the Winter War. That's when we both realized what Aizen did back when Masaki died," Isshin hesitated.

"What did he do?" Nel's eyes narrowed angrily, her eyes eager for battle.

"Ichigo must have been unconscious for a short period of time when Grand Fisher killed Masaki. I think that perhaps Aizen attempted to use this opportunity and perform a test on Ichigo. By making him swallow the hogyoku, Aizen was testing whether the hogyoku was capable of having a host," Isshin said reluctantly, and rather painfully.

The trio kept on running through the corridors, Rukia and Nel holding their breaths as they waited for the reluctant father to divulge the rest of the story.

"But Ichigo's heart was so bent on protecting his mother and getting stronger, the hogyoku began to merge with Ichigo in order to grant his wishes. Aizen had to extract with great difficulty the hogyoku out of Ichigo's body. Aizen left after that, his question answered that the hogyoku would undoubtedly merge with its host."

Rukia shook her head thoroughly, puzzled. "I don't understand what this has to do with Ichigo being the second hogyoku."

Isshin swallowed uncomfortably, his eyes clouded with undeniable guilt. "When the hogyoku was extracted out of Ichigo's body, it left traces of itself in Ichigo's soul. When Rukia revived Ichigo's dormant powers, Ichigo's reiatsu nurtured the traces of the hogyoku within him, until they grew substantially—much more than Aizen expected."

"So you're saying that Ichigo's body itself is the actual hogyoku, and not just a host like Aizen is?" Rukia inquired, her brows knitted tightly together in concern for Ichigo.

"Yes," Isshin nodded, his eyes dark. "And Aizen will do whatever it takes to break him to get the Oken. Ichigo is not only the second hogyoku now, he represents the King's Key."

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at a point past Aizen, trying to keep his sanity with him. He took a deep breath. He felt so furious. He wasn't sure what he was so enraged at. But then he knew.<p>

"Did my...father know about all this?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Aizen's lips twisted upwards in pleasure at Ichigo's pained and betrayed look. "Yes. And he refused to tell you."

Ichigo's yellow eyes grew eerily cold, and Aizen smiled victoriously. This was it. Aizen had finally won Ichigo over.

But Ichigo's heart was pummeling in his chest, his jumbled up emotions making the teen result to one thing: to run.

Ichigo turned tail from Aizen. With his face flushed with anger and his eyes full of confusion, Ichigo charged across the hole in the palace's wall that his crashing body had created and out into the sand of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo didn't know why he was running. He felt like the whole world he had known so well had just crumbled to pieces. And then there were these confusing gushes of emotions. He was all over the place. The white sand of Hueco Mundo felt like quicksand under his feet, and at last he stumbled over, landing on his hands and knees, panting for air.

He closed his eyes, the emotion called pain spreading across his wounded gaze.

_Why didn't you tell me?_

* * *

><p>Before Aizen made a step towards the hole that the flustered teen had escaped through, Grimmjow barred his path with a flash of sonido. "Oh no you're not. You're leaving Ichigo alone now."<p>

"How touching, 6th Espada. Protecting your leader?" Aizen smiled, clearly unaffected by Grimmjow's interference.

"You ultimately want to fight this second hogyoku in the end, right? Well you're not going to. I'll kill you first," Grimmjow grinned, showing his teeth.

Aizen lifted his blade, his eyes calm and mocking. "Very well. I shall dispose of you like the insignificant insect you are."

* * *

><p>Rukia panted as they turned another corner of the endless maze of corridors. They had continued the conversation about how similar Ichigo was to the hogyoku. They were in the middle of another revelation.<p>

"What are you saying?" Nel asked, puzzled.

Isshin tensed. "Why Aizen chose Ichigo was because of his lineage. His vast amount of reiatsu was always destined to greatly exceed that of a captain's."

Rukia's interest was perked up about the sudden thought of Isshin's background. "Lineage?"

Isshin brushed off Rukia question, his expression uncomfortable. Instead he changed the subject, his expression surprisingly distraught. "Aizen didn't use Kyokasuigetsu's ability in their final fight because he didn't want to. It's because he _couldn't._ Thanks to Ichigo's unique reiatsu, Aizen was unable to hypnotise him since they had nothing in common. But now, with both hogyoku's resonating with each other, Aizen can use Kyokasuigetsu against him."

"That's why you seemed unaffected by Kyokasuigetsu's hypnotic powers when you fought Aizen yourself. Because of this… lineage of yours," Rukia was prodding him now.

But Isshin was good at ignoring these questions he didn't want to answer—he'd done it so many times. But this time, it was Nel who saved him from explaining himself. "So do you think Ichigo is under Kyokasuigetsu's power now?"

Isshin stiffened, before shrugging. "I hope we're not too late."

* * *

><p><em>Why does it hurt so much?<em>

Ichigo's teeth gritted, his eyes narrowing in pain. He'd been betrayed so many times before. What did it matter? Was it because…it was his own father? It didn't hurt when his father didn't tell him he was a soul reaper. _Why does it hurt now? Does he really think I'll betray them if I knew the truth?_

Ichigo let an angry snarl rip through his throat, his fist slamming on the sand. Bitterness swelled in his heart, and Ichigo realized that these unwanted emotions weren't because he had been betrayed, but rather, he had been accused of betrayal. And not only by his own father, but by Soul Society too. Even his friends had their doubts when he lost his temper and used his reiatsu to send them crashing down into the sand.

Ichigo could feel his heart being torn into pieces. He was so confused he wasn't sure which one was worse. Being betrayed or being accused of betrayal?

Either way, it was no longer a stone in the pit of Ichigo's stomach—it was a ball of ice. And the ice wouldn't disappear. Ichigo simply felt himself getting colder and colder, as if the ice was spreading slowly across his whole body. Ichigo almost felt like welcoming it.

Because these feelings and these bonds hurt so much, it no longer mattered to Ichigo which situation hurt more. All that was important was the fact that either way, they hurt—these feelings that he didn't want. He would be so much better off without them. He wouldn't have run away like a coward from Aizen if it weren't for them.

_Get rid of them. _

After all, this fear that he had, was an emotion too right? Hadn't he agreed with Zangetsu and his hollow that fear was a useless thing?

There was no point in having any of them at all. They were only thing that made you weak and scared. If Ichigo never had these feelings or these bonds, he would never have known this pain.

And a voice came, someone he hadn't heard for a long while. But the coldness and the bitterness in it made Ichigo shiver.

"**Don't lose you head."**

Resolute, Ichigo finally stood up; his yellow eyes frozen. The teen hadn't noticed that the chain wrapped around tensa zangetsu that halted the merging—was slowly beginning to melt.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow drew in another ragged breath, his white uniform in tatters and the right sight of his chest clotted with crimson.<p>

"I don't understand why you are supporting the very same person you were trying to kill a year ago," Aizen said, Kyokasuigetsu dripping with Grimmjow's blood.

"Ichigo values us. We're not just pawns to be used and thrown away," Grimmjow said simply, barring his teeth at Aizen. "And besides, Nel will never forgive you for killing her fraccion, Dondechakka and Pesche."

Aizen's eyes narrowed. "You are of no importance to me. You will meet the same end as they did."

Grimmjow let out a pained scream as he realized the real Aizen was actually behind him, running him through, the one in front of him only in illusion.

_Hurry up, Ichigo._

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Rukia groaned impatiently.<p>

Nel's eyes narrowed with thinning patience. "It seems an arrancar has been messing around with the arrangement of the corridors."

Isshin came to a stop, both girls halting abruptly a few meters away.

"What is it? We don't have time to be fooling around—Ichigo could already be under Kyokasuigetsu's spell. We need to go help him!" Nel said irritably.

Isshin beckoned them with a movement of his head, a triumphant grin on his face. "That wall. Behind it. It's Grimmjow's reiatsu."

Rukia paused, fanning out her senses, but her face became alarmed. "You're right… But it's almost gone. Let's hurry!"

Isshin took his stance to blast a Getsugatensho through the wall.

* * *

><p>Ichigo raced through the hole in Las Noches' wall, making his way across the rubble and onto stable solid ground. Ichigo was sure something felt off.<p>

The boy froze when he recognized it—the smell of blood. His eyes wide with horror, Ichigo charged across the middle of the room, letting out a chocked cry.

Ichigo was sure he had ditched all his emotions and feelings towards others.

Why was his heart pummeling against his chest, his bitterness replaced by anguish?

Ichigo paled too shades lighter that his previous skin tone, his body trembling all over. He staggered towards a familiar figure, which was lying motionless on the floor. Ichigo knew that pearly white face perfectly well—but the person's eyes were glazed over.

Ichigo knelt down, shaking the corpse, his eyes wide with anguish. "R-Rukia. Hey. Wake up. It isn't funny."

His voice came out hoarse and raspy, as if he hadn't use it in a thousand years. He touched her hand, which was stone cold. She was dead. And because of this bond he felt dead too.

When he looked around, his horrified gaze falling upon each one of his friends' corpses, unmoving on the ground, he knew they were all dead.

Ichigo's body began to shake violently, the teen clutching his sides as he began to breathe heavily. His broken gaze stared unseeingly at the ground, and Ichigo familiarized himself with the emotion that he had decided to abandon.

Agony.

Ichigo let out a scream of rage, his fury pouring into his reiatsu, which was beginning to turn blacker by the second. Ichigo was so blinded with hatred, he didn't notice that this was all just Kyokasuigetsu's illusion. That Rukia, Nel, Isshin had just come charging in, unaware of the situation. The orange-haired teen could only think of killing the very person who had killed his friends.

That's when the white chain around tensa zangetsu broke.

Ichigo's angry cries of rage turned into pain-filled screams as he rapidly began to merge with his inner hollow. He could just see the hollow now, hissing and spitting at him telling him he shouldn't have lost his head. But the chain was gone now, and there was nothing to stop the merging. Ichigo could do nothing as his sane state of mind was thrown into the very depths of his soul.

* * *

><p>Rukia could only watch on in horror as Ichigo's body began to transform. The chain had broken, and Rukia could see Ichigo was slowly merging with his hollow due to the transformation Ichigo's reiatsu and body was performing.<p>

"Stop, Ichigo! We're all here! It's an illusion! Aizen is tricking you!" the petite cried desperately.

Her plea went on unheeded, and Ichigo's yellow eyes were vacant as he called out in a trance like state: "Whiten, Cielo Sin Luna."

Gales of wind began to whirl around the teen, hiding him from sight. Isshin took a step forwards, his eyes wide with alarm.

"A ressureccion…?" Rukia heard Isshin gasp under his breath.

Nel was shaking an unconscious Grimmjow to his senses, but her eyes never left the 0 Espada as he lost control of himself.

When the teen reappeared from the risen dust, Rukia gasped, her hands clutching her sides.

The teen was still wearing his white espada uniform, yet the coiled tensa zangetsu around his arm had indeed become white instead of black. Another horn had grown on the top of his head and a hole had formed in his chest.

The additional thing that made Isshin stiffen was the waist-length black hair—and when the teen's eyes opened, the crimson coloured orbs he possessed.

Isshin took a step back. "It's like a hollowfied version of Mugetsu…"

Rukia gave him a disbelieving glance. "Did you say Mugetsu?"

She looked back at Ichigo, an unwanted pang at the pit of her stomach resurfacing again. Ichigo…black hair… She shook herself thoroughly. How could she be thinking of Kaien at a time like this?

"This time, I really can't sense Ichigo's reiatsu at all," Isshin said, his eyes torn.

Grimmjow's raspy voice sounded from the side. "I don't think this is Ichigo anymore. That espada over there looks like he's about to start World War III but in ten times worse."

Everyone bristled in agreement, but Rukia could tell they were all feeling the same way as she was. How could they fight Ichigo?

But to Rukia's surprise, Aizen appeared from wherever he had been concealing himself, a victorious smile on his face. The traitor had returned with a seemingly greater form than the one previously used against Ichigo the last time they fought, thanks to the hogyoku in his body.

What made the petite shiver was the familiar frozen wasteland in Ichigo's gaze.

"We'll see which Hogyoku is stronger. The hosted hogyoku or the natural hogyoku?" Aizen smiled.

To everyone's shock, Ichigo's voice was a mix of his own and of his hollow's. "The Final Getsugatensho. Remember, Aizen?"

Aizen said nothing, assessing the situation as Ichigo's white sword charged with black reiatsu.

Rukia could tell that whatever was left of Ichigo, it was long gone. The 0 espada didn't say a word as he raised his sword, a familiar evil grin making Rukia shudder once more. "I can do it now—as many times as I want."

Grimmjow moaned. "Holy shit."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally done! <strong>_

_**I wasn't sure what format to use for Ichi and Shiro's intertwined voices so I just used regular format, cause no one is really in control**_.

_**By the way, I used the name "Cielo Sin Luna" because it means sky without moon, which means Mugetsu. ^^"**_

_**I promise you will get much more of Shiro in the next chappy, please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Please Listen

This War's Not Over: Chapter 15

Please Listen

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Hurrah your reviews made my day! ^^**_

_**This chappy contains a lot of Shiro and Ichi in it. Sorry, its not yaoi, cause when I write yaoi, it usually comes out crap.^^" But see it however you wish. Hope you like it. :D**_

_**Another flashback to start with.**_

* * *

><p>It was after mom died.<p>

Nine-year-old Ichigo stood with the ball in his hands, a tentative smile on his face. The other boys scattered around the football field, ready to receive or intercept the ball. Ichigo kicked the ball so it landed right in his teammate's feet, the match resuming as all the boys charged towards one side of the field to score a goal.

Ichigo ran after them, his heart racing with excitement. He hadn't felt so up in years. After his crash when his mother had died, the boy had been completely crushed. He had shunned any kind of friendship or family contact, and his life couldn't have been more miserable. He didn't need bonds. They hurt too much.

But maybe because he didn't have those bonds was why he felt so miserable before. Why not give feelings and bonds another chance?

And now he felt this new strength coursing through him as one of his teammates passed him the ball. Surely it was worth it if he felt this happy? Right?

It all went wrong when Ichigo rammed his foot into the ball, sending it shooting at high speed into the goal.

_When I was little, I knew I was no good. _

Only, it didn't hit the goal, it hit the young goalkeeper instead—and winded him terribly. Even drew blood as small sprinkles of it made its appearance on his cheek.

Ichigo never wanted to hurt people. Not after mom died.

And now, as he stood there with an expression of anguish on his face as he stared at the boy keel over in pain, Ichigo couldn't help shaking.

_I had this odd superior strength to the other kids. _

Ichigo didn't know these boys very well. As soon as they saw how well he could kick, they invited him to play. His big chance had evaporated as fast as it had arrived.

Ichigo tried to speak, choking. "I'm…I'm so sor—"

But his apology was interrupted by one of the boys, who punched him in the face. Ichigo rolled in the dust, his heart thumping as he looked up to see all the boys stare angrily down at him.

Fear arose in Ichigo as he held up a hand, alarm on his face. "Wait, just listen I—"

A boy's foot buried itself into his rib, Ichigo letting out a moan of pain. He lay there helpless, trying to explain himself over and over, but no one would listen to him.

_Why wouldn't anyone listen to me?_

It was only when the girl from karate arrived to rescue him that the boys backed off and left.

Ichigo never knew her name, and yet, every single time she would protect him from getting beat up. The tomboy turned, giving out her hand.

"You okay?" she frowned.

Ichigo shakily took it, his eyes full of broken trust. How could this have happened? Why did it hurt so much not to be trusted? These bonds really were useless after all.

"Yes but I didn't mean to—" Ichigo tried again.

"It doesn't matter at this point. Just go home," the tomboy said, turning and walking away.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed with hurt, stumbling in the direction of home and clutching his battered sides.

_Why won't anyone listen?_

* * *

><p>In the depths of Ichigo's inner world, crimson interrupted the pure white surface of ice. A bleached figure lay on his side, his yellow eyes staring down hard at the floor. The fatally wounded figure didn't try to clutch his wound in an effort to stop the bleeding.<p>

_**It's useless. **_

In another time, Ichigo's inner hollow would have been laughing at himself right now. How could he have been so stupid? To trust a soul reaper when he knew better.

Another shaking interrupted his thoughts, the building that had caused it breaking down and falling into rubble. The hollow didn't look up. It had happened so many times after King had lost it.

Bitterness rose in his throat. He'd tried to warn Ichigo. But King has shunned him, refused to listen. Because he was just some hollow that wasn't suppose to exist. He was just too odd—too opposite to Ichigo to be worth listening too.

And now, after so many years of ignoring his emotions, the hollow was beginning to feel them again now that their souls were merging together. Technically, they already were, and it wouldn't be long before he and King disappeared from this world to form the being that was fighting Aizen.

The hollow closed his eyes. He was sure King was here somewhere. Wounded someplace. How ironic, that both opposites had fought countless times for the dominance of this body, and it only turned out that neither of them could have it?

The hollow let out a low mocking huff, not bothering to worry about the cold ground below him that was slowly burning his skin.

Now that he had given in to these so called feelings of King's, he could feel everything King could. His agony, his pain, his fury. But they were such useless things that the other half had decided to abandon long ago. Because he knew they hurt. And now, King was nothing more than a broken mess who had lost his head because of them.

_**Why didn't you listen?**_

Because now, the hollow knew more than anybody what Ichigo was feeling, how lost the boy was. And the hollow resented it. He wished it was someone else—take his stupid friends for example—who would understand King better than he did. But that would never happen. After all, who understood a person better than himself?

He knew King was here. But he didn't want to go see—didn't want to go finish him off. He never wanted to see that soul reaper's face again.

Anger boiled in the hollow's core as his nails scraped at the ice beneath him. He was such an idiot, believing that he could trust King. In the end, Ichigo had only considered him as something to be suppressed, to fear.

Ichigo always thought that there had to be the good and the bad guys—the black and the white. But what if there was just…grey?

* * *

><p>Rukia gaped at the 0 Espada. <em>What did he say?<em>

She could only watch as the espada's sword continued to charge with pitch black reiatsu, sucking everything in it like an infernal black hole.

She hit the floor to avoid most of the flying debris that could pose any threat of wounding her, her heart pounding. Everyone did the same. But every single person in the team was worrying about the same thing—would Ichigo be able to tell the difference between his enemies and his friends?

Rukia gave an indignant gasp as Isshin picked her up under his arm.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she glared.

"Everyone should leave. The 0 Espada isn't joking. If we get caught in the blast, we're all dead," Isshin addressed everyone.

Rukia felt like she's been hit across the face. "You're talking as if that's not Ichigo we're talking about over there…"

Isshin gave her a grieving look. "Ichigo is gone."

Those three words took a while to sink in, and by that time, everyone had already cleared the area and put themselves a good distance away from Las Noches using the crack in the palace's wall.

"Wait!" Rukia prostested. "Ichigo's wound…it's opened up again! It's from his soul…he'll bleed to death!"

She wriggled in Isshin's arms, her eyes wide. She could only watch as Las Noches' wall was blown away like as if it was paper, Ichigo releasing the blast on Aizen as it opened up a large crater in Hueco Mundo's desert.

"Ichigo," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki knew more than anybody how much Ichigo had changed since his mother's death. Now, when he was on the mat fighting her, he was no longer that wimpy kid who'd get himself battered with just one punch anymore. Now he was more driven, more determined. She was glad that the boy had become stronger, yet sorry that it had to be through his mother's death.<p>

But she knew how the others resented his newfound strength. He was just too strong now, according to them. Too odd. How could he have gotten so strong after such a short time? He hadn't even attended to karate class for a whole year, and still he came back in full strength.

The only thing that puzzled her about the boy was why he never used that strength to defend himself. Was he just simply so full of guilt over his mother's death that he no longer wished to inflict hurt upon others? That just seemed stupid.

Tatsuki was caught off guard when his quiet voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What's your…what's your name?" the boy gave a tentative smile.

The tomboy looked away. "It's Tatsuki."

It was surprising that they hadn't done this simple introduction earlier, her protecting him from bullies and all. Maybe she just simply hadn't bothered to do it.

"Aren't you…going to ask me mine?" he asked quietly.

Tatsuki stiffened. What did it matter whether she knew his name or not? Why was she feeling this sudden guilt? She hadn't done anything to him. She protected him right? That was enough.

But maybe it was because she had known him for so long, and yet not known his name, that it felt awkward to ask him now.

"I'll…see you tomorrow," Tatsuki gave him a tight smile, walking past him.

There was nothing to feel sorry for. It didn't matter that she didn't know his name. For now, he was just the nameless boy.

_To me, he doesn't have a name._

* * *

><p>Aizen had evaded the final getsugatensho thrown at him, and now Rukia watched as Ichigo and Aizen brought their fight outside. She was so surprised that Ichigo hadn't lost his powers when he missed. He really hadn't been joking. He could use the final getsugatensho as many times as he wanted.<p>

"But…how could that be?" Rukia gasped.

Isshin was straining forwards, his eyes never leaving his son. "It must be the Hogyoku's power that's preserving his from being all used up."

Ichigo was using the final getsugatensho like his usual attacks, firing them one after the other. Craters blew up in the sand as Aizen nimbly evaded them with a speed that Rukia couldn't follow with her eyes.

"I can barely see them," Nel murmured.

"Ichigo is planning to turn Hueco Mundo into a second moon with all those craters," Grimmjow added.

Rukia shot him an angry look for joking at a time like this.

"Aizen's wish is slowly becoming true. Ichigo's resurreccion is both him and his hollow merged together. The perfect transcendent," Isshin stiffened.

Even though Rukia could not follow the fight with her eyes, she could tell by the craters that Aizen was faster than Ichigo, while the latter was stronger.

"If this keeps up, Ichigo will bleed to death."

* * *

><p>Ichigo lay motionlessly on the harsh cold ice of his inner world. His brown eyes lowered to his stomach wound that had opened up again. His hand was perfectly camouflaged in it, red with his blood as it hopelessly tried to cease the bleeding.<p>

His gaze flicked away from it again, his eyes staring around his inner world searchingly. _Where is everyone?_

His head wasn't burdened by the overwhelming anger he'd felt before—yet it still was full of confusion and terror. He sat up, breathing feverishly. His hand found his sword, and slowly but surely, he managed to raised his body up by leaning on Zangetsu. Where was Zangetsu?

He also noticed that he was once again dressed in his comfortable shihakusho, old feelings gushing back in him.

Ichigo's vision blurred as he tried to get a grasp on the situation he was in. He had lost control. He had been thrown and locked away in his inner world. He didn't know how to get out. He was fatally wounded.

Ichigo shakily paced across his inner world, using his sword as a support. His head turned from side to side. Searching. For anything, anything. But only a cold angry silence greeted Ichigo—just like before.

He continued stumbling and staggering across his inner world, calling out his zanpakuto's name sometimes. But the sword was nowhere to be seen.

However, something else caught his eye that made Ichigo's eyes widen. A pale white figure laid on its side, motionless and quiet—the snowy white outline contrasting with the puddle of blood it was laying in.

"Hollow!" Ichigo said.

What was he doing, going towards that thing he hated so much? What if his hollow was just faking?

But a wave of nausea took over Ichigo, sending him crashing to the ground a few meters from his inner hollow. Pain jarred in him as his wound came in contact with the solid frozen ground. He let out a groan, turning his head with alarm as he saw the building right beside him give way and disappear into plumes.

He waited for the shaking to stop before regaining his bearings again. The nausea gone, Ichigo propped himself up with one hand to stand up again. The teen's face smashed back down on the ice as his inner hollow's reiatsu caught him off guard.

He seethed in pain for a few moments, watching as his hollow raised his reiatsu with warning not to come any closer, the wounded animal turning to look at him, bearing its fangs.

Ichigo edged away, frowning. "What happened?"

But Ichigo had never seen his hollow like this—he looked…so angry. Even worse than hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu's look.

The inner hollow's face was contorted in hatred, his voice reduced to a sneer. **"Why are you here?"**

Ichigo opened his mouth, taken aback by his hollow's hostility. He closed it again after a few moments, not knowing what to say.

"**Don't you understand? We're both going to be die sooner or later."**

Ichigo was taken aback. "Die?"

The hollow gave a low dark laugh. **"Can't you see? This world is disappearing as we speak."**

And as if to prove his point, another building gave way, shaking Ichigo's entire inner world.

Ichigo stood up shakily, still using Zangetsu, and taking a tentative step forward. "There's still time. We don't have to disappear. Everyone out there is waiting for me—I have to go back."

"**Well you can't,"** the hollow said harshly, his yellow orbs never leaving Ichigo as he stood up too.

Ichigo tensed. He just simply couldn't bear the thought of never being able to go back. What if the merged being out there was hurting his friends?

"Don't say that. I can still do it," Ichigo said stubbornly. "I can still go back."

Ichigo felt the hollow's crushing reiatsu again as the pale figure's anger spiked up once more, his yellow eyes flashing with fury. **"I warned you…I warned you not to lose your head!"**

The hollow released a getsugatensho, and it would have decapitated Ichigo if the teen hadn't dodged it just in time. The teen raised his hand, alarmed. "Wait! We can still fix this!"

The hollow clashed his sword with Ichigo's, his eyes still narrowed in rage, both their wounds all but forgotten. **"By what? Lending you my power again? Fight together? Cut the crap King! I tried to warn you and you wouldn't listen!"**

Ichigo sprang away from their struggle, his eyes narrowing at the hollow. It was true that he hadn't listened to the hollow. Despite his warnings, Ichigo had pushed them aside—it was his own fault that they were in this mess—again.

And yet—how could he trust the hollow after all their struggles of gaining dominance over this body?

"I thought you were lying to me," Ichigo admitted.

Another getsugatensho hit Ichigo full on, Ichigo grinding his teeth in effort as he blocked it with Zangetsu, before veering it away from its previous destination.

"**What am I to you anyway?" **the hollow's voice came from behind Ichigo, earning him a slash in the back.

Ichigo crashed to the ground, stifling a scream of pain. His hollow obviously had no intention on killing him quickly, since he left Ichigo time to stand up again. Ichigo had never seen him so angry.

"**You're no better than the very soul reapers who betrayed you,"** the hollow hissed. **"That what I told the petite soul reaper who came to visit some time ago."**

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in confusion, sensing his own anger rising up to meet his hollow's. "You're making no sense!"

"**The soul reapers used you as nothing more than a mere weapon they could use as their own disposable commodity. It's the same with you and me,"** the hollow said darkly.

Ichigo spoke quietly. "I didn't realize."

"**Because you don't trust me do you?"** the hollow snarled.

Ichigo stiffened, not understanding the shame he was feeling—because his other half was right. He uttered the word so the whole world could hear it. "No."

* * *

><p>Rukia took a step forwards towards the fight. She had to go help Ichigo—she had to heal his wound. Isshin's preventative arm stopped her.<p>

"What can you do once you get there? Knock him unconscious?" it was Grimmjow's mocking voice who spoke this time.

Rukia gave him another sharp glare, before turning back to the battle at hand. "We should at least do _something_."

No one said anything, eveyrone's eyes straining on the fight as it came closer and closer towards them. To her horror, Aizen sonidoed in front of them, his sardonic smile on. He swung his blade towards Rukia, attempting Ichigo's fury.

But Isshin blocked the blow with his own sword, Engetsu immediately snapping in two as Aizen's monstrous reiatsu came in contact. Both men stood there, even if it was only for a moment, Isshin struggling with his broken sword.

"How does it feel to have your son, from your blood and lineage, to have become the Oken?" Aizen smiled.

Isshin gasped as he gazed past Aizen, to where his son was, who seemed to be staring at someone who wasn't there. Isshin gave another gasp, realizing Ichigo was under Kyokasuigetsu's spell.

"Piercer Of Heaven, huh? How fitting," Aizen said as he sprung away from Isshin.

Isshin lunged into the air, his eyes wide with alarm. "Ichigo don't!"

His son's black aura began to glow a purplish-bluish color, along with his eyes, and Isshin realized that Ichigo was using his hogyoku powers. Ichigo raised his white blade to strike the air, his eyes still entranced with the fake Aizen in front of him. The next Final Getsugatensho was completely different. First the color had changed from black to blue. And when it struck the air, it took the shape of a key, unlocking something that no one else could see.

Isshin gasped, bundling his son over as two huge and grand doors appeared in the sky of Hueco Mundo. They were covered with gold and red patterns. Rukia had never seen anything more amazing in her life.

The doors were only opened slightly, but another thick golden rope kept the doors barely shut. The other rope had been torn in half, thanks to Ichigo's final getsugatensho. That's when it dawned on Rukia.

"That must be…the entrance to the Royal Dimension!"

Everyone gasped with her.

Isshin was still struggling with Ichigo, who had remained in the illusion that Aizen was still there. The 0 espada simply stared at Isshin blankly with his crimson red orbs—before they turned into hatred.

"Ichigo…please stop," Isshin said, barely able to pinned the teen down any longer. "Your wound is really severe."

Ichigo stared coldly up at his father, before spitting a splash of blood on Isshin's cheek, and turning his head away. Isshin tried to push away the hurt that he was feeling.

"Ichigo, I know you're still in there somewhere…Hurry up and come back!" Isshin pleaded, but to his shock, was thrown back by the 0 espada's reiatsu.

Aizen, who had been victoriously observing the situation, gave a plotting smile. "Go ahead, my dear Oken. Open the Royal Dimension."

* * *

><p>The hollow gave a knowing hiss, his eyes shadowed by his snowy white hair. <strong>"I thought so."<strong>

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, puzzled. What was his hollow trying to get to? What was he planning?

"**Ichigo."**

The hollow's voice had never sounded so empty and distant. Ichigo stared at the hollow searchingly.

"**Didn't you know that I am the embodiment of your hatred, your fear and your pain?"**

It was Ichigo's turn to smile scathingly—maybe it was because of their merging souls. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"**Denying yourself like that," **the hollow grinned mockingly.** "You know exactly what I mean."**

The hollow was on the offense again, sending the unsuspecting Ichigo crashing into a sideways building. Ichigo groaned. How could he have left his flank unguarded in front of his hollow, of all people?

Not only that, but there was that confusion again in Ichigo's heart. How could he deny that it was there?

"Where is Zangetsu?"

The hollow let out a small laugh, but it was full of bitterness. **"That sounds awfully familiar. Do you spout out the same lines when you don't know what to say?"**

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in fury, charging his sword for bankai. "Shut up! I don't want to talk to you. You're not supposed to be here!"

They were now both fully transformed into their bankai forms. How ironic. They were doing the same thing all over again but fighting for a very different reason. Ichigo froze. What _were _they fighting for?

They both clashed swords again, sending shockwaves that caused their very world to tremble. Ichigo's inner hollow smiled, but his yellow eyes were dead. **"Why do you keep denying me?"**

Ichigo flinched. He backed out of their struggling again, a sign that he had been taken off guard once more. A bead of sweat rolled down Ichigo's forehead. "You say you're the embodiment of my hatred, my pain, and my fear. Why would I trust something like that?"

The hollow let out another low laugh, spinning his white copy of tensa zangetsu by the chain on his finger. He caught the sword, the smirk vanishing from his face, and his eyes becoming alarmingly serious again. Why was his hollow acting so strange?

"**To not be listened to. You should know, out of all people, what that feels like, Ichigo," **the hollow's eyes narrowed in bitterness.

Ichigo cringed away. His surprise was immediately replaced by anger. "Who gave you the right to look into my past you bastard!"

The hollow assumed a crouching position, clearly unaffected by Ichigo's anger. His eyes never left the teen, examining his every move. **"Don't you understand? I was here since the very beginning. I told you—I am your fear, your hatred, your pain. Of course I was always there. Being a hollow was simply a material form I assumed after you became a soul reaper. Otherwise, as much as I hate to say it, we were one. But you resented that fear, hatred and pain so much that you divided it away from yourself****—that's the part of you that became me."**

Ichigo gasped, taking another stepbackwards. "W-What?"

"**Don't make me repeat myself!" **the hollow hissed angrily, his fury snapping back to him.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "You're not supposed to exist."

"**Denying your fear is a dangerous thing to do,"** the hollow's eyes glowed.

During the time the two had started hissing at each other, all the buildings had collapsed. Even the ice had begun to melt, and it was slowly flooding the place with water. But what made Ichigo shiver was that the water had become scarlet with the blood. It lapped hungrily at Ichigo ankles, threatening to swallow him whole. _I'm running out of time,_ Ichigo thought desperately.

His anger rose at the sight his inner hollow. The creature was just playing with his feelings. Of course he should deny his own fear. Nothing good ever comes of fear. And pain, well there were just too many memories that hurt that Ichigo could not face. Hatred was something that turned you into a villain like Aizen.

"**Don't you understand? Fear is not something evil, Ichigo. It simply tells you the limits of what you can or cannot do!" **the hollow snarled.

Ichigo resented the fact that he could almost see himself in the hollow. He was really screaming at himself.

"You're the one who can't face your feelings! You're too scared to have bonds! Don't _you _understand that in order to stop the pain, you should protect those bonds? You can't kill! It doesn't work that way!" Ichigo screamed back over the now pouring rain.

Here they were, standing in the middle of Ichigo's inner world that was slowly breaking apart, playing the game of confusing one another again.

"**Protecting means killing Ichigo! You can't just have one side of the bargain! Why do you keep on denying me?" **the other half growled, throwing himself at Ichigo. **"Why didn't you listen to me that time? We wouldn't be in this kind of crap if it wasn't for you!"**

Their blades collided once more, their teeth barred in hatred, both of them standing on the last remaining building. The crimson water was at their knees now, threatening to swallow them whole.

"You shouldn't exist!" Ichigo snapped. "You're the one who's controlling the creature out there to hurt my friends!"

Accusations were flying across the inner world, both opposites thrown into a turmoil of emotions.

"**Oh, I get it now,"** the hollow laughed dryly, "**you must have denied me from the moment mom died didn't you? Because I'm a mix of you and a hollow? The one who killed her?"**

Ichigo's throat tightened with rage, wanting to throw himself at the hollow. How dare he call her his own mother? However, his anger was taken over by shock. He stared at his inner hollow, whose eyes were filled with fury and pain. His mind flashed back to when he had been young, how much he had been denied. And how no one ever knew his name. Ichigo's mouth gapped open as he finally seemed to notice the alikeness in both their traits. _He really is…me?_

But his shock was interrupted by a sudden shake in the inner world, bigger and more painful than the previous ones—it was the final building. Ichigo and his hollow immediately flopped down in pain, their bodies splashing into the crimson water. Ichigo went under, his lungs managing to fill up with air before he sunk down.

Ichigo's heart was pounding, the teen looking through squinting eyes for a way up. But a pale figure caught his eye, making him change his original course of direction. He dove after his inner hollow, and Ichigo could tell from how scarlet the water was how much his hollow had taken most of the damage.

Ichigo's mouth opened to shout something to the hollow, but closed it again as he realized he was about to shout out "hollow." Ichigo's eyes narrowed. No. This time, he would give himself a name. He would no longer pass for the boy who didn't have a name.

"Shiro!" Ichigo screamed, bubbles brushing past his face as he pronounced the name.

He made a grab for his counterpart's shihakusho, before pushing himself up towards the surface. When the teen's head broke the surface, his lungs were already frantically working away, drawing in as much air they could. A part of the building was still poking out of the crimson water's depths, and Ichigo heaved himself up unto it, dragging his inner hollow up with him.

To his surprise, his hollow was conscious, his yellow eyes as round as a full moon.

"**What did you say?" **the inner hollow spluttered, his lungs rejecting whatever water he had inhaled.

"You almost drown yourself and that's all you have to fucking tell me?" Ichigo retorted, giving a feverish cough.

"**What did you call me?"** his hollow asked again, his hunched figure shivering from the cold.

Both teens were drenched to the bone, both drawing in huge breaths. Ichigo frowned for a moment, trying to figure out what his hollow was trying to ask, but then his glare eased into an uneasy smile when he finally understood.

"Do you still have water in your ears?" Ichigo said scathingly. "I said 'Shiro'."

The hollow gave him an incredulous look, like as if Ichigo had gone and grown another head.

Ichigo fingered his counterpart stiffly. "Cause you're all white—and you're the opposite of me, Ichigo _Kuro_saki. You don't mind do you—that I gave you a name…?"

Ichigo waited tensely for the hollow's reaction. And to Ichigo's surprise, the thing that Ichigo least expected came.

"**Shiro. You, of all people. The one who's not good with names and faces. Giving me a name."**

The hollow lent his head back, his laughter coming out like a bell tolling a new day.

**"I'd like that."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And it's done!<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chappy featuring a lot of Shiro in it! 3**_

_**I'll be gone for a week due to easter holidays so please have patience for the next update!**_

_**Please say if anyone was out of character, ugh (yes, again) ^^"**_

_**And review to tell me what you think! :D**_


	16. Chapter 16: No Time For Peace

This War's Not Over: Chapter 16

No Time For Peace

_**I'm baack~!**_

_**Thank you for your patience and your wonderful reviews, and hoping you will enjoy this next chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Ichigo gave another feverish splutter as both duplicates shivered from the wet clothes glued to their skin. Ichigo's teeth began to chatter as they sat there clinging to the final building like a couple of stranded castaways.<p>

Silence hovered over the duo like an uneasy fog, both trying to figure out something to say.

"So," Ichigo said awkwardly, "How do you suggest we get out of this mess, _Shiro_?"

The orange-haired teen emphasized on the hollow's new name to get another laugh at the hollow's confused expression as the counterpart tried to get familiar with his new name.

Shiro scowled, not used to being the one laughed at, letting out a low warning hiss. Ichigo stood up, flailing his arms about as he tried to balance himself on the uneven edge of the gradually sinking building. The hollow didn't move, only watching in silent mockery as the teen plummeted into the crimson water after swaying too far to the left.

Ichigo's head broke the surface again, clambering back onto the building and shivered more than ever. The hollow gave out another exasperated hiss, turning his yellow eyes to stare at the cloudy sky above.

"**Of course, I have to do everything around here,"** Shiro spat.

Drawing out his long white sword, Shiro slashed at the air, ripping the sky open like a Garganta would. Ichigo gapped at the opening as it rapidly sealed shut again, turning his head in confusion to stare at the hollow.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo demanded.

Shiro's face split into a sour smile, tapping his sword impatiently against his shoulder. **"What does it look like? You're ticket back over into sanity, what else?" **

Ichigo stared blankly at the hollow. "So you _are_ helping me?"

This earned Ichigo another scathing look. "**As long as you don't repeat the previous crap. Otherwise I'll hack your fucking head off." **

Ichigo gave another shiver, edging uneasily away from the hollow at the thought of being guillotined. "Sure…Yeah, sure thing."

Ichigo lifted his own sword up, examining it closely. "I never thought you could simulate a Garganta."

The hollow didn't answer as he could tell Ichigo was saying this mostly to himself. He would let the brainless teen figure the rest for himself.

Ichigo's mind flashed back to how many countless times he had seen an espada open a Garganta, and how often he had felt he could do it himself when he was in his espada form.

Pouring his reiatsu into the sword, Ichigo slashed tentatively at the air. It took a few tries before the getsugatenshos became small garganta holes, but to Ichigo's frustration, they resealed immediately after.

Shiro's voice sounded from behind Ichigo, making the teen jump.** "That's why I told you that you couldn't go back. The garganta will close up as soon as it's been cut open."**

* * *

><p>Rukia could only stare as Ichigo mercilessly cut Grimmjow down. The espada crashed to the floor with a sickening thud, barely conscious as Ichigo pitilessly paced towards him.<p>

The Oken had turned his attention to his friends, and practically on Aizen's command, had been ordered to dispose of them.

Rukia's whole body shook as she gave a quick glance at Nel, who was now helplessly lying in a pool of blood. The petite's eyes met with the third espada's pained yellow ones, before tearing themselves away once more.

The 0 espada had returned to his previous location, having completely ignored Rukia and was now sonidoing towards the entry to the Royal Dimension.

Ichigo's raised sword was immediately blocked by Isshin's broken one, the elder Kurosaki giving a grunt as he pushed the 0 espada away. Aizen only seemed to observe from a distance, like a spectator watching some sort of play unravel in front of his eyes.

"Ichigo, please stop!" Rukia called out to her friend frantically.

The Oken didn't seem to hear her. Ichigo only seemed to stare sightlessly at his father, who was having difficulty to remain standing. There was no denying it now. Ichigo couldn't hear her. _Because you are only ice. Nothing more. _

Rukia bowed her head, her zanpakuto rattling in her hand, her whole body shaking like a leaf.

"Dance," she called out in a broken voice. "Sodeno Shirayuki."

As Ichigo's blade crashed cruelly down upon Isshin to deal him the finishing blow, Rukia didn't know how she did it. She just _moved._

* * *

><p>Ichigo turned once more towards the sky, giving it some thought. There must be <em>some<em> way. But when the idea came to him, it was so simple that Ichigo mentally slapped himself for having not thought of it before.

He turned towards Shiro, his eyes lit with triumph. "We can make the garganta big enough by using both our reiatsus. You could to hold it open while I get through."

Shiro only gave Ichigo a bored look, remaining in his sitting postion. Ichigo gave an exasperated sigh.

"What? So you _can't_ help me, is that it?" the teen resorted to taunting.

A sly smile split across Shiro's face. **"Are you doubting your power, King?"**

With a wide grin, the hollow stood up, giving a small frustrated hiss as he tried to balanced himself on the uneven building. Ichigo raised a brow. "Not laughing now are you?"

Shiro gave the teen a dirty look, finally managing to balance himself on the odd structure, his white blade leaning against his shoulder. **"Fine. I'll help you this time. We'll learn how to fully control our resurreccion. But don't blame me for all the shit you'll see when you snap out of it."**

Ichigo tensed, instantly alarmed by Shiro's suggestion that things were getting ugly out there.

"Let's hurry," Ichigo muttered, taking a small step forwards.

The orange-haired teen readied his zanpakuto, flooding it with his reiatsu, both swords synchronized as they slashed at the air, a small garganta making an appearance. But instead of sealing shut again, the garganta remained open, gradually growing wider as it was fueled by Ichigo and Shiro's reiatsu.

The duo's teeth gritted together in effort as they struggled with the garganta, which seemed hell bent on sealing itself shut. Sparks of their reiatsu crackled all over the opening as they raised their reiatsu to fight off the resistance.

Ichigo let out a grunt as he released all his reiatsu, giving it everything he had as both teens fought against their imprisonment. Ripples, then waves ran across the crimson water, whirlpools beginning to accumulate because of the build up of Shiro and Ichigo's reiatsu.

It came to the point when the garganta was finally big enough for Ichigo to fit in. Ichigo hesitated, remembering that only one could go through.

"**Go,"** Shiro said, rolling his yellow eyes. **"Go save your powerless friends and get yourself killed."**

Ichigo again hesitated, touched by his hollow's words, looking back and forth in between his counterpart and the garganta.

"**Hurry," **Shiro muttered. **"I'll keep it open from here."**

Ichigo stared at his hollow, his eyes narrowing with surprising warmth.

"Thank you. Shiro."

The hollow blinked, before looking away. **"No problem."**

And just as Ichigo began to disappear into the garganta, the teen's hogyoku powers seemed to activate to Ichigo's will, a soft purple glow slowly healing Ichigo and Shiro's wound. Ichigo threw one last smile over his shoulder, catching Shiro's sardonic grin.

"_**Using the hogyoku to heal your wounds. Cheater."**_

* * *

><p>Ichigo could feel himself float his way back into consciousness. It seemed strange, finally knowing how the hollow could take over the teen's body by using a garganta. He remembered using this way before, when he used it to wrench the mask off his face countless times to regain control. He just never remembered how he did it.<p>

Ichigo was beginning to regain his senses now. As he tried to blink the blackness away, he could hear a distance voice screaming to him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, I know you're still in there!"

It was so mournful and broken beyond recognition that it reminded Ichigo of nothing. He tried to strain towards the voice, going towards the source of it. But the voice he believed was far away was closer than he thought it was. It grew louder and louder.

Ichigo's eyes were blinded by light as his eyes finally opened to Hueco Mundo. The voice was so much closer than before. In fact, it was right underneath his nose. Someone was beating its fists on his chest, trying frantically to wake him up.

Ichigo tried to move his arms to shield himself from the light. But he couldn't. Both hands were firmly clamped on his sword.

And at that point, Ichigo gave a sickening shudder as he drew in a mortified breath, his eyes dropping down to who was at the end of his sword.

Ichigo began to shake, his eyes wide with terror at the girl who was leaning on him, his sword run through her body. Isshin was behind them, horror-struck.

"R-Rukia...?" Ichigo's voice cracked.

Ichigo pulled his sword out of the petite's body, catching her as she fell forwards into his arms. Her blood spattered all over the white sand, on his hands, and all over his white espada uniform.

"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed, shaking her.

A massive shudder wracked through her entire body. Her small hands tightening on his shihakusho signaled to him that she was still alive. "You…fool."

Ichigo's teeth grinded together, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. Agony jarred through him as it slowly began to sink in that he had just stabbed his friend while trying to kill his own father.

Ichigo dropped down from the sky, his head bowed, falling to his knees to lie Rukia down on the sand. He contemplated her deathly pale face for a while, which was interrupted by her stray bangs that covered a part of her right eye. When he looked at her, there was only rage in Ichigo's gaze.

His father's tentative hand immediately found its place on his shoulder, Ichigo instantly smacking it away. He turned to his father, the teen's voice still interlaced with Shiro's, his crimson eyes flashing murderously. "I'll tear his heart out."

Isshin withdrew once more, taking a step back as Ichigo stood over Rukia, his eyes flicking back and forth for the traitor who had made him do this. As his glare travelled across the battlefield, the sight of his wounded comrades only fuelled his rage.

When his eyes finally landed on Aizen, the teen charged. The traitor had been slightly put off by Ichigo's regain of control, but had regained his composure as he saw the raging teen blindly charge towards him.

Ichigo lopped off the arm of Aizen's copy illusion, letting out a frustrated hiss when he realized he hadn't reached the right one. Ichigo crouched down, his white sword at the ready as he glared at the copies of Aizen encircling him.

Isshin watched silently his son's struggle with Kyokasuigetsu's power, his hands lit with a green glow as he attempted to heal Rukia's wound.

"_**King."**_

Ichigo jumped a little by the voice in his head, before immediately relaxing again. _"What?"_

Ichigo could almost see a mental image of the hollow's sly smile. _**"Aizen can't hypnotize me—he can't hypnotize fear, pain, or hatred. Let me be your eyes and the rest of your senses this time."**_

Ichigo pushed away the distrust he felt, closing eyes and concentrating. _"Fine."_

When Ichigo's eyes opened, the black ink had covered his scleras and his pupils glowed scarlet red.

Ichigo blinked, his eyes not used to seeing through the eyes of his hollow, and also surprised that he was still the one in control. But he was relieved to see that there was no longer a circle of clones around him. The only one Aizen remained.

Ichigo's bitterness flared up again as he glanced down at Rukia and his injured friends below. _Aizen will pay for this. _

Ichigo decided to pretend that he was still under Kyokasuigetsu's hypnotic powers, turning his head from side to side to show Aizen his confusion. His grip tightened on his white blade. _This time, I won't miss._

"_**Let's see what we can do with the hogyoku's power, shall we King?"**_Shiro smirked inside his head.

Ichigo nodded, trying to mask his confusion at the hollow's words. The hollow clearly sensed it, because he asked: _**"What? Haven't you used it plenty of times before? Like when you used it to defeat me in our fight for control—you had the hogyoku's glow in your eyes. Then you used it to heal us. Don't you know how to use it?"**_

Ichigo blinked. So that was what happened when he had almost killed Renji in the world of the living back when they had come to take away Rukia. But every single time he used that power, he never remembered how he did it. Hell, even when he healed Shiro and himself, his recollection of how it was done was rapidly fading away.

"_Maybe I did it on instinct,"_ Ichigo joked to his hollow.

He could practically see the hollow's eyes flashing with pride. **"What do you know? Kingy might actually be right this time."**

Ichigo frowned, surprised by his hollow's assent. _"What? You think I'm right?"_

There was no answer apart form an evil smile at the back of Ichigo's head.

Ichigo took his stance, taking a big breath. He didn't need an answer. He already knew what it was. The hogyoku's power had probably been summoned upon his will until now. If he willed to use it, Ichigo could do anything.

And Ichigo _would_ defeat Aizen.

Ichigo raised his sword up with both hands, his eyes flashing blue for a moment. He pretended to take aim at the Royal Dimension again, to Aizen's glee, before turning blinding fast on Aizen, sonidoing to the traitor's back and throwing his reiatsu at Aizen.

The black and blue reiatsu smashed into the shocked traitor, the blast so strong that it caused even Ichigo himself to fly a few meters away. The wounded Grimmjow, who had foreseen the attack, blasted a hole into the sand, throwing himself and Nel in it to avoid being blown away.

Nel caught Isshin who was flying past with Rukia in one arm, before being wrenched down into cover.

Ichigo shielded himself with his arm to avoid sand getting in his eyes. The teen strained his senses towards the whirling and spitting sand, trying to sense the betrayer's reiatsu.

When the gales let out, Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he saw Aizen's heaving body lying on the ground.

Ichigo sank down from the sky to walk on the sandy floor beneath him, walking cautiously towards Aizen. But Ichigo's shoulders were relaxed, because he could tell, from Aizen's low lying reiatsu and the shock in his heart that the traitor's wasn't in any position to counterattack Ichigo.

Ichigo was only a meter away from Aizen, his narrowed gaze staring down at the traitor's own purple eyes. Ichigo's grip tightened on his sword, bringing it to Aizen throat.

"Guess it's the natural hogyoku who wins, huh?" Ichigo said flatly.

Aizen smiled, his eyes narrowing with newfound interest at Ichigo. "I see. So you've made peace within yourself then?"

Ichigo's crimson eyes narrowed as Aizen didn't answer his question, instead firing back with his own. Well, two could play at the game. But Ichigo wasn't in the mood for being cruel or anything. He was just…sad. Because he found that loneliness in the traitor's heart, just like in their last fight.

"Yes. Yes I have," Ichigo said quietly, looking away.

And after a silence, Ichigo spoke again, almost softly. "Have you?"

Aizen's eyes narrowed, a small smile playing on his lips. "Now that I have found the answer I've been seeking, I have."

Ichigo lowered his sword on Aizen's neck, sensing the presence of his friends behind him. The ink on his scleras retreated, and his ressureccion reverting back into his old espada form, only a single horn on the side of his head, his eyes flashing yellow.

Nel gave a huff of relief, while Grimmjow gave tutt and looked away. Ichigo gave a tentative smile in an effort to reconcile with his father, who was tending to Rukia's wound but had his head turned towards his son. His father grinned back, a small hint of pride on his face.

Ichigo walked towards the injured petite soul reaper. He flinched at the angry red liquid that was staining her shihakusho.

"How is she?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed in guilt.

Isshin shrugged. "It's up to her now."

Ichigo glanced once more back at the defeated traitor, reluctant to believe that Aizen was truly defeated.

"There's nothing to worry about," Isshin's reassuring voice made him jump. "If you used the hogyoku's powers, it should have destroyed his. The only reason why he isn't dead is thanks to the hogyoku he merged with, who probably granted him his final wish: to live. But the hogyoku is no more now—so you can rest easy."

Ichigo could indeed see that the hogyoku had disappeared from the center of Aizen's chest. The teen's eyes narrowed, his eyes never leaving the traitor. _If you're so lonely, why would you wish to live? What answer were you seeking for? And to what?_

* * *

><p>Ichigo lay down in the sand, waiting patiently as his father slowly healed his wounds. Should he tell his father that he didn't need to be healed? That his hogyoku powers could heal the teen's body by itself?<p>

He remained quiet. It was good to heal like a normal person for once. Besides, all of his friends' wounds had already been healed. Ichigo had refused to be tended to until everyone had been nursed back to full health. He only had a few cuts and bruises—what was the point?

Renji, Uryu and Chad had joined the group soon after, and Ichigo was relieved to hear that they had managed to get through the barrage of hollows and only escaped with minor injuries. They were sorry that they hadn't arrived in time to help.

Ichigo's head turned to look at Rukia, who was the only one of his friends who's fate still hanged in the balance. Guilt flushed through Ichigo once more, and at the same time resentment towards Aizen for making him stab her. He could understand Aizen—why couldn't Aizen understand him?

Ichigo closed his eyes, letting Rukia's faint breathing lull him into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki Ichigo!"<p>

A voice snapped Ichigo awake.

The teen sat bolt upright, the movement sending his covers flying to the side. Ichigo blinked. _Covers._

Ichigo shook his head vigorously from side to side to shake off the rest of his grogginess, still trying to get a grasp on where he was. He definitely wasn't in Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo's gaze travelled across the room, flying three feet into the air to find Toshiro and Byakuya staring down at him. Ichigo's hostility shot up, his muscles tensing for battle. _Soul reapers!_

He was immediately shocked by the way he called them because of how, once again, hollow-like it was.

"Look, I—" Ichigo started.

Toshiro made a step forwards, Ichigo just barely managing to stop himself from lunging at the captain, yet couldn't help letting a misgiving snarl rip through his throat and backing away into the corner of the room. The 10th division captain, seeing the teen's reaction, instantly took a step back. Ichigo was ashamed by how he was behaving like a wild animal. But these things were so instinctive to him now, he never thought twice about them.

After a long awkward silence of stares, Toshiro finally broke the silence.

"Truce," he said simply.

Ichigo said nothing, continuing to stare in misgiving at the captains. He didn't know what to say.

"For now," Byakuya added coldly.

Ichigo looked at both captains up and down, frowning. He felt like asking _"Only a truce?"_ But kept his mouth firmly shut. Instead, another more pressing question pushed its way into his mind. "Why?"

Toshiro leaned on the side of the wall, slipping his hands into his sleeves. "Back when Rukongai was being attacked by the arrancars. There were many reports that reported you there too, Ichigo. At first we were suspicious, but when more reports came in that you and your friends were actually protecting the habitants, we knew that something wasn't right. If you had really joined Aizen, you wouldn't be doing that would you? When you defeated Aizen, it only verified our hopes."

Ichigo sat there quietly, his eyes showing nothing. So they had been watching him all along. They hadn't just disappeared.

"_**Looks like they used you again,"**_ he could hear his hollow snigger.

Ichigo stifled a hiss, because it would look odd in front of the captains when they hadn't said anything particularly wrong.

"Only a truce?" Ichigo asked glumly.

It was Byakuya who spoke this time, his voice sharp and cutting. "Yes. The fact that you are the 0 espada and the second hogyoku that we were trying to destroy; there is only a truce. Your fate still hangs in the balance based on the decision of the Head Captain Yamamoto."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in unease. So they knew everything then. In that way, they were no better than Aizen after all.

"Where is everyone? My friends?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"They're safe," Toshiro said cautiously in order to not to attempt the rage of the teen. "They've scattered about the Seireitei, I think. They come clean of whatever Captain Yamamoto decides."

"So they're safe?" Ichigo verified.

"Yes," Toshiro said quietly.

Ichigo's shoulders relaxed slightly. Everything was all right. His friends wouldn't be persecuted for what he was.

"And Aizen?" Ichigo asked quietly.

He caught Byakuya's eyes flash suspiciously at the teen's questioning of the traitor's situation.

"He's been taken to the Maggot's Nest without further judging. He will continue to serve his 20,000 years of imprisonment down there," Byakuya said.

Ichigo turned his head to look down at his lap, his eyes narrowing. "Right."

Toshiro took his leave, and only Byakuya remained. The law-abiding captain seemed to be waiting for Ichigo to ask something, so Ichigo played his game.

"What about Rukia? Is she…okay too?" Ichigo said, his gaze flattened to the ground under Byakuya's freezing stare.

Of course the noble knew what happened—and he would never let Ichigo get away with it.

"Look I'm—" Ichigo was instantly interrupted.

"Rukia is fine. She is stable now, and she wishes to see you."

Ichigo lifted his head up in surprise, but dropped it again when he saw that the coldness in Byakuya's glare did not lessen.

"I do hope you will treat her properly from now on," Byakuya said darkly, his eyes flashing one more warning glance before he left.

Ichigo remained sat there, dumbfounded and shaking in his boots (sandals). Byakuya wasn't one to joke around—but it seemed like it was Byakuya's way of more or less forgiving him, even after he had stabbed Rukia, to let him see her again.

"Oooooh, looks like you just got grilled by the captain," a creepy voice made Ichigo jump another three feet into the air.

The teen whipped around, only to see Renji's red head peeping out from the double sliding doors.

"Don't creep up on me like that!" Ichigo screamed.

The red head raised his hands up submissively, then flicking his hands in a downward motion to tell him to lower his voice.

"What are you doing, spying on me?" Ichigo muttered.

Renji slipped into the room, beckoning for the teen to follow. Ichigo got up hesitantly, not sure if he was supposed to be detained here or was allowed to walk around. But perhaps Byakuya saying that Rukia wanted to see him was a hint that he was allowed to leave the room.

Ichigo followed Renji outside, where the red head leaped into a flash step. Ichigo made sure not to lose the lieutenant, glee gushing through him as he felt the wind stream into his shihakusho. He had returned to being a soul reaper again.

When they landed in Byakuya's mansion, confusion crossed Ichigo's face. "Isn't Rukia supposed to be in the 4th Division barracks?"

His question was immediately answered by someone's flying kick, which smashed into the side of his face. He didn't need to know who it was as he heard her say: "You fool!"

Ichigo crashed to the ground, holding his face as if he had no idea what hit him. Renji sat back and watched as Rukia began to stomp Ichigo's face into the ground, over and over again.

Renji smirked at Rukia. "You wished to see the hogyoku. Wish granted."

Ichigo managed to raised his head up indingnantly. "Hey! That's not funny!"

"Silence!" Rukia's foot smashed his head into the soil again.

When Rukia finally stopped, Ichigo's muffled voice asked something through the dirt. "Why are you here? I thought you were still in recovery!"

Ichigo lifted his face away from the ground, staring up at Rukia's wide angry violet eyes with a stupid expression on his face.

It was Byakuya's energy signal that alerted the orange haired teen that the 6th Division captain had slid open the door to watch Rukia stomp Ichigo.

"Rukia was stable. That was all I said. I never said she was still being nursed back to health."

Ichigo gapped at Byakuya.

"Of course I would never let what happened in Hueco Mundo go unpunished. I just figured Rukia would deal with your punishment instead."

Ichigo stared incredulously at Byakuya as the noble walked away. "Why you…!"

But something caught his attention again, lifting his gaze back up at the petite soul reaper. "I still don't get how you recuperated so quickly…with a wound that bad…"

Ichigo trailed off, avoiding Rukia's gaze. It was Renji who snapped him out of the uncomfortable situation he was in. "Don't you understand Ichigo? You've been out for three days already! Whatever power you used, it must have taken its toll on you."

Ichigo flexed his hand, blinking. He never realized he had slept for that long. The hogyoku's powers must have taken a lot out of him, like Renji said.

Renji gave an amused grin at Ichigo's lost expression, before he shielded his eyes from the sun and stared out into the horizon.

"Where to next? You have many people who wish to see you today Second Hogyoku. Many wishes to grant as far as I can see."

Ichigo gave Renji his dirtiest look, but the lieutenant easily ignored it.

"To Urahara then."

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat sitting with a cup of tea in the 2nd Division barracks, Urahara sitting at the other end of the table. Yoruichi was outside attempting to calm down an enraged Soi-Fon for letting these "traitor scum" enter the 2nd Division barracks. Yoruichi and Urahara had come to Soul Society after hearing that Ichigo had been brought into the Seireitei.<p>

Renji and Rukia sat at Ichigo's sides, everyone's faces grim.

"What is it you wanted to tell Ichigo, Urahara?" Rukia asked.

"Is it about Captain Yamamoto's decision on what to do with Ichigo?" Renji burst out.

Urahara flicked his fan open, hiding his uneasy smile. "Well, that, I'll tell you about later. For now, there is something else I wanted to ask you about Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo leaned forwards to hear, his happiness evaporating.

"You opened up the Royal Dimension, right?" Urahara murmured.

Ichigo instantly tensed, a bead of sweat rolling down his brow. "Yes."

Urahara leaned forwards even closer. "Listen up, Kurosaki-san. Don't think that Soul Society don't know about this. They do. Many skilled soul reapers have been posted to guard the gate—because they don't know how to close it, Kurosaki-san. Only you can."

Ichigo stiffened. "One of the ropes was cut. What am I supposed to do, mend it back together again? I'm not Ishida!"

"Yes, I know that. But you'll have to find a way, Kurosaki-san—because you are the Oken now. And if you don't close that gate, it won't go unnoticed by the Royal Guard that the dimension has been opened. That should _never _happen—I mean never—not every billionth year or so. Only Captain Yamamoto knows where the real Oken is. If the Royal Guard question Yamamoto of the reason why he opened the Royal Dimension and he denies that he did, all heads will turn to you. A second Oken is too dangerous to be allowed to live Kurosaki-san. There's simply no telling what they'll do," Urahara murmured darkly.

Ichigo flinched away, ceased in a moment of panic. What could he do? He couldn't even remember what he had done to even open the Royal Dimension. How could he close it?

"Kurosaki-san. You are the only hogyoku left, in between you and Aizen's, which you destroyed. Usually, when a hogyoku is being destroyed, it will create a huge explosion that is strong enough to wipe out three worlds at once. Only with another hogyoku however, you can avoid that. That was why the soul reapers held back and let you destroy Aizen's hogyoku by yourself. So the Royal Guard can't afford to kill you, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo calmed down a few notches. But it instantly evaporated once again when he heard Urahara finish his warning.

"They'll probably come and take you away and lock themselves up with you in the Royal Dimension."

* * *

><p>Ichigo hadn't slept the whole night. Peace had vanished for Ichigo in a matter of hours, and now he was once again waiting for something to leap out and attack him.<p>

He was now pacing across the hallways of the 1rst Division barracks, making his way towards the captains' meetings where he would be judged. He had no other choice. All his friends were scattered all over the place. He couldn't afford to escape with their fate still hanging in the balance. Ichigo just hoped that his judgment wouldn't be that bad.

He arrived in front of the meetings room, the grand set of double doors creaking open to reveal the row of captains, with Yamamoto standing at the end. Ichigo was signaled to step forwards, and the teen uneasily made his way towards the Head Captain.

"You've come," Yamamoto uttered in his gruff voice. "Substitute Soul Reaper and 0 Espada, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo stood his ground, staring at the Head Captain right in the eyes.

"You have all been gathered here to witness the judgment of Kurosaki Ichigo, due to the absence of Central 46."

Yamamoto raised his head, his mouth opening to speak, but a messenger appeared in the doorway, bowing to the Head Captain. "A messenger from the Royal Guard has entered the Seireitei, sir!"

Shocked murmurs passed through the rows of captains, Yamamoto's eyes which appeared to be constantly closed, opening in surprise. Ichigo tensed, another bead of sweat rolling down his face. _Already?_

Ichigo could feel the shock of the Head Captain coming off him in waves. Ichigo had never seen the old man so caught off guard. Yamamoto lowered his head resolutely. "This captains' meeting is temporarily dismissed. I will notify you later of Kurosaki Ichigo's status."

He tapped his wooden cane on the ground, and with that the captains reluctantly dispersed and left the room, curious murmurs radiating from the crowds.

Only Ichigo remained, nailed to the spot. He stared down at the ground as Yamamoto passed him, pacing towards the messenger. Ichigo mechanically turned around, taken a slow step forwards towards the exit.

"What does he want to see me for?" Yamamoto raised a brow.

The messenger shuffled uncomfortably on the spot.

"He, um, doesn't want to see you, sir…" the messenger turned and pointed at Ichigo, "But him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>An enormously long chapter to compensate for my absence! XD<strong>_

_**Again and always, please review! :D**_


	17. Chapter 17: The Inevitable Outcome

This War's Not Over: Chapter 17

The Inevitable Outcome

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Here's another update and thanks as always for your reviews!**_

* * *

><p>Isshin had sensed them coming.<p>

He tried to remain calm as he watched his feet take him to the inexplicable place he always knew he would end up. He stealthily evaded the heavy guard with a couple of silent flash-steps, before continuing his route down into the darkness of the cave. Again, as he saw the heavy guard clotting the bars of the prison, he easily slipped through, and only tensing when he made his way into the dark room.

He could see the figure, staring at him with his mocking brown eyes, strapped to the chair he was seated on. The figure's eyes narrowed with interest. "What brings you to visit, Kurosaki Isshin?"

Isshin looked at the figure up to down, his eyes showing nothing but uneasiness and worry.

"Are you afraid for your son?" the figure smiled slyly.

Isshin ignored the taunt, taking a step forwards. "I have a proposition for you. Aizen."

* * *

><p>Ichigo shuffled forwards, his eyes wide as he made his way around the corridors of the 1rst Division barracks after the messenger. He wished the corridors would never end, and that he would never have to meet this "messenger from the Royal Guard."<p>

His stomach started to knot up when the messenger halted in front of two sliding doors with simple pink blossoms and birds on them, signaling for the teen to enter. Ichigo stiffly reached for the door, knowing that he had to get this over with sooner or later. The teen slid the door open, his heart thumping, and entered the room quietly in order to hopefully not be noticed.

But since there was no one in the room, to Ichigo's confusion, the teen paced across the space, looking around cautiously. Ichigo shivered. This place gave him the creeps. He was glad he had brought his zanpakuto with him.

"Behind you," a voice made Ichigo jump.

Ichigo whipped around, his hand immediately reaching for his sword. He could see the person now, standing in front of him with his hands respectfully crossed behind his back. How could Ichigo have missed him?

"Remove your hand from your sword. You must act more civil if you ever wish to come with me, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, reluctantly moving his hand away from Zangetsu, and forcing it to fall loosely down his side. Ichigo sized the messenger up, looking him from up to down. The messenger was dressed in a garb shaped similarly to a typical espada uniform, apart from the scarlet red replacing the usual whiteness of it. His skin was very pale, his black hair pushed to one side.

Both stared at each other, since the messenger seemed to be assessing Ichigo as well. The weirdo finally broke the silence, a smile disrupting the usual stone coldness of his face. "I never expected you to be so young, Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo flinched, taken aback by the hint of sudden respect in the messenger's voice, immediately stiffening. "Don't call me that."

His opinion about how he should be called was ignored, as the messenger gave a small bow to introduce himself. "Isamu Jun, here to take you back to the Royal Dimension, Ichigo-sama."

The teen was about to shout back that he didn't care about the messenger's name, but then stopped as what followed the messenger's introduction caught his attention. His brows knitted tightly together, taking a step back. "Hold on—you're not taking me anywhere."

The smile on Jun's face immediately vanished, but this time, Ichigo wasn't afraid by the messenger's glacial expression. The teen took a step forwards, his voice more sure of himself. "I'm not going."

"You are the Oken, Ichigo-sama. It is inevitable, either way, whether you come with us civilly, or if we have to threaten your friends to make you follow us," Jun smiled, but this time, it was sly and full of bad intentions.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously, barely managing to stop himself from spitting and snarling at Jun. He was glad that he was no longer in espada form to add to the discomfort. How dare he threaten his friends?

Ichigo resulted to simply tutting at the messenger, keeping his shoulders relaxed to show that this didn't bother him—he had plenty of training in Hueco Mundo after all. He made his eyes go emotionlessly cold, staring at Jun with as much mockery as he could muster. "Tch. That's all a load of crap."

He tried to maintain that blazé look even after Jun had disappeared from his sight, only to have him reappear by Ichigo's side, a hand on his shoulder. Jun gave Ichigo that sly smile again. "Not shocked? Wow. You're good."

Ichigo continued to stare at the place where the messenger had been the second before, maintaining his cold stare. He allowed himself to copy his inner hollow's toothy grin. "I've had a lot of practice."

The grin wasn't as good as Shiro's, but to someone who had never seen it to begin with, it was good enough. Even though he was no longer in his espada form, he was thankful for his hollow instincts, just this once. It was clearly putting the messenger off. He could just see his hollow's evil smile at the back of his head._** "Not bad. Now, reiatsu."**_

Ichigo raised his reiatsu on queue, trying to hide his amusement at being under the hollow's sudden instruction. Put off by the weight, Jun retreated back to his former position, clearly surprised. Ichigo made his reiatsu retreat, since it was only a warning for the messenger to back off.

"Don't touch me," Ichigo said, his eyes narrowed.

"Impressive, Ichigo-sama," Jun said, smiling using the corners of his mouth.

"I know you're doing all this just to assess me," Ichigo murmured, tensing up again.

"Your hollow has more influence on you than we thought," Jun said, his green eyes glinting. "But don't worry—we'll get rid of it as soon as we arrive at the palace."

Furious at the thought, Ichigo walked past the messenger and out the door. "You can forget it. I'm not going with you."

As Ichigo stormed down the hall, he could here Jun call after him: "One whole day, Ichigo-sama. I give you one whole day to say your goodbyes."

* * *

><p>Ichigo was <em>not <em>going. He shut the door to his room, plopping himself onto his chair and sat there staring out into space.

He had stormed out of Soul Socitey with a confused Renji and Rukia at his heels. They had separated at the Senkaimon, where Chad and Uryu were waiting for him. Nel and Grimmjow had apparently wished to remain in Hueco Mundo after the soul reapers assured them that Ichigo was in no danger.

Everyone had returned home, and Ichigo couldn't be more thankful. Everything had returned to how it should be. He did his best to put Jun's warnings out of his mind, but it seemed to hover over him like a heavy fog. Everything had gone by so quickly, it all seemed like a dream to Ichigo. But what if Jun's threats were actually true? Would he come and hurt his friends and family?

"**Well that was…interesting."**

Ichigo shot up three meters in the air at the voice, turning around with creeping horror when he realized that the voice was no longer inside his head.

He watched with wide eyes as his hollow sat there on his carpet, in flesh and bones (not really), and soaking wet. The two stared at each other for a while, before Ichigo finally snapped out of his shock. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

Enjoying Ichigo's expression of complete surprise, Shiro simply settled for shaking his snow-white hair to get rid of the droplets of water in it. Seeing as Ichigo didn't react and continued to stare at him like Shiro was a dinosaur, Shiro finally got up and grinned sarcastically. **"Sightseeing. What do you think?"**

Ichigo tried to get his head around the fact that his hollow had just come out of his mind. He stared dumbly at the hollow. "What _am I_ supposed to think then?"

Shiro raised his drenched shihakusho sleeves to show how wet he was, before stomping down on the accumulating puddle at his feet in order to splash Ichigo.

"**It's raining in there," **the hollow hissed. **"Why would I want to stay in there when I recently figured out how to manifest myself out here and take the piss out of you?"**

Ichigo gave the hollow his dirtiest look before widening his eyes again. "Manifest? You mean like Zangetsu?"

Ichigo only got a sly smile in reply, so Ichigo snorted and rested his head on his desk. "Just leave me alone."

"**Oh. So you're not gonna fight back or anything?"** the hollow sneered.

This made Ichigo turn back around again, to Shiro's satisfaction. "He threatened to hurt my friends if I resisted."

A mocking toothy grin spread across Shiro's face, the hollow immediately turning his head to look out the window, slipping his hands in his sleeves. **"Pathetic."**

"Well what would you do?" Ichigo snapped, only to see his hollow's eyes narrow evilly at him. "Actually, don't answer that."

"**As I said, pathetic,"** Shiro taunted.

With that, Ichigo threw himself at Shiro, fist raised and eyes flashing with anger. "Shut up!"

Shiro easily dodged Ichigo's weak attempt at hitting him, watching mockingly at the shock in Ichigo's eyes to find that Shiro's was no longer in his previous location. The hollow, who couldn't pass over a good fist fight, let the angry teen take his frustration out on him. Shiro threw a punch, Ichigo narrowly avoiding it as the wood under his carpet snapped in two.

They tussled for a couple of minutes before the two teens both froze when they heard Yuzu's voice coming from behind the door. "Nii-chan? Are you alright in there?"

Without a moments thought, Ichigo pushed Shiro into Rukia's closet and shut the door just as Yuzu came in. Yuzu frowned at Ichigo. "Um, I'm making curry tonight?"

Yuzu stared at Ichigo's new yoga stance with rising alarm.

"Sounds good," Ichigo smiled awkwardly.

Yuzu turned around to face the door again, her face puzzled. "If you're sure you're okay…"

As soon as the door clicked shut, Ichigo opened the door to the closet again, his eyes angry. "Look at what you've done! Now Yuzu thinks I'm crazy!"

"**You are, considering you're talking to something no one else can see."**

His glare met immediately with Shiro's sly yellow ones. The hollow didn't seem put off by Ichigo's outburst, only to smile shrewdly at Ichigo. **"Rukia's scent smells good."**

This earned him a ticket out of the closet as Ichigo's fist buried itself into Shiro's face, sending the pale copy flying across the room. The counterpart landed lightly on his feet, clearly unaffected by Ichigo's punch. He lent his head back into a bout of laughter, his eyes glowing with pleasure. **"What? Did I make you mad? You two are so much fun to piss off."**

Ichigo's teeth gritted. "If you came here just to do that, I think you should consider returning back to where you belong."

Shiro hopped lightly onto Ichigo's desk, crouching down as he smirked at Ichigo. **"So? It made you forget about Isamu Jun —and how he says he'll dispose of me."**

Ichigo stiffened. "Well you've reminded me now. This is all a game for you isn't it?"

Shiro gave out a low chuckle, closing his yellow eyes. The teen watched as the hollow slowly began to disappear, probably returning to Ichigo's inner world. **"Just don't forget that this involves me as much as it does you."**

After the hollow had completely disappeared, Ichigo flopped down on his bed, doing his best to ignore the puddle that Shiro had left on his carpet to prove that the hollow had actually been there and not simply a figment of his imagination. Ichigo closed his eyes, letting the alluring feeling of sleep take over.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo woke up, he was on cold solid ground. Ichigo's face immediately recoiled from the ice that burned his skin, pushing himself up to a sitting position. He glanced around, immediately shielding his face with his arm as frozen wind blew his way. He recognized the place, obviously. His inner world had recovered from the crumbling state Ichigo had last seen it in, but it confused Ichigo that it was still covered in ice.<p>

"Zangetsu? Shiro!" Ichigo called to his powers, but neither of them came, much to the teen's confusion.

Ichigo stood up, gasping as the wind seemed to push him forwards. His hand reached for his zanpakuto as a voice came, almost like as if it was whispering it through the wind: _"Come…"_

Ichigo's glare scoured his inner world, alarmed. "Who's there?"

"_Return…"_

Ichigo's search proved fruitless as he found no one, so he dropped his hand from his zanpakuto. "Who are you?"

But his voice was carried away by the wind, and no sound seemed to escape his lips. He strained to hear the voice, not sure whether to listen to it or not.

"_Return home Ichigo…"_ it seemed to say. _"Come home Ichigo…"_

But then others joined the voice, all screaming one over the other, rising louder and louder enough to sweep Ichigo his feet, the teen closing his eyes and clutching his ears in an effort not to hear them.

"Shut up!"

The teen tumbled out of bed, his covers wrapped around his legs and body. His face smashed against the foot of his desk, sending pain jarring across his nose as he recoiled from the solid object.

He sat up, rubbing his face, before glancing around to make sure no one was there.

"**Well someone's been through hell," **the voice came, low and mocking.

Ichigo gave a gasp as his hollow sat crouched in his usual position on Ichigo's desk, staring down with fake caution at Ichigo.

The teen's brows instantly knitted tightly together, embarrassed that his hollow had been sitting there watching him the whole time. But instead of a mocking laugh from the hollow, Shiro only slipped his hands in his sleeves, his yellow eyes narrowing. "**There are voices aren't there?"**

Ichigo's eyes widened with surprise. "What? You've had those too?"

"**Yeah. Although Zangetsu and I have to live with them 24/7 in your head. I materialized myself the first time to see if you had them too, but since you showed no sign of it, I left. But now…it seems you can hear them too."**

This unsettled Ichigo to the extreme. "And you guys have no idea what's wrong?"

"**What makes you think we would? You're the one who's controlling the reigns here, **_**Ichigo-sama,**_**" **Shiro emphasized on Jun's way of calling Ichigo in order to see the priceless look on his face.

The hollow was gone before Ichigo could even lay a punch on him.

* * *

><p>"Ichigooooooooo!"<p>

Ichigo dodged his father's flying kick, instinctively flipping him over into a headlock. He left his father's done-in head on the kitchen tile floor, grateful to have a peaceful morning at home for once. But the dreams he had disturbed him, and Ichigo realized with a small spark of fear that he had reached his "deadline" for his supposed goodbyes.

Ichigo shook his head. He would keep especially close to his family today, since school was off for the holidays. There was simply no way he going to let Jun have his way. He watched his dad drag himself to a chair, using a newspaper to hide his bruised up face from a giggling Yuzu.

Ichigo stared at his father silently from across the table, curiosity suddenly rising in the orange-haired teen. What if his father knew something…? He was very suspicious after all, since Ichigo had no idea about his father's past. Ichigo waited until Yuzu had once again disappeared into the kitchen before deciding to open his mouth.

"Dad?" Ichigo asked stiffly.

His father lowered down his newspaper to look at Ichigo. But instead of Isshin's usual goofy smile, there was a serious face replacing it.

"I—"

"I'll take care of Karin and Yuzu, Ichigo. You go and talk to your friends or something."

Ichigo opened his mouth to word his confusion, since that wasn't what he wanted to ask at all, but closed it when he finally understood. As Ichigo stared at his father squarely in the eyes, the teen could see that there was a hidden meaning behind his father's words.

Ichigo sat back on his chair. _He knows?_ So Isshin knew that Yuzu and Karin were in danger. And his father was right—Ichigo should go warn his friends. Ichigo stood up, opening the door to leave. But maybe—just in case—he should say goodbye? Ichigo halted by the door, glancing at his father who was watching him leave. But then he thought better of it, thinking it was just stupid because he was acting as if he would never see them again.

He turned his back to his family, feeling his father's concerned eyes bore on his back.

When Ichigo stepped out, he was immediately greeted by the sun that shined over his head. He made his way down the road, flipping his phone open to call the team for a meeting when his cell was sliced in two. Ichigo turned, his face plastered with shock as he was encircled with figures wearing red garbs, all with their swords drawn.

Ichigo gasped as a sword found itself inches away from his throat. His eyes narrowed when the only figure he noticed, Jun, made his way towards him. Ichigo could feel the needle in his arm now, and as he lost consciousness, the last thing he heard was Jun's smug voice.

"You're coming with us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tadaa~!<strong>_

_**Love writing this stuff! 3**_

_**Please tell me what you think and review!**_


	18. Chapter 18: The Royal Dimension

This War's Not Over: Chapter 18

The Royal Dimension

_**Hey everyone! It's a bit late to say this but I hope you all enjoyed your Easter holidays!**_

_**Reviews were 3. Many thanks.**_

_**Let's get this party started… ^^**_

* * *

><p>"Rukia calm down a little!"<p>

Renji's voice went on unheard as Rukia paced back and forth in front of the Senkaimon, her forehead creased with worry. She only halted when Renji caught her by the wrist. "Why're you so worried? Ichigo's always like that!"

Rukia yanked her wrist free, her hands balling up into fists. "The Royal Guard came to talk to him for crying out loud! And Ichigo just stormed off!"

Rukia turned away from Renji, stomping her foot down with frustration. "And he refused to tell us what was wrong!"

Renji's eyes then narrowed sympathetically at Rukia, because he understood how it felt to be unable to do anything while your friend could be in danger. But Renji shrugged. If Ichigo didn't want to talk about his problems, then there was just nothing you could do.

But Rukia was already walking into the Senkaimon gate, leaving Renji behind. The redhead gasped, charging after her. "Rukia, wait!"

When the two emerged to the other side, both soul reapers stared down at Karakura Town. Renji shot Rukia an angry look. "What did you charge in for? We could be needed back in Soul Society!"

Rukia put out her arm in order to restrain him from returning back to the Seireitei.

"Wait," she murmured, her eyes narrowing anxiously.

"What?" Renji asked irritably, turning back to Rukia.

Rukia took a step forwards. "Ichigo's oozing reiatsu…isn't here."

"What?" Renji said again, but this time, it was in a more astonished tone.

Renji's gaze scoured the town, but his search was in vain. He turned back to Rukia, his eyes narrowing. "Where is he?"

Rukia cursed, pushing off the air into a flashstep. Without another word, Renji followed. They often did mission together. Renji was used to her silence. The two soul reapers made their way across the Karakura rooftops towards the Kurosaki Residence, but a voice snapped the pair out of their stride.

Rukia skidded to a halt on an old roof, staring down at a panting girl. Rukia jumped down to the pavement below, resting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Orihime, what happened?"

Orihime rested her hands on her knees, her head bent. It looked like she'd been running for a long time. She clumsily dropped what she was holding, and Rukia stiffened as she recognized it.

It was Ichigo's broken phone.

Rukia gave the exhausted girl an urgent shake, as Orihime didn't seem to be answering. "Orihime!"

Orihime looked up, on the verge of tears. "I felt their reiatsu…! I didn't arrive in time! It's all my fault!"

Tears began to roll down her flushed cheeks, and Rukia attempted to wipe them away.

"What happened?" Rukia asked again, but more softly this time.

Renji stood awkwardly on the sidelines, shuffling his feet and looking in the other direction. Finally, when Orihime recovered from her sobs, she looked up again to gaze at Rukia.

"The Royal Guard…they took Kurosaki-kun!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo's head felt like it had been run over by a truck.<p>

He moaned, flopping over onto his front. The ringing of a church bell still pounded inside his head, and the teen grasped at his orange locks in pain. His teeth grinded together, screwing his eyes shut again after an attempt to open them. The white light only seemed to make his headache ten times worse.

It was awhile before the constant thrumming in Ichigo's head disappeared, but until then he had remained in the pitch-blackness of his mind. When Ichigo finally decided to open his eyes, the light flooded his senses, and Ichigo could finally see.

While the pounding had left Ichigo's head, his thoughts still seemed clogged up somewhere in the back of his brain, and his movements were sluggish and shaky.

It took a serious amount of concentration for Ichigo to finally manage to sit up, but when he did, he continued to stare blankly down at the immaculately polished wooden floor.

Ichigo craned his neck slowly to scan the area, still feeling groggy with sleep. He rubbed his eyes again, before squinting at the lock on the door that confined him to this room. He tried to stand up, but he slumped forwards again as he found his legs couldn't support him.

Ichigo tried over and over again to stand up, but his efforts proved fruitless as his legs continued refusing to carry him. Ichigo's eyes darted furtively around the room, sweat beginning to form on his brow. Without his legs he felt so vulnerable, like a bird who'd been deprived of its wings.

Without understanding why, Ichigo's hand began to grasp for something searchingly, trying to find it. Since the hand had not found whatever it was on his back, it had now moved down to the floor. It was ironic really, that Ichigo was searching for something he knew nothing of. His hand simply had a mind of its own. But Ichigo let it do what it pleased, because his mind was simply too fogged up with nonsense for Ichigo to know what he was doing.

As it found nothing, the hand returned to his side, and Ichigo continued to stare at his surroundings. He frowned as his eyes traced the patterns of the tapestry that were spread across the walls, all adorned with gold and red.

His mind was so painfully slow to process information or to even think, it made Ichigo let out a low hiss of frustration. He reflexively jumped when he heard the lock clicking and turning, a person entering the room.

The teen stared at the lady in front of him. Her black hair was neatly cropped at the bottom, and so was the fringe. But what puzzled Ichigo the most was the black and gold kimono she was wearing.

Ichigo backed away into the corner of the room, stumbling clumsily over his feet, which yet again refused to carry him. He sat there defenseless, staring at the women as if she had razor sharp teeth.

The women smiled sweetly at him, gracefully striding towards him. "Oh my, I didn't expect you to be such a looker, reaper boy."

Ichigo's mouth instinctively opened to let out a snarl, but it instantly caught in his throat as the lady's form flashstepped beside him, planting a kiss on the side of his cheek. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, and he immediately tried to recoil, but the wall was already pressing against his back, and his legs were simply too weak to help him escape.

She seemed to use his shock and the closeness of his ear to whisper a few quick words. "Main course is to keep you sedated. Watch yourself."

Ichigo stared uncomprehendingly at her as she withdrew, his eyes glazed. His mind was simply too clogged up, he couldn't react accordingly. She placed a hand on her chest, smiling sweetly. "Miko."

Ichigo's brows knitted tightly together, his lips parted to pronounce the name—but his throat felt completely parched.

"Mi…ko," he croaked.

She placed her hands in front of her plush red lips and let out a low giggle, planting yet another kiss on Ichigo's cheek. "So sweet."

Ichigo didn't recoil this time, because he knew he couldn't get away. He felt so hot and angry with himself—because this wasn't Ichigo. The real Ichigo wouldn't have tolerated this—the real Ichigo wouldn't have forgotten—

"Zan…Zangetsu…" Ichigo said hoarsely, looking up at Miko hopefully. "Where…?"

The exertion of his vocal cords sent the teen into a coughing fit. Miko's eyes glinted with pity, as Ichigo's eyes struggled to keep open.

"I'm afraid I can't help you," Miko smiled tightly. "Not in your drugged up state."

* * *

><p>Rukia, Renji, and the usual team charged into the abyss of the Garganta, Rukia's reiatsu created a path for the others. They flew out into the Hueco Mundo sky, dropping into the white sand below. They didn't stop, racing towards the destroyed dome of Las Noches.<p>

"We have to reach the gate before they close it!" Rukia threw the words over her shoulder to the others.

Uryu let out a frustrated grunt. "What happens if we get in and then get locked away forever? How is that a plan? You're just as bad as Kurosaki!"

"We'll find a way," Rukia muttered stubbornly.

A bead of sweat rolled down Rukia's forehead as they continued to race across the sand of Hueco Mundo. Why was it that she was always the one running after Ichigo? She should have seen it earlier. That torn expression on his face said everything. How could she have ignored it?

"What do you think they've done to him?" Uryu asked after a long silence.

Renji elbowed Uryu in the gut, casting a quick glance at Rukia and back at Uryu again. It was clear that Rukia was upset and wanted to be left alone.

"Can we join the party too?" a scathing voice came from behind them.

Rukia's hand flew to her sword as she turned around to face their opponents, but immediately relaxed as she recognized both faces.

"Nel and Grimmjow," Renji welcomed with a grin on his face.

Rukia only glared at Grimmjow for ambushing them, but she remained quiet. She turned away from the two newcomers, breaking into a flashstep and leaving the others behind.

"What's up with her?" Grimmjow tutted as he watched the petite soul reaper go. "Is she upset cause her prince isn't here with us?"

"Just ignore her," Renji huffed, flashstepping after Rukia.

Everyone else followed.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo woke up next, the grogginess had all but vanished. With satisfaction he sat up without any problems, and his mind seemed clear again. He frowned at the gold and red tapestries on the walls and the lock on the sliding door, puzzled. Where was he? His mind had felt so slow and sluggish before, he hadn't really given it much thought.<p>

And with a sudden gush of horror, everything flew back to him. He threw himself at the door, trying to force it open, but he could hear the clinking of metal on the other side that kept the exit firmly shut. He vainly slammed his fists against the door, glad to find his voice again to scream. "Let me out!"

To his surprise, the door opened, but his hopes were crushed when a hand slammed into his chest with stunning strength, sending him flying across the room. His back hit one of the beautifully woven tapestries before sliding down into a sitting position.

"You're still too weak, reaper boy."

It was the same lady as before. She walked graciously into what Ichigo supposed was his room now, letting a small boy wheel in a trolley full of food, which the boy rolled forwards until it was in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the trolley, his gaze veering from the plate to Miko. "Where am I?"

Her serious expression changed into her fake sweet smile as she gave a deep bow. "Welcome to the Royal Dimension."

Ichigo let out a gasp, standing up. "What?"

"Don't you remember reaper boy? They drugged you up and brought you here," she said as she shooed the small boy out of the room.

Ichigo remained quiet, his shocked gaze turning into a hateful glare. Her pink colored eyes narrowed with something Ichigo couldn't catch, but whatever she was thinking was hidden when she turned away.

"You're nervous about something," Ichigo blurted out, hoping this would get her attention long enough for her to stay so he could get some information out of her.

To his satisfaction, she turned around, a sly smile spreading across her made up features. "As expected from the Hogyoku."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at this. He hadn't anticipated her to know so much. But there was just simply no telling what the Royal Guard knew about him. Probably everything.

Ichigo shifted one of his feet testingly. Was he strong enough to flashstep? The door was still open—he could make a run for it and escape.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ichigo said.

Miko gave in to another giggle, screwing up her eyes as if to restrain a huge bout of laughter. Ichigo used this to spring towards the door, but to his dismay his flashstep faltered, and at the same time Miko slammed into him, bowling him over onto the floor. Ichigo gasped, writhing to free himself from her strangling hold.

"Play nice, reaper boy. You're too weak right now to play with me," she flashed him another sweet smile that he had grown to hate.

"I don't understand—why have you brought me here? What use am I to you?" Ichigo spat.

"Nothing. You are nothing more than an object for my own amusement," she smiled in his ear, leaning to kiss him on the cheek again.

He instantly started to turn his head from side to side, all the more writhing and squirming to free himself from her grasp. Her grip was surprisingly strong, and Ichigo found that for some odd reason, his strength had completely left him.

She released him, letting out an amused giggle, letting him stand up. He backed away, his eyes narrowed with hatred. "Why can't I use flashstep?"

"Don't you understand? The Spirit King has sealed your powers. You can do nothing as long as you stay here," she beamed.

Ichigo let out an angry gasp, placing his hand on his chest, his eyes wide. But Miko was right. He felt so little reiatsu…that it felt like no reiatsu at all.

Miko was already walking away, her black kimono swaying behind her. "Enjoy your meal."

Before Ichigo could say anything, the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Rukia watched in silence as the Royal Guard's subordinates dismissed the Gotei 13's ranked officers from the gate. They claimed that they could guard the gate on their own and it was none of the Gotei 13's business to help the Royal Dimension.<p>

Rukia's eyes narrowed suspiciously at this. Of course it was their problem. Without the Spirit King, Soul Society would be on their knees.

"Don't suppose they'll just let us waltz past, do you?" a familiar voice behind her made her jump.

She turned around to look at Renji with the other crowded behind them. They were lucky to have found the Gotei 13's camp that was stationed right underneath the gate—the tents offered many hiding places, whereas the Hueco Mundo desert was barren and open.

Nel advanced forwards, holding her head high and unsheathing her sword as she did so. "I'll provide the distraction we need."

Grimmjow was about to spit in protest, but Nel quieted him with a glare. She was his superior after all.

"We must do everything to help Ichigo. And I intend to do my part," she said steadily, continuing to glare at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow gave a low hiss, turning his gaze to the gate. "Suit yourself."

Rukia and Renji had never really seen the two espada talk to each other much, so it was rather amusing to see them snap at each other. Rukia watched Nel step out of the shadows of their hiding place, giving one last glance back at them. "Here I go then."

"Nel!" Rukia called hesitantly.

Nel turned back around once more, surprise glinting in her yellow eyes. Rukia opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She wanted to thank Nel for the countless times she'd helped Ichigo, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she settled for a small smile. "Be careful."

Nel smiled back, her eyebrows rising, reminding Rukia of her childish nature. And without a word, the espada disappeared with a couple of sonidos.

Rukia felt Nel's spike of reiatsu as she lured the Guard subordinates towards her, bringing them away from the gate. Rukia realized that they would only have a split moment to sprint into the gate before the subordinates realized that this was all just a distraction.

Signaling to the others with her hand, Rukia raced to the gate in the sky, testing her flashsteps to the peak of their ability as she felt the reiatsu of a few of the Guard subordinates return to the gate. She didn't have much time to hesitate as she and the others threw themselves into the blue portal of the gate, sending the team spiraling to the unknown world below.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at the food for a long time.<p>

Even though Ichigo's reiatsu was reduced to almost nothing, it could still possibly be ranked a seated officer at best. He still needed food to sustain himself.

So Ichigo continued to eye the food enviously, yet he restrained himself from touching it. What if it was poisoned? Or drugged? But then he recalled what Miko had told him when he was stoned. _"Main course is to keep you sedated. Watch yourself."_

Ichigo peered at the assortment of dishes carefully. He singled out the main course, which was the biggest of the plates, and cautiously reached out from the starter. When the small boy came back to retrieve the trolley, the main course had remained untouched.

Ichigo wondered why the lady was helping him. It was obvious that they intended to keep Ichigo sedated in order to keep the Oken quiet. Ichigo was glad that Miko had informed him of the arrangement of the meal, otherwise he would have settled for starving to death rather than eat a single crumb of whatever they gave him.

Ichigo wished he could escape. Get out and see his friends again. He regretted not saying a proper goodbye to his family now. The chances of his friends getting past the guards was unlikely, but what was he doing doubting them? He also regretted not being able to wipe off that smug smirk of Jun's face. That reminded Ichigo—he hadn't seen that bastard's face ever since he got here. He wished the guy would just show up so that Ichigo could do his face in.

The teen wondered whether he would ever get the chance to meet the Spirit King himself—and kill him while he was at it too. A few weeks ago, Ichigo would have been appalled at himself for wanting to take revenge on the Spirit King, since it seemed so awfully similar to Aizen's previous goal. Ichigo shivered. War made you crazy.

Ichigo didn't know how many hours he stayed confined to his room. He came in touch with so little human contact, Ichigo was beginning to wish for even monotone Byakuya's company.

But even though Ichigo was no longer sedated, he still felt this empty feeling within his mind. The voice…had disappeared.

It bothered Ichigo a great deal, but the only thing Ichigo could do was lay down and sleep.

* * *

><p>Ichigo found himself on the icy surface of his inner world again. He wished it would revert back to normal. After all, what more could he be doing wrong?<p>

His eyes wandered around his inner world searchingly, looking for any signs of his powers. If there was ever a time he wanted to see them, it was now.

"**Well look who came down to visit,"** a familiar warbled voice greeted him.

Ichigo didn't jump this time, because he had grown used to his counterpart's disturbing voice. But when Ichigo's gaze found Shiro, the orange-haired teen gasped. His inner hollow's body was wrapped in chains, all the links equipped with teeth that sunk down into his skin.

"Shiro!"

Ichigo paced across the ice towards his inner hollow, his eyes wide. He hadn't noticed that the hollow's voice had been contorted with pain. Shiro's eyes were hazy, as if he was hallucinating and that he didn't truly believe that Ichigo was standing in front of him right now. Shiro slumped from his sitting position over onto his side, wincing in pain as the chains tightening their grip on him.

The hollow's eyes closed as he went limp, his face slamming down on the floor as the chains sent a ripple of reiatsu jarring through the hollow's body. Ichigo ran to him, shaking the unconscious Shiro by the shoulders, trying to wake his hollow up. The white-haired teen seemed to snap back up into consciousness again, but this time, he seemed fully conscious and aware that Ichigo was there. His yellow eyes glinted with recognition, then confusion.

"**Ichig—"** Shiro started, before his eyes widened. **"What are you doing here? Get out! Can't you see what's happening? At this rate they'll kill us both!"**

The teen had never seen his hollow like this before. Ichigo opened his mouth to word his confusion, but Shiro pushed Ichigo away into what seemed to be an endless black pit.

"_**They're getting rid of me."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muahaha! It's done!<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed! :D**_

_**_**Please review!**_**_


	19. Chapter 19: Bloodlock

This War's Not Over: Chapter 19

Bloodlock

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**As usual, I don't have much to say on these author's notes. ^^" So I'll just say what I have to say. Great reviews and hope you enjoy this next chappy! :D**_

* * *

><p>When the world came flying back to Ichigo, all sense of peace had been thrown in a cage and locked up with a key. To his horror, he felt a syringe pricking in his arm, and his reflexes made him swing his free arm out, his fist slamming into his attacker's jaw. In doing so, the man dropped the syringe, and Ichigo was relieved that he hadn't pressed the liquid into his arm.<p>

Ichigo sprang backwards, his eyes wild with fury. What were they going to do to him? After he hadn't touched the sedated food, they could be trying to do it manually while he was sleeping.

But Shiro's alarming words still rang in his ears. He placed a hand on his chest, feeling for the seal that had so miraculously reduced his powers to a mere seated officer. Was the seal…killing his hollow at the same time?

"Who are you?" he demanded at the man who was clutching his face.

The man didn't respond, seeming to signal to the people who were waiting outside. They flooded into the room, all equipped with daggers or knives, all dressed in the typical red uniform.

Ichigo didn't have time for this. He needed to help his hollow before there was nothing left of him. Ichigo's hand reached for his zanpakuto, but with a dull ache remembered that he no longer had it with him.

He dodged the first man's attack, shock plastering across Ichigo's features as another knife shot right past his ear and dug into the tapestry behind him. Ichigo's hand lifted up to his face to touch the few drops of liquid that had separated itself from the knife as it had hurtled past him. He stared at the green drops uncomprehendingly. _Poison?_

He rubbed whatever it was off his face, now clearly fearing for his life. He stared at the ten men, rooted to the ground. Without his zanpakuto, he was helpless. And if his suspicions were right, and the daggers and knives really had poison on them, they would kill him if it ever got into his body.

He continued to dodge the daggers, occasionally throwing one man to the ground. Then, when they all had enough, one of their feet slammed into Ichigo, sending him crashing into the wall. Ichigo's back pressed against the wall as they closed in on him, his eyes narrowed in anger at his helplessness. This seal made him even weaker than he already was without his zanpakuto.

But he had to escape—anything was better than being sedated again. He charged through the line of men, nimbly evading a dagger and ramming his head into his opponent's gut. Stumbling over the winded body, Ichigo raced towards the opened door.

One of the men behind him rang the alarm. It drilled into Ichigo's skull like nails. And then there was the seal. It seem to pulse, then give Ichigo an electric shock like it had given Shiro. Ichigo gasped, staggering and then leaning on one of the corridor walls. He barely noticed his surroundings, which were even more adorned and covered with red, gold and black.

Ichigo could hear the footsteps of men as they chased after him, catching up because of Ichigo's initial surprise. After that electric shock, his feet felt like blocks of stone that he couldn't lift.

A wave of nausea hit him, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that whatever the seal was doing to Shiro, it was affecting him as well. How stupid were the Royal Guard anyway? Couldn't they see that Shiro was a part of Ichigo, and if they got rid of him, it would surely affect Ichigo?

He cursed, dragging himself along the wall, but as the men stood barely a meter away from him, he swayed forwards, but to his surprise, he didn't hit the floor. He was greeted by waiting arms that immediately shifted Ichigo's weight so that whoever it was carried the teen under its arm. His first reaction was to snarl and tear at his capturer, but his blurring vision caught a glimpse of a glinting dagger held by painted red nails. His consciousness ebbing away, Ichigo's head went limp into darkness.

* * *

><p>Rukia had landed on the hardest rock she had ever bashed her head on. It took her a few moments to realize that the rock she was now seething in pain on was Renji's head. But nonetheless, she continued to rub her head as if she hadn't noticed she was sitting on him, because she was still mad at him really. Grimmjow too. Ichigo was <em>not<em> her prince. That was simply some illusion they had created just because she was upset about Ichigo's capture. Of course she was upset. Weren't they all? Ichigo had been taken by the Royal Guard for crying out loud.

"You can get off my head now," Renji's muffled voice sounded beneath her.

Rukia tutted, reluctantly letting the redhead get up. The others were all rubbing sore spots on their bodies as well, but at the same time glancing at their surroundings. Rukia had never seen anything like it. Only dreamed about them in stories.

The land was covered by a thick layer of fog, the sky a murky pale blue. The land itself wasn't in good shape. It was torn up and…floating. Rukia gasped, running to the edge of their floating piece of land. It hovered above nothing but an endless pit of fog, surrounded by other little floating islands. It was almost like a fairytale.

But Chad's pointing finger brought her out of her musings, following everyone's gaze to stare at a huge palace that hovered above nothingness just like the rest of the torn up pieces of land.

"That must be where they've locked up Ichigo," Uryu said after a long moment of silence.

"I can't believe this place is real," Rukia mumbled. "How are we even going to get there? There's no road!"

"There must be some way that the Royal Guard go back and forth. It could be the same concept as the Garganta. We could use our reishi and make our own path," Uryu suggested, pushing up his glasses.

"Well I'm not the guinea pig," Grimmjow snorted behind them.

The espada looked up from where they had fallen down with regret stinging his glare. An unexpected stab of sympathy sparked in Rukia. Grimmjow must be worried about Nel. Ichigo and Nel were the only two people he really called comrades. It must be awkward to come with soul reapers—much less when one of them he almost killed by impaling his hand in her stomach.

"I'll do it then, if you're too scared," Uryu retorted, walking towards the edge and muttering some inaudible nonsense.

Everyone watched the quincy as he put one foot out into the void testingly, before placing both feet onto the nothingness. The quincy didn't fall down, so everyone relaxed, following Uryu as he began to float on his flying disk of reishi. Rukia led the way as they created their path of reishi, Uryu as the lookout and Grimmjow at the end to watch their backs for any sign of the Royal Guard.

"You do realize that these Royal Guard guys could be stronger than us, right?" Renji asked from somewhere behind Rukia.

Rukia glanced over her shoulder, and smiled for the first time in days at Renji.

"That hasn't stopped us before."

* * *

><p>Ichigo let out another scream of pain as an electrical surge ran through his body. He was frantic, desperately trying to re-enter his inner world, but to no avail. He had no idea where he was or how long he had stayed there screaming. All he knew was that whoever it was who had captured him was no longer here.<p>

He cursed at the Royal Guard, the Spirit King and that bastard Jun. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. Now, the desire to kill them had been hard-drilled into the very core of his soul. How happy Aizen would be if he saw Ichigo now.

To his surprise, a presence had made its way to his side, holding a cup to his lips.

Ichigo opened his eyes, his body still heaving. He recognized the lady immediately. "Miko?"

He glared at her with misgiving, his feverish eyes not leaving her made up face.

"Why are you helping me?" Ichigo tried again.

"Orders are orders," Miko smiled.

Ichigo's brows knitted tightly together in confusion but kept his mouth shut. Instead, his gaze lowered down to the cup she held in front of him.

"Are you going to sedate me again?" Ichigo asked, his voice a millimeter away from turning into a growl.

Miko lent her head back into a laugh, but she refrained herself from doing so to avoid spilling the cup all over the teen. She didn't answer him once more; instead pushing the liquid to his lips just as Ichigo took in another ragged breath.

Whatever it was flooded his pallet, and he instantly choked on it, being caught off guard. He tried to spit it out, but some of it had already made its way down his throat due to his initial shock. He began to feel sleepy, his eyelids drooping, managing to throw all his hatred at Miko through his closing eyes.

She only smiled. "This is going to hurt. We're removing the seal."

* * *

><p>Ichigo was finally thrown back into his inner world. He didn't hesitate as he pushed himself up onto his feet, breaking into a run as he raced aimlessly across his inner world. His stomach cramped up as his worries of being too late were being realized.<p>

"Shiro!" he called vainly.

His eyes scoured his inner world, anger building up inside him. Why were they doing this?

He was in his usual black soul reaper uniform, yet Zangetsu still remained missing. He opened and unclenched his fist, slamming it down on the ground with frustration. "Zangetsu. Where are you when we need you?"

"**Crying like a baby. You're pathetic as usual, Kingy."**

Ichigo's head shot up, his head whipping from side to side.

"Shiro?" he asked hopefully.

What Ichigo saw made him gasp. On his left, about ten meters away, his hollow was lying down on the icy floor, his white body blending in with the concealing fog. The only thing that had made Ichigo able to distinguish Shiro from the ice and mist was the crimson blood around him.

Ichigo ran towards him, his eyes wide with alarm. As he neared his hollow, he could make out five chains that were attached onto the floor. A dagger that had been stabbed through his chest linked them all together. It appalled Ichigo how the seal was slowly killing the hollow.

He shook his counterpart, his eyes lit with worry.

"You okay?" it seemed like such a stupid thing to ask, but Ichigo asked anyway.

It was obvious that Shiro was doing his best not to scream out agony, instead keeping an arrogant smile on his face. **"This is nothing."**

But the hollow's act backfired when he coughed up some blood that dribbled down the side of his lip. Angered by his weak state, the hollow sharply turned his head away from Ichigo.

"**It's not as bad as it looks. Really. So don't look at me as if you're watching me croak or something," **the hollow's voice was beginning to crack.

Ichigo was surprised. Emotions hadn't really left Shiro after they had stopped merging together. Perhaps the hollow had had them all along, and just denied them, like Ichigo had denied his hollow. But they'd already settled that ages ago. Guilt crossed Ichigo's features. He had been so reckless, walking out of his house when he knew he was being hunted after.

"**I'm. Not. Dying. Not until I take over your body and kill all your friends for putting us through crap all the time." **

Ichigo knew it was a weak attempt at a joke. It only made him madder at the Royal Guard. Ichigo's expression hardened. This was his entire fault. He was always blaming the Royal Guard for doing this to them. But really, it was him. If he hadn't dropped his guard down when Jun came to capture him, Shiro wouldn't be pinned to the floor bleeding to death right now. And it was always his counterpart that got them out of this kind of mess. This time, Ichigo would do it himself.

Ichigo stood up from his crouching position, Miko's voice ringing through his mind. _"We're removing the seal."_

He hesitated as he clasped the dagger that was embedded in Shiro's chest, flashing a reluctant look at the hollow. His hollow closed his eyes, grinning.

"**Wish I had a stick or something. This is gonna hurt like a bitch."**

Ichigo gave a grunt of agreement. The orange-haired teen tugged at the dagger, heaving and pulling, hating to hear a strangled scream escape Shiro's mouth. It didn't budge. Ichigo gave up on that method. It obviously wasn't working. And if he continued to pull Shiro would die of over-screaming or something.

"Suggestions?" Ichigo asked, quietly as he stared at Shiro's heaving and bleeding chest.

Despite the pain, the hollow managed to open his yellow eyes again, but they were clouded with agony.

"**Zangetsu,"** Shiro groaned.

Then the hollow peered around Ichigo, his eyes staring at Ichigo's silhouette searchingly. **"King. Where is Zangetsu?"**

Ichigo scratched his head uneasily as Shiro began to tap his fingers on the ice beneath him. The hollow continued to stare at Ichigo menacingly, waiting for his answer.

"**You didn't go and get him stolen, did you Kingy?"** the hollow asked acidly.

"Well…" Ichigo hesitated, hating where this was going. "Yeah."

"**Holy mother of—"** Shiro hissed, twisting and turning against the chains that restrained him.** "How could you lose Zangetsu?"**

Ichigo took a step back. "Calm down! You're making the stab wound bigger."

Shiro stopped struggling, glaring at Ichigo with his yellow eyes and black scleras. **"If it weren't for these chains, I would have killed you three times by now."**

Ichigo closed his eyes, concentrating. "I know. Don't get mad at me—you gave me an idea."

Shiro said nothing, continuing to give Ichigo a silent death glare. Ichigo's depleted reiatsu began to rise out of his body, beginning to form something in Ichigo's hand. "It's surprising that you've forgotten. Zangetsu lives within me remember?"

The hollow's anger vanished, replaced by a look of approval. **"I was starting to think that there was nothing up there at all."**

Ichigo ignored the insult, looking at his newly formed Zangetsu that he had created using his reiatsu. Without hesitation he began to hack at the five chains one by one. When all of them were severed from the ground, it was Shiro who took charge of pulling the knife out of his chest. He stifled another scream, trying to retain his pride as Ichigo's inner hollow. Immediately, Shiro's instant regeneration healed his wound. Ichigo suddenly felt as if a big weight had been lifted off of his reiatsu, and it was now spilling out all over again. Ichigo sighed. It felt good.

"You okay then?" Ichigo asked as he approached his counterpart, putting Zangetsu back on his back.

Shiro remained in a sitting position, turning his head away sharply. **"Shut up. I'm tougher than nails. I could still kick your pony-loving ass with ten times this pain."**

Ichigo smiled then, deciding to joke with him. "I do love ponies. Sure wish I could eat one though."

And as if to prove his point, Ichigo's stomach grumbled. Shiro ducked his head in between his knees to hide a smile, before looking up again, with a scathing look. **"Was that a joke? Did Kingy the perma-frown actually say a joke?"**

Ichigo shrugged, turning away. "I'm a funny guy."

He glanced back at his hollow, only to see Shiro stare at him mockingly.

"**You better go back."**

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke to a boring ceiling. He realized he was in the same room as before, only this time he wasn't in such pain to ignore it. He sat up stiffly, wincing at the ache in his chest. His gaze travelled across the room, his eyes resting on a familiar zanpakuto.<p>

Ichigo practically ran to Zangetsu. He clasped his hilt, giving it a testing swing without unwrapping the bandages, before placing it on his back contentedly.

"Good morning, reaper boy," Miko's voice sounded behind him. "Glad that I managed to retrieve your zanpakuto are you?"

He refrained from bringing his hand up to Zangetsu's hilt, keeping it firmly by his side.

"I do realize that you gave me that sedating dose earlier for me to enter my inner world," Ichigo said slowly.

"And I removed the seal from the outside while you worked on the inside. Well, I didn't remove it completely. We can't have that oozing reiatsu spilling out and signaling our location do we?" Miko smiled.

Seeing Ichigo's alarm, Miko waved her hand about in the air. "I modified it so it wouldn't touch your inner hollow. And it will automatically remove itself when you're in battle."

Ichigo relaxed again, allowing Miko a grateful smile. He made a step forwards, glancing around as he did so. "Where are we?"

Miko crossed her arms over her chest, for once looking serious. "A hideout of mine. It's underground and no one knows it even exists. They'll never find us."

Ichigo continued to stare at her searchingly. He could never really figure this woman out. Her intentions were still unknown to him.

"Why…why are you helping me?" Ichigo asked after awhile.

Miko stiffened at first, before reluctantly beckoning him to follow. The cave reminded Ichigo mildly of Yoruichi's hideout in Soul Society. They walked down a dimly lit hall, before Miko halted, showing with her hand the display in front of him. Ichigo stared. It was a huge lab. She walked along the rows of shelves, each row housing thousands of vials and bottles, flicking her finger at some of them as they went along.

She finally turned after a moment, still with the utter seriousness on her face. "The Royal Guard specializes in all kinds of poisons and sedatives. They're also very good at mental torture."

As Ichigo didn't react, Miko went on. "I was taken from Rukongai to be a test subject for one of their poisons."

Ichigo's eyes widened. They kept walking until they reached a table, where behind it stood yet another shelf. Miko tapped one of the bottles. "They called it 'bloodlock'. It slowly kills whoever gets infected by it."

She pulled out a chair from underneath the table, sitting heavily down on it. "They say if I keep working for them, they'll give me the cure before I have the chance to die."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in sympathy, but he stopped himself from saying any comforting words—he didn't have any. But he had never imagined the Royal Guard to be so ruthless. The Winter War had been waged to protect them? Ichigo hated to say, but he was more on Aizen's side of the story now. Guilt immediately flushed through him at the thought.

"But I know they'll never give me the cure," Miko said bitterly. "Not some Rukongai scum like me. I'm just a test subject. They'll want to know how much I suffer so they can use it against their enemies."

Ichigo bit his lip. He really wanted to trust her, but how could he know that she was really infected by this 'bloodlock' of hers?

"That's why I want to help you Ichigo—because I know you'll end up like me. Of course, you're far more interesting, being the hogyoku and all."

Ichigo observed her from a distance for a while, rethinking what she was saying. He felt a sudden pang to consult Rukia and the others on this, but of course, they weren't here.

"_**They're coming to rescue me,"**_ he heard his hollow say, mimicking Ichigo's voice in his head mockingly.

"_Shut up," _Ichigo hissed back.

It was an old joke by now. Ichigo and Shiro knew very well that his friends were on their way. His attention flicked by to the lady sitting down in front of him. If he turned down her offer, how could he get out of the Royal Dimension without some sort of guide? He didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Okay. And if I 'grant' you wish of having revenge on the Royal Guard?" the corner of Ichigo mouth shot up humorously.

The playful smile returned to Miko's features as she leaned back on the two feet of her chair. "I won't be the one complaining, reaper boy."

She stood up, holding out her hand to Ichigo. The teen hesitantly shook it, lifting his gaze from their hands to her face. "Anything planned?"

"Don't you want to find your friends? I heard an intrusion alert earlier," Miko said as she turned away, pacing back into the dimly lighted hall and back to where Ichigo had been resting.

Ichigo followed anxiously. "Of course I do. Do you know where they are?"

They entered the dull room, Miko making her way to a ladder that led to the world above.

"Yes. They're fine for now. But first, I want to show you a friend of my own," she grinned.

Ichigo said nothing as he climbed up the ladder to be greeted by the sky above them. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>A man with a billowing espada uniform sat staring out into the nothingness below him. He was about to step into the emptiness when a voice halted him. He turned, mock surprise lighting his face. The arrancar approached him and bowed.<p>

"A message from Aizen-sama, sir."

The man cocked his head to the side as he read message, nodding at times. When he finished, he looked up, his silver hair ruffling in the wind.

A sly smile split across his features as he turned back to look at the palace in front of him. "Ah, that Aizen. Worrying about that boy."

He glanced back at the bowing arrancar, his grin still on his face. "Tell Aizen not to worry. Ichigo-kun is already under my wing."

The arrancar stood up to take his leave. "Thank you. Ichimaru-sama."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another chappy done! ^^<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed and please review! :D**_


	20. Chapter 20: Losing Everything

This War's Not Over: Chapter 20

Losing Everything

_**Hello everyone, I'm back~!**_

_**The reviews were as fantastic as usual, and I'm so glad for every single one of them!**_

_**On with the next chappy! Slight Ichiruki coming your way!**_

* * *

><p>Ichigo had never seen anything like it.<p>

He flash-stepped after Miko across the Royal Dimension, staring at his surroundings in curious wonder. He had never really had the chance to see what the Royal Dimension looked like, since he was drugged up and thrown into a cell as soon as he got here.

The floating lands were out of this world, but considering all the strange things Ichigo had seen, he knew he would easily get used to it. In fact, he felt like the more he stayed here, the more he felt like he belonged here.

The teen shuddered. It was a terrible feeling, especially when this place was where his enemies resided. Ever since he had arrived here, the strange voices that clogged up his mind had stopped—and left him a longing to remain here in the Royal Dimension.

Ichigo cursed under his breath. Perhaps this alluringness was due to the fact that he was in some ways the Oken. The real key belonged here after all. It made Ichigo want to scream at the whole world, but then everyone would think he was crazy.

The teen almost crashed into Miko as she halted abruptly. Ichigo took a few steps back on her path of reishi that she had created for them, dazed. After a few moments, Ichigo shook himself vigorously before confronting Miko's back with a puzzled face.

"Why'd we stop?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're here, reaper boy," Miko said, turning towards him.

Ichigo frowned, straining to peer around her. They had come across another one of the floating islands, yet what confused Ichigo was that it was barren and without a single person in sight.

"Are you so lonely that you have to make friends with a floating islan—"

He was cut off abruptly by Miko slapping him round the head. It made him wince not because it hurt, but rather because it reminded him of Rukia. It prompted him to remember with a pang that he was still separated from his friends.

"Don't be stupid," Miko snapped, surprising Ichigo because it was the first time he had seen her slightly ticked off. "There's a hidden hatch down there."

"Oh," Ichigo said dumbly, rubbing his head.

She turned her heels to Ichigo, reaching the island using her reiatsu to walk above the nothingness. Ichigo paced after her, relieved to have finally attained solid ground. Without turning, Miko addressed him again. "Supposedly, my friend knows you already. You're lucky that he went through the trouble of travelling all the way from the three worlds to this one just for you."

Ichigo raised brow, clearly weary of whoever this 'friend' was. He would find out soon enough whether to fully trust Miko or not based on whatever her friend had to say.

Miko crouched down in the dirt, her hands feeling for the hidden opening. With a grunt, she gripped both hands around two chunks of grass, before heaving the hatch open. Without bothering to look and see if Ichigo was following, Miko dropped down to whatever lay in wait for them below. Ichigo had no choice but to follow.

It was dark at first, but as Ichigo's eyes began to adjust to the dim light, he flew three feet away in fright as the face of no other than Gin Ichimaru himself stood inches away. Ichigo tumbled clumsily to the floor, before getting a grip on himself. He looked up from a sitting position, his hand itching for Zangetsu. But something told him to refrain for doing so. He pointed shakily at Gin, his jaw agape with shock.

Ichigo blurted out: "You're…you're supposed to be dead!"

* * *

><p>Rukia and the others were running across the path of reichi Rukia was making for them, pants and gasps coming out at regular intervals. The palace seemed ages away, no matter how long they ran on for. It reminded Rukia vaguely of Las Noches.<p>

"Rukia!"Grimmjow's voice came from behind.

The petite soul reaper ignored him. She was still ticked off with him for all the stunts he pulled back in Hueco Mundo. In some ways, Grimmjow was a lot like Ichigo.

"Rukia!"

She proceeded to ignore the angry voice. Her eyes narrowed. _We're coming, Ichigo._

"Um, Rukia?" it was Renji's voice this time.

Rukia finally turned around, huffing angrily. "What?"

"Ichigo's reiatsu…it changed location a couple of minutes ago. That's what Grimmjow was trying to tell you," Renji said impatiently.

Rukia flinched. How could she have been so stupid? Her anger had blinded her form listening to some valuable information. How could she have not sensed Ichigo's reiatsu before? Perhaps because it was…suppressed?

Rukia scanned her friends, puzzlement on her face. "Where's Grimmjow?"

Renji sighed. "He's gone."

* * *

><p>Gin's fox like grin shrunk to a fake puzzled look. "Hm?"<p>

Ichigo didn't say anything, continuing to finger Gin with the most stupid expression on his face. Shiro was clearly enjoying this. Gin tapped a finger on his chin thoughtfully before the trademark smile returned to his face.

"Ahah!" Gin said, and Ichigo half expected a light bulb to appear above his head.

Gin turned towards Miko, who'd been hiding in the shadows until now. "You haven't told him the whole story haven't you?"

Miko shook her head. Gin waved her away casually, nearing his face to Ichigo's ear and smiling slyly again. "Excuse Miko, she…always leaves out a few key details."

Ichigo edged away from Gin. "Why do you always have to get so close to people all the time?"

Gin straightened up, a fake hurt expression on his face. "You don't have to be so rude Ichigo-kun. Especially when you haven't seen me since I 'died'."

Ichigo got to his feet, brushing off the dust of his red uniform, continuing to stare at Gin like he had gone and grown another head. He hated it when Gin would talk about his supposed 'death' so casually like as if he was talking about the weather.

"How're are you still alive?" Ichigo asked at last.

Gin sat himself on a wooden chair, and gestured for Ichigo to do the same. The teen awkwardly decided to sit down. He still wasn't sure whether Gin was a friend or a foe. But his memory flashed back to when Gin had been lying there, dying by Aizen's fatal blow. He had surely tried to fight Aizen.

Gin slipped his hands into his long espada sleeves, lying back against his chair.

"By using Kyokasuigetsu's power. You should get used to Aizen's tricks by now," Gin said, with a hint of amusement of his face.

Ichigo gave him a confused look. Gin nodded to the room where Miko had vanished. "Aizen couldn't hypnotise you at the time because your…lineage, Ichigo-kun. However, Unmeibureka, or, Fate Breaker, the name of Miko's own hallucinating zanpakuto, helped generate enough power along with Kyokasuigetsu's own enough to make even you hallucinate, Ichigo-kun."

Gin contemplated Ichigo's dumbstruck expression for a few moments, enjoying Ichigo's astonished look. After a while, Ichigo managed to process the information in his brain. He swallowed, worried for what his new question might bring. "What lineage are you talking about?"

Gin rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, swatting the air with a downward flick of his hand. "Don't ask so many questions! I thought you might ask something like that…Just ask Isshin-san will you? I don't really no much of the details."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed suspiciously. It was clear that Gin didn't want to talk about it. It frustrated Ichigo that secrets were always being kept hidden from him. But he resigned to asking again, settling for an angry huff. Gin was watching him closely, his usually closed eyes opened ever so slightly.

"Why?" Ichigo asked suddenly. "Why all this trouble for me?"

Gin seemed to be surprised again. "Didn't Aizen tell you everything was to assist your evolution? Giving you a reason to fight Aizen in battle would make you even stronger."

Ichigo's eyes glinted fearfully. "So you're still with Aizen then? And Miko too?"

"Of course. We have to take down the evil Spirit King, Ichigo-kun! Do you really think our goal has changed?" Gin smiled with malice.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. So he'd been duped this whole time that Gin had died and that Miko was just a simple Rukongai spirit that had absolutely nothing to do with Aizen whatsoever. He should have known better. Even in prison, Aizen had kept a tight clasp on his life. Ichigo would never be free of him.

"Miko really was used as a test subject for the bloodlock poison though, in case you were doubting her story. Her anger towards the Royal Guard is what brought her to us," Gin added.

Ichigo brought his gaze down to the floor, his eyes narrowing. "Right."

When Ichigo looked up again, he was surprised to see Gin's extended hand close to his face.

"What do you say, Ichigo-kun? After all the Spirit King has attempted to do to you, why don't you come with us?" Gin smiled.

Ichigo looked at Gin's extended hand, his expression flat. "Are you hoping to recruit me as your 0 espada again then?"

Gin's smile grew even wider, but he got the message. He slipped his hand back into his espada uniform, strangely content.

"Aizen was all worried that they had altered your personality, Ichigo-kun. I'm glad to see that you haven't changed," he said cheerfully.

"Who knows," Ichigo muttered. "I just might if they lay a hand on my friends."

Gin was already moving away. Ichigo took a step forwards after him. "Wait! What _about_ my friends?"

"They're already on their way. And one of them is already here."

Ichigo eyes widened at Gin, but before he could have a chance to speak, the hatch door above Ichigo's head was kicked open, slamming down onto the poor teen and burying him under three feet of soil.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" Grimmjow screamed from above the opening.

He landed onto the pile of earth, searching for his leader. The 6th espada froze when his eyes landed on Gin. He immediately drew out his zanpakuto, bewildered that his previous leader was still alive.

"Ichigo! Where are you?" Grimmjow called.

"Get off me you bastard!" Ichigo's muffled voice came from underneath the pile of dirt.

Grimmjow jumped back, surprised to find the teen right underneath his nose, and began to unbury him. Ichigo's orange head popped out of the soil, his face flushed with anger.

Grimmjow smirked. "I think I found a strawber—"

And was immediately cut off by Ichigo's fist that sent him hurtling across the room.

"Thanks for nothing you ass!" Ichigo snarled, before jumping out of the opening in the earth and to the world outside.

* * *

><p>Rukia and the others arrived to where Grimmjow's reiatsu had led them too, aghast when they found the 6th espada rolling around in the dirt with Ichigo, locked into an angry fist fight—and Gin standing there casually watching.<p>

They all landed on solid ground, Rukia charging towards the fighting pair to knock some sense into them. She had no idea what Gin's intentions were or why he was even there at all.

"Get off him you moron!" she said, her kick flying at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow crumbled to the floor, clutching his nose. Ichigo stood up triumphantly. "See? I told you she'd be more on my side than yours!"

"You shut up too!" a pissed off Rukia screamed, sending her fist slamming into Ichigo's jaw.

Both were sent sprawling on either side of the tiny island, with a confused Miko coming out of the hatch and staring at the scene.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat there in his corner, sulking for all he was worth, while Gin and Miko took turns explaining themselves to his friends. Ichigo watched silently as they nodded cautiously, trying to make sense of things. They were much better at handling it than Ichigo was.<p>

"**Ain't you Mr. Happy?"** Shiro's voice grinned.

Ichigo face contorted with frustration. "Shut up. I'm just sick of hearing people's voices that's all. Yours included."

He could hear his hollow's eerie laugh at the back of his mind.

"**Kingy, it's fucking hilarious when you try to be mean."**

* * *

><p>The whole team seemed to have accepted the story more or less. Everyone had all agreed not to engage in a full battle against any member of the Royal Guard; their main priority was to get Ichigo home and avoid being recaptured again.<p>

There were occasionally suspicious glances towards Miko and Gin, but otherwise, the group moved through the Royal Dimension without many problems.

"Since the Royal Dimension gate practically never opens here, the security is pretty lax," Miko had explained.

But just as they were beginning to relax, their luck ran out as a familiar voice crooned behind them. "There you are, Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo turned around to see the one enemy face he actually wanted to see. Jun, all clad in the usual Royal Guard red, was standing floating in the air above them, his usual sly smirk on his face. Ichigo wanted payback. Badly. He returned it with his own toothy grin, Renji and Grimmjow looking at him like he'd gone crazy.

"I want you to consider retreating and letting the Oken remain in its rightful place here in the Royal Dimension. Unless you want to spend the worst five minutes of you're life," Jun smiled unpleasantly.

He was immediately answered by Rukia's blizzard of snow, which he nimbly evaded with ease.

"Rukia! What did we say before about not engaging with any of the Royal Guard?" Renji protested.

Rukia turned to him, giving him her Kuchiki glare. "He is clearly not going to let us pass."

Miko's eyes narrowed. "We should all be careful. Jun may be a simple messenger, but he is extremely strong. It was because of his strength that he was chosen to come get you, reaper boy."

Everyone nodded in assent to attack at once. It was probably too many people, but they had to finish it quickly if they were to move on without making too much ruckus.

"That's right," Jun sneered. "Don't hold back."

"Bankai!" Ichigo answered, before charging into the air to meet Jun's blade.

The teen pushed his sword against Jun's, sparks flying as they grinded against one another. But Jun flash stepped away due to Chad's beam attack, before reappearing behind Ichigo to slash him in the back.

Jun was very fast. Ichigo didn't turn around in time as Jun's zanpakuto tore down his back, making Ichigo let out a pained scream. He rolled in the air a few feet away, Uryu covering him as he fired his rain of arrows upon the messenger. Ichigo picked himself up, even angrier than when he started.

Ichigo waited for an opening in Jun's defences, and when he thought he saw one, he charged. He brought his own zanpakuto down on his enemy, Jun making a side step in order to evade it. It cut a tear in his red uniform, and blood rolled down the gash and dripped along his arm. Jun cursed, shrugging the pain off like as if it was nothing.

"Your friends are more troublesome than I thought, Ichigo-sama," Jun smiled to what could be miss-interpreted as a kind smile, but it was all fake according to Ichigo.

"Let me show you, the power of my zanpakuto," Jun smiled, running his thumb and his index finger along his blade. "Stun them, Shiroinazuma."

Jun's red reiatsu enveloped him briefly, causing Ichigo to leap back and regain his friends' sides.

"Be careful," Miko murmured to the group. "It's an electrical zanpakuto. Whatever it shoots at you, don't attempt to block it. He wasn't joking when he said the worst five minutes of your life."

Ichigo was about to word his confusion but was interrupted by Jun's flying form, which was hurtling towards them. Ichigo acted reflexively. "Getsugatensho!"

The black and red reiatsu smashed into the messenger, but Jun countered it with a spark of electricity, ripping the getsugatensho to shreds. He came out unscathed, continuing his charge towards them. He crashed his sword against Ichigo's, the force making Ichigo's heels dig into the ground, creating a huge crater.

In his shikai, Jun was obviously much faster. Ichigo and his friends continued working together, while noticing in annoyance that Gin hadn't raised a single finger to help them.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" Miko called in the midst of the battle.

The eight beams of light smashed into Jun, who had been temporarily distracted by Chad's attack. Rukia took her cue to unleash her Hakuren onto the messenger. Jun was encased in ice, but sparks of electricity sent the ice flying in all directions, the messenger breaking free.

He turned to Rukia, his eyes lit with uncharacteristic frustration to not be able to get to Ichigo. He pointed his blade at Rukia, charging a huge beam of light that crackled with lightning. He launched it at her, the panting Rukia just managing to lift up her gaze to stare in horror at the projectile flying towards her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo gasped, flash stepping in to grab Rukia's shihakusho.

He moved in to carry her away, his back to the projectile, hoping his bankai's speed would be fast enough—but it wasn't. The beam splattered onto his back, giving him the worst electric shock Ichigo had ever felt in his whole life. He immediately let go of Rukia, his jaws parted in a silent scream. He tumbled backwards and hurtled towards the island ground below, crashing into a plume of dirt.

"Ichigo!" he could hear Rukia's distant scream as his body convulsed on the floor.

Ichigo's eyes were open, but he couldn't see anything. No. That wasn't it. He was being blinded by the lightning that arced around his body. He couldn't blink, couldn't close his eyes to block the blinding light. Pain washed over Ichigo. He felt like his skin was melting right off his muscles and bones. He tried to scream, but it was as if he had lost all of his functions—his arms, legs and torso shook no matter how hard he strained to stop them. The crackle and pop of electricity filled his ears, but soon, another sound took over.

"Ichigo!"

It was Rukia's voice.

He tried to say something to her, but only a gurgling groan came out. He shut his mouth. He sounded like a wounded dog. As he flipped over onto his front, the last crackles of electricity subsided. The worst five minutes of his life was over. He hoped. Rukia was at his side immediately, shaking him. His brown eyes seemed to become more focused when he saw her. He stared at her quietly for a while, neither of the saying anything as they heard the distant sounds of battle.

"I don't…I don't need…your protection!" Rukia finally burst out angrily.

He didn't say anything, knowing full well that he couldn't speak properly. He hoped that just his eyes would tell her everything. He knew she would understand. They had been able to communicate with each other without speaking for as far as he could remember. There was no reason she wouldn't understand now.

And Rukia did. She narrowed her eyes at him, before closing them tightly shut.

"I used to think…that when you died—I would be in Soul Society. Waiting," Rukia admitted after awhile.

Ichigo voice came out in barely a whisper. "I wouldn't mind that."

Rukia smiled a bit. "But I realized, after I left you when you lost your powers…that your death was the most horrible thing to wish for. You should be here, with your friends."

Ichigo opened his mouth to argue that Rukia _was _his friend, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt when she mentioned the moment she faded away. She positioned her hands to use her healing kido on him, but due to her lack of medicinal skills, it wouldn't do Ichigo much good.

"So don't die for me. Okay?" Rukia said almost so softly that Ichigo had to strain to catch the words.

Everything felt so out of place to Ichigo. First, it was his inner hollow who was acting odd. Now, it was Rukia.

"I'm sure that Inoue could do a much better job than me," Rukia sighed, finishing her healing kido, but the hidden meaning of her words confused Ichigo.

Ichigo was able to sit up, but his movements were incredibly shaky. Ichigo was furious that Gin had remained at an observing distance, but the teen said nothing to express his resentment. He couldn't speak very well anyway.

The battle was still waging above their heads, Renji's bankai letting a huge energy blast rip through the air. They were all incredibly injured, all huffing and panting feverishly.

"**King. I can make us turn into an espada again,"** his hollow's voice sounded in his mind, before he added sweetly, **"Unless you don't wanna protect Queeny." **

It took a few moments for Ichigo to register who "Queeny" was before he practically hissed out loud. Rukia gave him a confused expression at his sudden angry look.

"You in pain?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo was glad that he looked angry. It was a good alibi for why his face was flushed red ever so slightly. He waved her dismissively.

"Nah. It's just my hollow," Ichigo winced in embarrassment. "Saying stupid things."

Rukia didn't prod further, her eyes trailing on the fight. It was then that what his hollow had said previously finally got the teen's attention.

"_Did you just say you can turn me into an espada again?"_ Ichigo asked his hollow mentally.

"**Would I lie?" **Shiro smiled innocently, and it almost looked weird on the hollow's face.

Ichigo ignored Shiro's remark. _"Well I'm all ears."_

"**Just sit back and enjoy the show. This might hurt. A bit."**

Ichigo was about to scream that what a hurt a bit for Shiro hurt like three rollercoasters running him over ten timesfor Ichigo, but he didn't have time to protest as he felt a whirl of gale and dust envelop him. Rukia was thrown back a few meters, bewildered. Pain lanced through Ichigo's body as he began to transform, feeling the familiar horn at the top of his head. His red uniform began to whiten, replacing it with a typical espada uniform instead. He emerged with tensa zangetsu coiled around his arm, his yellow eyes glowing for battle.

He approached Rukia, who blinked slowly, as if registering that Ichigo had reverted back to his espada form.

"Mind giving me a warning before you pull a stunt like that?" Rukia snapped after she had recovered from her initial shock.

"Sorry," Ichigo said.

He felt rejuvenated by his espada form, since all the damage of Jun's electrical attack seemed to have disappeared. Rukia gave him another withering glare before gesturing him to follow her towards the battle above. Gin watched on with interest. Ichigo had no idea what Gin's problem was, but sooner or later he was going to come and fix it.

He raced after Rukia to aid their friends, who had taken on more than their own fair share of beating. Ichigo and Rukia joined Renji's side, Rukia supporting her wounded friend. "Come on Renji! Let's do this for Soul Society!"

Renji nodded, but Jun only gave them another one of his unpleasant smiles. "What are you talking about? You people don't seem to understand, do you?"

Renji and Rukia glanced at each other in confusion, and they were totally unprepared for what Jun was about to say next. The messenger gave them a smile full of malice.

"There is no Soul Society to go back to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tadaaa~!<strong>_

_**I had to tweak a bit here and there to make Gin's return plausible. Hope it wasn't too confusing. **_

_**And Jun's zanpakuto, Shiroinazuma, means "White Lightning". **_

_**Many thanks to everyone for reading, please review!**_


	21. Chapter 21: The Silent War

This War's Not Over: Chapter 21

The Silent War

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**This week everything's gone wrong for me! A leakage went all over my computer, and I broke my leg! XD But I'm still updating, just for you guys! :D (on another computer of course. The font might be a little weird) The reviews were great!**_

_**Last chapter's Japanese names were all based around google translate so sorry if some names like "White Lightening" appear differently as Byakurai and as Jun's zanpakuto!XD **_

_**Hope you enjoy this chappy!**_

* * *

><p>No one could believe their ears.<p>

Rukia and Renji were frozen to the spot, while Ichigo stood with his jaw agape. Uryu and Chad were the first to recover from their shock, as they started firing furiously their attacks at Jun. The messenger easily flashstepped away to evade the teens' attacks, appearing behind Ichigo. The orange-haired teen turned around to face him Jun, his white espada uniform billowing in the wind.

"It seems that you have reverted to your espada form again, Ichigo-sama," Jun said in disapproval. "I wished that you would have let us dispose of your inner hollow while we were at the palace. But don't worry—we'll get rid of it...eventually."

Ichigo didn't speak a word, his yellow eyes narrowing with silent anger. It was Rukia who spoke from behind him instead. "That's...impossible! Soul Society would never have been defeated!"

Renji and Rukia's despair hit him like a wave. He wished that he had never had his hogyoku powers in the first place. It was bad enough dealing with his own emotions. How could he deal with everyone else's?

"He could be lying, Rukia," Renji said quietly.

"Call me a liar all you want," Jun said challengingly. "But I can assure you that what I say is the truth. It was reported that Soul Society was causing a stir among our stationed subordinates...The Gotei 13 seemed to be alarmed by the sudden disappearance of their substitute soul reaper and their two lieutenants, one who is from a noble house. So the Royal Guard went to...appease their worries."

Sympathy for Rukia and Renji and anger towards Jun glinted in Ichigo's eyes. Soul Society was what the two soul reapers called home. How could the Royal Guard have come and killed the people who worked under them?

"I'm bet there are survivors Rukia," Ichigo vouched.

Rukia didn't say anything, holding her zanpakuto with both of her hands. By the time Ichigo sensed her despair change into fury, it was already too late. She flashstepped in front of Jun, ready to hack his head off.

Her anger had consumed her. Ichigo had never seen her like this. Jun could easily cut through her anger-blinded attack. His sword ripped her body from head to toe, her blood lacing in the air.

"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed as he sonidoed to catch her.

The petite soul reaper in his arms, he nimbly sprang away from her attacker, his yellow eyes reduced to furious slits. Renji was immediately engaged in a full on battle with Jun, receiving several long gashes after a couple attempts to reach his injured friend.

Ichigo shook Rukia, his usually emotionless yellow eyes wide with worry.

"Rukia! How stupid are you...Charging in blindly? That's not like you," Ichigo whispered, confusion crossing his gaze.

Blood trickled down her mouth as she tried to speak. Ichigo helplessly pressed his hand on her wound, but it was useless because it was already caked in blood.

"Nii-sama, Ichigo... What if they killed Nii-sama?" Rukia's voice was filled with anguish.

Ichigo tried not to flinch at the intensity of it. He really hated his hogyoku powers now.

"I'm sure he made it out somehow," was all Ichigo could say.

Rukia gave Ichigo a weak smile, before her head fell backwards into unconsciousness. Ichigo tensed as he saw Miko making her way towards him, along with Chad and Uryu who were covering her. It took all three of them to pry Rukia out of Ichigo's grasp, before Miko attempted to heal her with her healing kido.

Anger pounded in Ichigo's ears.

His yellow eyes were narrowed as he coldly watched Renji's hopeless battle against Jun—he wasn't about ready to forgive Jun for everything he'd done. With an amazing display of sonido, Ichigo was already by Jun's side in a matter of seconds, slicing down the messenger the same way he had cut through Rukia.

With a screech of pain, Jun plummeted down while everyone stared at Ichigo in disbelief.

"Looks like Mr. 0 Espada is back," Grimmjow grinned. "Grind, Panthera!"

The 6th espada's resurreccion completed, Grimmjow charged after Jun's severely damaged form. He had amazingly recovered from Ichigo's blow, but the teen wasn't surprised. Jun belonged to the Royal Guard. Their task was far beyond easy.

Ichigo watched silently as Grimmjow easily dodged Jun's electricity beam that had injured Ichigo earlier.

It was only a matter of time before Grimmjow decided to use his Gran Ray Cero on him, which Jun cancelled out with five of his electrical beams. But Ichigo was unsatisfied with simply dealing Jun one blow. It was strange—Ichigo had never felt the lust for more battle—apart from when he was in his own ressurreccion, fused with Shiro. Something was clearly wrong.

Ichigo pushed his worries aside, instead sonidoing to Grimmjow's side. Renji had made his way to Miko, because he was in desperate need of healing. It was the two espadas who had taken over the fight now.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said in his frosty voice. "This fight...is all mine."

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo in surprise, before studying Rukia's injured form below them. He looked as if he wanted to argue, but his eyes flashed with understanding.

"Whatever," he said, before grinning. "I'll prevent any of your reiatsu from getting to her."

Ichigo's heart warmed for a moment. Slowly, Grimmjow had become one of his closest friends. It made him regret talking to him so coldly before. Pushing away Shiro's influencing anger, Ichigo grinned back. "I'm counting on you."

Grimmjow had just disappeared from his side when another electrical beam shot out of the smoking debris towards Ichigo. Ichigo simply put his head to one side to avoid it, his gaze returning to a wintery glare.

The smoke cleared, and it revealed Jun panting, the blood barely visible on his red uniform. Ichigo's body came forwards, mercilessly crashing tensa zangetsu against Jun's own zanpakuto. The teen found that his previous anger towards the messenger had far from disappeared. It was only growing as he parried blow after blow, wanting to beat Jun to a blood pulp for everything he had done to him and his friends.

Anger.

It powered his blows, and to Ichigo, it was exhilarating. He found himself actually enjoying this. It felt good, but that in itself was alarming. _What's happening to me?_

"_**Looks like us merging together is no longer restricted to just our ressurreccion,"**_ his inner hollow's voice sounded in Ichigo's head.

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _Ichigo asked, alarmed.

He could see his hollow put on a sardonic grin._** "It means that it's just as easy for me to take over as it is for you."**_

And when Ichigo's anger hit an absolute high, Ichigo blacked out.

* * *

><p>When Shiro took over Ichigo's body, he was glad that for once he had control over their espada abilities. Black ink spread over his scleras, his golden eyes glinting with bloodlust. He was going to enjoy these few minutes of freedom. It wouldn't be long before Ichigo's anger appeased and pushed him back out of control.<p>

It was strange that they were still merging even though they were only at their basic form. It was an alarming matter, but something that could be attended to later in the hollow's eyes. Ichigo's friends had clearly noticed the change in Ichigo's reiatsu, and were waiting tensely as Shiro's gaze shifted from King's friends to Jun.

His lips pulled back into in sadistic smile as he finally laid his eyes on a potentially worthy opponent. He sprang at Jun with blinding speed, letting out a scream of glee. It had been too long since he done this—surely King wouldn't mind if he stretched his legs a bit?

Jun had clearly realized that Ichigo's hollow had taken over, since his eyes were wide in terror as Shiro easily cut through his defences. Shiro's blade sliced through Jun's zanpakuto like a knife through butter, before embedding itself into the messenger's flesh. Jun let out an agonized scream as Shiro ran him through, before tearing his zanpakuto back out again.

Jun fell to his knees, and Shiro knew he was finished. It had all been so easy—barely enough to satisfy the hollow's lust for battle. Here was his enemy, his life in Shiro's hands. But the hollow wasn't like King. He didn't spare unworthy opponents simply because he pitied them. If someone no longer had the will to fight, it was better just to put them out of their misery rather than to spare their life.

As Shiro coldly raised his blade to deal the finishing blow, hesitation stopped him in his tracks. Ichigo's inner hollow cursed. It was King's own emotions seeping into the hollow's killer instincts. It was just all so annoying. Why did King always get in the way no matter how Shiro proceeded?

Shiro gritted his teeth as he forced his arm to crash down on his enemy. **"This is the way it works Kingy."**

He could hear King clearly now, begging him to stop. However, just before Shiro's blade came in contact with Jun's body, a voice rose above everything.

"Impale him, Shinso."

Shiro watched in shock as Gin's zanpakuto impaled itself into Jun's heart, blood spattering all over the hollow's face. Shiro and everyone turned towards Gin, all aghast.

"What...What did you do?" Uryu demanded, his eyes narrowed.

Gin smiled his usual fox-like grin, his zanpakuto shrinking to a dagger once more. He tucked it under his arm, glancing back at Uryu. "I was merely testing whether Ichigo-kun would be willing to slay someone in his espada form."

He turned to Shiro. "And I was right."

Shiro smiled scathingly at Gin. **"Just in case you haven't noticed, I'm not your 'Ichigo-kun'."**

"I'm aware of that," Gin replied.

He pointed down at Jun's body, were Shiro and everyone noticed that a kido spell was slowly fading from Jun's finger tips.

"I was also protecting you and Ichigo-kun from whatever kido he was using. You seemed so distracted for a moment, I thought you might not have noticed," Gin smiled.

Shiro let out a low hiss. He must have been so distracted by King's emotions that it was probably true that he hadn't noticed. The hollow slipped his zanpakuto back into his cloth belt, before closing his eyes. King still hadn't pushed him out yet. Shiro supposed that King was testing him, waiting to see what he would do.

He wanted to revert back to their soul reaper form. He hated sharing emotions with King. It made him soft. But as he concentrated, he realized that his wish was no longer possible.

He let a horrified snarl rip through his throat. **"We can't turn back!"**

* * *

><p>Rukia was given a sip of water from Miko's gourd. It had been a few moments since she had regained consciousness, and her eyes were now darting in between the hollow and Gin. She was too far away to hear what they were saying, but the hollow seemed fairly agitated. It was funny to see the hollow stomp his foot like a child in a hissy-fit. But Rukia immediately reminded herself that this was Ichigo's hollow. If you weren't careful around him, there was no telling what he would do—Rukia had experienced that first hand.<p>

She wanted Ichigo back. It terrified her that the hollow might decide to take his anger out on her friends. Seeing that Miko was preoccupied with Renji, Rukia slipped away. To her surprise, she noticed that Gin was walking back towards Miko. He had obviously seen her, but he didn't say or attempt anything to prevent her from leaving.

Rukia's wound hindered her movements. She stumbled clumsily along until she heard Grimmjow call her back, but she ignored him. Uryu and Chad seemed to have left to scout the area for an exit, seeing that Gin, Grimmjow and Miko would be enough to stop Shiro if he tried anything.

When she finally reached the hollow, she spoke quietly. "Give Ichigo back."

Shiro turned to look at her, surprise glittering in his golden eyes, before a mocking grin plastered itself over his face. **"If it isn't Queenie herself."**

Rukia wasn't afraid. She crossed her arms to show it. "I said give him back."

She wasn't sure why he had started calling her 'Queenie' all of a sudden, but she pushed it away.

"**You shouldn't be up, or King'll be pissed,"** Shiro grinned.

Rukia remembered that 'King' was the way the hollow designated Ichigo. But it didn't matter. If the hollow refused to give Ichigo back, then she would do it by force. Her hand moved to draw out her zanpakuto, but she found Shiro's hand wrapped around her throat, throwing her to the ground.

He grinned in her ear, Rukia's eyes wide as she felt Shiro's breath on her neck.

"**I missed you,"** he said in a teasing voice.

Rukia struggled underneath his grip, but he wouldn't budge. Grimmjow was already sonidoing towards them, but to Rukia's surprise, Shiro removed his grip from around her neck. Rukia opened her eyes, relieved to see the black ink fading away from Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo blinked awake, horror crossing his gaze. "Rukia! I'm so sorry."

The pair sat up, Rukia coughing as she rubbed her neck.

"Did he...hurt you?" Ichigo asked, his eyes full of guilt.

It was obvious that Ichigo had regained dominance over his body. Or...had the hollow let him?

Rukia swatted him away. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm just glad you're back."

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow was at their side. "Thought you were gonna kill her there."

Ichigo shot the 6th espada an angry glare, before turning it away sharply. "No, but I'm gonna kill _him_."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Oh, come on. Aren't I allowed to have a little fun every once and awhile?" <strong>_the hollow protested, but Ichigo knew he was grinning.

"_I think I'm just going to ignore you for awhile. Teach you a fucking lesson," _Ichigo hissed.

They were both mad due to the fact that they could no longer revert back to their soul reaper form. That was bad enough. But then Shiro had decided to scare the living crap out of a wounded Rukia, which added to the pile of reasons for Ichigo to be pissed off with his hollow.

They were on the move after recovering from their injuries. The Royal Dimension was now crawling with guards, since they had severely underestimated Jun and failed to kill him without making any noise. Ichigo was also mad at both Shiro and Gin, because Shiro had tried to kill a wounded man, while Gin had actually killed him. But he remained quiet, and he was glad that so did the others.

Once they arrived at the huge gate, Gin took the guards out in quick succession with his extending blade before he signalled for the group to follow. Ichigo was relieved that the Royal Guard security was so lax. Otherwise he was sure he and his friends would have been killed by now.

They crossed to the other side of the Royal Dimension gate, joy flooding through Ichigo as the familiar Hueco Mundo air filled his lungs. But all of his friends' faces were grim—and he instantly remembered that a war had been waged during their absence on Soul Society.

Whatever they found, it wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

><p>"Ichigooooo!"<p>

A green flash slammed into the orange-haired teen. Ichigo tumbled to the ground, stunned. His face immediately reddened as he found himself suffocating in someone's breasts, her hug breaking every bone in his body.

"N-Nel? Are you alright?" Ichigo gasped.

He had been told that Nel had been left behind to distract the guards. He couldn't imagine how wounded she would be. Nel pulled herself back to give Ichigo a good look over, and Ichigo did the same. His throat clenched as he noticed a fresh, long jagged wound on her face, and one of her eyes were closed to prevent the blood from seeping in. Her body was crisscrossed with scratches and bruises and it made Ichigo want to scream at his team for leaving her behind.

"Oh, Nel... Nel, I'm so sorry..." Ichigo whispered as he realized how feeble her reiatsu was.

Ichigo hated himself. He really was turning into Aizen if his subordinates were dying for him like this. Nel smiled to him kindly. "Don't worry about it Ichigo. I took care of all of them. And I can take care of myself too."

He helped her up, putting her arm around the back of his neck to support her. He guided her towards the group, who came rushing towards them. Grimmjow's eyes were lit with alarm, immediately offering to carry her. Ichigo felt the guilt radiate from him in waves, and the teen resented it.

Without a word, Ichigo instinctively flicked his wrist and opened his first Garganta. He didn't show his surprise as he walked without hesitation through it. He let Rukia take the lead, since she had a much better reiatsu control than he did to create a stable path for the injured Nel to walk on.

"We need to find Inoue," was all Ichigo said.

Everyone nodded in assent, and soon enough, they found themselves standing above Karakura Town. Uryu seemed to be searching for Orihime's reiatsu, but then he turned to Ichigo, his eyes wide. "She's not here—neither is your family—and Urahara-san and his crew. They're all gone."

Ichigo let an angry snarl out before he glanced at Renji. "Let's search Soul Society."

Renji nodded, and used his zanpakuto to open a Senkaimon. When they entered the Dangai, Ichigo was the first to notice. "The Royal Guard got rid of the Kotetsu train thingy."

Everyone stiffened with unease, but they kept going forwards. The absence of the Kotetsu was to their advantage anyway. There was no way they could make it with an injured Nel in tow if they had to run for their lives.

When they reached the light, Ichigo forced his eyes to turn emotionless. He had to stay strong for Rukia and Renji.

They were standing above the remains of Seireitei.

All the buildings were charred. The walls surrounding the Seireitei had been demolished. Sokyoku Hill had been reduced to rubble. The 1rst Division Barracks had been flattened into the ground.

He glanced at Rukia, who had her arms clutching her sides, her head bent down as she shook in an effort to stop herself from crying. It was the first Ichigo ever saw her do that. Renji had his hands balled up into fists, rage glittering in his eyes. Ichigo wanted to say something that would comfort them, but there was nothing.

Uryu swallowed. "I...I don't sense any reiatsu."

Ichigo's stomach knotted as it dawned on him. What had happened to his family? He didn't need his hogyoku powers to know how Rukia and Renji were feeling right now. What if the Royal Guard had taken his family away and...killed them?

The horror made Ichigo want to make sure—he didn't believe that every last one of the soul reapers had been killed. Maybe it was just a bluff—something to put down the team's morale. Jun had never said anything about winning the battle. Simply that they had destroyed Seireitei. Ichigo truly wanted to believe that.

_Think._

Where would he have hidden when he was once severely wounded, fighting against Soul Society? When it hit him, Ichigo felt so stupid for not realizing before.

"The sewers!" he blurted out.

Rukia and Renji's heads rose. "What?"

"The sewers! The Royal Guard don't know about the sewers. It conceals reiatsu...they could all be hiding down in there!" Ichigo grinned triumphantly.

The two soul reapers' eyes flickered with hope.

"You might be right Kurosaki," Uryu said, pushing up his glasses.

With a signal, Ichigo led his team down to floor, where one of the hidden tiles he remembered was placed. _Thank you Hanataro,_ he thought.

With a heave, he lifted the tile and waited for everyone to jump in. Miko came last, but she stopped just before jumping in. "Reaper boy."

Ichigo raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

Miko began to whisper, her eyes filled with pain. "I...don't want to suffer a slow painful because of the bloodlock poison. When the time comes when I can't even walk..."

Ichigo cocked his head. "What?"

"I want you to kill me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>There! I really wanted to build up on Miko's character. Hope that did the trick! ^^<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed and again and always, please review! :D**_


	22. Chapter 22: Indecision

This War's Not Over: Chapter 22

Indecision

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Had a bit of a writer's block last week but am finally back with another chappy! My leg is much better, and I'll hopefully be back on my two feet in a week or so!**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>"<em>I want you to kill me."<em>

Ichigo opened his mouth, but no words came out. He closed it again, his breath catching in his throat. Miko watched him closely, her lips so tight that the blood had drained away from them. Ichigo stared. _She's asking me to kill her. _

"No," he said quietly, but his voice came out so hoarse he didn't recognize it.

This was Miko's life they were talking about. She was one of his closest allies. She had saved his ass when he needed it. And now he was just supposed to kill her? _She's suffering,_ a small voice argued, and this time, it wasn't Shiro. It was just him.

"I know you can," she said. "I've seen the way you were prepared to kill Jun. You can do it again."

It took awhile before Ichigo found his voice again. He was almost indignant this time.

"I'm not so cruel an espada to kill one of my own comrades," he hissed, anger and hesitation beginning to make an appearance on his face. "I'm not Aizen!"

She was out of the hatch she was about to leap down into in an instant, flashstepping towards Ichigo and pulling out tensa zangetsu out of his cloth belt. She pushed it into his hand, before manoeuvring his arm so that the blade was poised at her throat.

"Kill me. With this very zanpakuto. For me."

Ichigo's eyes flickered with indecision, but before he could spit back a reply, she turned away and disappeared into the hatch after the others. He stared after her, tightening his grip on tensa zangetsu before slipping his sword back into his cloth belt.

"I'm going to find a cure Miko," Ichigo vowed, his eyes narrowed in sorrow.

The espada gave the demolished remains of Seireitei one last look over, before leaping down the hatch and into the darkness of the sewers.

* * *

><p>"Intruders! Put your hands where we can see them!" a fearful voice echoed across the damp hallway.<p>

Ichigo could tell that the voice was ahead of him, and he began to run as he realized that those commands must have been given to his teammates who were currently in front of him. His steps echoed all over the sewer's corridors, and Ichigo was sure they must have heard him approach by now, but he didn't care.

He halted when he caught a glimpse of his friends in the dimly lit corridor. Gin wasn't among them, to Ichigo's frustration, and the teen knew that the bastard must have slipped away to attend to _some important matters. _

He noticed soul reapers were barring their way. Relief spread through the teen: so there really were soul reapers left after all. Yet he didn't understand why they were acting so unfriendly towards Rukia and Renji. Shouldn't they know their lieutenants?

"Who's there?" one of the soul reapers demanded as Ichigo stepped out of the shadows.

His friends turned around to see him, Rukia's eyes brimming with annoyance. "What took you so long?"

Miko avoided his gaze, staring straight ahead at the fearful soul reapers. Ichigo ignored Rukia, making his way towards them and raising his chin. "Don't you recognise us?"

The soul reapers looked at him from up to down, before immediately readying their zanpakutos. "An arrancar! The last thing we need right now!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as they kept persisting to annoy him with their stupidity. He knocked them all out with one sonido, not turning back to look back at his friends to follow. He knew they would. He kept walking, knowing they wouldn't approve of his violent method, but it had saved them some time at least. Blame it on Shiro's influence.

Ichigo and the rest of the team continued to pace down the corridor, and the teen was now angry at himself for knocking all the soul reapers out. They could have given them some directions.

Ichigo was so entranced in his frustrated thoughts when someone's blade came crashing down towards him. Ichigo didn't draw his sword, only stepping to the side to avoid getting hit. His attacker immediately leapt backwards, clearly surprised that his opponent hadn't drawn his zanpakuto. Grimmjow and Nel were alert, hands threatening to pull out their own swords as they watched the soul reaper hidden in the gloom.

"I-Ichigo? Is that you?" the attacker said suddenly.

Ichigo blinked, squinting as his opponent made his way to one of the lit torches, before everyone behind him gasped in recognition.

"Ikkaku-san!" Renji said from behind him, pushing his way through Uryu and Chad to join his old friend.

Ikkaku put away his sword, an amused grin on his face. "What're you guys doing down here? Finally decided to show up, did you?"

Renji's eyes flashed with guilt. "We're sorry we weren't there when you needed us…What _happened_?"

Ikkaku just tutted and sighed, waving his hands about in the air as if to designate the destroyed Seireitei above. "Well it's obvious that the Royal Guard came and destroyed the whole of Seiretei. We weren't prepared. Squad 0 was amazingly strong. Cut our numbers in half. Left before we could think up of a counterattack. Captain Yamamoto decided it would be safest to hide down here and discuss tactics until they come back again."

Renji and Rukia exchanged a pain-filled glance before the petite advanced towards Ikkaku, her eyes anxious. "And Nii-sama…Is Nii-sama…?"

"Captain Kuchiki is fine," Ikkaku flashed her a reassuring grin.

She let out a huge sigh of relief, and Renji's shoulders relaxed. Ichigo nodded back to Nel and Grimmjow, who slid back their zanpakutos back into their sheaths. Ikkaku peered from behind Rukia and Renji at Ichigo, his eyes curious but concerned. "Speaking of which, what the hell happened to _you_ Ichigo?"

Ichigo cocked a brow while Rukia sniggered in the background. Nel appeared from behind Ichigo, a huge child-like grin on her face as she grasped Ichigo's horn and gave it a good tug. "What, this?"

"Nel, stop!" Ichigo gasped a she tugged harder to show it wasn't coming off. "Let go!"

She giggled and let go suddenly, sending him plopping back down to the ground. His cheeks heated as he saw everyone laughing, before furiously turning back to Ikkaku.

"As you can see," Uryu smiled, "He's an espada right now."

Ikkaku stared for awhile, making Ichigo uncomfortable, before turning away with his sword leaning on his shoulder. "Captain Zaraki will be happy. Let's go."

Ichigo shivered at the name. He didn't want to face Kenpachi no matter what form he took. Everyone follow soundlessly after Ikkaku as he led the way to Gotei 13's new base of operations.

The more they neared the centre of the sewers, the more soul reapers there were. Some sat in clusters playing cards and drinking sake, while others practised their skills with newfound determination. Ichigo's heart clenched as he saw Hanatarou tending to the wounded, the injured soul reapers laid down in rows as the water ways disappeared and led to larger grounds.

They neared the centre of the sewers, a clearing opening up with lit torches contouring the walls. At the end of the room sat Head Captain Yamamoto himself, and Ichigo could see all the captains lined up in two rows just like in a captain's meeting.

"I sent someone to warn everyone of your arrival," Ikkaku said almost apologetically, as if he wasn't sure whether or not the team had sought Yamamoto's attention.

"It's fine," Ichigo said as his yellow gaze met with the Head Captain's.

Ichigo saw that everyone was looking at him closely, assessing his control over his body and his new appearance. Ichigo paced forwards and his friends nervously followed.

"Welcome, 0 Espada Kurosaki Ichigo," Yamamoto greeted carefully. "It is good to see you, lieutenants Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji."

Renji came forwards, getting down on his hands and knees and bowing. Rukia did the same.

"We are sorry we weren't there to serve you, Head Captain Yamamoto," Renji said, his eyes narrowed with guilt.

"It is hard to say whether we can still consider you loyal to Gotei 13 after you went after Kurosaki Ichigo," Yamamoto said gravely.

"We have lost more than half of our officers," Kyoraku drawled. "With all due respect, we need as much help as we can get, Yama-ji."

Ichigo flashed Kyoraku a grateful glance. You could always count on the 8th Division captain to come to your defence. Yamamoto seemed to consider this for a moment, before nodding reluctantly. "Very well then. Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji will be accepted back into the Gotei 13 ranks. We will see after all this is over what to do with them."

Ukitake sighed with relief, while Byakuya stared at Ichigo unforgivingly. Yamamoto's gaze shifted towards Ichigo, the teen boldly returning it.

"As for you and your subordinates, Kurosaki Ichigo, your fate still remains undecided," Yamamoto reminded him.

Ichigo knew that the meeting about what to do with him had been interrupted back then before he had been kidnapped. His eyes flickered with anger for a second, but he forced them to go cold. "I should urge you to recognize that these espadas are no longer under Aizen's influence, and that what goes for Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji should go for us as well. The Royal Guard is very strong. It would be risky to lose such an opportunity to gain more people that could make the difference in between your survival or your demise."

"Silence!" Yamamoto slammed his cane down on the floor, but it did little to make Ichigo flinch.

Rukia was staring up at the Head Captain anxiously, her eyes hopeful that he would accept Ichigo, Nel, Grimmjow and Miko for the war. Chad and Uryu were forgiven, since they had no collaboration with Aizen, nor did they have espada attributes. It was almost lucky that Gin had decided to eclipse himself—otherwise Yamamoto would never even consider the matter.

"All captains in favour," Yamamoto said in a dark voice.

Relief spread through Ichigo as most captains seemed to be for. He made sure everyone caught his grateful stare, before raising his triumphant yellow gaze at Yamamoto.

"Very well," the old man said begrudgingly, tapping his cane. "Gotei 13 will allow Kurosaki Ichigo and his subordinates to live and to fight in this war."

"One more thing," Ichigo said, his eyes narrowed. "Where is my family?"

It was Shinji who spoke up. "We decided it was safer to bring them here in case the Royal Guard decided to lure you back in using them as bait Ichigo."

Ichigo's shoulders relaxed. "Can I see them?"

"We'll lead you to them," it was Kensei who responded.

Ichigo was glad the Vizards were here. Even though before he had no desire whatsoever to have anything to do with them, they were now one of his closest allies; most had even become his friends.

"This meeting is adjourned," Yamamoto interrupted them gruffly.

The captains dispersed, and so did Ichigo's team. Renji left with Byakuya, Rukia with Ukitake. Ichigo let them go—they needed to tend to their squads. Miko said she would scout for Gin, but Ichigo knew better—they were probably plotting something behind his back. Uryu and Chad wanted to train to become stronger so that they could keep up with Ichigo—they left with Rose to find Urahara. So Ichigo was left with Nel and Grimmjow.

"You guys don't have to stay with me all the time," Ichigo turned towards them, rolling his eyes.

"Shit always happens when we leave you, Ichigo," Grimmjow grinned. "Take when you got kidnapped, for instance."

Ichigo frowned. "I can look after myself. I don't need you two to be my bodyguards."

Nel just sighed and placed her hands on Ichigo's shoulders, making him turn his back to her then pushing him along towards Shinji. "Let's just find your family, alright?"

Ichigo felt like she was talking to a little five-year old, but he said nothing to show his anger. Shinji grinned as he saw Ichigo, looking at his espada-like appearance like so many others had done. Ichigo's eye twitched but again he did nothing to show his annoyance.

He followed Shinji down the damp corridor, surprising himself that he was still so calm after everything that had happened.

"So you can't turn back, huh?" Shinji's voice snapped Ichigo out of his thoughts.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Guess not."

Did Shinji know something about how he could revert back? He did know a lot about inner hollows after all. Shinji kept walking, turning his head towards Ichigo and giving him his piano smile. "Maybe your body and soul are just too stressed to revert back. Thinks it's safer to stay that way."

"Stressed?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yeah," Shinji smiled. "Maybe you just need to calm down and relax or something."

"I'm the Hogyoku and the Oken, Shinji. People are hunting me down. How am I not supposed to be stressed?" Ichigo scoffed.

Shinji just shrugged. "Take my advice and try Ichigo—if you want to be a soul reaper that is."

Ichigo stiffened at his last comment, before pressing forwards. Again with the question Ichigo didn't want to answer. _Don't you want to be a soul reaper?_ In the end, the good guys had proved to be just as bad as Aizen. It didn't matter to Ichigo which side he was on anymore.

They stopped by a curtain, which Shinji lifted and went inside. The three espadas followed, and Ichigo was immediately assaulted by Isshin's flying kick. "Ichigooooo!"

Ichigo's punch sent his father flying into the brick wall over Karin and Yuzu's head, before the soul reaper slid back down to the ground with a thud.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin smiled, her eyes full of relief.

"Nii-chan!" Yuzu joined in.

Ichigo eyed Toshiro coldly as the short captain edged away from Karin and into the corner of the wall. Apart from that, Ichigo was glad his family was safe.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime stared at his appearance with slight fear, and Ichigo felt a twinge of hurt.

Her presence instantly reminded him that Nel still needed healing, although the espada seemed to have recovered from her exterior injuries thanks to Rukia and Miko's healing. However, her reiatsu was still low, and Ichigo almost felt guilty for not thinking about it before.

"Inoue, could you please heal Nel?"

Orihime peered behind Ichigo at the former 3rd espada, giving a small nod as she called upon her healing fairies to form an orange bubble around Nel. Ichigo saw his father watching him closely. Ichigo was sick and tired of everyone doing so.

"I'm going out for some fresh air," Ichigo muttered.

He left with a sound of static before Grimmjow or anyone else could protest.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat on the remains of Sokyoku Hill, his eyes narrowed in melancholy. So many things had taken place in this very spot. It was where he had saved Rukia, where he had fought Byakuya and the rest of his battles. This was always the spot where he would stare down at the view of the Seireitei, wandering if he was doing the right thing.<p>

Ichigo wasn't sure the soul reapers were the good guys anymore. They had used him just as much as Aizen had for his experiments. And yet—ever since he had left Soul Society after saving Rukia, he had felt this alluring feeling to this place. Every time he came back here, he wanted to stay. But he knew he couldn't. He was still alive. He still had a life back in the world of the living.

The teen had believed that his soul reaper powers were almost like a burden. His two lives had torn him in two. But then when his soul reaper powers had finally disappeared from his life—he had wished he could have had them again to protect everyone. He had been miserable. And he knew now that a normal life had never been what he truly wanted. With the soul reapers gone, Ichigo had felt this empty hole in his heart.

"_**You could die and live here you know,"**_ Shiro's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Ichigo frowned. Leave it to his hollow to eavesdrop on what he was thinking.

"_**If this is your way of calming down and reverting back, it's working like shit by the way,"**_his hollow added. _**"It's raining."**_

Ichigo closed his eyes and ignored his hollow's previous jibe. _"I can't die. What will Karin and Yuzu do?"_

"_**I'm sure they saw how depressed you were without your soul reaper powers,"**_ his hollow hissed.

"_Do you want me to die that badly?"_ Ichigo scoffed.

His hollow grinned inside his mind. _**"The hogyoku makes us like a God, Kingy. You could easily wish for your body to die and see Queeny."**_

Ichigo's face flushed. _"Is this what this is all about? It's all about Rukia isn't it?"_

But Shiro's mention of the hogyoku making them God haunted Ichigo. It was exactly what Aizen had proclaimed himself to be.

"_**Think about it King. Have a good, long think."**_

And with a bout of laughter, Ichigo felt Shiro's presence fade away into his mind. Ichigo gave up on Shinji's advice—the vizard had probably just been messing with him. Relaxing made him think. And thinking made him depressed.

He stood up, trying not to think about his hollow's suggestion. His feet led him to walk across the rubble, Ichigo having no idea where his legs were taking him. After awhile, he stopped, frowning at the place he had absentmindedly arrived in.

It was entrance to the Maggot's Nest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finished! <strong>_

_**Have a lot of exams next week so please be patient! Please review! 8D**_


	23. Chapter 23: The Dead End

This War's Not Over: Chapter 23

The Dead End

_**Hey everyone! :D**_

_**Many thanks for all the reviews! I had no idea this fic would actually go this far! 8D**_

_**This will be the last chapter before I leave for California for 3 weeks! So please be patient, and I hope that everyone enjoys their own summer holidays as well. :) **_

_**Again, a lot of reflection in this chappy! Ichiruki!**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at the Maggot's Nest, noticing that his feet were still taking him closer to the unpleasant reiatsu. He halted in front of it, his eyes flickering with hesitation.<p>

_What are you trying to do?_

No. He couldn't do this. It was the worst idea he could ever come up with. His eyes narrowed as he strained to sense the much hated reiatsu. However, the teen found it to be somewhat…faint in the Maggot's Nest. The bone-chilling voice answered Ichigo's doubts.

"You seem quite troubled, 0 Espada."

Ichigo's blood froze. He turned his head slowly, forcing his eyes not to reveal the utter shock he felt. He turned his body completely, mechanically turning it to face the voice that had spoken to him.

"Aizen."

The name of his enemy left his mouth, dripping with disdain. His fragile calm shattered, as if speaking the name of the traitor had turned the situation into a complete reality. The brown-haired man stared down at him, his lips quirked up into his usual sardonic smile. Behind him were Gin and Miko, standing on the remains of Seireitei.

"I should have known," Ichigo snarled, his teeth barred in hatred. "How did you get out?"

It was Gin who spoke from behind Aizen. "Believe me Ichigo-kun, he was freed _before_ we even arrived."

Ichigo gapped at him. "Before?"

"Your father," Aizen smiled.

Those words were all it took to make Ichigo stare at the ground uncomprehendingly. He pulled tensa zangetsu out of his cloth belt, his yellow eyes like chips of topaz. "Liar."

"Believe me, Kurosaki Ichigo, your father has lied far more many times to you than I ever have," Aizen said.

The teen's throat tightened. It was true and Ichigo knew it. The orange-haired teen didn't lower his sword. He gave Aizen a glare that could have been mistaken for one of the coldest of all winters. "He must have…made some sort of deal with you…hasn't he?"

His voice shook. His father, Isshin, was doing something behind his back. Again.

"I'm going to assist you in the battle against the Spirit King."

Ichigo didn't speak, his eyes flickering with deliberation as he reflected on this. Killing the Spirit King had been Aizen's goal since the very beginning. All this time…Aizen had been right. Ichigo hung his head, silently slipping his zanpakuto back into his cloth belt. Aizen may no longer have the Hogyoku in his body, but he had taken down all the soul reaper captains without using it once. Kyokasuigetsu still made him a valuable ally.

Yet, Ichigo had to take into account that Aizen could stab him in the back when he no longer needed him. Like Soul Society, and everyone else had done countless times already. It didn't make much of a difference if it was for the hundredth time anyway.

Ichigo opened his eyes, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd ever been holding. "What can you provide us?"

"We still have many arrancars left in Hueco Mundo that are under my command," Aizen offered, a genuine smile on his face.

But Ichigo knew better. Surely there was some sort of catch. Isshin had probably made a deal to free Aizen in exchange for his help. He wasn't stupid; with the Gotei 13 numbers already cleaved in half, they didn't stand much of a chance. They didn't have a choice in the matter.

Ichigo sonidoed to where Aizen was standing, facing the opposite direction as he glared at the remains of Seireitei with cold yellow eyes. "Show me."

* * *

><p>Ichigo had never pictured himself to be one of the leaders in the War. He was 'just a substitute soul reaper' after all. But here he was, amongst the dunes of Hueco Mundo, gathering forces in order to fight against the Royal Guard, to <em>survive.<em> Because war was really based on the instinct to survive and thrive, to live and crush. But it was all hidden behind some noble cause. Ichigo closed his eyes. Great. Now he was thinking like Shiro was. What more could possibly go wrong?

Angels have to lie to stay in control.

That was the way Soul Society worked. Ichigo could see that now. But for the sake of his friends and his family, Ichigo knew that it no longer mattered what side he was on. If the arrancars and the soul reapers had the same goal in mind, so be it. Ichigo would be the one to grant it.

"They better not be scattered all over Hueco Mundo," Ichigo mumbled as he plodded after Gin.

He hadn't told the others where he was going. He'd kind of been hoping the visit to Hueco Mundo would be short. Besides, this was supposed to be kept secret. The Gotei 13 didn't know Aizen had been set free. They were too concentrated on the new war at hand.

"I went back to check just before we in to rescue you from the Royal Dimension, Ichigo-kun," Gin turned his head to look at him. "They seemed to be all clustered about the remains of Las Noches."

"Good," Ichigo growled.

They continued to sprint across the desert, Las Noches slowly but surely getting closer by the minute as they ploughed through the sand. They contoured the Royal Dimension gate, careful not to risk being seen by the guards that were positioned there. Soon, they were making there way through the rubble, steadily pacing up towards the remains of the dome that had managed to pull through Ichigo and Aizen's previous battle. It felt strange walking beside the traitor he had fought so hard to defeat to protect his friends, but he would have to tolerate it for now.

He could see some the arrancars now, sat on a couple of broken walls. They were obviously arguing over something, snapping and snarling. But a hushed whisper spread across them as Aizen, Ichigo, Gin and Miko entered the clearing. Many froze at the sight of their old leader, and some at Ichigo's espada-like appearance.

"Aizen-sama. We thought you were dead," one of them spoke up.

Aizen gave them an unpleasant smile. "As you can see, I am still alive."

"Why are you here?" another asked, but her voice was full of spite.

Ichigo began to understand that Aizen's command over them had been forced, and since Aizen had been defeated, this had encouraged the arrancars to rebel against him.

"I have come to gather arrancars who wish to fight against the Royal Guard," Aizen announced. "I trust that you are all prepared."

The two arrancars that had spoken for the rest of the arrancars exchanged a glance, before the male one of the two raised his voice. "We have no wish to fight for you any more Aizen. You no longer have the Hogyoku with you, as you no longer have us to command. We are not afraid of you."

Ichigo felt sorry for the arrancars. They had been forced to serve under him for a long time, and now they saw this as an opportunity to rebel against the traitor. But, Hogyoku or not, Aizen's power was still far more dominant than all of them put together. He half expected Aizen to flashstep over to one of them and kill one to brutally prove his worth, as he had seen him do countless times before. However, Aizen didn't move.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. What was Aizen planning to do? It wasn't exactly as if an eloquent pep talk was going to do them any good. They were hollows. Strength had to be shown through brutality.

It was then that Ichigo realized that Aizen was watching him closely, as if expecting Ichigo to do something about the situation. Ichigo avoided his gaze, scouring his yellow glare across the arrancars who had become a sea of scornful eyes.

He felt Shiro's wide grin at the back of his head. **"What would Aizen do?"**

Ichigo closed his eyes and smirked. When he opened them again, he sent a huge ripple of his crushing reiatsu crashing down on the arrancars, bringing them all down to their knees.

"As Aizen was saying," Ichigo pronounced every syllable in a crisp, cold manner, "anyone who wishes to join us against the fight against the Royal Guard is welcome. I _trust_ that you are all prepared. _Don't _make me upset."

He immediately made his reiatsu recede back into his lean form, watching as the arrancars look up one by one, their eyes wide, aware that they had angered the wrong person. They all shakily nodded as one, and Ichigo smiled sweetly. "Good."

Aizen was watching Ichigo with hidden amusement in his eyes, an approving smile on his face. Ichigo turned back around to return from where they previously came from, taking the lead as everyone else followed closely behind.

"You're good," Miko whispered in his ear with a grin.

Ichigo smiled coldly. "I know."

* * *

><p>Ichigo had returned to sitting on what remained of Sokyoku Hill, feeling sorry for himself. He was just sick of everything. Mainly because he was just sick of being a hollow, and he just wanted to return to his normal soul reaper self, where his mind felt clearer on what he wanted to do.<p>

But he was painfully aware that for now it was no longer an option, as he couldn't get himself to relax like Shinji had advised him to. They were in the middle of a war. That he had in some ways started. How could he relax?

Aizen and the rest of his forces had turned the Maggot's Nest into their main base of operations. The soul reapers underground may have concealed there reiatsu in the sewers, but they couldn't sense Aizen's as well. It would only be a matter of time before a soul reaper patrol came to the surface though. Ichigo dreaded it, even though the arrancar forces were all suppressing their reiatsu.

His hollow senses seemed to have increased for the better his ability to sense reiatsu. He was glad, because in his soul reaper form he usually sucked, and just about anyone could sneak up on him. Like now.

"Rukia," he said without turning.

He sensed the petite soul reaper's surprise, but she continued to walk towards him until she plopped herself down to have a good look at his face.

"Something's bothering you," she said, her teasing eyes making him uncomfortable.

He avoided her gaze, deciding that the Seireitei remains were far more interesting.

"I don't think I'm strong enough to face the Spirit King," Ichigo admitted after awhile.

Rukia frowned, and Ichigo immediately regretted saying what he did as she looked just about ready to slap him. "Don't be stupid."

"We barely made it out of our fight against Jun. I don't think we're strong enough yet to fight Squad 0, let alone the Spirit King."

Rukia practically shoved her face into Ichigo's, clearly pissed by what the orange-haired teen had just said.

"Since when have you turned into such a snivelling coward Ichigo?" she shouted. "_'I'm not strong enough?'_ Are you going to make me tell you again? If you're not strong enough then you have to train hard enough until you can beat the enemy! Don't back down before the fight has even started you moron!"

Smack. Ichigo was sent sprawling in the dust, gasping and begging Rukia to stop stomping on his face. She stepped on his face and gave his horn a good tug for good measure, Ichigo pleading her to quit the pulling, as she knew full well that it wasn't coming off.

"Stupid idiot," she hissed, facing away from him now as Ichigo picked himself up of the ground and rubbing his sore face.

Ichigo crossed his legs, staring at Rukia's back, still massaging the sore part of his face were she had kicked him. She was right however. He'd given up before the fight had even started. He was worrying over something that could still be fixed. Here he was, with bags of time to get stronger due to his remarkable growth rate, but wasting the time away sulking.

"You're right," Ichigo said. "I'll get stronger."

"Of course I'm right," she huffed, sneaking a glance at him from over her shoulder. "You're just too stupid to realize it."

They stayed silent, staring at the remains of the Seireitei. No matter how many times Ichigo stared at it, he couldn't get his head around the fact that the usual architecture and buildings—were all gone. He couldn't imagine how Rukia and the rest of the soul reapers must feel. This had been their home for their whole lives.

"How're you coping with the war Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Her eyes narrowed as her gaze rested upon the remains of the 12th Division barracks.

"It's hard to take in. But we'll live," she said. "We can build this place back up again. Buildings can be replaced. Lives can't. That's all that's sad about war."

"You must have really liked this place," Ichigo said sympathetically, but he couldn't hide the envy in his voice.

It must be nice, to have a sense of belonging somewhere. When you had one community to share your woes with, when you could feel useful because you always had something to do. Even though he had never lived here in Seireitei, he had always bared a strange attraction to the place. It was where he could reflect upon things when he usually never did. And sometimes, he would imagine he belonged in a squad too somewhere, and his life would be just here. Just here in Soul Society. He was half soul reaper after all. But the same relentless question tore at his mind. In the end, which world would he choose?

Rukia had obviously sensed the envy in his voice, and she seemed to read his mind as easily as an open book. "You have your friends back in the human world. I don't see what could possibly be so different from here."

She watched him closely, and again Ichigo felt uncomfortable.

"I just don't like it when things change," Ichigo said. "Because change means moving on. Here, at least you always have the same group of friends. Cause you guys practically live forever right?"

"Right. But you have no idea how boring things get when things don't change Ichigo," Rukia frowned. "What're you getting at?"

"**Coward."**

His hollow's voice made jump. Rukia's puzzled expression increased, but then her expression seemed to clear. It was always like that. Even though they hadn't known each other for long, it was common knowledge that Rukia could understand Ichigo without having to exchange words.

"Ichigo. You should live your life in the human world like a normal high school student should. That's your job. Screw soul reaper life for now. That'll come in later when you die," Rukia said quietly. "And when you do…I'll be waiting."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He then started to feel himself relax, his eyes softening as her words sunk in. A strange sense of calm swept over him. He hadn't felt like that in a long time. The world finally seemed to make sense.

Rukia watched wide-eyed, as Ichigo's espada form began to fade away, restoring his shihakusho and his warm chocolate coloured eyes. Zangetsu was returned to his basic shikai state, and Ichigo stared at his hands as his body returned back to normal. He blinked, surprised that he had returned to being a soul reaper again.

Rukia blinked away her own surprise, otherwise clearly pleased that she had managed to make Ichigo relax. Ichigo closed his eyes, smirking.

"Thank you Rukia."

* * *

><p>"Ack!" Ichigo said intelligently as he crashed into the dirt.<p>

Grimmjow and Nel were standing above him in the sky, both with their swords drawn. Ichigo, in his bankai form, stood back up, gasping for air as Grimmjow sonidoed towards him in order to attack him. At the same time, Nel hurtled behind him, her sword whistling through the air as it almost cleaved off his head. He ducked both of them at the last second, Grimmjow's zanpakuto slicing off a few strands of his orange hair as he did so.

Ichigo had hollowfied several times already, but they had cracked his mask numerous times. Ichigo didn't want to risk going into his espada form, as he was worried he wouldn't be able to turn back again. He would only use it when need be.

But their sparring session was interrupted by several huge spiritual pressures, a senkaimon opening up in the sky. Ichigo's heart thudded in his chest, the realization dawning on him. The Royal Guard had returned to finish off what they had started.

"Nel," he called urgently.

She was at his side immediately, her lips so tight the colour had drained from them. "Warn Gotei 13."

She nodded silently in assent, disappearing in one sonido. Grimmjow stood at his side, a grin plastered on his face. It was good that Grimmjow didn't look worried, otherwise Ichigo was sure he could wrack up the courage to face the Royal Guard alone until back up arrived.

He raised his reiatsu so that Aizen could sense it, not that he hadn't sensed the Royal Guard's reiatsu already. One of the figures stepped out, to Ichigo's surprise with the usual soul reaper shihakusho rather than the usual red uniform he had seen many of the Royal Guard subordinates wearing. The man had a torn haori draped on one side of his shoulder, and Ichigo felt a pang as he realized how much the Royal Guard's attire resembled the way his father wore his own haori.

His eyes narrowed with hostility as he sized up the man and his immense reiatsu, enough to compete with Ichigo's own—maybe more. Ichigo watched silently as the man paced towards him across the clear blue sky, which seemed unaware of the crimson carnage that was about to ensue and stain its pure white clouds.

The enemy before him had green eyes and long brow hair tied up in a ponytail. He looked at Ichigo from up to down, before finally settling for a tight smile.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, correct?" the man asked, pulling out his zanpakuto from his scabbard.

Ichigo nodded, his eyes narrowed. "And who're you?"

"Yosuke Higashi," he said, bowing. "I'm afraid you're going to have to return with us back to the Royal Dimension while we finish off your friends."

Ichigo readied tensa zangetsu. "Not happening."

More Royal Guards men walked out of the senkaimon, standing a fair distance away from Ichigo and Yosuke. Relief flooded through Ichigo as he sensed Aizen sonido to his side, along with Gin, Miko and the rest of the arrancars.

"Having trouble Ichigo?" Aizen asked smoothly, but the teen flicked him off.

The Royal Guard respectfully waited for the Gotei 13 to show up, as if they had never barged into Soul Society and slaughtered half of their numbers in the first place.

"Such nice people," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

Aizen smiled in agreement, and Ichigo never thought he would have seen the day where he would have smiled with his sworn enemy.

"What is _he _doing here?" a familiar disgusted voice sounded behind them.

The Gotei 13 had arrived, Toshiro staring at Aizen, his eyes full of disdain. Momo cowered behind him, her eyes wide with disbelief. Matsumoto was staring at Gin, her grey eyes as wide as her mouth was.

"G-Gin?" she whispered.

Gin eyes opened, his eyes unreadable as he turned away from her to face the enemy. "Not now Rangiku-chan."

"Aizen Sosuke. What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto demanded from behind the soul reapers.

"I believe we have the same goal in mind, Yamamoto. That is why we have come to your assistance," Aizen replied smoothly.

The soul reapers murmured suspiciously amongst them, while Yamamoto's eyes rested on Ichigo. "I trust that you are making the right decision, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I am," Ichigo announced steadily.

Surprise prickled through him as the old man tapped his cane in assent, meaning he was accepting Aizen's aid. Had the old man grown soft? Or perhaps was it that he realized Soul Society's need for allies?

The united opposites faced the enemy, who had respectfully held back until everything had been sorted. Both sides stared at each other silently, before Yosuke decided to speak again. "No harm will befall on you if you hand over the boy."

"No harm my ass," he heard Grimmjow spit beside Nel, Ichigo silencing him with one hand.

Yamamoto and the rest of the soul reapers raised their heads. "Kurosaki Ichigo has displayed strong loyalty to us countless times. Gotei 13 refuses. We will not hand over the boy."

Ichigo screwed his eyes shut. This war really was happening because of him. Then he noticed that Aizen shifted beside him, raising his own head. "We refuse as well. Hueco Mundo declares war on the Royal Dimension."

"And so does the Gotei 13," Yamamoto added.

Ichigo, despite the situation they were in, felt his heart soar. They all wanted to fight in order defend him. Maybe…he wasn't just a substitute soul reaper after all. But it didn't matter what they really thought. If they were ready to give everything they had to defend him, so would he.

"_Shiro," _he thought determinedly.

"_**This is gonna be fun," **_Shiro licked his lips with anticipation.

Ichigo's body changed back into his espada form, his white uniform billowing in the wind. He no longer cared whether or not he could revert back or not. He was going to give them everything he had to win, just like he always did.

It was one of the too eager subordinates who broke the line first. He eagerly swung his sword at Grimmjow, who instantly ducked and punched him in the gut. This broke the rest of the line, as Royal Guards men, soul reapers and arrancars alike charged into the fray.

Ichigo was immediately assaulted by Yosuke, who crashed his sword against his, sparks flying in all directions. Ichigo gave him a shove, knocking his opponent backwards before charging a cero the size of the moon on the single horn on the top of his head, before blasting it towards his enemy. Yosuke nimbly dodged it, letting it blow up the remains of the 3rd Division completely. Ichigo disappeared in a sonido as Yosuke's sword sliced through the empty air, deftly blocking Ichigo's zanpakuto with his own when the teen appeared behind him.

"Getsugatensho," Ichigo said mercilessly as he sent his attack crashing into his enemy while they were still crashing swords.

The blast enveloped Yosuke, enveloping him in black and red reiatsu. Ichigo dived in after him, searching for the former captain amongst the smoke and dust. Thanks to his Hogyoku powers, he sensed Yosuke's killing intent behind him, enabling him to turn around and block in time. He used the Royal Guard man's sword to push himself up, flipping himself over the man and landing on the other side, his ivory black sword tearing across Yosuke's haori. Startled by how Ichigo could sense him, Yosuke flash stepped out of the smoke, Ichigo at his heels.

That's when Ichigo skidded to a halt, staring wide eyed as Yosuke pointed his zanpakuto at Ichigo. "Holler, Shiramaru!"

Ichigo was thrown back by Yosuke's reiatsu as the man burst into his shikai. Ichigo was instantly shocked as Yosuke flew out of the gales of wind, a huge halberd in his hands. Ichigo gasped in pain as Yosuke drew blood on his shoulder, before kicking Ichigo in the gut and sending him flying into the Repentance Cell.

Yosuke watched through the crack as Ichigo angrily fired another cero, this time burning Yosuke's right shoulder as he didn't evade it in time. They fought furiously, the sound of their zanpakutos slamming against one another echoing across Soul Society, dust and rubble swirling around them.

During their fight, Ichigo caught a glimpse of Nel and Grimmjow fighting head to head with another strong looking captain, working as a team as they released their resurreccions. Yamamoto was burning a few subordinates and reducing them into charcoal, before he was confronted with one of the Royal Guard captains.

Gin and Matsumoto were fighting back to back, exchanging a few brief words before they distracted themselves with their opponents. Kyoraku seemed to be fighting someone he called "Hikifune", but he seemed to be chatting her up more than anything.

Rukia and the rest of the substitute team had busied themselves with fighting two Royal Guard captains, Toshiro lending them a helping hand. They seemed to be having a tough time, Renji covered in cuts.

As Ichigo looked around him, he realized that despite their team effort and strong wills, they were losing. Terribly. The Royal Guards men were giving everyone a tough time and they weren't even using their bankais. Ichigo cursed as he was hurled across the Seireitei, burying himself in rubble.

He let out a choked gasp as he pulled himself out, panting and gasping. He heard an angry cry in the sky, and saw that one of the Royal Guard captains that had been fighting Aizen and Yamamoto had died, falling limply to the ground, his blood spraying the debris.

He felt a small sense of victory, but it was utterly destroyed when his eyes fell on lieutenant Sasakibe's body, limp and unmoving. Yosuke let out an angry roar at the sight of his fallen comrade and Ichigo let a defiant snarl rip through his throat, barring his teeth like the wounded animal he was.

His wounds stung, not to mention that he had been run through already once, which his inner hollow's regenerative abilities were having a hard time healing.

"_**It's poison," **_he heard his hollow hiss. _**"The wounds won't heal."**_

Ichigo tried to hide the despair he felt, but his hollow could feel it. To his surprise, his hollow didn't say a word. Was this his way of saying that this was Ichigo's battle? Was it even possible that his hollow had an ounce of respect for him?

"_I'll heal myself," _he assured Shiro.

Willing himself to heal, Ichigo's blue aura glowed around him, the hogyoku's healing powers slowly beginning to mend his broken body. However, his depleted reiatsu didn't seem to return.

"_**The poison is meant to eat up our reiatsu," **_his hollow snarled.

Ichigo swore as his vision blurred, Yosuke triumphantly striding towards him.

"Shiro," he said it out loud this time.

Reading his mind, Shiro called in unison with Ichigo. "Whiten, Cielo sin Luna."

Tensa zangetsu taking on a white colour, Ichigo's body began to change once more, his eyes glistening red. A second horn formed at the top of his head, and Ichigo's hair grew to his waist and turned pitch black.

Put off by the sudden transformation, Yosuke leapt back, but the distance wasn't far enough away in order to avoid Ichigo's speed. Tensa zangetsu gouged into Yosuke's abdomen, earning Ichigo a gasp of pain from the former captain. The man's blood laced up in the air, the two springing apart.

Ichigo raised his white zanpakuto up in the air, a smirk appearing on his face. "Final Getsugatensho."

The black reiatsu sucked up all the debris as it crashed towards Yosuke, who didn't have time to avoid it. The blast hit him head on, leaving Ichigo heaving as his reiatsu went down fast. The Final Getsugatensho dissipated, leaving Yosuke a severely burned figure as he gasped for air, clutching his shoulder.

Yosuke lifted his head, his eyes full of hatred and rage. "Curse you!"

Ichigo watched in alarm as Yosuke went into bankai, gales of wind sweeping around him. Ichigo squinted to see the man's form, seeing Yosuke wipe some sort of liquid onto his zanpakuto. Ichigo's senses flashed him a red alert, so he readied his zanpakuto, ready to block anything Yosuke threw at him.

Only Ichigo didn't see him.

The man in bankai was going too blindingly fast. Ichigo's eyes couldn't even see him. It reminded him of the hopeless time when he had first met Byakuya. He felt the sword pierce through his body, running him through for a second time. His hand gripped his enemy's zanpakuto, gasping in pain.

Agony tore through his limbs as Yosuke wrenched out the bankai-enhanced halberd out of Ichigo's body, letting the teen fall to the ground below. His body smacked the ground, the ground cracking as he did so.

Ichigo couldn't move. Instead he let out an agonized scream as poison burned inside his body, the teen beginning to convulse on the ground.

Ichigo had no idea what was going on. Apparently, another Royal Guard captain had been cut down. He heard the Royal Guard retreating, saying that they had decided to let them live a little longer, or something of the sort. He felt everyone relax, yet burdened by the grief of losing so many of their own. He felt his friends rush to his side, screaming his name.

He could feel Miko attempting to heal him with her kido, Orihime telling her that she could help. But then he felt Miko freeze beside him, feeling her anguish.

"What is it Miko?" he heard Rukia say. "Can you recognize the poison?"

He let out another cry of pain. He noticed Miko was shaking, her eyes wide with horror.

"It's bloodlock."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bwahahaha! It's done! *laughs evilly again*<strong>_

_**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger I just couldn't help myself! XD This was a long chappy to compensate for the three weeks that I'm not here.**_ _**This fic is also drawing to its end so I kinda want to delay it as much as possible… *sniffles***_

_**Please review and tell me what you think! Happy summer holidays! :D**_


	24. Chapter 24: And The Sky Will Stain Red

This War's Not Over: Chapter 24

And The Sky Will Stain Red

* * *

><p><em><strong>Greetings to all! I'm back from my trip, and I hope you're all enjoying your own summer holidays. :)<strong>_

_**First of all I'd like to say that I appreciate all your reviews and as for the Ichiruki subject, I agree that some parts I deem to be ichiruki may be different for others. Please see what I write however you wish. **_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Bloodlock.<p>

The same poison that left Miko to wither away in silence. It was that very poison, fabricated by the enemy that for eons, Soul Society had worshipped, that was slowly killing one of her most treasured freinds. Ichigo. Rukia traced with her narrowed eyes the familiar unruly orange hair, her teeth gritted together in silent anger.

She immediately looked away from her friend, her throat burning. They were back underground beneath Seireitei, Yamamoto ordering that Ichigo was to be watched over in case he woke up. _Or in case he might wake up and turn on us,_ was what Yamamoto really meant. The Head Captain had the right not to trust Ichigo, but only because he had let Aizen join the battle was simply…

Rukia shook her head in frustration. There were so many gaps that Ichigo hadn't filled everyone in on. How was he going to get everyone to trust him if he went and did things on his own?

* * *

><p>The white creature gave an angry snarl that echoed all over Ichigo's inner world. Shiro sat crouched on the windowed floor, his smouldering golden eyes trailing over Zangetsu. The old man was as per usual standing atop his pole, staring out into the distance.<p>

Despite the hollow's angry snarl, the zanpakuto still hadn't moved. Shiro's hand rose to grip his sword, but as soon as his fingers curled around the handle, Zangetsu's voice stopped him. "That is unnecessary."

"**As if you could stop me if I chose to,"** Shiro snorted, his usual toothy grin splitting across his face.

"You are in no condition to fight me right now," Zangetsu said. "The poison has clearly affected more than just Ichigo."

"**That would include you too Zangetsu," **the hollow sneered, although his smile had faded, replaced with fury that spread across the whole of his expression.

Zangetsu ignored Shiro's biting remarks. The zanpakuto was used to this. Almost every word that had rolled off of the hollow's tongue until now had been designed to cut.

"The war is nearing to its final outcome. Ichigo must choose what he wants to do."

"**How about finding a cure?"** the hollow snapped.

Shiro was almost surprised to see a flash of irritation in Zangetsu's eyes as the zanpakuto turned to face him. Considering how usually emotionless the sword was, it was unexpected to see Zangetsu betray what he was feeling. Perhaps he was so worried about Ichigo's condition that he had let his emotions slip. "Do not pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

Shiro's eyes narrowed, before he looked away from Zangetsu's cold stare. **"I was just saying."**

Silence reigned on the pair as they both gave each other frustrated and angry looks. The atmosphere was so different without Ichigo here. And now, with the poison running its course, the two seemed even easier to irritate.

"**The choice is easy. I personally thought he already made it when he let Aizen join him in battle,"** Shiro hissed after awhile.

"I have told you countless times before that the choice had to be his."

"**Don't be upset if Ichigo doesn't turn out to be the saint you wanted him to be. Ichigo is **_**human. **_**Hatred is easily bred. The dislike the soul reapers have for him is contagious," **Shiro said, a smirk of disgust forming on his face.

Zangetsu didn't respond, simply turning to face the cloudy sky once more.

"Let him choose."

* * *

><p>Ichigo drifted back into consciousness in cold sweat. His whole body felt like it had been drained away of strength. For a moment, he was worried that if he opened his eyes the light would blind him, but to his surprise, the place was surprisingly dark. Now fully awake, his eyes drifted to the two hunched figures that sat next to him.<p>

"Rukia and Renji," he said, yet couldn't help the shock crossing his expression as he heard the sound of his voice: it sounded terrible.

Renji, suddenly seeming uncomfortable, stood up and mumbled something. "I'll go tell everyone you're awake."

Ichigo stared after his friend, watching as he greeted the guards curtly before taking his leave. Ichigo did a double-take. _Guards?_

"Rukia? Why are there guards?" he couldn't stop his voice from dripping with disappointment.

"Yamamoto asked for it. But he didn't mean anything by it, he just—"

"Yeah, I know he still thinks I'm such a villain," Ichigo found the strength to spit.

Rukia opened her mouth before closing it again, her eyes dropping to her feet.

"How are you feeling?" she asked instead.

"Okay."

Ichigo could tell by his shihakusho that Shiro had reverted him back to his usual form. Ichigo blinked, remembering his defeat against his battle with Yosuke. His shoulders sagged as he glanced at Rukia. "So what kind of poison is it?"

He tried to keep his voice cool, but he hadn't forgotten that Yosuke's zanpakuto had been dipped in some sort of poison. Rukia's eyes glazed over as she continued to stare down at the ground, before she seemed to summon her courage and tell him. "It's bloodlock poison. The same that's killing Miko."

Ichigo braced himself. Fear. Horror. Anguish. Regret. But the teen felt strangely calm. Ichigo had never really considered dying before. He just knew that if he died protecting the ones he cared about, then so be it. It felt almost the same way as when he was told that he was to lose his soul reaper powers. Solemn.

Rukia had expected one of the four reactions from Ichigo, but she was surprised also when they never came. "Ichigo?"

But Ichigo didn't want to die. It was simply that if the chance was given to him to find a way out of this, he would take it without a second's thought.

"I'm okay," Ichigo said. "It will take awhile before the bloodlock swallows me whole right?"

Rukia frowned. "You sound like someone who's about to die."

"I still have to kill the Spirit King," Ichigo reminded Rukia, his voice reduced to a growl. "I'll do it in time I have left."

Rukia's eyes were ablaze with fury, and Ichigo recoiled, attempting to crawl out of his bed and escape her wrath. There was nothing more the girl hated than someone who gave up.

She had him in an arm lock when Isshin and Urahara came in.

Urahara hid his taken aback expression with his fan, watching the two scrabble for who was in control of Rukia's fist. Isshin gave a huge goofy grin, tapping Urahara on the shoulder. "My third daughter learns from me! It is a perfect duplicate of my father and son bonding time!"

Ichigo's sandal in Isshin's face. "That, I learned from Hiyori."

The sandal slid off his father's face, Isshin flopping down to the floor.

"I see…You've learned a lot while you've been away…" Isshin gasped, rubbing his sandal-steaming face and picking himself off the ground.

"My, I see you're in fine shape Kurosaki-san," Urahara smiled widely.

Ichigo gave him a weak grin. "I guess."

Urahara seemed to measure Ichigo's expression before he seemed to come up with the knowledge that Ichigo already knew his situation.

"I see you have been well informed," he concluded, glancing at Rukia.

Rukia snorted. "As I expected, he's given up already. He's still obsessed with bringing down the Spirit King."

Urahara fanned himself, his smile becoming as big and as smug as ever. "You might get to do just that Kurosaki-san."

"Eh?" Ichigo frowned.

"I've done some research on the poison by taking samples from yours and Miko's body. It seems that the source of the bloodlock's power is not just the chemicals themselves. It seems that the poison has been infused with a powerful being's reiatsu. This is what gives it its killing capabilities."

"So do you know who this reiatsu belongs to?" Rukia asked.

Urahara brightened up at Rukia's question, as if savouring that he was the only one who possessed enviable knowledge. "Yes! The reiatsu is so dense and powerful that it could only belong to one person: the Spirit King himself."

Everyone let out a gasp, but Urahara raised his hand. "I'm not finished yet! If someone were to kill the one sustaining the reiatsu inside the poison…"

"…Then the bloodlock would be rendered harmless," Rukia finished.

"In other words this makes two reasons why the Spirit King needs to get his ass handed to him," Ichigo grinned.

"In any case, I'll be coming with you Ichigo," Isshin said, surprise registering across Ichigo's face. "I need to cut off my ties with the Spirit King too."

"I'm not even gonna ask what you mean by that," Ichigo groaned, knowing his father was going to pull up some past of him being in the Royal Guard and sweeping Ichigo off his feet again. That was the last thing the teen needed.

Ichigo and Rukia watched as the shopkeeper and Isshin walked away, with promises that they would inform the Head Captain about Urahara's new discovery.

"Well, me might as well train like everyone else is," Ichigo shrugged.

He flash stepped away after Rukia's look of approval.

* * *

><p>"Someone looks happy," a voice made Ichigo jump.<p>

Ichigo turned around to see Miko approaching him, her facial expression showing that she was in a foul mood. Ichigo refrained himself for biting back a stinging reply. Instead he reflected on whether Miko knew that what was afflicting her health could be taken away.

"It's impossible," Miko muttered.

That was when Ichigo knew she knew.

Ichigo frowned at her, his patience wearing dangerously thin. "I could defeat the Spirit King."

"He's impossibly strong. He'll kill the both of you."

Ichigo understood that by the both of them she meant him and Shiro. He heard his hollow let out an indignant hiss.

"We'll get stronger and kill him for sure then," Miko wasn't too sure which one of them spoke there.

A smile formed on Miko's lips. "You've got guts; I'll give you that reaper boy. You have no idea how much I wish he was dead."

"I need to train so I know how to fully use my hogyoku powers," Ichigo announced.

Miko erupted into laughter, much to Ichigo's annoyance. When she stopped, she smiled again. "It never ceases to amaze me how Aizen can predict you so easily."

Irritation added to Ichigo's previous annoyance. Was Ichigo so predictable that Aizen could formulate his plans so perfectly around him?

"That still doesn't change that I want to get stronger," Ichigo said through his teeth.

Miko gave an accomplice bow, grinning as she gestured back towards Maggot's Nest.

"Then follow me, 0 Espada."

* * *

><p>"The Hogyoku's power enables you to take a look at the soul's wishes, am I correct?" Aizen asked.<p>

Ichigo stiffened uneasily as he remembered that he was talking to the very person that had made him a natural hogyoku in the first place, but he nodded at the man.

"It happens that the hogyoku can refuse to grant wishes as well, and do the complete opposite of what one has wished for. If we can get this training done, you'll be able to fire a getsugatensho that is far greater in power than the Final Getsugatensho. It will completely reverse the Spirit King's wish if he desires to kill you."

* * *

><p><em>Hogyoku no Getsugatensho.<em>

The name ran through Ichigo's ears as he made his way to the Garganta. Soul reapers streamed passed him, their eyes glittering with newfound strength. Aizen's arrancars followed soon after, casting respectful glances every now and then at Ichigo.

Ichigo's training had ended and Aizen had commented that whatever awakened the Hogyoku no Getsugatensho now would be the feeling of battle and Ichigo's wish to beome stronger. Ichigo was in his espada form, figuring he wouldn't have time to transform when he was on the other side.

Ichigo stared at the Garganta. On the other side was where it ended. If he was dead or alive, if it was bad or happy ending, it would end on the other side of the Garganta.

The War was going to unleash its full wrath and stain the sky with blood.

"Ichigo."

The orange-haired teen turned to face the voice of his father. Ichigo did not mistake the glint of worry in his father's eyes.

"Don't worry about me dad. I'm fine," Ichigo tried to assure him, but his throat felt dry. "We should go."

Isshin watched as his son walked away, his espada cloak billowing in the wind. He tried not to think of how he was watching his son, who had lived no where near as long as everyone else around him, walking towards a War he was still too young to fight in. He followed his son towards the Garganta.

Ichigo said his final goodbyes to Karin and Yuzu, his heart aching as he left them alone in hiding. Some soul reapers had been positioned to guard the fort, but Ichigo couldn't help but worry.

With Nel and Grimmjow at his side, Ichigo joined the rest of the substitute team, surprised to find Aizen, Gin and Miko amongst his friends. They all waited for the horde of soul reapers and arrancars to pour into the gaping black hole, Ichigo's yellow eyes scouring the entrance to the bloodiest battle he would ever have to face.

"Scared?" Aizen smiled.

Ichigo settled his cold gaze on Aizen, his mouth twisting upwards playfully. "This will all be over…in an instant."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tadaa~! :D And it's done!<strong>_

_**The fic is nearing its end… :(**_

_**Oh well. I'll be writing a new fic soon after. Please review!**_


	25. Chapter 25: All Out War

This War's Not Over: Chapter 25

All Out War

_**Am back with an all new chappy! Once again I love all your reviews. :D**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Ichigo knew they had little chance of winning. But he also knew that if he could somehow defeat the Spirit King, then maybe this would hinder the rest of the Royal Guard's fighting abilities if they had no leader to guide them. Ichigo had to find the Spirit King fast. Not only for his own reasons, but for everyone else's sake.<p>

Soul reapers and arrancars alike streamed past him, following Yamamoto's and Aizen's lead. It was strange seeing the two leading their joint forces side by side, and that in itself made Ichigo grin. It seemed that he had finally got the soul reapers and the arrancars to get over their differences and fight together. Just like Ichigo and his hollow.

They were nearing the gates. Royal Guard members had caught sight of them, and they were running back and forth, yelling and shouting between the Royal Dimension and Hueco Mundo, allying their own forces.

The first wave of Royal Guards men that crashed into them were not the captains. Rangiku, Gin, Kira, Yumichika, Hisagi, Chad and many other arrancars confronted them, leaving the remainder of Gotei 13 and arrancars to go further towards the Gates.

More waves came to assault them in an attempt to halt them in their path, numbers peeling off to fight the enemy. Their numbers began to dwindle as they reached the Gate, the small 'army' composed of Ichigo, Aizen, Yamamoto, Miko, Renji, Rukia and the rest of Gotei 13's captains. All the lieutenants, lower rank levelled soul reapers and the rest of the arrancars had been hurled into battle that was now raging behind them.

Ichigo's yellow eyes flashed as he caught sight of the Royal Guard's main forces. Squad 0. All clad in the black shihakushos and torn captain haoris. He sonidoed up to the front to join Aizen and Yamamoto. "They're here."

Yamamoto nodded tersely, his eyes grave. Aizen simply smiled smugly. His eyes told Ichigo what he was thinking—mostly.

Everything was going according to plan.

The sounds of battle flooded his ears, metal clashing against metal as Squad 0 barred Gotei 13's path. Before Ichigo knew it, his angry yellow eyes met with Yosuke's, who used his zanpakuto to slam Ichigo down into the sand.

Ichigo deftly sprang back up into the night sky, firing a getsugatensho without even sparing Yosuke another furious glance. The black and red reiatsu did its work, being significantly stronger than before, leaving Yosuke burned and bruised—and surprised.

It no longer was a surprise to Ichigo. He knew as long as his will was still the same, the hogyoku would continue to make Ichigo stronger.

Toshiro and Byakuya were fighting one of the Squad 0 captains, ice working with the barrage of pink fury. Yamamoto was attempting to burn another Squad 0 captain to a black crisp. Miko was assisting Aizen, but needed to do little as Kyokasuigetsu seemed to be doing all the work. To Ichigo's confusion, it seemed that Squad 0 was short of about half of its members. This gave each Squad 0 captain two Gotei 13 captains they had to deal with.

Yosuke was quick to recover, his sword already slamming down on Ichigo's. The sudden attack caught Ichigo off guard, the distraction of Squad 0's lack of numbers proving to be Ichigo's undoing. The huge halberd tore a hole through Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo leapt back, drawing a ragged breath as his hand reached to cover his wound. He then retaliated, sonidoing as if he came to attack from the front before Yosuke's zanpakuto stabbed at nothing, leaving Ichigo the opening to tear a large gash down his back. Yosuke swore, twisting to bring his halberd barring to protect his front as Ichigo attacked him with a point-blank getsugatensho. Yosuke managed to dissipate the blast with his reaitsu this time, but he was out of breath and bleeding.

"So, is the Spirit King still tucked nice and safe in the Royal Dimension?" Ichigo hissed, his voice dripping with contempt.

"You'll regret saying that. His Majesty would cut you up before you could even blink!" Yosuke glared. "Not that you'll ever get to experience that yourself. You'll die here, I can assure you that."

"Well I'll tell him when I see him that Higashi Yosuke has been buried under twenty feet of sand," Ichigo snarled, his yellow eyes flashing.

He fired two point blank getsugatenshos, sending Yosuke shooting down into Hueco Mundo's sand. Ichigo stared, in a daze, as Yosuke's blood spattered onto the sand's immaculate white surface. _What am I doing?_

"_**You're doing what needs to be done," **_Shiro hissed fiercely in his head. _**"Don't you see? We can get things over so much more quickly when you have your head in the game."**_

"_But he's just following orders."_

"_**You seem to be forgetting the whole reason why we're here," **_Shiro's voice hardened.

"_I haven't forgotten!"_

Ichigo tore his eyes away from Yosuke, sonidoing towards the Gate.

"_**Aren't you going to finish him off? He'll recover and kill us for sure!"**_ his hollow snarled, throwing himself against Ichigo's wall.

The wall didn't budge. Nor did Ichigo in his decision.

"_**It's about time you chose a way Ichigo," **_his inner hollow growled. _**"The hollow way, which is honest and bloody. Or, you choose the way of the soul reapers, which is dishonest and peaceful."**_

Ichigo flinched, and Shiro seemed to sense the instability in Ichigo's wall. However, he didn't take the opportunity. Ichigo felt himself gather up his emotions, his thoughts—and a strange calm crept over him. He spoke out loud, knowing Shiro would hear him.

"I choose _my _way."

Silence.

A fighting Rukia and Miko came into view, fighting against one of the Royal Guard's underlings. Ichigo charged in to help, channelling Shiro's anger into Zangetsu and hacking off the underling's sword arm. Miko was the one who finished him. But then Rukia was racing to Ichigo, her sword drawn back to kill. Ichigo gasped, ducking under her zanpakuto. He caught her snow white weapon in between his fingers, Rukia flinching. Blood had trickled into her eyes, but as she stared at him, her eyes glinted with recognition.

She dropped her arm, her shoulders sagging. "Sorry."

Ichigo shrugged, his eyes on her wounds. "It's a bloody war."

He watched as she stared numbly at the battle.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked, noticing a huge gash on her shoulder.

"We're losing," she whispered.

Ichigo bit his lip. Losing. Gotei 13 and the arrancars were losing. He was losing.

Miko was at his side, her chest heaving feversishly. Ichigo wondered if the bloodlock was giving her a hard time. She had a much more advanced exposure to the poison after all. Rukia gave Ichigo a tiny nod as she raced to help Renji, who was having a hard time with the captain he was dealing with. Ichigo's legs bent to spring, but Miko's preventing arm held him back.

"I'll help them. You go to the Gate, reaper boy," Miko said, and with a smile, she added, "After all, didn't you promise you'd grant me my wish?"

Ichigo tutted, turning his back on her to go flying into the Gate. But then he heard a scream of warning, and he whirled around, his eyes wide. The scream was cut off abruptly.

Miko's blood sprayed his face.

Ichigo let out a horrified gasp, Miko's body flopping limp on the blade that ran through her heart. All three stood there. Ichigo, Miko's broken body, and the figure of the one who had attacked her.

Yosuke discarded her like a ragdoll. Ichigo tore after her, but Yosuke had flicked her away with such force that her body crumpled to the floor faster than the young teen could catch her. He stood there, staring at her with blank eyes.

He knelt down, his hand shaking as he fumbled for her pulse. There was no pulse to feel. Ichigo felt numb. He closed her agony-stricken eyes with his hand. The youth with his broken ideals sat there, unaffected by Miko's blood that seeped into his white uniform, staring blankly at her blood covered body.

Miko was dead.

He shook his head in denial, but she was. She really was. And she had never got to see the day where she could be cured from a poison that had frightened her all her life.

Yosuke landed in the sand, taking the opportunity that Ichigo's will had crumpled along with his friend's body. Ichigo did nothing to stop him as Yosuke grabbed him by the neck, pushing him into the sand. Ichigo gasped, choking as the captain neared his zanpakuto to Ichigo's throat.

Then Ichigo went oddly limp.

The point-blank cero from Ichigo's horn hit Yosuke squarely in the face. And suddenly, it was Shiro who was in control. Ichigo's lips stretched oddly wide, revealed two rows of sharp teeth as the hollow threw himself at the captain.

Shiro left Miko's ragged bleeding body behind. His golden eyes glistened with a thirst for battle. King hadn't let him out for so long—let alone willingly. The black ink spread completely over the surface of Ichigo's eye, the hollow assuming full control.

Yosuke was bewildered at Ichigo's strange mood swings. The prick had had King at his bankai's mercy, but here he was now, bleeding and burned more than ever before by one of his ceros.

Shiro went into ressureccion. Although King had used this form many times, the feeling of power this form had always made the hollow's day. With a scream of glee, Shiro tore Yosuke's arm off. Shiro exploded into laughter. It felt good. Even King felt good about it, but he refused to admit it. King always felt good when it came to battle. He hated admitting he was just like Shiro.

"**Your way my ass King. Tch. You love this too much."**

He relished when Yosuke sprawled on the dirt, his expression a mixture of fear and confusion. Shiro raised his white blade, eager to use the Final Getsugatensho.

"**Sayonara Yosuke," **Shiro spat gleefully as he brought the blade down to deliver the pitch black reiatsu.

The Final Getsugatensho blew Higashi Yosuke to pieces.

* * *

><p>Something was slapping Ichigo. Wait, no. Some<em>one. <em>Ichigo groaned. Each syllable was pronounced in time with each slap.

"I-chi-go-get-a-hold-of-your-self-!"

Ichigo's eyes flew open, his fist reflexively slamming into the person's face. He was on his feet before the person could recover, but his shoulders relaxed when he recognized him. "Dad?"

Isshin looked up from his sprawled position, massaging his face, his eyes streaming with fake tears. "I can't believe you hit me. After all I've done for you."

"What the hell are you talking abou—" Ichigo stopped abruptly.

He was standing on the Hueco Mundo sand, a battle still raging above his head. His eyes traced over the huge gash in the scorched sand. The Final Getsugatensho's work surely. His heart plummeted as his grief-stricken gaze fell on a dull crumpled form that lay in the distance.

"Miko is dead."

His father looked at him sympathetically. "I know. But there's nothing you can do about it. This is war. People die."

Ichigo stared at his feet, his mind replaying the scene over and over. It would haunt him forever.

"So there's no need to throw a tantrum and destroy half of Hueco Mundo, m'kay?" Isshin said light heartedly.

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Tantrum?"

"Ah, teenagers these days. Feel like it's the end of the world when they get angry. I had to tackle your hollow to the floor and slap some sense into him," Isshin said, commenting about the weather.

Ichigo stared at him blankly. It felt weird feeling his hollow's annoyance—wait—more like _embarrassment_.

"_**Being tackled by that moron, twice," **_Shiro hissed. _**"To say I'm embarrassed is an understatement!"**_

Ichigo choked back a laugh at Shiro's expense. But he didn't hold for long as he let out a laugh for the first time in a while. His father didn't catch the source of hysteria, but he seemed to understand that his son was having an internal conversation with his hollow.

"We need to get you to those Gates," Isshin grinned as he stared up at the writhing mass of fighting people.

Ichigo nodded, throwing himself up into the bloodstained sky. Bodies were falling all around him, and Ichigo knew with a sinking feeling that they were losing. He needed to find and defeat the Spirit King fast. The battle was ugly. When Ichigo looked down, the immaculate white sand was stained with crimson red splotches of mangled bodies, and according to Ichigo, the splotches were far too many in number.

The teen was joined by Grimmjow and Nel, who were both panting hard. Nel's head wound had reopened, and Ichigo had to practically drag her to Unohana, Orihime and the rest of Squad Four, who were stationed behind a large sand dune away from the fight. He ordered Grimmjow to stay here and fight. They needed more help here for now.

While Grimmjow reluctantly left, Aizen and Isshin were the ones to fight their way through the Royal Guard while Ichigo conserved his strength. Ichigo examined Aizen and his father carefully. He wasn't examining the red stains on both their clothes—he was examining the silent agreement they had in between them, both plotting, knowing, once again behind Ichigo's back. His yellow eyes narrowed angrily, but he said nothing.

They made it to the Gates. Aizen was suddenly attacked by one of the Squad 0 captains, his reiatsu far more crushing than Yosuke's had been. Aizen looked at Ichigo, his eyes full of regret. "Go on without me. Good luck, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Then he glanced quickly at Isshin before concentrating on the enemy at hand. Ichigo smouldered inside, but he saluted Aizen before diving into the portal, his father at his heels.

* * *

><p>Isshin was finally back. Not home, but back. He stared at his son who had his back to him. His espada uniform was covered at the bottom with Miko's blood. An ugly scarlet hole was on one side of his back. When he turned to look at his father searchingly, Isshin could see he had a few cuts that crisscrossed his face. His son wasn't in very good shape. He wished they could have had time to see Unohana before they left.<p>

"Shall we head to the palace?" Isshin prodded.

"Yeah."

Ichigo's cold yellow eyes never deterred Isshin the way it deterred Ichigo's friends. It was hard seeing the gentle loving saviour with the eyes of a much hated enemy. Ichigo probably never noticed how much his friends tried to ignore his appearance and love him for being himself.

To Isshin, nothing was easier. It had worried him the first time, but after seeing his son control the hollow form better than he could have ever done, Isshin still knew that Ichigo was Ichigo.

"So tell me, how _did _you end up in Karakura?" Ichigo asked suddenly as they ran across the nothingness.

Isshin hesitated, but Ichigo deserved to know. "It's obvious that I was part of the Royal Guard before. I was the lieutenant of Squad 0. When the old Spirit King mysteriously died—more like killed by the current Spirit King, I had a fallout with the captain of Squad 0. I had my suspicions about the Spirit King's death so I put it forwards to him. But my captain wouldn't accept the blatant fact because the one who killed the Spirit King was his father, who became the new Spirit King after the previous one's death."

Ichigo gapped at him.

"There was a huge fight that broke out between me and the captain. I used the Final Getsugatensho on him and cut off his arm. I lost my powers. I hid in Karakura town where I met Masaki. I didn't think about ever returning until _she_ came along and gave you soul reaper powers."

"Rukia?" Ichigo cocked a brow.

"My one and only third daughter," Isshin smiled dreamily. "Rescuing my good for nothing son from becoming a delinquent."

A punch from Ichigo. They arrived at the palace, where three figures were waiting at the entrance. Ichigo stiffened, drawing his blade. Isshin tensed too, but when they skid to a halt, Isshin's face smoothed over and he grinned.

"Hiruzen."

The said Hiruzen had shoulder length white hair. His eyes were green, but apart from his hair, he seemed to be about Isshin's age. He advanced towards them, a pleasant smile on his face, while two females walked beside him. One of them was blond and the other was a small brunette with tanned skin. Other figures hid in the shadows of the entrance, yet they didn't approach Isshin and Ichigo.

"Greetings Isshin. It's good to see you," Hiruzen said, before turning to look curiously at Ichigo. "Who's that?"

It must be weird, Ichigo figured, to have to be introduced as Isshin's son when he looked nothing like him. The brown eyes being the only thing that linked them, the yellow eyes pushed them even further apart.

As Hiruzen seemed to digest Ichigo being Isshin's son despite his hollow-like appearance, Ichigo figured this must have been one of his father's friends while he stayed here.

The icy-eyed blond stepped forwards, placing an impatient hand on Hiruzen's shoulder. "I hate to interrupt this reunion, but we have more _important_ things to be thinking about right now."

Hiruzen sighed, straightening up. But before he could say anything Ichigo interrupted. "Who's side are you on?"

"Yours. Whoever is against the Spirit King. We want to help you fight, Ichigo," the blond replied coolly.

So that was why Squad 0 was short in numbers. Some had stayed behind in their silent protest against the Spirit King.

"The fight in Hueco Mundo's going pretty bad for us. That's where we need you," Ichigo said, forgetting all formal introductions.

The blond smiled wryly. "I like your quick thinking Ichigo. Never have been one for talking."

She zipped past him, the kicked up wind blowing in Ichigo's hair as he stared after her ruefully. The brunette and the figures in the shadows followed, all heading towards the Gate. Hiruzen remained.

"I'm staying to help you fight the Spirit King," he said stubbornly.

Ichigo shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Because Hikifune and Kiyomi aren't crazy enough to take him on like us three," Isshin laughed.

Ichigo took that back. He didn't want anyone else interfering in the fight. To him, it was just him and the Spirit King. Despite this feeling, he might as well get all the help he could get. They ran through the palace, slipping past some of the select few guards that remained stationed in the building. Ichigo decided it would be wise to go into his espada form before the confrontation started.

"The Spirit King's chamber is locked behind a huge gate," Hiruzen said. "But my zanpakuto doesn't have any blasting capabilities…"

The gate loomed over them, but Ichigo raised his white sword and threw the Final Getsugatensho at it. It crumbled under the getsugatensho's weight. Hiruzen was impressed.

"A gate?" Ichigo muttered. "What gate?"

Isshin laughed, but it was cut short by a stranger's piercing voice. "And what might you be doing here, Isshin?"

All three whirled around. Hiruzen gasped while Isshin's eyes widened. "Yamashita."

The man looked younger that Isshin himself. But what drew Ichigo's attention was that this Yamashita only had one arm. He froze.

"Yoshiro Yamashita. Captain of Squad 0," Hiruzen whispered to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded tersely to Hiruzen, readying his sword to fight him.

"No Ichigo."

The teen stared at his father uncomprehendingly. Hiruzen and Isshin both moved as one to stop Yamashita from getting to Ichigo.

"This fight is mine and Hiruzen's. As is yours with the Spirit King. Go now!"

Ichigo hesitated, took a step forwards, then a step back again. He turned as he heard Yamashita attempt to throw himself at Ichigo in an effort to protect his father. Isshin threw him back. Ichigo sonidoed down the hallway that led to the Spirit King's chambers.

Ichigo felt sick. The deeper he went, the more the reiatsu crushed him. How was he supposed to fight in a place like this?

Aizen's words rang in his ears.

_The Spirit King's zanpakuto enables him to enter your soul. He destroys his enemy from the inside out, breaking down their inner world. His opponent will have a split concentration in fighting him in the inner world and at the same time in the real world. Exhaustion is what defeats his opponents, as his reiatsu therefore his stamina is far greater than their own. But his power to enter souls is very similar to that of the Hogyoku, Ichigo. That is why you have a chance of beating him. _

Ichigo ran his head through the training. Anything to keep his mind off the reiatsu that was crushing his confidence. How could such a monster be defeated?

Ichigo skidded to a halt in a grand room, the ceiling being so high it could almost be coliseum. Tapestry plastered the walls and carpets streaked under Ichigo's feet.

"_So this is where it ends,"_ Ichigo thought grimly as his red glare rested on the Spirit King.

The King had his back to him—waiting for Ichigo. The man slowly turned around, revealing a scar-clad face full of scorn.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

So this was the man who had been pulling the strings behind the killings. Without a word, Ichigo brought his zanpakuto down on the ground, the floor splitting in half and lifting where he stood. He felt the power, the anger, the fear, the pain, but it all felt so good for once that Ichigo wondered if Shiro was interfering with his emotions. It was probably for the best, if he was going to destroy this place.

The normal Ichigo wouldn't be able to do this. No regrets. Yes. The destruction of the palace. Just like the destruction of Seireitei. For Rukia. For Renji. For everyone who had lost their home.

With a flick of his sword and Shiro's influence, Ichigo's Final Getsugatensho split the entire palace in half. There was no longer a roof. Chunks of buildings whirled and fell all around Ichigo and the Spirit King, the man eyeing him with perked interest at the said challenge that Ichigo had wordlessly declared to him.

Dust filled the air. But Ichigo's eyes did not sting.

But as the Spirit King glanced furtively around him, he realized his palace had not withstood Ichigo's blast. It was now in complete ruin. The Spirit King's eyes brimmed with anger. Ichigo and Shiro's lips stretched into a wide grin. Oh yes.

Payback was a bitch.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Aaaand we shall end it there! Join us next time for the final chapter! (I think!)<strong>_

_**Hope you have all enjoyed this fic so far. I know it's been long, and you can't imagine how happy I am for people reading this! Shiro will take part in the final battle of course!**_

_**Please review!**_


	26. Chapter 26: The InnerOuter Battle

This War's Not Over: Chapter 26

The Inner-Outer Battle

_**Hey everyone, fellow readers, fellow authors!**_

_**Welcome to the final chapter of this fic! I'm so sad to see it go by so quickly. *sobs* I thought this fic went pretty well… But not to worry, I have a chapter of my new fic all written up and ready to be updated!**_

_**I hope everyone enjoys this last one. I'll try and make it good. ;)**_

_**Let's start us off with two flashbacks—just a brief reminder of previous chapters that will explain the ending.**_

* * *

><p>"Silence!" Rukia's brother shouted. "You are nothing but ice that shatters when it is stepped on."<p>

Rukia retreated, humiliated to the corner's of her prison due to the transfer of her powers to Ichigo.

But she knew now how wrong Nii-sama was. For she was not ice. She was snow, and snow does not shatter when it is stepped on.

* * *

><p>Rukia staggered upwards, but as she did so, light headedness took over and she crashed back down to the ground. As he approached her, she realized she was completely helpless against him. Like a lamb. And the reason why he had gone easy on her for this long was unknown to her.<p>

But now, he designated the frozen array of buildings, his golden eyes cold and filled with bitterness. **"Look at this place! When King trips into despair, his world usually fills with water. But now, there is only ice, this form of water that will not disappear and remains glued to the buildings, preventing any growth! It is so easy to break that Aizen can shatter it with his own hands."**

Rukia had finally had enough time to stand up now, taking one last desperate step forwards, trying over and over again.

"If you let me heal you, I will clear the ice from this world and cover it with snow."

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt disturbingly good after destroying the entire palace. He could see that his father and Hiruzen had barely paused to see how suddenly exposed they were, all the walls separating them reduced to nothing.<p>

Ichigo's red eyes widened as the Spirit King wordlessly slipped into a very _very _fast flashstep and flung Ichigo into a pile of rubble with his drawn sword. The blade was gold instead of an average silver zanpakuto, the hilt adorned with stones. Ichigo scrambled away as the Spirit King dove in to properly cut the teen. He ducked just in time to have a few strands of his spiky long black hair sliced off.

Anger was now evident in the Spirit King's eyes, and Ichigo didn't spare a few precious seconds revelling in it. He quickly avoided his opponent's quick onslaught of jabs, before grabbing the sword arm and tearing a good slash on his shoulder. When the wound welled up with the familiar red liquid, Ichigo's heart burst with hope. He could cut him. The Spirit King's reiatsu wasn't as terrible as he'd imagined.

"Don't get too cocky, worm," the Spirit King snarled and sliced his sword across the side of Ichigo's cheek.

The man was much faster than Ichigo had expected—it was hard to believe since his opponent had a bulkier build than the teen himself did.

"Don't kid yourself, hollow boy," his enemy's voice sounded behind him. "I'm faster than you."

Ichigo whipped around, only to have the Spirit King's zanpakuto stabbed into his front rather than his back. Ichigo gave a choking cry as the man mercilessly wrenched his weapon out of the teen's body and kicked him right where he cut him, sending him flying into a pile of debris once more.

Ichigo's lungs heaved. Dust and smoke still filled the air from the palace's destruction. He could barely breathe as blood gushed through his lungs and made its way to his throat. He coughed and spluttered as he spat out the liquid that came along with the metal tang, gagging at the taste of it. What hadn't made its appearance on the dust covered ground was trickling down his lip.

Ichigo's lips curled into a snarl as the Spirit King stood floating above him, his expression being like fighting Ichigo was some annoying chore that he shouldn't have to be dealing with. Ichigo scowled. He gripped the wound he held with his hand tighter. He hadn't felt like this ever since Aizen had told him that he was the second hogyoku.

Fear.

Ichigo hated this particular emotion with all his heart. He tried not to think about it while he fought. He had to build a wall in between it and himself, like he had with Shiro. He had to divide away from it. Get it out of his system. That's what had created his hollow in the first place. But why was he feeling it now?

Ichigo shivered. Where was Shiro? He searched inside his mind, but Shiro's presence seemed no longer directed outwards to the fight—but rather, inwards. Ichigo's heart rate quickened as he tried to deal with his fear. There was nothing Ichigo hated more than fear. While Ichigo fought, Shiro had devoured most of these emotions to help Ichigo fight better. Now it seemed Shiro's control had loosened quite a bit. An odd sensation travelled through Ichigo—he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"_Shiro?" _he asked inside his head, feeling stupid.

There was no answer. The teen frowned when he realized a wall had been raised in his mind. Had Shiro put it there? Ichigo stood up, eyeing the Spirit King.

"What did you do?" the teen demanded, readying Zangetsu.

The Spirit King laughed. "I unsealed my zanpakuto when I stabbed you. That's what I did."

Ichigo's mind snapped back to what Aizen had told him. _The Spirit King's zanpakuto enables him to enter your soul. He destroys his enemy from the inside out, breaking down their inner world._

Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared at the Spirit King. "You're inside my soul?"

The man's eyes gleamed. "My zanpakuto can easily enter it when it tastes my opponent's blood."

Ichigo cursed. What was he supposed to do now? With Shiro strangely absent and a wall in his mind, what else could Ichigo do but fight him out here? He felt betrayed. Right when Ichigo needed his hollow most, he had closed himself off to Ichigo for no apparent reason.

Ichigo flailed in his mind as he struggled against the wall. His mind snapped back to what was going on outside like a rubber band when he felt someone else trying to break the wall beside him.

The Spirit King smiled as if he was seeing something that Ichigo could not see. "Your zanpakuto spirit is very smart. It put up a barrier around your soul. But the wall is weak. I can easily crush it."

"What?" Ichigo gasped.

Had Zangetsu realized what was happening before Ichigo had? Was that why Ichigo himself had no contact with his inner world?

"If you think it's just my zanpakuto you're dealing with, then you've got another thing coming," Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

His eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to let him get in his soul. He charged at the Spirit King with all his speed, swinging his sword in a way that anyone could easily tell he was just trying to distract his opponent.

His enemy blocked every one of Ichigo's blows, his mind elsewhere. _In my soul. _Ichigo tried to fight off the panic. What if the barrier didn't hold? He could feel it waning this very second. Ichigo flashstepped behind the Spirit King and fired a Final Getsugatensho.

The Spirit King blinked, caught off guard by the sudden change in the rhythm of the fight. The getsugatensho hit him squarely in the right shoulder where Ichigo had first cut him. It would have blasted his arm off if the Spirit King hadn't ducked away in time.

Ichigo felt a crack in the barrier that struggled to hold within his mind. He felt his lungs start to heave again. It made Ichigo feel sick. If it was this bad now, Ichigo would probably lose consciousness if his opponent destroyed it. Aizen hadn't been kidding when he said the Spirit King would kill you from the inside out. Ichigo raced to fire one of his point blank getsugatenshos.

"Finally," the Spirit King smiled unpleasantly.

Ichigo's world exploded.

His head snapped back like he'd been punched in the face as the barrier splintered and broke. Ichigo cried in pain as the splinters seemed to bury themselves into his brain, compressing it until it exploded into a billion stars.

* * *

><p>The Spirit King had never seen an inner world that looked so odd. He strode across the ice, noticing that it didn't slip like it should. The buildings were all tipped to one side horizontally, the sky being parallel to the Spirit King's body.<p>

He drew his zanpakuto instinctively as he felt spirit particles being displaced behind him in the air. He blocked a thin white sword, eyes widening at the amount of malice behind it. His attacker deftly sprung around so that the Spirit King's back was facing him again. The man struggled to keep the opponent in his line of vision.

He had never seen anything like this inner world. And clearly not the inhabitant_s_ that resided here. He expected just Kurosaki Ichigo's zanpakuto to be here. But there was another being that was crouched before him, and judging by his drawn sword, the one who attacked him.

Kurosaki Ichigo? He was here? But that was impossible. The Spirit King was supposed to kill off the zanpakuto spirit of his opponent and leave their masters defenceless. Why was the master here as well?

But something was odd about the young man. The soul reaper shihakusho was bleached. His hair was bleached. His skin. Everything was white. Discoloured. Lifeless. Death itself.

The white creature stood up, a wide and anticipating grin so odd on Kurosaki Ichigo's face. But the instant its eyes came into view underneath all that long white hair, the Spirit King knew what it was.

"Hollow," the man said, his voice dripping with contempt. "What's it doing here?"

"**More like what the fuck are you doing here," **the hollow copy of Kurosaki Ichigo sneered, matching the contempt in the Spirit King's voice.

The man wondered why the inner hollow was here. Surely Jun had gotten rid of it and Ichigo received all of its powers? He strode less confidently now towards the hollow, the zanpakuto spirit's cloak swaying behind it. "I'm here to kill Kurosaki Ichigo's zanpakuto."

The hollow raised his sword arm, looking at Tensa Zangetsu. The cold zanpakuto's eyes of ice swept over the hollow, before he nodded tersely. And slowly Tensa Zangetsu began to fade away into the counterpart's colourless sword, slowly turning it from white to black.

The hollow's eyes gleamed as he stared down at the fully black-coloured zanpakuto he held in his hand. He laughed, his voice warbled. He finally had Ichigo's black Zangetsu. Only before had the zanpakuto refused to fight by the hollow's side. It looked like Ichigo was now being fuelled by Shiro's power, and Shiro was using Ichigo's, being consequently Zangetsu's power.

The hollow leered at the Spirit King, licking its lips in anticipation.

"**Guess you'll have to kill me first."**

* * *

><p>"Ungh," Ichigo groaned as he pushed off another slate of floor tiles off of himself.<p>

His head pounded mercilessly. Ichigo flipped himself onto his hands and knees, gasping as he began to regain his bearings. His loss of consciousness had made him crash into one of the few remaining walls of the palace that had barely withstood the blast of his getsugatensho.

As his head began to clear, yet not losing that heavy feeling, Ichigo's glare scoured the battlefield. He jumped up when he found his opponent. The Spirit King seemed awfully fascinated with something.

"_Shiro," _Ichigo called again. _"Zangetsu?"_

"_**Busy," **_came the snarling voice of his counterpart.

Ichigo relaxed a little. The wall had broken so he could still talk with the inhabitants of his inner world. _"Are you…fighting him?"_

"_**Nah, we're just having a friendly chat," **_Shiro spat before the clanging of swords was heard in the background.

Ichigo tensed, but he knew Shiro wouldtake care of things in his inner world. He trusted him, after all. Tensa Zangetsu was twice as strong when he had someone to wield him. The Spirit King hadn't been counting on that.

Ichigo charged at the Spirit King, deftly swinging his sword to the right; his opponent expertly blocked it, before Ichigo gave him a kick in the shoulder for payback. The Spirit King only stumbled a couple of meters away, but that was enough. Ichigo was already coming at him with a Final Getsugatensho burning on his white sword.

The teen unleashed the black and angry flames on his enemy, the ebony blast tearing up the ground and splitting it in two. Once again, the flames missed him by a couple of inches.

It was already the Spirit King's turn to attack. With his superior flashstep, his zanpakuto caught Ichigo's wrist, raking the sword up his arm. Ichigo gasped, pulling away from the fray. He almost jumped when Shiro's instant regeneration kicked in, sealing the wound in one clean sweep. Ichigo smirked at the Spirit King who stared at the healed wound sheepishly.

But this didn't put his enemy off as the Spirit King came twice as fast and twice as angry. Ichigo was on the defensive, not sure what he could really do but protect himself. How fast was this guy?

_His power to enter souls is very similar to that of the Hogyoku, Ichigo. That is why you have a chance of beating him. _

"Cero."

* * *

><p>Shiro expertly spun tensa zangetsu by the chain as it uncoiled off his arm, before chucking it at the Spirit King. His opponent was caught off guard—this wasn't Kurosaki Ichigo's moves. It plunged into his stomach before Shiro called the sword back into his hand.<p>

Shiro's grin stretched wide. It had been a long time since he had had visitors. Especially visitors who could fight so well. He wasn't going to let Ichigo ruin this even if it killed him. Shiro laughed in glee as he tossed the sword at the Spirit King.

This time his enemy caught it, before tugging at the zanpakuto and dragging the hollow with it. Shiro leaped over the man before he got into the Spirit King's range, flipping himself over and twisting to tear tensa zangetsu through the man's flesh.

The Spirit King had made a big mistake. Now he was entangled in tensa zangetsu's long chain, and Shiro lowered his head as he prepared himself to fire a cero from the two horns on his head.

The man gasped as it fired, shards of glass and ice flying in all directions as the red blast connected with the building they were standing on.

Shiro laughed in glee at the fireworks, and watched as the Spirit King appeared out of the smoke. The man laughed too. Shiro scowled. He didn't like it when other people laughed but him. Only he was entitled to an evil laugh.

"You cannot kill me as long as I'm still alive in the outside world," the Spirit King smiled unpleasantly.

Shiro cocked a brow. **"And what if Ichigo **_**did**_** kill** **you?"**

"I'd still be alive because my soul is here," the Spirit King laughed. "My zanpakuto makes it so that it is nearly impossible for you to kill me."

"**Then I'll cut you up every single time you stand up again," **Shiro grinned. **"See how much pain you can take."**

"You're welcome to see," the man smiled arrogantly.

Shiro was already gone.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>King."<strong>_

Ichigo jumped, his eyes being so intent on the enemy appearing out of the smoke of his cero. _"What?"_

"_**Tensa says you need to use the Hogyoku no Getsugatensho. Now."**_

Ichigo frowned. _"Why? I've only ever used it once! It depleted almost all my reiatsu the last time I tried it in training! What if it doesn't work? Then we're screwed."_

"_**Aizen was right. The Hogyoku no Getsugatensho is very similar to the Spirit King's ability. But the Getsugatensho directly reaches the soul. Hell, it's a much faster way to kill somebody than to go through all his shit."**_

Ichigo was using the concealing smoke to catch his breath. Sweat was beading on his brow. _"I can't guarantee it'll work. I never expected the Spirit King's reiatsu to be so much greater than mine—my attack might not cut through! Then we'll have no reiatsu to defend ourselves with. I can't take that risk."_

"_**Then let Queeny and all your other stupid friends die, Kingy."**_

Ichigo's throat seized up before throwing all his anger at Shiro. His hollow's mocking laugh echoed across his mind. _**"Hit a nerve did I?"**_

Ichigo was about to bite back a snide reply when the Spirit King's hand wound its way around Ichigo's throat. The teen choked as he was buried into the floor, the smack against the concrete crushing his windpipe.

"You shouldn't be distracted when you're dealing with me, hollow boy," the Spirit King hissed, squeezing tighter.

He continued to squeeze as Ichigo writhed and squirmed, but his opponent kept him firmly in place. Ichigo could feel his consciousness waning as his body began to lack the air, his struggles becoming more and more feeble. Shiro was swearing all kinds of things, but they were becoming more and more distant. His hollow was right though—how could Ichigo give up without even trying? Since when had his life ever mattered when his friends were in danger anyway?

"I don't even need to kill your zanpakuto to exterminate you, runt," the Spirit King crowed.

"F-Fuck…you. Bitch," Ichigo snarled as Shiro's anger took over and the cero practically blew the Spirit King's face off if he hadn't let go of Ichigo neck.

While Ichigo wheezed for breath, the Spirit King frowned as he realized that he was making no headway in either worlds. Why was it that this brat kept fighting? Why couldn't he just die like a good boy?

"I've had enough of you soul reaper runts trying to stand up to people that are so much stronger you. How dare you defy the Spirit King?" the man roared, seized by fury and impatience.

Ichigo staggered to his feet, a cocky smirk playing across his scowling face. "Sometimes people just don't die. Now you know how I feel."

The King didn't respond. He only raised his sword while Ichigo's body wracked a massive shudder.

"Bankai."

* * *

><p>Isshin drew in a raspy breath as he locked Yamashita in another bakudo while Hiruzen fired with highly advanced kido. He took this opportunity to glance at his son's battle. It was then that the reiatsu sent all three fighters crashing down to the ground, Isshin's bones creaking as he hit the concrete floor.<p>

Hiruzen let out a shocked cry at the immense reiatsu. Isshin had never felt the Spirit King's reiatsu in bankai. But right now he felt like getting his ass over there and carrying his son away. How could he have put him up against such monstrous reiatsu? Ichigo was seventeen. He was still a boy. He didn't deserve this—he never belonged in this war.

While Isshin despaired over his son, he heard Hiruzen getting up. Hiruzen had gotten much stronger than Isshin, seeing as he spent decades training while Isshin had softened up to human life. He could stand up to the reiatsu.

But Yamashita would never let them pass, no matter how badly Isshin wanted to race over and help his son. His heart hammered and ached as his mind flashed to Masaki, and how he'd been helpless to save her because of the absence of his powers. He had his powers now—and yet…here he was, still unable to save a member of his precious family.

Isshin bowed his head, but he wasn't the sort of man to give up. He may not be in a good state to save Ichigo right now—but Ichigo could. Ichigo could save himself.

So he drew out the device he had slipped into his shihakusho and keyed the radio. A voice crackled at the other end.

"It's time. Release Ichigo's limiter."

* * *

><p>Ichigo's body had taken quite a beating. He lay slumped on an upturned slab of stone, barely breathing as he felt three of his ribs puncturing his lungs. He wheezed, coughed, tried to move but the pain was agonizing. Ichigo was wondering if he was hallucinating when he felt light hues of blue flicker around his fingers like tiny flames.<p>

Ichigo managed to push himself of the slab of rock, landing with a painful crack on the ground below him. He couldn't stop his scream as one of his ribs buried themselves deeper into his lung.

Shiro's healing was struggling to pull out the bones out of his lungs. It couldn't do it. Ichigo's body shook with despair. He could hear Shiro suffering too. Even though his counterpart had been dealt with serious blows that the hollow could heal, the regeneration all depended on how much reiatsu they had left. That wasn't much.

He could hear the Spirit King pacing slowly towards him. His opponent was taking his sweet time with him, making him suffer. Ichigo sucked in a whimper as he shakily got on his hands and knees.

His eyes searched for tensa zangetsu that had been stomped out of his hand earlier. It lay a few feet away. He crawled towards it, sucking in each scream as he dragged his body forwards.

The pain was definitely making him hallucinate. The tiny blue flames were coming up his arms and shoulders. They turned red. Then black. Blue again.

Ichigo reached his sword. The Spirit King leered at him, enjoying Ichigo's helplessness. Ichigo dragged the sword towards him, the chain rattling against the ground as he did so. He gripped the handle lightly, watching with dry amusement as the hallucination took him further into believing that the blue flames spread to his sword and surrounded his whole body.

Then it suddenly exploded.

The Spirit King gasped, staggering backwards as the reiatsu of his opponent hit him full force. Ichigo stared at his hands uncomprehendingly, his eyes still disbelieving. But it was real. The reiatsu, the huge, incredible reiatsu—it was his.

The reiatsu numbed the pain like morphine. Ichigo laughed as he stood up. It was too good to be true. How was this happening?

He felt the overwhelming presence of the hogyoku kick in. Ichigo felt as good as when he'd fought Renji for the first time in the world of the living.

"Nice," Ichigo whispered as he stared at tensa zangetsu.

The Spirit King was staring at him disbelievingly.

"You can't kill me," Ichigo laughed, completely giddy.

"_**Stay off the coke King," **_he could hear his hollow laugh. _**"Looks like we had more reiatsu than we thought."**_

Ichigo frowned. He couldn't believe it. How much reiatsu did he have? And why had it come now?

"_**Who gives a shit?" **_Shiro hissed. _**"We have enough reiatsu to kill the Spirit King!"**_

Ichigo's eyes brimmed with new confidence and the purple-blue glow of the hogyoku. He readied his sword, raising it in the air. Ichigo sonidoed away as the King dived in to stop him. Ichigo clashed sword with him, wincing at the dulled pain—he only had a few minutes left in him.

"_**We need to hit him at the same time," **_Shiro said suddenly. _**"Just to make sure we get him body and soul."**_

Ichigo nodded. He sonidoed a couple of times around the Spirit King, getting closer and closer to the confused and angry man.

"How is this possible?" the Spirit King spat. "You were ready to die a minute ago!"

The King was tired while Ichigo's new batch of reiatsu had just kicked in. The split second Ichigo appeared at his back was all Ichigo needed as the hogyoku's aura wrapped around the white blade, giving Shiro the heads up to do the same.

"_Now!" _

"Hogyoku no Getsugatensho!"

Shiro's black blade and Ichigo's white blade struck the inner and outer Spirit King squarely in the back. Ichigo was blown away as the Hogyoku no Getsugatensho's purple-blue destructive wave blew up in the air. His face smashed against one of the remaining walls, but he didn't shriek. He was silently scouting for the Spirit King's reiatsu.

His heart thudded. Had he succeeded? The smoke cleared, yet Ichigo felt no reiatsu.

"_**It's over Kingy. I can feel that the bloodlock is gone."**_

Ichigo felt his head begin to spin, mostly from relief, as if a hundred ton weight had been lifted right off of his shoulders. He crashed back onto the ground, welcoming the black that enveloped him.

_Miko. Your wish has been granted._

* * *

><p>Rukia was ragged and bloody, her face covered in a layer of grime. She'd frozen her opponent, just catching her breath before Renji destroyed the ice sculpture with his bankai. Suddenly, a questioning cry came in direction of the Gates.<p>

"Captain Yamashita! What happened?" the voice cried again.

Rukia stared at the man with one arm, his shihakusho torn and only a remainder of his haori present. Renji put an arm on her shoulder listening intently.

It seemed everyone had stopped fighting to listen. It must be the captain of Squad 0 for everyone to quieten down like this.

Yamashita had his chest heaving, his eyes glazed over in grief.

"M-My father. The Spirit King is dead."

* * *

><p>ONE DAY AFTER THE ROYAL WAR<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo welcomed the breeze that blew through his orange hair, glad to feel the comforting feel of the fabric of his soul reaper shihakusho. He hadn't worn it for a while. He sat with his feet dangling on the edge of Sokyoku Hill, staring down at the constructions taking place to rebuild Seireitei. It wasn't much, but while waiting for the Barracks to be rebuilt, temporary tents had been put up with banners of each Division painted on the front.<p>

Ichigo closed his eyes. Buildings could always be constructed and replaced. But the lives that had been lost in the Royal War were lost forever. He wished he could have been there to save them, being Ichigo.

"Not gonna jump are you?" a voice came from behind him.

Ichigo's brown eyes glanced back at the petite girl who was constantly making fun of him.

"You shouldn't be mocking the hero of the Winter War _and _of the Royal War," Ichigo said coldly, imitating Byakuya's monotone voice as Rukia sat beside him.

The petite soul reaper gave him a humorous glare. "I needed to reduce that elephant-sized ego of yours."

Ichigo snorted, his eyes travelling once more over the Seireitei.

"Why is it that I always find you up here?" Rukia asked suddenly.

The corners of Ichigo's lips curled up into a rare smile. "Makes me remember how I came and saved your ass."

"I'm sure I could have rescued myself," Rukia retorted, scowling.

"You couldn't have fended off that overfed phoenix even if you tried," Ichigo scoffed.

"It's called a Kikoo!" Rukia snapped.

Ichigo waved her off. "Kikoo, phoenix, whatever."

"Oh, I forgot, you have this disease where you can't remember people's names," Rukia chided.

"It's not a disease!" Ichigo argued.

"Yeah? How do you like this disease?" Rukia hissed, punching Ichigo in the jaw.

Ichigo slipped off the cliff, gasping, as he held onto the edge with both his hands, his whole body hanging dangerously off the side.

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo trembled as she towered above him, before stomping on his hands. "Ah! Wait n-no!"

Rukia continued to stomp mercilessly on his hands while Ichigo pleaded for her to stop. It was Grimmjow who came and rescued him.

"Ah…Am I interrupting something?"

Ichigo snapped, quoting the line Shiro had said to him in battle, "Nah, we're just having a friendly chat."

* * *

><p>In the end, things were beginning to take shape. Aizen and Gin paid their respects to Miko's grave; she had been buried in Rukongai where the Royal Guards men had taken her away from. Then the traitors left to Hueco Mundo. Despite having had reason behind their treachery, they were not forgiven for conducting experiments on Shinji and the rest of the Vizards. Ichigo had reassured Nel and Grimmjow that he didn't have a problem with the two espadas if they wanted to leave with them.<p>

The teen discovered why he had been given supplement reiatsu during his fight with the Spirit King. Aizen had put a limiter on him, which was the reason why Isshin and Aizen had been exchanging glances with each other. Isshin explained that of course they had to put Ichigo on a severe limiter—his reiatsu could crush anything in a forty mile radius.

So Isshin had moved back to Karakura along with Karin and Yuzu, while Ichigo had remained in Soul Society to pay his respects to Miko.

As for the Royal Dimension, Yamashita had refused the position of Spirit King after discovering the truth behind Isshin's words about his father. Ichigo had disappeared before they had the chance to ask the hero himself if he wanted to take the Spirit King's throne. Hiruzen had been the popular choice to put in his place.

Before Aizen left through the Garganta with Gin, Nel and Grimmjow, he paused to look at Ichigo. "So who's side are you on now, Ichigo?"

"I can't say I approve of the soul reapers' methods, or yours for that matter," Ichigo's eyes narrowed, but his voice was strong. "But I trust the soul reapers."

Aizen blinked.

"And when they do something I don't like," Ichigo smirked, "I'll be there to stop them."

Aizen smiled warmly at Ichigo. "It's never stopped you before, Kurosaki Ichigo, 0 Espada, Second Hogyoku."

He disappeared through the black abyss of the Garganta.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stalked towards the Gates that led to the world of the living, a warm feeling spreading over him as Orihime, Uryu and Chad walked in front of him. This wasn't the first time they'd done this. They'd done this countless times. He watched as his friends disappeared into the glow of the doors, before giving one glance back at Soul Society like he always did. With Rukia standing there.<p>

"We're saying goodbye so often it's not even funny," Ichigo smiled at her.

She laughed, wrapping her arms around herself. "Too often."

Ichigo saw something flicker in her eyes. Was that regret? He turned towards the gate like he always did. Waved. Like he did every single time. Stepped towards the light—

"Wait."

Rukia had gripped his sleeve. She immediately pulled away, embarrassed. Ichigo turned back around, raising a brow. "Rukia?"

Rukia's heart thudded faster.

"Stay," she breathed before she could stop it. "Stay here."

She was being selfish again. Hadn't she berated herself for that? Ichigo had his life somewhere else. He belonged over there, not here. Was she stupid?

Ichigo's eyes flickered with surprise, before they narrowed into the more understanding Kurosaki Ichigo. "You know I can't."

Rukia stepped back, lowering her eyes. Why was she being so horrible, making Ichigo choose? She had her duty as a soul reaper of Gotei 13 and he had his as a human high school student. "I-I'm sorry."

Ichigo stared at her searchingly, but he didn't move towards the gate as she expected he would. Rukia had never apologized to him. What was happening to her? Why couldn't she have just waved him away like she always did?

"I just…This time I didn't want to see you leave," Rukia said.

She looked up, wide-eyed, as Ichigo stretched out his hand towards her.

"Then come with me."

She looked at his outstretched hand. She took it.

* * *

><p>Deep in the corners of Ichigo's inner world, the pale white creature stood crouched in his usual position, Zangetsu standing atop his pole. Everything had returned back to normal. Shiro's eyes trailed across the thin layer of ice that still covered the inner world. Well, almost everything.<p>

He ran his black nails across it, before noticing a tiny white flake float down and land on top of his hand. Shiro blinked as more and more tiny flakes began to settle down over the ice. He stood up, looking at the sky which shined with rays of the sun. The sun. That was new. It was melting off all the ice. Was King happy?

He watched as the white flakes grew bigger, still continuing to accumulate over the barely present ice.

"**Kuchiki Rukia," **Shiro rolled the name off his tongue again.

His golden eyes stared in wonder, the corners of his mouth curling up into a grin.

"**It's…snowing."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End!<strong>_

_**Hopefully everyone understood that last part. It was relaying back to the flashback at the beginning. So yeah…**_

_**The end of my first fic 'This War's Not Over'! Whoah. I'm really glad I finished this. **_

_**So I wanted to thank everyone for every single review, follow or whatever made me jump around in joy cause you simply just read my fic. You made a writer very very happy. **_

_**I'm sorry for those who wanted this to be yaoi, I'm just horrible at writing those stories… **_

_**My next fic is going to be called 'To Die Alone', but it's up to you whether you want it to be the sequel or a completely new fic… I guess I'll decide based on what everyone says. Maybe not. It can go either way. It'll still be about Ichigo and Shiro, but it'll probably be Ichiruki like this one. **_

_**Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please tell me what you think about this last chapter and if you want my new fic to be a sequel or not!**_

_**Enjoy your summer,**_

_**thebluecat21 **_


End file.
